A Fox, A Snake, and A Dagger
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: Naruto has just made it into the ANBU Black Ops Program at age 18 and is put into a squad with Anko as his captain. Watch Naruto make the choices that will change Konoha forever as rivals return, new friends are made, and relationships form. lemons
1. Know what I'm doing

A/N: This is my Second Fic, its going to be an more of an action/romance story compared to my first one. I feel like there aren't a lot of good Anko X Naruto stories and since its one of my Favorite pairings I decided I should just write one, personally I think this pairing has a lot of Story possibilities.

They one thing that bothers me is when people do pairings like this but leave naruto being like 11 years old WTF. If you haven't noticed I have a habit of randomly capitalizing things, just ignore it if it bothers you. Anyway reviews and advice are welcomed and Enjoi

Chapter 1 : Know What I'm Doing

"speech"

_Thoughts _

**Kyuubi**

Three shadows raced through the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in perfect unison taking a carefully planned route. They appeared to almost glide over Konoha, moving with such incredible speed and grace as the moon shone brightly over adding to the illusion that they were ghost rather than shinobi.

A fourth shadow was slightly ahead of the others leading the group on there current mission, this shadow suddenly stopped crouching low and raising a hand before making several signs to the others. They made a perimeter formation instantaneously.

The leader then took two fingers and pointed down into a nearby ally, instantly one of the remaining shadows broke formation and dived, head first towards the target as if it was skydiving.

Within mid-air the shadow made a single hand sign, smoke erupted revealing the shadow had multiplied into 4 all rocketing towards the same location.

The shadows landed in an odd formation but encircled an unaware target that look shocked that he had not only been found but was already surrounded without warning.

Each shadow had already had a kunai out and readily aimed at the targets heart, a sinister smiled creep on the face of the dark figure as he observed his prey.

The shadow facing the target suddenly got out of his fighting stance," Found you Kakashi-Sensei !" a voice beamed proudly.

"Ha looks like you did, good job Naruto!", Kakashi said still looking surprised that he was defeated so easily.

"Hey brat who told you, you could charge in without my permission" a voice retorted as 3 more shadows jumped into the ally. Naruto who had now released his shadow clones and was standing with his hands resting on the back of his head without showing any real concern to the voice,

" Well I figured it would have been a better idea to use a formation considering the target has ANBU trained and standard attacks would be useless".

"That's not the point Kakashi was caught off guard from above there is no reason to assume we would have been discovered before cornering him",

the woman responded again with the irritation clear in her voice. "You were just being an impatient idiot and for that I should make you do the exercise over again !", she continued raising her voice and practically yelling right into his face.

" That's not fair, Anko-sensei I completed the exercise fair and square you can't fail me just because you feel like it", Naruto yelled back at her resorting to a rather childish tone.

"I can do whatever I want brat, this is my team and I don't want some idiot pulling bullshit stunts like that on real missions" Anko was now only 2 inches from Naruto's face but she was yelling at him like he was across the city.

" Well, we'll just see what Baa-chan has to say about that", Naruto said with a smirk on his face knowing that remark would send Anko over the edge. " Oh you think Tsunade is going to save your sorry ass, well lets just see if there is going to be enough of it left when I'm done with you",

with this Anko reached down pulling out 4 kunai. One between each finger and raised her hand back aiming at Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes grew wide " Ahh hey wait Anko-sensei hold on I was just kidding I was kidding--" Naruto yelled as he narrowly dodged a kunai that would have castrated him,

"—Come on Anko-Sensei !! you're suppose to be the adult here how is that matur-", his word was cut short as a kunai whizzed past his face too fast for him to properly dodge.

Blood trickled down his cheek and then a look of dread appeared on his face, realizing how serious she was on killing him. He looked up as she reached in for more knives, _Shit ! This woman is crazy, if I stay here any longer I won't be going home in one piece._

Naruto jumped over the group as another kunai flew barely missing him, he landed on the roof and took off at full speed sprinting for his life. "You little shit Im not done with you yet", Anko said taking off after him.

Kakashi just sighed, he knew it wasn't a wise idea to put Naruto on Anko's Black Op team. He was ecstatic when he heard from Tsunade that they wanted to promote him to Black Ops but later he wondered how Naruto's personality would clash with his superiors.

Of course he would listen to orders but he would also question them even if he knew he shouldn't and he still was a little bit impulsive and defiantly stubborn. Not only that but he knew that Anko was the worst of the Team Captains.

She was infamous for not really getting along with anyone and she had a "nasty habit" as Tsunade put it of cutting people when they annoyed her. It was a disaster waiting to happen especially since Naruto joked around too much and overall had a nonchalant attitude towards everything.

In Tsunade's words it would "straighten him out a little", but Kakashi had his doubts, if anything Anko would just try to kill him constantly, he's just lucky he is good at running.

He turned around and started to walk towards the Hokage tower, after all he still had to report the success of the exercise to Tsunade, beside Naruto would be fine. He had become one of the strongest shinobi's Kakahi has ever known, and he would be lying if he said that Naruto had not surpassed him in many ways.

He was really proud of him though, over the years he had watch Naruto push himself further and further until now at 18 he was far ahead of anyone in his age group and most jonin in the village at that.

_At this rate he'll be Hokage by 21, not because Tsunade needs to retire but because he will be Strongest Shiobi this village has ever produced. _ Kakashi smiled as he entered Hokage Tower, _things have really changed since I first met him. _

Else where a ninja wearing the standard Black Ops uniform, a black sleeveless shirt with matching pants and a grey armor plate vest with matching shin protectors and gauntlets was running for his life.

Behind him a was a very pissed off Anko who despite the regulations still had on her overcoat which seem to move wildly as she descended on Naruto from above releasing a wave of soaring Kunai upon him.

_Ahhg where the hell did she come from ? I thought I lost her already, _He thought as he ducked under the cloud of knives and rolled off the building he was currently on.

Landing on his feet he spun his head around trying to determine where his predator would strike from next. He watched as Anko was now standing on the roof calmly looking down at him, the moon was behind her and her overcoat was ruffling in the wind.

" Truce?" Naruto asked grinning at her hoping she would decide to show mercy. She jumped down a few feet in front of him and walked over to him. Not truly trusting her Naruto backed up a little wanting to keep his distance,

she saw that he had carelessly backed up into a secluded ally and jumped at him pinning him against the wall. Her face was inches away from his again and she seemed to be deep in thought.

She slowly leaned in, Naruto closed his eyes expecting to be bitten as it wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Much to Naruto's surprised he felt a wet tongue brush against his cheek were she had previously cut him.

He opened his eyes as she finished, her eyes looked into his and he swear he saw a sultry grin appear on her face as she eyed him. " Fine brat, but test me again and I'll put you in the hospital without hesitation", she said letting go of him and walking away casually.

Naruto sighed in relief as he watched her walk away but she suddenly stopped.

" we should do some one on one training so we can improve our teamwork, plus I know very little about your talents and fighting style, I doubt the profile they gave me is up to date" She said tilting her back towards him.

"Yeah sure, where should I meet you", Naruto replied pretty eager to get back to work and refine his skills.

"Don't worry I'll find you when I need to", a smile returned to her lips and with that she jumped over the roof and disappeared. Naruto walked out of the ally looking at the full moon in the sky,

_well today has been interesting, I think im starting to grown on Anko-sensei she only threatened me once today._ He smiled at his progress and headed home to his apartment.

Tsunade had been reviewing Kakashi's report, apparently last night had went better then she expected. She had purposely put Naruto on Anko's squad because she knew Anko would push him much harder than anyone else.

That and she enjoyed torturing him and this was defiantly payback for him peeping in on her, she sighed, _to _thinkJiraiya had actually succeeded in corrupting him was depressing but she was sure he didn't, well at least not completely.

She knew he wasn't actually peeping on her and in reality had let Jiraiya con him into thinking Sakura was there but still he should know better that to trust that pervert. There was a small part of her that actually wished he was trying to watch her,

although she knew he was only teasing she didn't want him to see her as an old woman but instead a young and very attractive one. It was stupid but she wished she could seduce him just so he would have to admit she was young and beautiful but that's for another story. ( which I will be writing later haha hah aha) She smiled as she put down the report, "things really are going to get interesting around here" she said looking back at the city.

Today he would be an official ANBU Black Ops soldier, she smiled as she finished by stamping the paperwork on her desk. Anko had already stopped by bright and early which was very unusual for her but she said she wanted to pick up Naruto's official equipment and bring it to him.

Tsunade had found this odd since she thought Anko was rather annoyed with Naruto's presence in general but the more Tsunade thought about it, the most it seemed like Anko was rather pleased with the arrangement.

The only thing left was for Naruto to receive the tattoo that symbolized his commitment to the group. Anko said she would do the honor personally, Tsunade cant remember ever seeing Anko look so excited in her life, but she agreed after all they should be trying to get to know each other better.

Naruto was enjoying a rather quiet morning, he had woke up took a shower and was eating an unhealthy breakfast of ramen when Kakashi stopped by. "Well hey there Naruto" he heard as turned towards his open window. Kakashi was now letting himself through with a package of some sort in his hands.

"I just came by to congratulate you for making it through all the entrance exams and I have a present for you" he said in his usual monotone voice. "Aw thanks Kakahi-sensei", Naruto said getting exciting at the mention of presents.

" So what did you get me ?" he said barely able to hide his excitement. " Here you go Naruto" Kakashi said handing him the wrapped package.

Naruto unwrapped it as fast as he could then stood in awe once he realized what he was no holding in his hands.

"It was my ninjato(a ninja sword ), I want you to have it seeing as it was good luck for me and helped me in a lot of missions.

They only gave these to the original rank S jonin when the Black Ops program was still young, they don't give these out anymore." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto sat in his chair carefully examining the razor sharp weapon. "Wow thanks Kakashi-sensei it would be an honor to have your Ninjato" Kakashi smiled through his mask,

" You really have grown up over the years Naruto and I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you". With that said Kakashi headed towards the window in which he had entered from. " I hope you have a good first day and I'll see you later, I have some reports to give to Tsunade-sama" Kakashi leaning into the window waving before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_I can't wait for a mission, everything about the Black Ops is so cool,_ Naruto thought still looking proudly at his new weapon. He put it up and finished his ramen, he was anxious to put it to use but he had to wait for Anko for there training session.

He finished and grabbed the sword, preparing to look for her because he was impatient and wanted to get right to business.

He had been wandering around Konoha but he didn't really know where to look, he had stopped by Tsunades office but she said she had no clue where Anko was. _Where the hell could she possible be_, Naruto thought getting irritated.

He had looked everywhere and had yet to find a single clue to what she would be doing right now. As he walked down the market district he picked up something in his peripheral vision, something had reflected the sun light and was moving quickly towards him.

He ducked dodging a kunai that would have struck him directly in the ear from his right side. He look right only to catch a glimpse of a shadow but what he saw wasn't enough for him to even identify the size of the target or the direction it took off in.

He rotated his head looking at the Kunai now in the wall of a eel stand, there was a note of some sort attached to it.

He pulled it out of the wall and scanned the note: You have 10 min to reach the forest on the south-west side of the village, it would be in your best interest to leave through the west gate and follow the river down to a secret training spot. If You don't make it there in time you forfeit your training and equipment so move it.

Naruto stared at the note, _They couldn't be serious that's way to far but it looks like I don't have a choice, _ He crumpled up the note and with a new determination took off at incredible speed becoming a blur as he shot off like a bullet towards the west game.

_I'm almost out of time, I have 3 minutes left tops, _Naruto thought as he raced through the forest noticing that he has never been to this particular part of Konoha.

It reminded him of the Forest of Death, the Foliage was dense and there seemed to be a lot of wild life roaming around. Not only that but there were traps everywhere, from trip wire to poison gas bombs. Where ever he was going, was suppose to be a secret.

As he approached a large clearing near a lake he heard a voice call to him, "You can stop now, this spot is good enough". He Spun around in mid-air pull 3 kunai in each hand ready to attack anything that moved until he could identify the voice.

As if the assailant was waiting for this 6 kunai flew from a distant try at him, Naruto flicked his wrists sending his own attack. His kunai hit the opposing ones in mid-air causing them to fly wildly out of his way as he landed and grabbed the sheath of the sword that Kakashi had just given him entering a fighting stance.

Everything remained quiet for a few more seconds then unexpectedly 3 large snakes ripped through the surrounding bushes and closed in on him to strike within a second.

Naruto remained clam waiting for the snakes to be within 2 feet of him, then he attacked. In one swift motion he drew his weapon slicing the first snake in the process, shifted his weight and sidestepped the second snake bringing his sword down through its back, and instantly spun around cutting the thirds horizontally through its mouth as it jumped out to bite him,

it had been no more than 6 inches from his neck. As the last reptile had dropped in a nasty mess on the floor he looked in the direction the snakes originated from.

"Bravo" A female voice said as Anko stepped out of the shadows finally revealing herself. " I honestly didn't think you would get here so quickly, I gave you an impossible deadline hoping I would be able to ambush you farther back but you made it this far before I was ready.

There was no way you would have made it to the spot the note mentioned, besides theres nothing there" She sighed before she continued, " Oh well we might as well get things moving along, I hope you're prepared for a full day of training".

Naruto finally re-sheathed his sword, " Anko-sensei why do you to be so cruel" he said dropping down on the soft grass panting heavily. Anko gave him an irritated look, " Well its not my fault you're tired, no on told you to go all out and not conserve your energy that was your own stupid idea"

She walked over to him giving him a look that would scare most drill instructors shitless. "Now get up we have work to do, Im not here because I want to babysit some stupid knuckleheaded brat" She turned around and retrieved a box hidden in the hollow of a nearby tree.

Naruto had now caught his breath and had returned to his new carefree attitude that Anko had blamed Kakashi for.

Over the past years after the defeat of the Akatsuki Kakashi had personally spent day and night working with Naruto training him in many different kinds of jutsus and helping him master both his wind and water type chakra.

It was only natural that some of Kakashi would rub off on Naruto especially when you think that he had been his team captain for all those years, the only reason it didn't happen earlier was because Kakashi had wasted time personally training Sasuke and spent minimal time with Naruto.

Now Kakashi was like an older brother to Naruto, and unfortunately for Anko, Naruto had developed a complete nonchalant attitude when on missions sometimes looking if he was going to fall asleep unless there was constant action or something to occupy him.

And when it came to procedures or anything with regulations Naruto just went straight to auto-pilot, listening to what had to be endured but his mind would wander to ways of making things more interesting which resulted in Anko getting pissed and trying to kill him.

"listen up brat you aren't going to be pulling any stunts this time, you're going to behave and do exactly what I say. Do I make myself clear." Anko said dropping the box right in front of him.

He nodded in an absentminded way but snapped to attention upon noticing the box, " Hey Anko-Sensei what's in the Box ?" He said jumping to his feat with his head already all over the box.

"Cut that out" Anko said kicking him away from it, " I didn't give you permission to look inside it yet. Now listen carefully and do follow directions for once." She sat on the box now as if to ensure she would have Naruto's undivided attention for once.

"Are you ready to move on or do I need to wait for you to grow up and act like an adult" she said giving him a cold glare."

" Alright, Alright relax Anko-Sensei I'm listening so what are we going to do first" Naruto said now genuinely interesting in what the day would hold.

"Well im glad you asked, are you ready to start ?" Anko said with a mischievous grin on her face. Naruto gulped, He knew that smile very well by now and it meant she was going to do something vey unpleasant to him.

_Why the hell is she so happy, that look can only mean I'm going to get tortured again, aww man why did Baa-chan have to give me such a bitchy team captain. _

He slowly nodded although he knew he wasn't going to like what was ahead. "Good, now strip.." She said in a commanding voice. "Huh ?" was all she got in response to her order. "You heard me, strip !" She beckoned back with her same grin returning. _Why does everything have to be so confusing with women_, Naruto complained to himself not understanding the odd order he received from his captain.

With a slight hesitation Naruto stood up and unzipped his orange and black jacket then took off his black shirt that he wore under the jacket. He eyed Anko suspiciously, waiting for her true motives to arise but she just continued to sit on the box watching him intensively.

" Keep going, I didn't tell you to stop" she said. Naruto unwillingly unbuttoned his pants and took them off.

Anko sat there resting her chin in her left palm eyeing Naruto as he was now just standing in his boxers. She had to admit she found him very attractive even though she tried her hardest to hide it, and seeing him almost naked wasn't doing anything to help the situation.

He had defiantly grown into a real man, he had a strong muscular body, wide shoulders, and the cutest face Anko had ever seen, she personally found his whiskers adorable. She then got up and walked over to his side and began making hand signs.

"Hey wha-what Anko-sensei why do I have to fight naked that's not fair I--", "Shut up brat, Im doing something important right now" she said closing her eyes as she continued.

Then she placed her palm on his shoulder and he felt a slight burning sensation. "There now your official", she exclaimed as she finished his tattoo. "What are you talking about ? What'd you do ?" Naruto said trying to see what his Captain had been doing.

"It's the mark of Black Ops, all member are require to have the symbol tattooed on them. It's the final mark that proves you have survived all the test and proven yourself as worthy to join our elite group" She said walking back towards the box.

She opened it and handed it to Naruto, " Here put these on, its your real uniform since we took back the training one you had on last night". Naruto looked into the box

Neatly folded in the box was a new uniform and a porcelain mask which was the signature of the black ops. Naruto quickly suited up wanting to enjoy his new status, he finally put on his gauntlets and adjusted his ninjato on his back.

He reached down into the box grabbing the mask, ironically enough the animal on his mask was a fox.

Mist rained around Naruto as he laned on the water on all fours, he looked up to see that Anko was several meters in front of him panting heavily. She had almost got him but her explosive tag wasn't strong enough,

of course she used the second strongest seal causing a huge explosion nearly 20 meters in diameter. The lake that they were fighting on absorbed most of the impact, causing the water to fly everywhere misting down on them.

_Damn she's really giving this her all, _ Naruto started making hand signs and he looked at Anko " Water Dragon Jutsu !" he yelled with a fierce determination. The water around him began to bumble and rise as it took form into a dragon and stuck out at Anko.

She jumped back narrowly dodging the attack and began to retaliate with a counter attack when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly spun around just in to see Naruto about to strike her with his blade. She raised a Kunai to block the blow, but she was weak and out of breath.

She could feel herself breaking under the pressure of his blade as he continued to force the sword down against her knfie, she couldn't win a battle of force, she sighed " I forfeit, you win". Naruto drew back his blade and relaxed.

"But Anko-sensei the fight was just starting to get interesting", he frowned and began to walk back towards the solid ground.

Anko followed him trying to hide her exhaustion, _ I had no clue that brat had stamina like that, its so unreal he's barely fazed. That whole exhaustion act he pulled earlier was a rouse to trick me into dropping my guard._

She took a seat under a try stilling breathing heavily and trying to think how she could possible outlast someone like Naruto. She looked over to see that he had used a summon scroll to get several bowls of ramen and began eating.

_I can't beat him with jutsu or weapons so I'm going to have to try something more conventional. Maybe taijutsu and I could surprise him with some genjutsu. _She looked over at him again, there was a pile of empty bowls in front of him now and he begun to stretch preparing for another round.

_Ok lets do this,_ She thought as she took off her overcoat and cracked her knuckles, this time he wouldn't have such an easy time.

The Taijutsu sparring had gone in Anko's favor at first, she landed blow after blow but she could tell she wasn't causing any real damage. Then as if he had been sleeping the entire first half of the match,

Naruto starting fighting back only a few kicks at first that Anko could tell he slowed down for her benefit, only pissing her off more. She attacked him more viciously but to no avail, as Naruto causally blocked every blow.

He had taken off his mask for this part of the fight now, not wanting it to get damaged. Anko looked at this face which expressed a level of calmness that was unsettling to her.

"Naruto you better start giving this your all or Im going to start aiming a lot lower if that's means anything to you", she managed to get out between blows.

She could make out a faint smiled on his face and then suddenly he started moving faster than he was before and countered every move Anko made.

_Fuck ! Since when was he ever been this damn fast_, She thought as he had managed to suppress her into the forest. As she continued to fall back under his barrage of attacks she felt her back bump into a tree.

He closed in on her grabbing her wrist and holding them against the tree above her head. "Do I win now Anko-Sensei", he said with his infamous fox grin. She stood there pinned against the tree looking at him with discontent.

She hated losing and especially when her opponent was clearly toying with her. Although now that she thought about it she defiantly enjoyed being pinned down like that. She smirked thinking about what else she would like right now.

"Hmm maybe if you come closer I'll think about it", Naruto looked at her puzzled at her response. He let go of her wrist and she seemed to be disappointed by the action. He was about to turn around when he felt her grab him and threw him against the same tree holding down his wrist this time.

" Hold on now, I didn't say the exercise was over Naruto-kun". _Huh since when am I 'Naruto-kun',_ He thought completely bewildered. He only snapped out of his thoughts because he now noticed that Anko's face was dangerously close to his.

He noticed she had on the same smirk she had on earlier that confused him so much. "You can't just turn me on like that and leave, that wouldn't be very nice of you now would it" she whispered to him before her lips crushed his in a rough kiss.

She forced her tongue into his mouth before he had even processed the fact that they were kissing.

_What the hell,_ Naruto thought struggling against Anko's hold on him, but after realizing he couldn't concentrate with her tongue in his mouth so he gave up. He panicked as he realized he was hard, he prayed that Anko hadn't noticed.

He Then felt Anko's hands move around his waist but her right hand continued to go lower as If she had read his mind.. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as Anko grabbed his cock. She finally broke the kiss now looking down at her hand,

" Oh what's this ?", Anko said innocently rubbing his enormous bulge. " Oh does Naruto-kun have the hots for sensei ?!", she teased as he continued to add to the problem.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to fight the blood that was rushing to his penis. " My god its so big" Anko continued as she played with him.

He opened his eyes determined to regain his composure, but as he looked at Anko she unbuttoned his pants and dropped to her knees pulling his pants down with her.

" Do you want me to suck your cock until you cant take it anymore and cum in my mouth?"Anko said while seductively licking her lips as she slide Naruto's boxers down to his ankles. By now he was as hard as granite and he didn't have the willpower to resist her.

He slowly nodded in defeat because he couldn't seem to open hid mouth to speak. Anko smiled as she saw that the he didn't resist, she eyed her prize triumphantly as she slowly let it slide into her mouth.

Naruto shuttered as he felt Anko's take all of him into her warm mouth on her first try. He had gotten lucky a few times over the years and most girls he was with couldn't fit him because of how big he was.

He groaned as he looked down to watch her pleasure him. She pushed her head forward taking him again and then pulling back slowly, she then started to move in and out bobbing slowly on his cock.

She was getting really horny as she deep-throated him so she slowly slid the vest off her shoulders and began to get undressed while she pleased Naruto. She stop for a second letting his cock slip out of her mouth as she pulled her shirt over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra like always so her bare breast bounced out as she got the tight shirt off her.

She lean forward and took Naruto's cock between her large breast and push up and down with his cock snuggled warmly between her tits. Naruto moaned, this was something new to him and he had to admit he was pretty turned on that he was getting a blowjob from his captain.

Anko kept at it but she could tell Naruto was far from cumming, she released his dick from her boob prison and took him in her mouth again tightening her lips around his manhood.

She bobbed back and forth feverously now craving his semen, she reach out and grabbed his thighs with each hand and forced all of him down her throat yet again but this time she held it there as long as she could.

She pulled it out coughing slightly before taking the head of his cock in her mouth and playing with it with her tongue. She slowly took more of him in her mouth sucking greedily with incredible enthusiasm. " Ahhg An-Anko I-I'm gonna--".

Without finishing his sentence he erupted into her mouth, while groaning really loud and letting his head fall back. He felt himself finish and looked back down to Anko. She gave him one more strong suck and pulled her head back smiling. She opened her mouth showing Naruto the huge load he had given her.

She closed her mouth, her eyes still fixated on him as she swallowed his cum with eagerness and smiled at him again, her smirk full of satisfaction.

Naruto watched as she licked her lips with her long tongue before she said anything, " Did you enjoy that Naruto-kun ?". He really didn't know what to say so he just nodded, she stood up now and pulled his shirt over his head.

She pressed her body against his and began kissing him frantically, she slowly moved down to his neck and bite him. Naruto winced in pain as he felt her rather sharp teeth sink into his flesh, she retracted and licked the blood that came from the wound.

She continued to lay kisses on his neck and down his chest. Naruto was now cupping and playing with her breast. He was confused to why she had just bite him, but now he was having too much fun to care.

He pinched her nipples as hard as he could, and heard her scream his name in a mix of pleasure and pain. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck gentle, she could feel his hard-on coming back.

He felt something grab the back of his head as Anko pulled his head up by his hair. He looked at her and she tackled him forcing him to lay in the tall grass with her straddling him.

She got up and pulled off her own pants and then returned to her position She hovered over him slight as she grabbed his cock and slowly eased herself down on him.

"Ohhhh FUCK!", she screamed as she pushed herself down tpm Naruto's manhood. She placed a her hands on Naruto's thighs trying to brace herself but she hadn't been with anyone nearly as big as him,

she closed her eyes and tired to take him slowly going in inch by inch. Her head hung low as she moaned and tried to hold back screaming out at loud again.

She finally felt him pushing deeper into her than she thought possible as her vagina swallowed his huge erection.

She was breathing heavily again with sweat covering her brow. She moved her hands over her stomach and slowly raised herself up, as he slide out of her she was caught by surprised as he thrusted up back into her.

Her eyes widen as she screamed out, " Oh my God, Naruto-kun your so Fucking big". But Naruto didn't stop he bucked back into her as she tried to raise herself off of him.

She soon found a rhythm and she continued to ride him, occasionally pinching her own nipples as she rode him. Anko was trying to hide her pleasure but It had become too much.

"C-c-cumming", She managed to get out as she raised her head back and opened her mouth as much as she could as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

She felt like she was nearly going to black out, her eyes were closed and she began to grind herself against him riding out her orgasm to its fullest. She Was going crazy as she threw her head around as her body convulsed and her back arched sharply.

She regained control of her body again and let herself collapse on Naruto. She was exhausted, she hadn't cum so hard in her entire life, she raised her head slowly looking into Narutos eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her, she forced herself to move and got off of him.

She stood for a second and then laid down in the grass, she saw naruto get up and crawl towards her. He got to her feet and spread her legs, she looked up at him not really knowing if she could handle another orgasm.

He scooted closer to her placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, she closed her eyes moaning much louder than either of them thought humanly possible.

Anko was grabbing the grass around her as she felt another orgasm coming while Naruto pounded himself into her, she looked at Naruto, who had for started to show fatigue for the first time since their training had started.

She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him, she desperately wanted to get him off too. His thrust had become harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deep into her now. She could feel herself about to cum again,

she closed her eyes as she began to convulse uncontrollably screaming his name the entire time. Naruto has stop thrusting as he felt, Anko's inner walls tighten with amazing pressure as she came, her juices dripping down his cock.

He pushed himself in and exploded mid-thrust. He groan loudly as she felt himself empty into Anko who was rolling around as if she was possessed and bucking into him wildly at this point.

He pulled out of her, with her juices now dripping down his thighs. Anko had finally come to her senses and sat up, " God that was fucking amazing", she said and began to look for her things.

She stood up now putting on her clothes and gathering her gear. Naruto decided to do the same, not really knowing what to do now.

Once he finished he walked towards her. She looked at him with an expression of admiration, without saying a word she walked up to him and kissed him passionately. She back up slowly with something clearly on her mind, " Naruto-kun I … ah… I-" she turned away.

"whats wrong Anko-sensei ?" Naruto asked quizzically. "Its nothings, lets go back" She said avoiding eye contact with him. The sun was setting and after a long day and they were both tired, Anko moved closer to Naruto as the started walking back , she had to use all her strength to fight her desire to hug Naruto fiercely as they walked back to Konoha

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, there will be one-two more after this. If you liked this story you should check out My Naruto x Ino x Sakura story. Thanks for Reading. Peace


	2. Hit Em Up

A/N: I received more positive feedback than I had expected so Now I've decided to make this story longer than I had originally intended.

I'm not quite sure how much longer , right now I'm just going with the flow. It all really depends on how much material I can come up with.

This Chapter might start off a little slower since I have to introduce you guys to a few things that I didn't elaborate much on earlier. I'm not to fond of adding original characters to Fic's but I was forced to do so in this one.

There are only two original characters so it doesn't really have a huge impact on the story, especially since their part is minimal as this point but they will serve their purpose later.

Those who want to get straight to the point, bare with me I'm trying to build up the plot so the ending turns out the way I want it.

Also this is rated mature for the obvious reasons; language and sexual themes/scenes, if you aren't prepared to read them then don't.

**Important Note**: This is set in the future as you know since Naruto is 18 in this, but I've also took some things from the timeline in the Manga, so anything that happened up until chapter 384 is game.

**Possible Spoilers:** However I'm going to assume that the threat of Akatsuki is gone and Jiraiya( I didn't want him to be dead in this) is still coming and leaving Konoha as he pleases, but is currently gone doing some work for Tsunade.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

**Jutsu **

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 2: Hit Em Up

Naruto stood before Tsunade reporting on his most recent mission, his team had to assassinate a Missing Nin that had successfully infiltrated Konoha under a false identity.

Personally Naruto hated giving reports but once they completed their objective someone had decided it was time to play 'not it' resulting in all of them running off leaving Naruto to do it.

He stood there cursing them for giving him the very unpleasant task of being on Tsunade's bad side, because unfortunately they didn't quite complete all the mission objectives.

They were suppose to collect info on the shinobi and find out possible motives, but he ended up dying before they could successfully interrogate him.

He was caught relatively quickly but after his apprehension he began to yell and taunt Anko, who had tied him up with her snakes.

After like 10 minutes of them yelling and cursing at each other, Anko finally lost it and had one of her snakes bite him in the neck.

She told him he had been poisoned and she wouldn't give him the antidote until he cooperates but they just continued their bickering until he dropped dead.

Now Naruto had the deal with Tsunade's wrath for something he didn't even do.

He just watched her, completely tuning out every single word she was saying, he tilted his head slightly and he watched her mouth move frantically as a large vein pulsed on her forehead about to explode.

She was now standing up leaning forward on the desk as her verbal assault continued, she had finally stopped and was looking at him with a confused look.

He decided to stop tuning her out before she caught on, "…. NARUTO-KUN ! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE !!!" She yelled.

Naruto almost fell back as Tsunade roared at him loud enough to make him go deaf, "…Ahhh, Baa-chan do you really have to yell that loud some people across town might have been trying to sleep right now", he said laughing at his own joke.

"Well maybe if you weren't just standing there like an idiot I wouldn't have to yell !!" She continued finally sitting back down in her chair, finally relaxing.

" So what are you going to do about rectifying your mistakes" she said as she pulled a bottle of sake out of her desk.

" Me ?! It was Anko-sensei's fault, shouldn't you be yelling at her instead. I mean I understand that you have anger problems but you should direct your rage to the people responsible" Naruto said taking a seat.

" I don't have anger problems, you're just extremely frustrating" She said trying to hold back the anger in her voice.

" Well I have things to do, I'll talk to you later baa-chan, hopefully you'll be in a better mood by then" Naruto said as she approached the window.

"Naruto-kun !" she said, he looked around as he sat in the window about to leave, " Be careful ok, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you".

She was now standing by him, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, this had been the one thing that she had never stopped doing even after all these years.

He was still the little genin that she wanted to protect from all those years back.

"I'll be ok Baa-chan, I don't think there's anything to worry about, it was only one Missing Nin after all" He said to her.

" There could always be more though, if you do anything make sure you are prepared beforehand" She said looking back at him with loving eyes.

He nodded smiling at her and left. Although she didn't like to admit it, Naruto had always been her favorite person in the world despite how bad he annoyed her, and she didn't want him to forget it.

Naruto leaped through the city smiling to himself, Tsunade had been very protective of him lately and it felt good to know that someone was always concerned for him even though he knew nothing would happen.

He headed back to his apartment to relax since he had the rest of the day off.

Kakashi was sitting in the living room doing some more reading as always, " Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he entered the spacious residence.

" Yo" Kakashi responded not lifting his head from his book. "How was Tsunade-sama?" He asked as the turned a page.

" Pissed as usual, although I got the hint that she suspects there is more to this then we thought.

I'm going to do some thinking about this, there might have been some clues I missed earlier" Naruto said taking off his gear and heading towards his room.

He sat on his bed and thought about what had happened, _he must have been hiding something if he would choose to die rather than just telling us what he was after_, Naruto thought look as he stared at the ceiling.

_Maybe I should see what Anko-sensei thinks, although I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I kinda feel weird around her after what happened last week, she seems to be pretending it didn't happen._

_Or maybe she just doesn't want it to affect our team. Hmm either way I have to talk to everyone, I wonder where Achika-chan and Tennyo-kun are ? _

Naruto got off his bed and began to change his clothes into something more casual, he was off duty now and was suppose to keep a low profile.

He barely knew either of them but they were part of his team so he made the attempt to get to know them better, however he still hadn't spent that much time with them in general.

Achika seemed more approachable then Tennyo although they were both nice people, Tennyo just seemed to be more reserved.

Achika was about 5'10 , average weight with light brown hair that reached slightly past her shoulders.

Her bangs would descend over her cheeks but didn't get in the way of her eyes, which were a very bright shade of yellow that almost seem golden in the dark.

She could be rather talkative from time to time but mostly conversed with Tennyo and occasionally Anko.

She spoke a lot to Naruto when they had first met but on missions she became completely mute, only speaking when she absolutely had to.

Tennyo on the other hand just didn't talk at all, he was a really big and intimidating guy, about 6'5 with a muscular build.

His skin was very tan and he had scars all over his body, either from sword fights or broken bones.

He had spiky green hair that flowed backwards reaching the base of his neck.

He primarily used weapons and taijutsu from what Naruto could remember, he had a huge sword(think of the one Zabuza had) that he used almost all the time.

Achika on the other hand used a lot of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her specialty was using mass genjutsu, which would take form of whatever the victim feared most.

She used this often because it gave them a good distraction and would cause enemy squads to lose communication and focus as they would freak out.

While their enemies would be in a frantic panic they would attack, crushing them as they were helpless.

This was what earned them the name "Terror Squad", that and the combination of Anko's snake summons scared anyone they went against shitless.

Overall they had a really balanced team._ All we really need is some time to perfect out teamwork and then we'll be unstoppable,_ Naruto thought as he finished changing his clothes.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, were do you think I could find Anko-sensei this time of the day " Naruto said as he left his room, re-entering the living room.

" Hmm well if I know Anko she'd be at the bar across from the ninja gear store by the north gate." He said still reading his book.

"Ok thanks, I'm going to go discuss some stuff with her and maybe meet up with the rest of my team. I'll be back later tonight" he said heading for the window and taking off.

Naruto walked through the crowded bar looking around for Anko, he wasn't really sure where she lived so if he couldn't find her here he would be out of luck. He continued to scan the crowds of people hoping he would get lucky.

He spotted something brown and as he looked closer he made out a figure in a brown trench coat.

" Hey Anko-sensei, I talked to Baa-chan and we have to gather some more information on the target we took care of earlier" he said in a friendly voice as he sat down at the table with Anko.

She finished taking another shot and looked at him without showing much interest in his presence, " Well why are you telling me, you should have gone to alert the others" she replied as she was mildly avoiding looking directly at him.

" Well I don't know where to find them and you are the team captain after all so I figured I should tell you and you could devise a strategy for dealing with this." He said as he watched her continue to drink.

" You come up with something I really don't feel like it right now" She said as she placed her now empty glass on the table.

"Well its your fault we didn't get any info from him in the first place so don't you think you should take some responsibility and do something about it" Naruto said getting irritated with her.

She was just brushing everything he said off and he could tell by her clumsy movements that she was drunk.

He really didn't know why he bothered to continue but he was determined to make the most of his trip.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat but I'm tired, you can walk with me if you insist on pleading your case but I suggest you make it quick because I don't live far away", she said as she stood up and left some money on the table.

Naruto got up and followed her as she left. "So what do you suggest we do then", she said as the walked towards her apartment.

"I don't know, you're in charge I was hoping you would know what to do. Baa-chan thinks there is something he was hiding and it could be very important so we need to hurry.

I think he was scouting the area as if he was going to plan an attack. It's just a matter of finding out who wants to attack Konoha" Naruto said as the approached her door and she took out her keys.

"Well that's all very interesting but how do you think we're going to find out anything like that without even knowing where he came from" She said walking in and signaling for him to follow.

" Maybe Tennyo-kun and Achika-chan noticed something before he died ?

It wouldn't hurt to go over everything that we did notice while he was still alive" Naruto said sitting down on the couch as Anko took off her coat.

She didn't reply and just sat down right next to him with her hand resting on his thigh slowly moving closer to his crouch.

Naruto getting nervous and not really feeling like dealing with Anko's advances turned to yell at her when he noticed she wasn't wearing her trench coat anymore.

It wasn't just the fact that she didn't have the coat but he instantly noticed how hard her nipples were causing him to blush as he looked at her, " would it kill you to actually wear normal clothes sometimes" Naruto said as he averted his eyes.

Anko looked down at herself not really understanding the problem. She was wearing her normal outfit, a see through mess shirt without a bra underneath and a rather short skirt.

" Well Naruto-kun I really don't think you should be so shy after we had so much fun last week getting to know each other better" She said scooting closer to him and grinning at his embarrassment.

Naruto just gave her a look of discontent knowing that his efforts had been in vain, as Anko wasn't even listening to him.

She was now looking into his eyes and leaned closer towards him.

He was still trying to avoid eye contact with her but he could see her blatantly staring at him in the corner of his eye, he slowly turned around and looked her in the face hoping she would say something.

She stared at him with a look reeking of lust and desire before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss. The kiss was rough and hard as she mauled him with her tongue and lips.

She pushed herself onto him and slide her tongue deep into his mouth to the point were Naruto wondered what kind of jutsu she must have been using to accomplish such a feat.

He tried to pry her off but she was on top of him, working her tongue hungrily as she made out with him.

He finally broke the kiss and got her off but he knew he had only succeeded because she was drunk and she was just overall slower and weaker than she normally was.

She looked at him with a very irritated face after he had prematurely stopped their make out session.

" Uuhhhggg, What now Brat ? If this is about the mission we can talk about it later. I'm really horny right now okay ?" She said moving closer towards him again, more then ready to continue.

"I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow when you're sober", he said getting up and walking towards the door.

She didn't stop him, she just watching showing more and more irritation with him as he left. " Goodbye Sensei" he said while closing the door behind him as he let himself out.

Anko want to throw something at him while he left but she didn't have the strength. She was now laying down on the couch, with her mind drifting off.

_I'll deal with the brat later,_ She thought as she dozed off to sleep.

Anko woke up to the worst hang-over of her life, she tired to get up but just laid back down, "uuuhggg how much did I drink last night", she said to herself trying to remember exactly what had happened.

She remembered she went to her favorite bar and Naruto had showed up rambling about the asshole that she killed the other day.

Then she led him back to her apartment and he rejected her for no good reason. She sat up now feeling really pissed off that he had rejected her, she usual got what she wanted but she was so tired she didn't have to the strength to take advantage of him like she did the last time.

_It's ok Naruto-kun next time you won't have a choice, _She thought as she finally got off the couch and headed towards her kitchen.

She started to make some coffee and looked for something to eat while she was waiting.

_That stupid brat, he should be dying to have sex with me, whatever!He can pretend he doesn't like it all he wants. _

_I like a good challenge and I guess it wouldn't be so much fun if I didn't have to pin him down and fuck his brains out, _

she thought as she poured the coffee into a mug and sat down. _I guess I actually have to listen to him and get this dumb mission going again, I'll have to gather everyone and then divide the possible things we should investigate so we can finish quickly. _

_I have time to procrastinate though, it will be a while before Tsunade-sama actually expects results, in the mean time there are tons of other things I could be worrying about. _

She sighed as she thought about her training with Naruto, she couldn't help but smile as she relived the memory of that day.

She stopped as she caught herself ,_Its just a physical thing Anko, nothing more, besides its not like you could actually get attached to a loudmouth, Impulsive, idiot like that anyway,_ she reassured herself as got up and went to go take a hot shower.

_Although he does remind you of yourself when you were young, a much more innocent version of yourself, yet still scarred from a shitty life and constant isolation._

She had recalled what Kakashi had told her about Naruto prior to their first meeting as teammates, Kakashi had taken her to lunch while he explained Naruto's whole situation and some of his life to her hoping that she would be able to understand him and the Kyuubi better.

She kind of knew what to expect if he started using the demon chakra but she still was yet to see it.

She let her mind wander as she bathed under the hot water from the shower, _I wonder if he's just as confused and scared as I was when I was his age._

_It will just make him stronger though,_ she thought. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off still thinking about her similarities with her new teammate.

She got dressed and decided to go find him, she decided a little work wouldn't be so bad right now and maybe some sparring if he was in the mood, she smiled thinking what they could do afterward if she was in the mood.

Anko walked through Konoha looking for Naruto, she had already checked his apartment and Kakashi told her that he had left earlier that morning to train.

It was in the middle of the afternoon now so she assumed he had finished and went to go get something to eat. As she walked she picked up his loud voice as she approached a ramen stand.

_It figures out of all the nice restaurants around here he picks the noodle stand, _She thought with a sigh.

She walked over past the stand and stood across the street positioning herself to eavesdrop on the conversation he was having.

"… It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time Naruto-kun, ever since you joined ANBU you've been so busy. I've really missed you the past couple of weeks, I'm glad we finally found some time to spend together".

"Me too Sakura-chan, things have been getting kinda crazy. I really didn't expect things to turn out the way they did, I really miss everyone from the rookie 9." Naruto said.

"Rumor has it that they will be promoting Shikamaru soon so you probably will be seeing him a lot more, but knowing him he will try to fight it as much as he can because of how lazy he is" Sakura said.

" Well Im stuffed, do you want to go take a walk or something and continue are catching up" and with this Anko moved and started to slowly walk through the street.

She watched Naruto and Sakura walk out of the stand and walked towards her direction talking cheerfully about something.

She positioned herself in Naruto's pathway and turned her head to the side appearing to not be paying attention. She then picked up her speed colliding directly with Naruto.

"Ohh Sorry I wasn't paying--", " Oh Naruto-kun there you are I've been looking for you !" Anko said interrupting him faking a surprised face that could have earned her Oscars. "

Oh hey Anko-sensei, What did you want to see me about?" Naruto said as he realized who he was talking to. Anko shot a glance towards Sakura, " It's Official Business" She said coyly.

Naruto got the hint, " Oh ah Sakura-chan would we be able to catch up some other time, I have to discuss some stuff with Anko-sensei".

"Yeah sure, Uumm how about you come visit me tomorrow at the hospital, Tsunade-sama has me doing the morning and evening rounds" Sakura said looking a little disappointed that their time together was cut short.

" Yeah of course, I'll be there" Naruto said as Anko grabbed his hand and dragged him off in another direction. She grinned, She always got what she wanted.

"Where are we going ?" Naruto asked as Anko continued to drag him along, "Somewhere private, we can't have people hear us" She said calmly.

Naruto frowned as he saw Anko's apartment building come into view as she continued to drag him much faster than he could comfortably walk.

She opened the door and they walked inside, "take a seat" She said ushering him to a chair that was sitting in the middle of her living room. They talked for some time about different approaches and locations they should investigate, but Anko's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

They had just finished having some tea when Anko stood up and walked over to Naruto, and began to straddle him.

"Anko-sensei what the hell are you doing ?" Naruto said although he knew damn what she had on her mind.

She grinned at him mischievously, " Just having a little fun, we've done enough work for today. Now shut up and enjoy it because you aren't going to get out of it this time" with that she grabbed Naruto's wrist as he raised his hands in an attempt to remove her.

She pulled his hands behind his back pinning his arms behind the chair, and he heard a metallic clank as he felt cold metal clamp around his wrist.

A look of panic washed across his face, as he tried to comprehend what had just happened in the past 3 seconds.

Anko giggled at his surprise, " These are the kind of handcuffs we use on prisoners that were former Missing Nins, they absorb chakra and are made out of a special kind of metal, you aren't going anywhere soon so don't bother" she said letting her smirk grow.

Naruto looked at her with fear in his eyes that only made her want him more. " Ahhh Anko-sensei c'mon does it really have to be like this" He said squirming frantically under her as she ripped off his clothes.

" Of course, last time I was nice but this time I'm going to be rough with you, but don't worry you're a big boy you can handle it" She said as she used her finger to tilt his head so that he was level with her lips.

Naruto remember how she pinned him against a tree last time and basically raped him, _ WHAT THE HELL, that was her being nice ! _

_Oh god this is not going to be pretty. _ Anko laughed as she watched Naruto panicked and desperately try to escape. She had gotten off him to take her own clothes off, and while she underdressed herself Naruto was jumping wildly in the chair inching himself towards the door.

She was now only in her panties, " Now, now Naruto-kun you wouldn't be trying to escape again because if you were I would be forced to punish you" She said in a playful tone as she took off her black lacey thong and walked towards him.

He had now made it across the room and was still madly bouncing the chair in a pitiful attempt to make it to the door.

Anko grabbed the chair and dragged it back to the center of the living room while Naruto cried in a comical way as he watched his only chance of escape crumble in front of his eyes.

Then suddenly Anko grabbed Naruto by the throat with enough force to crush a rock into dust and brought her lips down upon his. Naruto's eyes widen at the sheer force of her hand over his throat, she was now sitting in his lap forcefully making out with him.

_There's no way I can get out of this, I might as well just hurry up and get this over with, _he thought wanting to put his head down in defeat. Anko had her abnormally long tongue down his mouth and was running her hands over his muscular chest.

Naruto was now only in his boxers and Anko was grinding against him, feeding the fire that was his desire.

He tried to fight it but it was nearly impossible, he was already extremely hard and dying for release.

Anko finally decided to stop teasing him and took off his boxers leaving them at his ankles. She continued to straddle him nibbling at his ear and kissing his neck playfully as her hands roamed his chest.

"are you ready ?" she asked in a soft voice, he only nodded. She raised herself off his lap and reached down grabbing his manhood which was previously pushed up against his stomach, she looked down and cautiously lowered herself on it.

Naruto moaned as he felt himself push into her soft wet lips as they parted allowing him entry.

He could feel her juices dripping down his shaft as she took him inch by inch as if she were still a virgin. " God, I'm never going to get use to this" She moaned as she forced him inside of her.

She was holding her breath as the came to the final 2 inches, "ahhg there we go" she said finally breathing in and panting greatly as she rose off him only to come crashing down.

After ten minutes she became more comfortable and was now rising to the point were only his head was still inside of her before she came crashing down on him.

She was screaming out his name and breathing heavily as sweat now coated her body, Naruto was sitting back in the chair trying to maintain his cool, he didn't want her to see the pleasure she was giving him but it was becoming impossible to hide it.

She was bouncing on his hard cock with everything that she had, showing him no mercy as she continuously slammed herself into it.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as she moaned out loud, her arms still around his neck as she played with his hair. " Oh My God Naruto-kun", she screamed into his ear as her body began to get tense.

She rose one time, but this time he was completely out of her and then she slammed herself with full force down on his rock hard erection. " F-F-FUCKKKK!" She screamed as she lost control and all her muscles contracted forcing her to collapse on Naruto with her head buried into his chest.

Her hips moved abrasively against Naruto's thighs and he could feel her juices spill out onto his lap. She raised her head desperately gasping for air and looked into his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was different from all the other ones they shared, it was soft and very affectionate, almost in a loving manner. Their lips parted and she continued to gaze into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to play with his hair.

" What's wrong ? " She said as she began to play with his whiskers, " Nothing "he replied coldly. She gave him a sad look and stood up and released the cuffs that were binding him to the chair.

He got up and looked at her, she was just standing in front of him, she walked up to him and pressed her naked body against his.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, please forgive me" she said in a soft voice. He looked down at her and saw the sorrow in her eyes, he just nodded not really wanting to discuss how he felt.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, but this kiss was like before: soft, sweet, and kind.

He leaned into the kiss truly enjoying it and wrapped his arms around her, they remained like that for several minutes before Naruto felt his erection become so hard it was painful.

He pulled away from Anko, because he raging hard-on had been pressed softly against her stomach as they kissed and he was afraid he would cum on her just from his burning desire. She looked down and remembered he still hadn't came yet.

"Let's take care of this", she said as she grabbed his cock and slowly began to stroke him. Naruto smiled at her and she led him towards her room not releasing his cock as they went.

Naruto gave her a firm smack on the ass as they approached her bed and she gave him an approving look, Naruto decided to take advantage of his. He pressed himself against her and bent her over without warning onto her bed.

Now he wanted her, he spread her legs and pushed himself into the back of her vagina. She screamed in pleasure, not expecting him to be so assertive now.

He slapped her ass hard, as he continued to fuck her from behind. She was so turned on, just the thought of Naruto taking initiative and fucking the shit out of her was enough to make her wet so right now she was basically dripping all over her bed, the floor, and Naruto's lap.

She felt him lean forward and reach under to feel her up, she had never been so happy before in her life.

The pure bliss and passion from this moment was almost too much for her, she moaned as Naruto pinched her nipples as hard as he could and then tenderly caressed her breast afterward.

It was so amazing, like he knew what she wanted all this time, she yelped as he slapped her ass again harder than before. She could feel another orgasm coming, she couldn't believe he could get her off so easily, he truly was all she could ever want.

Naruto continued to pound Anko with unbelievable energy, he himself didn't really know where it came from but all of a sudden he wanted Anko more than life itself.

All the tension and foreplay up to this point was too much to handle and now he collapsed. He wanted release and he finally had a chance to be in control so he took it.

He wondered if he was doing the right thing as his grip on her hips tightened and he quickened his pace.

He heard her screamed wildly as he felt her tighten around his cock and then he lost it and exploded inside of her, he pumped a few times emptying himself into her with a sigh of relief.

She had fallen to her usual fit of orgasmic delight and he pulled out of her, looking down at his soaking wet member. He looked back at her and thought about what he had just done.

Naruto had developed a slight crush on her since his training session with her last week, it was pretty hard for him not to.

He spent a lot of time with her and she was a very attractive woman, he tried to play it off but the sex had actually meant a lot to him and it hurt him to think he was just some way for her to get off when she wanted to.

His past history with women had been anything but good, and it felt great to actually be with someone romantically. He looked back at Anko who was having trouble using her legs.

She tried standing up but wobbled around before falling on the bed on her ass, she laughed happily and reached out grabbing each of Naruto's hands bring him with her on the bed.

Naruto looked at her, feeling a warmth in his heart. "Spend the night", she said playing with his hair again and kissing him softly. "Ok" he let out not being able to withhold his smile.

She laid down clearly exhausted, and her eyes slowly began to close. He watched her as she peacefully fell asleep.

Naruto laid in bed with Anko fast asleep next to him, he couldn't sleep, too much had been on his mind for him to sleep.

The whole situation with Anko had become much more than he expected, at first he thought she was just being the blood crazed nympho that he had heard numerous stories about. But now things were different to say the least, he could tell she was defiantly attached to him and had already become attached to her but he didn't think they were on the same level

He liked Anko because she was one of the only people that treated him like an adult and despite her multiple attempts to kill him, he had believed she genuinely liked him.

Naruto was the only one she ever bothered to pay attention to, whenever they were on a mission she would constantly go out of her way to argue with him rarely even noticing her other teammates, and he had been the only one she made an effort to consistently train with or go to lunch with.

He looked over at her, she rolled over closer to him placing her arm around him and snuggling closer to him.

He really didn't understand her but he figured he would in time, just then he heard something in the living room.

He quickly got up grabbing his pants and a kunai that was still stuck in the headboard of the bed. He quietly walked out of the room ready to attack the first thing he saw. "Yo" he heard as he crept into the room, he look across the room to see Kakashi fully clothed in his Black Op uniform by a now opened window.

"What's going on ?" Naruto said now puzzled at the random appearance of the copy ninja.

"There's been a disturbance at the North gate, Tsunade-Sama issued the Black Ops to deal with it swiftly so that we can avoid any panic by the village.

The top 10 teams have been deployed and the rest of your team has already been alerted. I came to get Anko, I didn't think I'd find you here as well" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Naruto blushed forgetting that he was half dressed at Anko's apartment, " I..uh.. we were..--" Naruto began trying to come up with a good excuse before Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, we have to go though, wake up Anko and meet us there" He said before waving to Naruto and jumping through the window.

Naruto turned around and ran towards Anko rooms, she was already getting dressed and handed him his shirt, " Lets go" she said moving past him as she grabbed a weapon pouch. Naruto finished getting dressed as the headed out of the apartment.

_Finally something to clear my head, _He thought as they raced through the city towards the gate which was close by.

As they made it there he saw several ANBU members scattered throughout the surrounding area, there were Missing Nins everywhere and the forest seem to be an ocean of Kunai, blood and bodies as the battle raged on.

"It's show time" Anko said happily with a smirk clear on her face. Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm, "How about a little contest, betcha I can take out more guys than you", Naruto said knowing that Anko could never turn down a blood contest.

"You're on, and don't get all cocky brat because I'm going to go all out this time" she said to him with a grin. " I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Naruto said turning sharply to the left as Anko went right.

A large body fell from the sky hitting a tree branch and rolling around before dropping like a rock from space into the ground crushing under its own force.

Naruto landed in front of the body and admired his handiwork, he spun around as another enemy dove at him with a large blade attempting to strike his heart.

He dodged sword and brought his knee into the rib cage of his opponent crushing them completely and knocking the wind out of him.

He dropped to his knees releasing his weapon from his grip screaming in pain. Naruto whipped out a Kunai from his pouch and charged it with his chakra to make it more lethal.

He threw it down at his enemy and watched it go through his chest and out his back striking the ground at an angle 10 feet behind him.

"37" He said with a smile, he looked up to see Tennyo cut through 2 ninjas in one powerful swing. " Naruto-kun, are you alright", he said jumping towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine where's Achika-chan" Naruto asked. "She's on the other side of the battle, I'm going to go find her so we can regroup. Do you know where Anko-sempai is ?" He asked with his formal gruffy voice.

" I don't know but She has to be close by, I'll find her once I'm done here and we'll meet up with you guys" Naruto said sending 4 more kunai at a charging opponent.

He nodded and took off in the opposite direction as Naruto pulled out his sword and charged at a group of enemies now regrouping and trying to surround him.

He cut through the first ninja and spun around just in time to block a blow from a second. He back flipped to put some distance between him and the other 9 enemies that were slowly encircling him.

He sheathed his sword and preformed one handsign, "**Shadow clone jutsu**" He yelled as 9 other Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke.

They instantly split up and took on an enemy one on one, more enemies came dropping down from the tree tops as the original 9 were defeated.

"That's 48" Naruto said eyeing his new victims. _This is a good chance to try out that jutsu Ero-sensei was trying to teach me, _Naruto thought as he rapidly began performing more hand signs.

**Body Flicker Jutsu. **Naruto disappeared almost fading into thin air, the new group of shinobi began to panic and spun around nervously trying to find the missing jinchuriki.

"**Rasengan.**" All of a sudden one of the Missing Nins screamed in pain as a whole the size of a soft ball was burned through his chest and he went flying spinning in the air wildly and colliding into some of his allies.

Without hesitation Naruto formed a series of hand signs and struck the ground, _Ok here goes nothing. _

**Dark Swamp Jutsu .** The ground turned into a dark muddy substance and began to swallow the enemy shinobi's like quick sand. Naruto watched as they screamed in dread as they all fell under the earth.

Naruto smiled, he was just getting the hang off earth jutsus and this had been the first time he had successfully used that attack.

"60" He said smiling at his success, He headed off in the direction that Tennyo had left in, he didn't want to miss any of the action. He reached a small clearing that was dense with Shinobi, he watched as Kakashi cut down a Ninja with his Raikiri.

"Have you seen Anko-sensei ?" Naruto asked as he ran up to him. " I saw her farther down the forest towards the east" He said preparing for another attack. Naruto nodded and took off at full speed as Kakashi struck another shinobi.

He noticed something in his peripheral vision and stopped on a branch, he turned his head as he reached for another kunai.

**Fireball Jutsu.** Naruto dived off the tree as it was suddenly ignited in flames, catching half the trees in the area on fire in the process. He rolled as he hit the ground softening his landing and threw the Kunai where he thought the attack had come from.

He watched as he saw the leaves rustle as something moved though the canopy of the trees above him.

Naruto who was now determined to find his target pulled Shuriken after Shuriken out and launched them above him hoping to scare out his opponent.

**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**. A barrage of Shuriken flew blanketing the sky with a wave of metal that cut down the trees. A shinobi fell through the canopy sliced up but not fatally damaged, he landed roughly on the ground and quickly pulled himself to his feet.

" I should expect so much from Konoha's finest" he said with a laugh. " Well I guess it doesn't matter though, your village shall be burned to the ground soon. Nothing can save you from the coming storm, this is only the beginning".

Naruto stood in front of him trying to decipher his words, " What are you talking about? Who is responsible for theses attacks?" He asked not really interested in fighting anymore.

" Nevermind that, I', tired of playing games with you" and with that he completed a series of complex hand signs. **Phoenix Flower Jutsu. **

Fireballs flew out of his mouth in every direction in a wide radius striking everything that got in the way, instantly igniting it in fierce flames.

Naruto Jumped and dived dodging the bombardment of fireballs that set the whole forest ablaze in there wake.

Naruto had enough of this, he ran up a tree getting above the attack and kicked off jumping directly above the Missing Nin. He landed behind him drew his sword and flew at him ready to impale him and finish the fight.

His opponent quickly turned around and smiled as the blade cut through his chest. Naruto stared into his eyes as he didn't seem to care, just as he was about to say something the body in front of him began to melt and turn into mud.

Naruto's eyes widen, " an Earth Clone, I've only seen one person that uses earth clone jutsus. What a minute you must be working for--". He spun around as he heard something from behind him.

The same shinobi was running at him at full speed with large trench knives in each hand, then without warning **Striking Snake Jutsu. **

As the opponent was 4 feet away from Naruto a snake came out of nowhere and struck him in the throat, sending him flying to the side.

There was a horrifying scream as the venom seeped into his throat and blood poured out of his neck. " You need to take better care of yourself Brat".

Naruto looked up to see Anko land on the other side of the clearing with a sinister smile on her face, " Its nice to see you too Anko-sensei" he said smiling when something caught his eye.

He looked over to see the body on the floor was now melting like the previous one.

As he watched it turn into a puddle of mud someone jumped out of the bushes and charged at Naruto from the other side, aiming to strike him in the back.

Naruto turned around to see his assailant mere inches away from him now with a sword aimed at him. He was caught off guard and didn't have enough time to react properly, he just watched as the blade cut through the air reached closer and closer towards him.

He closed his eyes readying his chakra at the point where he thought the blade was going to strike, bracing himself and getting ready to heal as fast as he could.

Then he heard a female voice cry out in agony, He opened his eyes and a wave of terror washed over him.

Anko stood in between him and the Shinobi with a dark blade now through her stomach. " foolish woman you shouldn't have interfered" he said coldly as he withdrew the blade from her body and she fell to her knees.

Naruto was paralyzed with emotions, fear, rage, and sorrow seem to overwhelm him and he couldn't managed to do anything but quake at the sight of a fallen Anko.

All of a sudden he wasn't in the forest anymore, he was in the depth of his mindscape looking at a large cage.

"**Naruto this fight has gone on long enough, no more games. Show this pathetic mortal our power! Wipe every ounce of his existence off the face of the EARTH!"** Growled the Kyuubi sharing in Naruto's rage.

Over the years Naruto had developed a much better relationship with the Kyuubi, at first He began to respect Naruto for his many achievements but now it took interest in him because he had realized his potential and truly believed him to be the strongest mortal he had ever come in contact with.

Naruto walked over to the cage his fist still trembling, " Lets do this", he said with nothing but anger in his voice. "** Ha Ha Ha, that's it. Trust in my power, I will not steer you wrong. Show him no mercy !"** the Kyuubi said now very pleased with Naruto's response.

He didn't succumb to his chakra often, not because he didn't trust the Kyuubi but because he had a tendency to overdo things when using the demonic chakra.

The world faded and Naruto was now back in the forest, Red chakra leaked out of his body and his eyes turned into menacing red slits.

The Chakra began to flow from around his body and began to build up in his palm. Soon the red aura had completely formed in his palm forming a perfect red orb the size of a basketball that pulsed viciously.

Naruto was now in a primal charging stance growling with killing intent reeking from his eyes.

The enemy Shinobi jumped back now truly scared, " Wha-What the hell are you?" he said nearly beginning to quiver. With this Naruto jumped ripping the ground underneath him, and charged with blinding speed at the now trembling Missing Nin.

" **RASENGAN" ** He yelled so loud that the trees shuddered, and he slammed the red orb into the Shinobi's chest with full force.

The Shinobi was pulled off the ground and stayed suspended in the air as the enormous pulsating ball of chakra sunk into his chest,

he was screaming as if he had been thrown in a meat grinder but even that would have been merciful compared to what was about to happen to him

A brilliant blood red light shined as his body was pulled apart from the inside literally being torn at the cellular level by the ball of chakra still visible pulsating from within his chest.

The light finally reached its peak and an earth shattering flash revealed what remained of the Missing Nin, three Small pieces of bloody fabric and a few flakes of bone fell to the ground being all that managed to survive the attack.

Naruto could feel his eyes return back to normal and his nail revert from there current claw-like appearance. He ran back over towards Anko and scooped her up in his arms, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

She looked up at him as she felt him pick her up, " Don't worry about me Brat I'm not going anywhe--" she started to say before she coughed up blood.

" Don't talk Anko-Sensei, everything will be fine soon", he said as he took off towards the city, he had to take her to the hospital and he had to do it now.

"She looked up at him, clearly fighting to keep her eyes open, " T-Thank you Naruto-kun" she said in a soft voice as she closed her eyes. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he felt her blood soak into his clothes.

" I swear whoever did this will pay with their lives" he said still very choked up. **" Naruto, the road ahead must be paved in blood, are you willing to do what it takes to save your loved ones" **

Naruto didn't hesitate, _I'll do anything to protect the people I love, do you hear me ANYTHING!. _** Excellent, now our journey truly begins, this was just the beginning. **

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2 , defiantly one of the better ones I've written story wise. All the Jutsus in this chapter are real, the only exception is the Demon Rasengan but really it's the same technique just at a higher magnitude and with demonic chakra.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading, I'm working really hard on this story so hopefully you guys like it. I'm trying to keep the plot original without making things too unrealistic and random. Thanks for reading and please review. Peace


	3. Walk it Off

A/N: Ok, so now the main story is going to begin (kinda), the first Chapter was basically a prologue now that I really think about it, but anyway it's all good. I'm still roughly gauging how I'm going to divide the oncoming chapters and how far this series will go so this could very well end up being a really long story depending on the amount of feedback I get, if people stay interested I'll be more than happy to continue.

A few things will be different this time around though, Upon the request of Smokey.Blade & VyseN I will be referring to the jutsus by the Japanese terms ( or ways or whatever you want to call it), because I'm a man of the people (LoL), and mainly because its something I'm personally indifferent to so if there are minor things like that then just write a review.

Also there will be no Lemons or Citrus or Limes or whatever you want to call it, In this chapter, for those that like them: They will be sprinkled throughout the story but its not a main focus of mine to place them everywhere. There will be one in the next chapter though so don't worry you'll get your fix eventually.

"speech"

_Thoughts _

_**Kyuubi **_

**Jutsu **

Chapter 3: Walk it Off

Naruto raced through the forest pushing past the crowds of Shinobi and ignoring countless amounts of Kunai and Shuriken that flew past him barely missing him. He wasn't concerned about his own well-being at the moment, he had something more important on his mind.

All he cared about was getting Anko to safety, that's all that mattered now. Everything else around him was nothing more than a blur, He jumped past the city gate pushing himself to his limits, he felt the muscles in his legs begin to burn like they were set aflame.

He continued to pump chakra into ever muscle in his body pushing himself past superhuman limitations that would impress the greatest of shinobi, He practically soared over the city leaving a trail of blood behind him.

The hospital doors exploded as he came through pushing past everyone in the way, "Where's Tsunade-sama ?" He screamed desperately, knowing that she would be ready during such a large scale fight as this one.

One of the nurses pointed and before she could open her mouth he was gone, " Tsunade-Sama !!" He yelled down the hallways desperately trying to get a hold of her in time.

"Naruto-Kun !" Tsunade yelled rushing out of one of the rooms as soon as she heard his voice, " Whats wrong ? What Happened?" She said running towards him, she stopped as her eyes fell upon Anko. " C'mon hurry !" She said turning around and running towards a vacant room down the same hall.

Naruto brought her in the room and laid her down on the bed, Tsunade had already summoned some Nurses and had prepared her hands to begin, her hands now glowing a low green tint as she moved them over Anko.

They had already removed her trench coat and Tsunade and cut through the mess shirt as her hand moved over Anko's chest and down towards her Stomach. " Her heart rate is dropping, the weapon managed to miss fatally damaging any vital organs, however there is internal bleeding and possibly ruptured organs.

Her hand turned to a dark hue of blue as she concentrated it over the wound, " The bleeding is almost taken care off but it appears the weapon was coated in a toxin of some sort, we need to find a way to deal with the poison before any of her vital organs shut down" Tsunade said moving away as one of the nurses took over for her.

"Naruto-kun, it would be best if you waited outside we have a lot of work to do and I know you wouldn't want to distract the nurses or myself as we operated" she said in her motherly voice.

Naruto just nodded, she had said just the right thing to get him to comply without protest, with that he walked outside of the room his head hanging low in shame.

He couldn't handle someone dying because of him, another person he would have failed, just the thought was too much for him to handle.

He remembered Sasuke, his greatest failure of all. He had promised to bring him back to Konoha, not so much for Sakura but for himself because he was the closest thing he ever had to a brother.

And he wasn't strong enough to stop him, to save him from himself. He fought back his tears, _Anko-Sensei is not going to die, not if I can do anything about it. _** Naruto, you must keep focused. Your mate shall survive no need to worry. ** Naruto snapped out of his own self pity,_ She's not my mate Kyuubi, shes………shes just someone really special to me. _

The demon ignored this comment,** You must realize that you will need to become stronger if you want to overcome the obstacles that lay ahead, to do this you must not only use all of my chakra but you must gain complete control of it. **

_What do you mean by all your chakra ? _

**I've only been giving you 15 of my chakra when you summon me and 35 when you enter the 4****th**** tail transformation. There is much more power for you to absorb. **

_15 !?could I even handle all of your chakra without dying ? _

**Not entirely but I can slowly train you to handle a much larger percent, If we could even get you to 50 you would be unstoppable. **

Naruto pondered what the demon was saying, _how do I gain access to the rest of your chakra, can you just give it to me ? _

**No you must release the seal, then and only then can I give you a true taste of my power**

Naruto was suddenly uneasy with this plan now, unleashing the Kyuubi couldn't be a good idea in any situation. The Kyuubi had sensed his doubt.

**Without releasing me I won't be able to give you the chakra, this damn cage holds my power back tremendously, if there is anything I can give you to gain your trust I would do it. **

_Anything ? You would give me absolutely anything in your power for being released ? _

**Yes, but you must know that even I have my limitations while within your body. **_I understand, I will have to think about your proposal, this is a lot to think about at once_.

**Very well, Take your time, but choose wisely Naruto. ** Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him. The hospital was rather quiet despite the battle raging on just outside the city. _Most people must not be so lucky as to make it all the way here,_ Naruto thought as he leaned back against the wall he was standing next to.

He was trying to find something to focus on since so much had just happened and he was having a hard time thinking straight, Kyuubi knew something he didn't and on top of that, there was still the attack on the village going on.

According to that asshole that stabbed Anko, there was something much more devastating approaching, and they had no idea what to expect.

He couldn't take this anymore, he began to storm down the hallway, " Tell Tsunade-sama I will be back in the morning", he told the receptionist as he burst through the doors and stood in the street.

His fist were clenched and he was trembling again, he closed his eyes focusing as hard as he could, _Maybe the Kyuubi is right, its about time I learned how to control It's power. _

He opened his eyes again as they glowed an insidious red, he was now covered in a red aura but this time something was different.

He had three fox like tails extending from his body, and a fourth was on its way….

* * *

Kakashi was leaning against a tree, shaking his head at what he was looking at. Before him was a massive 30 meter crater that had countless bodies in it, all of them Missing Nins. 

Besides him were Specialty ANBU members that were experts in urban-espionage as they liked to put it, their main purpose was to cover and clean up incidents that the Hokage deemed top secret.

They were known as Chameleon Units, their jobs varied from body disposal to memory modification, although the later was only used against prisoners and enemies of war.

_Well they defiantly have their work cut out for them today,_ Kakashi thought admiring the completely devastated forest. He sighed as he remembered what had happened last night, they were defending the village from an outside invasion when it happened.

-Flash Back-

Kakashi remembered Naruto searching for Anko at first but 15 min later he saw him again flying off at near phantom speed with her in his arms, Kakashi was scared when he saw this sight but dismissed it as he continued to fight off the Missing Nins.

Then 20 Min after that with absolutely no warning a large beam of highly condensed Chakra shot through the forest wiping out everything within 3 meters of it. Then a four tailed Naruto charged like a cannonball ripping through trees and shinobi alike.

Naruto mauled the three Shinobi that Kakashi had been fighting as Kakashi stood and just watched the massacre in front of him. Only two words came to his mind,_ OH SHIT !_

Kakashi stood in complete awe as he watched Naruto finish his slaughter and looked directly at him, his eyes fuming with killing intent. Kakashi stood in terror as a Mini Kyuubi now was flying at him only a few feet away.

He didn't have time to react, he just watched as Naruto's claws extended and he slashed viciously towards him.

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat, then he heard two large chucks of something that he assumed once was a person fall behind him. He spun around and saw Naruto on all fours, standing over his fresh kill.

The Kyuubi looked at Kakashi and then took off like a cheetah ripping the ground to shreds and destroying the forest in his wake. _This can't possible end well, I have to find a way to stop him before anyone gets hurt. _

_Yamato can't be too far away from here but I have to follow Naruto-kun, he can't let him get too far._

He took off in the direction Naruto had just went, he was out of his line of sight but he followed the trail of destruction assuming it would lead him to the Jinchuuriki.

As he ran he heard a series of screams followed by the sound of bones breaking the pounds of flesh being torn apart. Kakashi sped up as he entered a small clearing.

Naruto now stood between 10 Missing Nins, the majority of them from Iwagakure

( Hidden Rock Village for those of you that don't know). Most of them were shaking as the slowly circled him, not sure if they should either attack of flee for their lives.

Naruto growled and the shockwave erupted from his mouth sending the enemies in front of him flying backwards violently, a few of them smashing into trees with unbelievable force.

Kakashi watched as he heard bones shatter upon impact and screams of intense pain as they rolled around on the ground trying to crawl away. At this moment hands composed of demonic chakra flew out of Naruto's back and panned out.

Each one grabbed an opponent, a few hands squeezed until all the organs of their victims liquefied, but those where the lucky ones. The other hands picked up their prey and pounded them wildly into the ground repeatedly until they stopped squirming.

Their bloody and now deformed bodies limped lifelessly from the grasp of the demonic hands before they let go of them, they fell to the ground in a mangled heap around Naruto before he moved towards the Shinobi that were still trying to crawl away.

They screamed for all they were worth as they saw their worst nightmare coming closer and closer towards them.

He reached them and effortlessly ripped through their bodies with his feral claws, impaling them one by one without remorse. He then spun around and continued along his way with a new sense of urgency, Kakashi stood paralyzed as he walked into the clearing and looked at the carnage.

_This is the worst I've ever seen the Demon Fox Cloak, to think Naruto-kun is capable of destruction of this level is mind boggling, _Kakashi thought as he finally regain his calm composure and continued following Naruto.

_Oh no, _He thought as he realized where Naruto was heading. _The heart of the battle is up ahead, almost all of our forces and the enemy are just up ahead if Naruto goes in at that level he could end up killing everyone. _

His fears only escalated as he heard an enormous explosion and a powerful shockwave pulsed through the forest knocking him back several meters landing on his back with the impact knocking the wind out of him.

His eyes grew wide as he recovered and began running towards the origin of the shockwave_, That couldn't have been good._

As he entered the clearing he stopped right in front of a massive crater littered with mangled and burnt bodies, some of them crippled and crying in agony but most of them were lifeless.

He looked around and saw Naruto, now in his normal form standing next to the crater he seemed to lose his balance and quietly collapsed.

-End Flashback-

Kakashi walked past the crater to Yamato who was using his Mokuton Jutsu to help rebuild the forest, after all they had to keep this a secret. "Do you think you guys will need any more help here I want to go back and check up on Naruto-kun ?"

" No I think we have everything taken care of, plus you aren't really doing much anyway, just make sure Naruto-kun is ok. Where is he anyway ?" Yamato said as he erected another large tree.

" He said he was going back to our apartment to get some sleep, I really don't know if we should have let him go by himself. I'm just glad he cancelled the Kyuubi Transformation by himself." Kakashi said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine, just make sure he gets some rest when you see him. He defiantly made Tsunade-sama's job harder with all the noise he made, She's going to have to come up with a really good excuse to explain that".

Kakashi just nodded to Yamato as he left, he was worried about Naruto. He had never seen him so angry in his entire life.

Kakashi made it to their apartment as fast as he could and opened the window, he rushed inside and looked for any signs of Naruto.

Unfortunately he didn't find any, he went back in the kitchen and something caught his eye. He walked over to the counter to find a note written by Naruto.

It read: Dear Kakashi-sensei, I took a quick nap and now I am heading back to the hospital to visit Anko-sensei. I will be home later, so don't worry about me. Sign ,Naruto

Kakashi put the note down with a sigh, _For the love of god I hope Anko is ok. _

* * *

Anko slowly opened her eyes, she was in a dark place and for some reason she was strapped down to a table of some sort. The only source of light was a candle in one corner of the room. 

She looked around trying to figure out where she was, there were jars and medical equipment everywhere.

She tried to struggle free of her restraints but was only greeted with shearing pain when she attempted to move, Then she remembered how she was stabbed earlier.

_Where am I ? Why would they just leave me in a place like this ?, _She began to panic. She turned around to see a heart monitor, the pulse on it was dangerously low, so low that she should be in a coma right now.

_Oh my god don't tell me they left me down here because I'm suppose to be in a coma, how long will I be stuck down here before someone checks on me, _She was panicking even more now.

She heard a noise and she quickly spun here head around again, desperate to be let free from her prison. A door opened letting in a large amount of light so bright it hurt to look at it.

Naruto walked in looking very depressed, " Naruto-kun !! Thank god you found me, please help me" she yelled ecstatically at her good luck.

Naruto's face lit up with a smile, "Anko-sensei you're out of your coma", he ran towards her and started to fiddle with her restraints.

"Please hurry", Anko said as she watched Naruto hover over here, having great difficulty removing her bonds. As she waited impatiently she noticed something else was in the room with them.

"Naruto-Kun , Look Out !", She screamed upon realizing that the shadow that was moving around the room was large enough to be a person.

She heard the sound of metal striking flesh just as the words left her mouth. Naruto immediately coughed up blood that sprinkled all over her face, she looked up at him to see a lifeless gaze in his eyes.

Now literally shaking with fear of what had just happened to him, she slowly forced herself to looked down. There was a sword right through his chest where his heart would have been.

As she stared at it in complete horror it was ripped back out of him violently, his body dropped upon hers and she could feel his blood pouring out onto her.

The sword slowly retracted into the shadows right into the mouth of a large snake, then the snake withdrew into the mouth of a shadow. The shadow took a step forward and Anko felt her heart stop beating as Orochimaru stood before her, smiling sinisterly down upon her.

He licked his lips with his vile snake tongue as he watched her with eyes that mocked her very existence. Anko could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed so loud her lungs caved in,

"OROCHIMARU YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH I'LL FUCKING KLL YOU!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR HURTING NARUTO-KUN !! I SWEAR TO GOD I"LL FUCKING RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

She was crying hysterically now as she tilted her head and looked at the lifeless corpse of Naruto, who was on top of her with his head nestled into her shoulder.

Anko felt like she was going to die from an emotional over-load, she could feel her heart now jumping out of her chest as her blood boiled in anger. She was furiously trying to break through her shackles and claw Orochimaru's heart out with her bare hands but she couldn't seem to get free.

" Now it's your turn Anko-chan" He said mocking her, he tilted his head straight up as the snake return and spit out the sword. She watched it turn and come down right towards her chest.

She tried to scream but her voice was gone, she looked up in horror as the blade pierced her defenseless body.

* * *

Anko gasped for breath as she sat up in her bed, she winced in pain and looked down to see her stomach was covered in bandages. She was still trying to catch her breath but she had relaxed once she realized where she was. 

_I hope that never happens again, that was so terrifying I don't think I could handle any more nightmares like that. _

She looked down at herself as she removed the cover she was under, she had on black skin tight shorts that didn't cover anything, and a black sports bra. _Intensive care,_ She thought as she looked at her spandex-like outfit.

_At least these shorts are kinda sexy ,I might keep these,_ she thought admiring the booty shorts. She knew they only gave these skin tight uniforms to people that they would have to administer full body treatment too.

They had large tubes filled with water that they would place patients in, they applied various chakra techniques to cables that ran into the tube and were attached to the patients.

The clothes were to keep the person warm but not get in the way of any major veins or arteries so they really didn't leave anything to the imagination. The special fabric trapped heat so well that it became essential for the more intense sessions, where patients would be under the water for days.

Since the water was enriched with electrical chakra it had different properties and couldn't been warmed by conventional methods, making it dangerous for patients because they could possible freeze to death.

Anko looked around the room carefully expecting to see some sort of trap, she noticed there was someone in a chair next to her bed. He was sleeping right now, his head dangled forward yet he managed to keep his back straight.

His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling on himself, Anko laughed to herself as she smiled widely, _He would be here with me, _she thought as she felt her heart melt with emotion.

She noticed there was something in his hand, she leaned over and grabbed it. She laid back against the headboard of the hospital bed, taking in the delightful scent of the flowers she was now holding.

She put them in an empty vase, she could tell he was in the process of doing so but had fallen asleep before completing the task.

"Naruto-kun" She said softly reaching out and shaking his shoulder. " Huhh hmm" He moaned as he opened his eyes. He looked over at her still half asleep and then sprung up like a rabbit once he realized who was nudging him.

"Anko-chan, you're finally awake", He said with immense happiness. He hugged her tightly catching her off guard.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun" She said in an uncharacteristically soft and loving voice, adoring his warm embrace.

" I was so scared when you--"

"Shhh", she said gently pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his. Her arm was now around his neck and she pulled him closer still, their kiss was slowly becoming more heated by the second.

She wanted him to take her right there on her bed, she didn't care if they were in a public place. Just the thought of getting caught turned her on, she continued making out with Naruto hoping she could get him in the mood.

Her hopes were cut short when she heard something in the hall, she broke the kiss and leaned back just as someone opened the door.

" Oh she's finally awake" Tsunade said as she walked into the room and stood next to Naruto. "How are you feeling, you've been unconscious for quite some time"

"I'm feeling better thank you Tsuande-sama" Anko said not really interested in talking to Tsunade. "Don't get to excited you're still very much hurt, you shouldn't be moving too much right now so stay put"

"Plus you must stay here for three more days before you're released" Tsunade added on.

"What ?! Three Days ?? Why the hell for, I'm feeling a lot better and I could defiantly be back on my feet training by tomorrow at the latest!" Anko said now very interested in the conversation.

" Your body needs to properly recover from the poison, three days !" Tsunade said in a voice that was meant to tell Anko it wasn't debatable.

Unfortunately she missed the hint, " I can go on house-rest if all I need to do is sleep and eat, I don't need to do it here plus I'm almost 100 recovered. Don't treat me like I'm a child, I don't need to by babied for one damn cut" Anko said now getting angry.

" You got stabbed and poisoned for god sake, stop being so stubborn and just deal with it. Arguing isn't going to help right now. You should be trying to relax." Tsunade replied now getting very irritated by the whole discussion.

"Fine" Anko spit out finally admitting defeat as she crossed her arms and turned her head around so she wasn't looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade just shook her head and walked towards the door, stopping as she opened it, "Naruto-kun I'm putting you in charge of making sure she behaves" and with that she left.

Naruto turned back to Anko who had a mischievous grin on her face, " Naruto-kun, you have to make sure I'm not being a bad girl" she said sitting straight up in her bed again.

He frowned, " Anko-Sensei this is serious, I wouldn't want you to get hurt again, promise me you'll listen to Baa-chan".

She looked disappointed for a minute but smiled at him, " For you, I promise." She laid back down, "promise you'll visit me every day".

"I course I will, don't worry. I'm going to see how Kakashi-sensei is doing, I kinda told him I was going to report in later. You need to get some sleep, I've been talking to the nurse all morning and she said you should be resting until you are strong enough to walk again.

She nodded as she got comfortable, she was still completely drained but was keeping herself up for Naruto's sake. She closed her eyes and drifted off, more then content with the knowledge that he was there for her.

* * *

"Do you really believe that?" Tsunade said looking back at Kakashi from behind her desk. 

" Yes, I know its sounds ridiculous but that's what we derived from the battle. Trust me I wouldn't report it if I didn't believe it was a good possibility". Kakashi said.

" I see, Yamato said the same thing when he reported earlier. I suppose there must be some relevance behind it if both of you have the same prediction. Still it just doesn't add up" Tsunade said looking both confused and irritated.

"What do you believe we should do? We could always search the hidden villages hoping to find out more about the attack." Kakashi offered.

"I think that's our only option right now, we aren't prepared to set a full-scale invasion so the best option is to send out small units and have them uncover the info that we need", She was resting her head on her hands as she spoke very seriously to him.

" What should we do about Naruto-kun ? He's going to be asking sooner or later, the only reason he hasn't already is because he is busy tending to Anko" Kakashi said looking truly worried.

" Don't tell him yet, he has too much to worry about right now and he should focus on training right now. Knowing him, he would rush out of the village if he knew what was going on, its in his best interest to let him regain his cool", She stood up now and grabbed some files.

" I'm going to be assembling the teams for the investigation, you keep him busy at all cost. Try to get as much training in with him as possible, we don't have much time and he could very well be our only hope" She continued as she stared out the window, it was raining heavily now.

Kakashi turned around to leave, "Kakashi, I hope for all of our sakes that your theory is wrong."

He stopped still halfway through the doorway, " Me too" He said calmly as he exited and went down the street into the pouring rain.

Naruto sat in his apartment, he had came home looking for Kakashi because he was sure Kakashi would be worried about him especially after the kyuubi fiasco earlier. To his surprise the copy ninja was no where to be found.

He just decided he would wait for him to return from where ever he went, he had sat down on the couch as it started to rain and notice he was sitting on something.

He had gotten up and found that it was one of his roommate's books, so he sat down again and cracked it open in curiosity.

_Wow, Ero-sennin really is the world's biggest pervert,_ He thought as he finished the 3rd chapter of the book.

"Yo", Naruto looked up from the book to see Kakashi standing in front of him, " Hey Kakashi-sensei where have you been ?" Naruto asked.

"Just running some errands, How is Anko doing ?" He asked immediately changing the subject.

" Oh she's getting better, she woke up just over an hour ago and everything seems good, I'm really glad Baa-chan helped her" He beamed proudly.

" Hey there is something I wanted to ask you about. When you came back to the fight last night, in the fourth tail transformation, did you have control or was it the Kyuubi ?"

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought at this question, " Uhh it was weird, I don't know how to describe it exactly. I was in control but at the same time Kyuubi was influencing my actions. So its like we were thinking as one, but I had overall power" he settled on.

"I'm going to start training myself to fully control the nine tail's chakra, I feel like I have the chance to really unlock something important within myself if I do" Naruto said as he began to read the book again.

_He really is growing up,_ Kakashi thought admiring his decision. " Well if you want I could help you and I'm sure Yamato will be willing to help to".

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, that would be great when do you want to start ?" Naruto asked not really expecting much from Kakashi right now.

" Hmm now sounds like a good time to me" Kakashi said in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto looked up from his book and eyed Kakashi suspiciously, He was always one to make up excuses so he could read or do whatever it is he does in his spare time. Naruto up until this day was yet to find out what Kakashi did all day long but he knew he wasn't one to give away all his free time.

He decided to let it go since he probably wouldn't get this opportunity again, "Give me a minute to get my stuff", he said as he rushed to his room.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree effortlessly dodging waves of shuriken, he landed on the ground only to see a bright light,_**Goukakyu no Jutsu**_. A huge Fireball the size of a car flew through the dense forest missing Naruto and striking a boulder as he flipped backwards. 

Naruto landed from his backflip and waited for another attack, all was quiet as Naruto stood there listening to the soft sound of the rainfall. Yamato appeared to his right and immediately began kicking at his head.

He blocked Yamato's constant string of attacks but was forced back into a rocky clearing. Naruto focused his chakra and jumped back putting some distance between himself and Yamato.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **The smoked clear revealing 12 Narutos, they instantly split up, 4 surrounding Yamato with the remaining 8 spreading out around the perimeter.

Yamato stood still pondering his possible choices for combating his clone nemesis, one of the Narutos jump kicked him in the chest before he made a move.

As he flew another one smashed his foot into his spine sending his flying straight up into the air, by this time 4 shuriken struck him in mid air and as he fell he saw something blue.

**Rasengan.** The orb hit him in the stomach and cut through him finally sending him whirling completely out of control into another boulder.

Naruto smiled as he watched the Moku Bunshindissolve into a wooden dummy

**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu. ** Naruto looked into the forest as 15 more Yamatos came into the area, but Naruto had already seen this coming. His clones ambushed the Yamatos before they got too close, 6 of the clones went down instantaneously as the Narutos cut them in half with their swords.

Naruto encircled the remaining 9, he started to prepare hand signs when he heard Kakashi intervene. **Kirigakure Jutsu**.

Naruto spun around frantically as he was slowly surrounded by mist, soon he could barely make out his own hands in front of him. He continued to look around in every direction, desperately trying to find at least one Moku Bunshin.

**Now is the time, focus and unleash my Chakra through your body** **and let it flow into your eyes. I'm going to give you a unique gift, consider it a monument to my hatred for the Uchiha, with this you can truly crush them. **

Naruto obeyed feeling an intense burning sensation as the Kyuubi's chakra pulsed through him and into his eyes.

It burnt so badly that he wanted to claw his own eyes out, but he was determined to train even if it killed him.

The burning finally stopped and he forced his eyes open, everything around him looked so different. It was like he was seeing for the first time in his life, he could now focus with extreme accuracy picking up even the slightest details from tremendous distances.

He scanned the area and picked up all the Bunshins, _This is going to be easier than I thought_. Naruto soared through the mist, striking ever Yamato in a vital point with a swift punch or lethal kick.

He felt such radiant power, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt 3 times faster and stronger than he ever was before.

**Ha Ha I see the power pleases you. **

" What else can these power do ?" Naruto asked.

**It is the only thing I can do for you to combat the Sharingan, the immense chakra in your eyes allows you to detect and combat Genjutsu instantly as well as using chakra as light receptors in your eyes. **

**This lets you see when there is absolute darkness, by letting Chakra seep out of your eyes and forming a version of sonic radar. **

" So I can find and dispel any Genjutsu ?" Naruto asked, starting to get excited at the sound of the new ability.

**Only when you activate them. But don't get cocky this isn't a ****Kekkei Genkai and will burn chakra quickly so use it sparingly. **

Naruto's conversation with the Kyuubi was cut short as he narrowly dodged a kick from Kakashi. He quickly focused and returned the attack with a kick of his own followed up a swift uppercut .

The hits connected sending Kakashi flying but he regained his composure in mid air and spun wildly, throwing kunai at an alarming rate.

Naruto jumped back just to get hit by another fireball and collapsed, **Focus !** Naruto jumped up to his feet and took off running charging his claws with chakra and dived cutting through Kakashi's vest.

" Ok I think that's enough for today" Kakashi said looking a little unnerved at how close Naruto came to slicing him open.

Naruto closed his eyes and released the Chakra that he was holding on to, he felt himself return back to normal and the mist was now fading.

Yamato walked out from behind a tree, his body drenched in sweat, " Geez, Naruto-kun did you really have to try so hard".

Naruto laughed, " Don't tell me your tired after one training session, Kakashi-sensei said we'll be doing this every day from now on".

Yamato nearly dropped dead from this statement, " Kakashi-sempai told you what ?!!!".

Kakashi decided it was best to avoid the subject, " c'mon Naruto-kun lets go home, you've been doing too much the past 24 hours you should get some rest." With that he started to leave the forest, with Naruto following him.

Yamato was still waiting for an answer but gave up when he realized no one was listening, it was still raining and he wanted to get home so he followed them.

* * *

Anko had been talking to Tsunade for the past 30 minutes, She had come to tell Anko about her current condition in greater detail. She knew Anko would just run off the first chance she got, so it would be wise to let her know what could happen. Then it was time to get to business. 

"As soon as you make a full recovery you have an S ranked mission, you won't need to move out right away but you should defiantly spend at least two weeks training. Naruto-kun has already begun with Kakashi and Yamato."

" At this point I'm not sure if I will be deploying Kakashi's team as a backup for yours, but there will be multiple units out to spread out the search" Tsunade said looking rather exhausted.

" Are you serious ? That kind of mission would be ridiculous with groups doing rounds like that ! What kind of communication could we expect to have ?" Anko asked.

" We're still working things out right now, nothing is final so I don't want to get your hopes high. I'm going to give you the choice between 2-4 men cells. Everything Is so undecided right now, so this mission hasn't even been brought up to anyone besides your team and Kakashi's. I just seriously need your input." Tsuande continued.

" I think we should stick with 4 man cells and then split up into 2 man units upon entering a hidden village, we'd cover more ground and remain discreet, 4 people is too large a group to move swiftly with." Anko replied confidently.

"Does Naruto-kun know about this yet ?"

" Not yet, I thought it would be best if he keeps himself focused on training until all the details are final, there's no need to get him all worked up for no reason." Tsuande said looking at the window as the rain finally seemed to stop.

" I think I'm going to send your team in separately though, You and Naruto-kun will leave together when you're ready. Tennyo and Achika are prepared now so I want to send them off immediately, you will then rendezvous with them at predetermined checkpoints.

I believe our aggressors know that their raid had failed and will be expecting a counter-attack of some sort, Anko I'm putting you in charge of taking care of Naruto-kun. He can get a little out of control when he's emotional so please watch over him"

Anko nodded, this was a lot for her to take in at once. This was defiantly a huge mission and not only that but it was an infiltration/ assassination mission.

At this point even Tsunade didn't know what they were suppose to be doing, they were strictly going on with a theory Kakashi had. Hopefully they will gain conformation along the way and if they do then it's a full on assassination mission.

However if they couldn't, they were to travel from hidden village to hidden village collection information on the Missing Nins that were in the raid.

Most of them had no real motives to attack Konoha but they were in a group so now there was a threat of another Ninja Organization and the last thing Tsunade wanted was to find another Akatsuki.

_Could things really be going this bad,_ Anko thought as she bit down on her lip trying to make sense of the whole situation. _Well this defiantly is the big mission Naruto-kun wanted, hopefully things don't get out of control though._

* * *

Naruto woke up still in his damp clothes from last night, He had reach his bed and just collapsed face down on it. 

He stood up and looked at the time, it was only 9:17. _I should go visit Anko-Sensei at the hospital and see how she's doing, knowing her she's probably going to leave soon and Baa-Chan told me to watch her after all. _

He took a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes before heading into the kitchen for his morning ramen. He ate it as quickly as possible and headed to the hospital.

He found Anko sitting up on her bed with an empty plate upon her food tray, she placed it on the counter next to the bed just in time to notice Naruto was there.

"What took you so long Brat !" She said without looking at him, Naruto frowned, back to her being hostile towards him.

" I was out training late last night, sorry I came here as soon as I could" He said as he approached the bed.

She looked at him now, as if there was something she was going to say but she wanted to phrase her words carefully.

He waited for her to say something but she seemed to decide against it. " So how have you been ?" Naruto said trying to make small talk. " I've been good, Tsuande-sama says I might be able to return back home tomorrow and resume light training" She said going along with the excuse to break the silence.

"Naruto-kun, we have an oncoming mission I just want to warn you about" She said nervously.

_One minute I'm just 'brat' and the next I'm 'Naruto-kun', I really don't understand women, _Naruto thought in dismay not really paying attention to Anko's tone of voice.

"Naruto-kun are you listening !" she said with more urgency in her voice but she still sounded unsure of her words. Naruto nodded.

" We are heading out as a 2 man unit in fourteen days towards Otogakure where we are suppose to meet up with Tennyo and Achika who left already. We're suppose to do some investigating about the source of the attacks…….." She took a breath before continuing.

"……Tsunade-sama is sending out multiple units so we can cover more ground, the biggest possible risk locations are Otogakure and Iwagakure, with Otogakure having the most possible threats so Tsunade-sama wants you to go there.

She considers you to be one of Konoha's strongest and most capable. But the threat could be great, which is why I am your partner. I have had some experience with the type of enemy that we could possible be facing" She said.

Now Naruto was interested, " Where did we get this information from ? Does Baa-chan know something she didn't tell me?".

"It's only a suspicion that Kakashi came up with but they looked into it, and decided that all the clues only help prove his theory".

"Well who does Kakashi-sensei think is responsible?" Naruto asked, not really sure if he wanted to know her response.

She looked at him with eyes betraying her calm composure, her face literally painted with dread. She only spoke one word, " Orochimaru".

* * *

A/N: This Chapter was more of a transitional one as will be the next, adding some new info and making way for things to come later. Not the most exciting but defiantly Necessary. Also let me know your thoughts about the formating for this chapter, for some reason it didn't carry over the spacing between the paragraphs from microsoft word when I brought it over, I think the bars are ok but it still bothers me. 

The focus on the romance will be stronger in the next Chapter, I want things to flow and not be rushed all at once. I've been trying to build up on things slowly but surely just rest assured everything that has happened has a purpose.

The Next Chapter is done already I just didn't feel like releasing it Muahahaha, plus I still need to read over it for grammatical errors and such. I'll probably wait a few days just to build up suspense, you know how it is. Thanks for Reading and Let Me Know What you Think. Peace


	4. Dedication

A/N: It might take me a minute to brainstorm through the next couple of Chapters, I have everything outlined in my head but I have to put together some of the smaller Ideas so that everything flows. I don't have all the details but I'll put something together sooner or later. Next Chapter will have sweet fight scene with one of my personal favorite characters, I doubt anyone knows who it is but if you can guess correctly I'll give you a cookie.

Anyway, a few you advised me to add more detail to the lemons. I notice I was kinda rushing through some of the earlier ones, it all sounds the same to me when I write more than one in the same story. Well I took the time to write this one more carefully so please let me know what you think and leave some feedback. This may or may not be better, either way it's all you get for now.

If I missed any spelling or grammar errors I apologize I know there's been some comments about that either from this story or my other one. I sent this through the good ol' spell check but its more or less useless if the mistakes aren't extremely obvious. I read through this like 3 times but I know I'm missing stuff just because I'm tired and I end up reading what I thought I was writing verses what's actually there.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi **

**Jutsu**

_Chapter 4: Dedication _

The word lingered in his head, repeating itself over and over again, _Orochimaru._

_That couldn't be right, I must have heard her wrong it's just impossible. Orochimaru died years ago, everyone knows that Sasuke-kun defeated him back while Akatsuki was still around. _

"How is that even possible" Naruto finally spoke up.

"I don't know the details, Tsunade-sama could probably explain it better to you than I can, but trust me I don't want to believe it either" Anko said looking away from Naruto as the mention of his name alone seemed to hurt her.

" I suggest you go see her, you need to know what's going on and I barely understand it myself" Anko said now looking back at him.

"I'll be alright, I'm leaving this afternoon. I'll be at my apartment if you need me." She sound more like she was giving him suggestions than just friendly information, but he decided to go along with it.

It wasn't often that he picked up on hints that women would give him, so now that he did know he wasn't going to let it pass him up.

"Ok, I'll stop by late this afternoon after I go talk to Baa-chan" He said smiling at her.

She just nodded, he walked towards the door and turned around to look back at her. She was staring out the window now,_ Stay strong Anko-sensei. _

* * *

Tsunade was sitting her desk frantically going through possible arrangements for the oncoming mission, she had already alert Sunagakure so they could help out if they found out anything.

All she had to do was mention Naruto and Gaara was more than willing to help, she continued to fill out forms when she heard someone running in the hall outside of her room.

The doors busted open and a very serious looking Naruto stormed through, " Baa-chan I need to know what's going" He said in stern voice that kinda shocked Tsunade.

_Fuck ! Did Anko really have to tell him the first chance she got, _She sighed as she thought about her next words. " We have reason to believe that Orochimaru is back"

"But how Tsunade-Sama, How could someone that died years ago be back?" He asked in a pleading voice as if she was suppose to reassure him that it was all a joke.

_Did he just call me 'Tsunade-Sama', Wow this really must be serious to him,_ " We believe he was reincarnated in a way. We have it confirmed that Kabuto integrated some of his remains into his body after Sasuke initially absorbed him.

"Well we believe that the parts that Kabuto integrated took him over, not only giving Orochimaru a fresh body but making sure people stopped chasing for him since everyone thought he was dead".

"We know he experimented on himself heavily, there's no telling what his physical body was capable of doing under the right circumstances" Tsuande said in a grim voice.

"As you probably have noticed, most of the missing Nin that attacked were from Otogakure, which would make sense if He was back"

"We still don't know everything but we know enough to start a search for him, I want you and Anko to head towards Otogakure because she knows the most about his style of attacks and you have the greatest chance of defeating him".

" Of course, I'm still looking for a way for you to signal for back up if you do managed to find him first, you are to head out in two weeks"

Naruto just stood there in awe, this was all too much to think about at once, how much stuff were they actually keeping from him. Just then he remembered something, he told Tsunade about his odd conversation with the sound shinobi before Anko was stabbed.

" So Orochimaru is coming back to finish what he started, this is terrible news but thank you for telling me so quickly" She said now getting up and beginning to pace around the room.

" Do you have any other questions?" Tsunade asked shocked by his silence during such important news. She turned around and looked at him, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"we're leaving as soon as Anko-sensei is ready, we can't afford to wait fourteen days" He said after much deliberation. He seemed to be thinking thoroughly about his statement, then he looked at Tsunade awaiting her response.

"Do you really think we could be ready for such a mission that quickly?" Tsunade asked.

" Don't worry about me, you should be more concerned about Anko-Sensei, but either way I will take care off it" He said walking towards the door.

" Where are you going ?" Tsunade asked very puzzled.

" To train", he said without turning around as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks Baa-chan" he said before finally exiting.

* * *

On the old team 7 training grounds 200 Narutos waged in an intense war battling for glory, it was the usual game, Last Man Standing. He had been at it since this morning and now it was getting to be late in the afternoon.

He hadn't stopped for a single break since he arrived there, whenever He was the only one left he would just create a couple hundred more clones and repeated the process.

He couldn't remember being more exhausted in his life, after all the clones were dispelled he would absorb all the combat information and training he had just endured.

He had no time to waste, he had less then a week to get stronger maybe a day or two more depending on how Anko was doing, but he was determined to leave as soon as possible.

Tsunade had told him that Jiraiya was coming back to the village soon and hopefully he could teach him something important before he left.

Naruto dropped to one knee as he once again defeated all the clones. He was beaten half to death, and his chakra was dangerously low but he was determined to continue.

He closed his eyes and focused, _Kyuubi I need more chakra I need to heal myself. _

**Take it, but focus harder this time. Activate the Demonic Fox Eye, your chakra control with that jutsu is appalling you need more practice.**

Naruto felt himself heal, but was slightly annoyed at the Kyuubi's comment about his Chakra control. _Well how do you expect me to control such a powerful technique so quickly !_

**Calm yourself Naruto, don't waste your hatred on me. Save it for our enemies. And remember you will have to release me one day, so you should take advantage of my help now. **

Naruto ignored the demon Fox as he summoned yet again more clones, each of them closed their eyes for several seconds before opening them, revealing red slits that reeked malice.

He didn't know what the Kyuubi had up his sleeve but he didn't care right now, all he knew was that he had one week to become stronger than the snake sannin.

* * *

Anko stood in her empty apartment looking around for something, the living room was still a mess from her little scuffle with Naruto prior to the attack.

Remembering her night brought back thoughts of him ,She sighed,_ I've haven't seen Naruto-kun look so serious in my life, I wonder how Tsunade-sama is going to handle it. _

_Although I'm going to look forward to a mission with him, especially just the two of us traveling together, _she let her mind trail off imagining how there trip out go.

She walked into her bedroom and started packing, she wasn't sure how he'd take the news and she wanted to be ready to leave right away if he took off soon. She finished packing her things and walked back into the living room.

She hadn't fully recovered yet but she was good enough, she was now laying down on her couch examining her bandages. _To think I threw myself into the line of fire for him, its so strange I didn't even think it was just instinct. _

The reality of her actions seem to be sinking in with her just now, _I think this is the first time in my life that I care for someone more than myself._She shuttered, the idea scared her for some reason.

She had always been somewhat of a loner when she was younger, and she liked it that way. She had never really been too attached to anyone in particular besides her Sensei.

She had so much admiration for Orochimaru that she was willing to do anything to be like him, to have that kind of power, skill, and prowess. But then she realized that her admiration was misguided when he began to treat her poorly.

After the whole ordeal she vowed to never allow anyone in her life become close to her again, she subconsciously put a distance between every person she began to get attached to.

Even after all her years back she still had never been in a real relationship once in her life, things just never seemed to work out for her.

She was thinking about Naruto again and she hated it, she loved and hated him at the same time. She didn't like feeling attached to anyone and she felt like he was making her life more complicated than it needed to be.

She didn't want to have these feelings and it seemed like they grew the more she tried to fight them. She sighed in defeat, _He is the most selfless person I know, its just too hard to hate him. He's just too kind to me, I don't even know what to feel anymore. _

She closed her eyes tightly trying to force the thoughts out of her head, she heard someone knock on her door. She unenthusiastically got up and walked towards the door without thinking too much about who it could be.

She opened the door to see Naruto, he had something in his hands and was smiling at her brightly,_ Uuhg speaking of the devil. _

"Hey Anko-sensei I got you something " He said proudly presenting her the small box in his hands.

"Thanks Brat" she let out not sounding too excited and allowed him to enter her apartment, they both sat down and she placed the box in her lap as she carefully opened it.

She removed the lid of the box and just looked intently into it, "What the hell is this?" she said trying to fake outrage but failed horribly.

" I really wanted to get you a present after what you did for me and I couldn't figure out what to get so Baa-chan helped me pick that out" He said rubbing the back of his head, still unsure how she felt about his gift.

Anko lifted a necklace made with some dark colored metal and examined it in the light, the metal was a shiny gray but there was a jewel of some sort hanging from it as well. The jewel was an odd orange color that seemed to change in the light to a blood red, it looked very expensive and defiantly foreign.

" How the hell could a brat like you afford something like this ?" she asked completely puzzled as she carefully studied the radiant jewel, " I've been saving up and Ero-sennin had given me some money to live off of since he left and he accidently gave me way more then he wanted to" he said with a wide grin on his face.

Anko was desperately trying to hide her emotions,_ It's so beautiful, no one has ever given me anything let alone something as precious as this. God damnit he's making this so hard for me, how can I ignore him when he acts like this towards me. _

"Well do you like it ?" He asked nervously still awaiting for her reaction.

She just looked at him trying to figure out what to say, _Why do you have to look at me with those damn innocent eyes? I love It Naruto-kun, that's the honest truth it's the most beautiful thing I have ever owned in my life. _

She cleared her throat, " I guess its ok" she said not looking at him. " Ahh c'mon Anko-sensei that's a really nice necklace" Naruto said in a childish tone.

" Fine, its beautiful. Thank You Naruto-kun" she finally giving in while smiling warmly as she put it on.

"It looks great on you" Naruto said openly smiling back at her.

Her hand was twitching, she was feeling it again that warm feeling that made her want to just lay in his arms and have him hold her. The desire to just give herself to him without a second thought about what would happen next.

She looked at him, his cheerful expression only seemed to make things worst. She exhaled deeply, " What are you doing tonight ?" she said as her eyes met his.

" Uhhm nothing I guess, I've already done a lot of training and I really don't have anything else to do--"

"We're going out tonight so put something decent on" She said cutting him off and pushing him towards the door. He just gave her a confused look the entire time.

"Hey hold on a sec--" He started before she cut him off again, this time by placing a finger over his mouth. She leaned close to him so that her lips was right near his ear.

" 8:30 be here, and if you're late I'm going to come hunt you down, and I wont play nice when I catch you" She whispered to him and with that she pushed him out the door and closed it.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the door for a few moments,_ What just happened ? Man I wish I understood anything Anko-sensei does, its all just so confusing. _He turned around and started to head towards his apartment.

* * *

He was now on his room desperately looking for something 'decent' to wear, He just had a conversation with Kakashi about his plans.

Naruto thought they should get busy in preparations for the mission but Kakashi assured him that it was also important to find a way to release stress in between training sessions and before major missions.

He told Naruto it was essential to help clear his mind and ensure that he would be at this best, with that explanation Naruto decided he was just going to have fun tonight. It had been awhile since he had done anything fun in the first place and he couldn't help but be excited for tonight.

_I wonder what Anko-chan has planned for tonight, hopefully its nothing that's going to involve anything sharp, _he pondered as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a long sleeve blue button up shirt that had small white designs on it. The designs were white swirls all over it with one large one on his back.

He turned back towards his clock, 8:22. _Oh shit I better leave right now, I really don't want her to come looking for me that can only end badly. _He threw on his shirt and ran out the window, he was going to need a miracle to make it across town in less then 8 minutes.

Anko was checking herself out in the mirror, she had on a dark purple halter top, the kind were the neck was so low cut that it ended right above her flat tone stomach. The thin fabric cascaded down her front loosely, barely covering her large firm breast.

Between her more than abundant cleavage was the Necklace Naruto had just given her earlier that day .She had a matching black mini skirt and still had on her fishnet stockings, She did a little spin to make sure everything looked alright.

_Perfect! Naruto-kun won't be able to take his eyes off me, where the hell is he anyway._ She looked over towards her clock, it was 8:29. She smiled, _ Looks like I'm going to have more fun tonight than I thought. _

Just then she heard a knock on her door, _Shit! Why the hell does he always have to ruin my fun._ She walked over to the door and opened it with an irritated look on her face, Naruto stood before her panting heavily.

_Geez, the Brat ran here with across town I see. Oh well I really don't care I'm going to have my fun anyway. _"Hey" he muttered out as he finally walked in.

" So where we going ?" he said as he stand down. He stopped panting and just stared at her for a few minutes, eyeing her from head to toe.

" You like ?" Anko said smiling at him playfully, Naruto realized he was staring and blushed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"We're going to a bar--" She said suddenly, "—but we're going to play a little before we get there. You have to see if you can make it there before me, the only thing is I'm going to try to kill you on the way there" she said with a large smile on her face.

"Hold on a sec wh-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a kunai flew towards his crouch, He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in barely dodging it.

"Ahhh, what the hell is wrong with you" Naruto yelled with his eyes wide in surprised as he pointed at Anko in a comical manner. She only laughed at the childish little fit he was throwing, _He's so cute when he's like this, _she thought completely ignoring his rant.

"Hey, are you even listening ?" he yelled still fuming about her definitions of 'fun', she looked back at him. He pouted, "That's not funny Anko-chan". She smiled again,_ So I'm Anko-chan now ? _

Naruto had his arms folded and was not looking at Anko faking his anger towards her, metal flashed in front of his eyes as he watched a Kunai streak past his nose and crashed into the wall he was standing next to.

_God damnit, _he thought as he dived out of the window, he was hoping she would actual listen to him and be nice tonight. Apparently that had been asking for too much.

* * *

Anko was having a great time, she had been chasing Naruto through the city for about 15 minutes before she finally lost him. She took a minute to try to figure out which direction he had gone in.

_I can't believe I actually lost him_, she thought truly impressed that he had managed to get away this time. They were getting closer to the bar that she had told him to go to, _maybe he's already there. _

She was disappointed that her fun was cut short, she jumped off the building she had been trying to use as a vantage point. The streets were quiet but still mildly busy, she wasn't too far from her destination so she walked slowly enjoying the cool night's air.

She approached the Bar but didn't see Naruto anywhere, _He must be inside already._ She sighed and took another step when something in the ally to her left caught her eye. Without thinking she flicked a kunai at the head of the figure that was lurking in the shadows watching her.

Naruto was again caught off guard as Anko threw another kunai at his face, he dodged the tip but it slashed across his cheek as he tilted his head at the last minute. " Ahh Anko-chan" He screamed in surprise that she found him so quickly.

"Naruto-kun ?" she said confused, she than walked into the ally truly not expecting it to be him. _Why does she think trying to kill me is foreplay,_ he thought in dismay as he felt the warm blood trickle down his face.

She was now right in front of him, she grabbed his head gently and tilted it towards her. " Oh I'm sorry , you surprised me I didn't mean to" She said genuinely sorry as she looked at the cut.

" Its nothing, there's no need to worry its just a small cut" Naruto assured her. "I know" was all he got back.

He felt her tongue slowly skim the cut, lapping up the warm blood as it seeped out of the slash. _She really is weird but I cant say I don't like it._He suddenly noticed she was pressing herself tightly against him.

Naruto could feel her hard nipples pressing against his chest through his shirt, her warm breath was now washing over his ears. She slowly began to nibble and suck on the skin of his ear lobes.

He felt himself get tense but he forced himself to relax, she tilted her head and brought her lips to his. He placed his hands on her hips and parted his lips slightly about to bring his tongue to Anko's soft delicate lips. Before he even got the chance he felt her tongue glide into his mouth, he playfully began to tickle her tongue with his.

She pulled away taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it slightly before letting it go. She looked into his eyes and kissed him again passionately, "Lets go inside before I lose my self-control and have my way with you right here" She said smiling at him with lustful eyes.

Naruto laughed as they started to walk out of the ally and towards the bars entrance, the worst part was that he knew she wasn't joking.

* * *

Anko moved her eyes from her empty shot glass and brought them upon Naruto, the boy had a huge grin on his face and was talking and laughing carelessly. She wasn't even listening now but just smiling and laughing with him.

_Who would of thought he'd be so much fun when he's drunk, _ she thought chuckling. Anko hadn't been able to shut him up after he finished his third bottle of sake, that's when she challenged him to see who could take more shots.

She looked down at the bottles and cups that littered their table, she didn't think Naruto would take to alcohol so quickly. She noticed that he would sober up incredible quickly, the only way to get him drunk and keep him that way was to have him drink nonstop or have him finish several large bottles quickly.

This had really been an incredible night, she remember when she asked Naruto to dance. He was so clumsy for someone who could be lethally swift and stealth like, Anko had just ended up grinding against him until she had to stop because she could tell he was getting hard.

She was getting ready to leave, she had purposely kept buying Naruto more drinks to the point were a normal person would have succumb to alcohol poisoning. He seemed to be perfectly fine though, she scooted herself closer towards him.

Naruto was in the middle of another story when he stopped suddenly, he just looked at Anko with a dumbfounded expression on his face. She only winked at him, he relaxed in his seat as he let Anko caress him through his pants, his bugle was already getting to the point were it caused him great discomfort.

Anko seemed to notice this as she expertly freed his snake from its cage, Naruto's eye jumped out of his head as he felt Anko free his now rock hard cock before grabbing it with an intense grip. She was taking a sip of her drink with one hand, while her other was under the table stroking Naruto very slowly almost teasing him.

She began to twist her wrist as she stroked him, adding more force as she reached his head. She began to move her hand more quickly adding more pressure to her grip, Naruto groaned and Anko just smiled at him widely.

She continued to pretend like nothing was happening, " So Naruto-kun, are you having a good time?" she asked innocently. He seemed to be deep in thought but he nodded at her with a smile.

She increased her speed again, " I really didn't know you were such an alcoholic" she joked as she moved herself a little bit closer to him, working her wrist more now.

" Come over to my place tonight, Kakashi-san won't mind" She said pumping her hand at full force now. Naruto seemed to be using all his energy and maintaining a cool and calm appearance, " Yeah sure" he groaned out.

She smiled, things were really going her way tonight. She really didn't know what to expect though, she had arranged the date without thinking about it at all, at first it was just a reason to get him out of her apartment because she was starting to panic.

She pretended to be calm and even irritated when he gave her the necklace but inside she was more afraid then she has ever been in her entire life. At first she didn't know how to react but then she started to feel guilty for not having anything to give to him, which somehow turned into pure admiration.

She was having thoughts about him that she wasn't comfortable having at all, and the thing that scared her the most is the fact that she had no control over them. She knew she would do anything for Naruto, even if it meant dying for him without a second thought and she didn't like it.

It was mix of being afraid of being hurt and being afraid of driving him away, she didn't want to get close to him only for him to find out that he couldn't stand her. Then he would abandon her and she would fall into depression again.

She knew people thought she was weird or even psycho and the more people got to know her the more they distanced themselves from her, he had been the only exception and she wasn't prepared to lose him.

She took a deep breath,_I think I can finally open up now, hopefully Naruto-kun has some patience because its going to be really difficult getting use to being intimate with someone. _

Naruto had been very quiet, she looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he was wincing as if he was fighting in an intense internal struggle. Sensing his attempt she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, " its ok Naruto-kun, cum for me"

Anko continued to jerk him off, but now she was frantically tugging on his manhood desperately trying to get him off. She could tell he was grinding his teeth right now, he groaned and she felt his throbbing cock jerk and twitch powerfully for several seconds before relaxing.

Something wet and warm was now dripping down her hand and all over her fingers. She removed her hand and brought it towards her mouth, not caring that they were in a public place.

She slowly cleaned his cum off her fingers with her tongue and she stuck them into her mouth and sucked them dry. Naruto had already adjusted himself and pulled his manhood back into his pants before zipping up.

She stood up and dropped some money on the table and motioned for Naruto to follow, he clumsily stood and grabbed her hand like a child waiting to be escorted by his mother.

She lead him toward the exit being that she was defiantly the more sober one out of the two of them and headed towards her apartment.

* * *

They reachedher apartment soon and she led him inside, she could tell he was sobering up as he seemed to regain his ability to walk normally. She watched as he laid himself down on her couch as if he was going to fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't" Anko said as she grabbed his hand, " Your night has only just begun" she teased as she dragged him towards her bedroom.

Naruto landed softly on his back as Anko crawl on top of him, he felt his drunken daze start to diminish as she descended on him. She was kissing him and whispering things into his ear but he couldn't make out the words.

He felt her hot wet tongue touch his skin and she licked up and down his face, and then over the spot where she had bitten him days ago. She was rubbing him through his pants again, He groaned as she took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it gently.

Her head went lower and she sucked the skin over his Adams apple, her hand came up from his pants now satisfied that he was hard enough and unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it apart exposing his muscular chest and she let her hands roam it as if experiencing it for the first time.

Naruto raised his head slightly as he watched Anko, for once she wasn't completely taking advantage of him so he decided he would make the most of this moment. He raised his hands, which had been at his sides this whole time and brought them to Anko's shirt.

After several moments of fumbling around clumsily and with some help he managed to take her shirt off. He stared at her large firm breast, although he had seen them many times he rarely touched them. He raised his hands and cupped them gently, her soft creamy skin felt delightful in his palms.

He found it funny that someone like Anko would have such soft and delicate skin, he slowly readjusted his hands and let his thumbs brush lightly against her nipples. She whimpered softly at his movements, encouraging him to continue.

Being motivated by her moans Naruto began to play with them more roughly, he squeezed and rubbed her soft tits together. Her whimpers grew louder at his action, Naruto moved his attention to her nipples as he pinched and rolled them around in his fingers. He kept at it until she was moaning vociferously; he brought his head up to her chest and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Sucking and biting gently at first but slowly added more and more pressure until Anko was moaning in the mixture of pleasure and pain. Naruto slide his hand up her skirt and ran his finger up and down her wet slit through her panties.

He could feel the moisture that soaked through the thin fabric as he pushed his finger in slightly and continued to move it up and down her slit. " Ohhhhhh Naruto-kun" she moaned as she began to grind into his hand.

He pulled her panties down slightly and played with her wet lips before pushing his middle finger inside her at an agonizingly slow pace. He pushed till the only thing left was his knuckle and then he slowly pulled it out and began to pump it in and out. She was now leaning against him, her eyes closed and she was biting down on her lip trying to fully enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

Naruto pushed another finger inside of her and pumped hard and faster before she stopped him," No more teasing" She pleaded as she moved back.

She pulled down her skirt and panties in a hurry and reproached him, He put his hands on her wide hips as she began to straddle him again but this time with a primitive hunger in her eyes. She forcefully pulled his shirt of his shoulders and pulled his pants down, ripping the buttons in the process.

He opened his mouth to protest her actions ,"Hey, tho-". He stopped as her lips smashed against his and she brought her hand behind his head, assuring he wouldn't break the kiss. Her tongue slithered its way into his mouth and wrapped itself around his like a snake trying to strangle its prey before releasing it and playfully wiping out against it.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what his lover was doing, _Is that some kind of technique like the one Orochimaru uses. _

His thoughts were cut short as she pulled away and dropped to her knees, ripping down his boxers, Naruto looked at her and recognized the look on her face. It could only mean one thing, she was going to have her way with him and he wouldn't get another chance to stop her.

Knowing that she would ruin the passionate sex they were having he decided to do something. Anko licked her full lips with a devilish smirk and opened her mouth as she prepared to deep throat Naruto, she moved in and all of a sudden she felt herself being yanked from the ground.

She was pulled and thrown gently on the bed with Naruto now standing and approaching her. Her smile returned, she liked aggressive sex and she was having a hard time getting Naruto to step up to the plate.

He crawled up to her and she instinctively spread her legs as wide as she could, Naruto looked at her dripping wet pussy with a grin. He took his hands and let them run down her body from her ribs down to her hips and around her thighs, pulling himself between her legs as he did so.

He looked down at his prize, the small lavender strip of hair the lead to her sex, her soft pink lips leaking her sweet juices all over her bed, her thick soft thighs. It was all any man could ever want.

He let the tip of his cock brush against her lips evoking more moans from her and she begged him to penetrate her," Naruto-kun fuck me already". He ignored her as he continued to rub himself against her wet entrance but finally pushed himself in her dense lips.

He slowly pushed half of himself into her before pulling out and rubbing his now wet cock against her clit, she moaned ecstatically but then she lost it. Without warning she sat up and grabbed his cock vehemently and pulled it inside of her as she pushed herself into it.

Anko moan his name as she felt him fill her up with his huge cock, grinding and rolling her hips wildly as he plunged into her. He reached down and grabbed her hips giving him more forced as he pumped into her.

She threw her head back panting and moaning between breaths, her voluptuous breast moving with her deep breaths. Naruto leaned forward and caught her nipples between his fingers again before cupping her tits and pushing her unto her back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, " Harder Naruto-kun, harder !!" She begged as he pushed his weight on top of her now covering her body with his own and she put her arms around his neck. Her face was buried into his shoulder and she was screaming frantically.

Anko was truly in heaven, she really didn't think Naruto had it in him but she was defiantly wrong. This was going to be the most intense orgasm of her entire life and she could feel herself becoming closer to the verge of it.

She tried to keep herself quiet since her neighbors have been complaining about the noise but it was no use. She was already yelling hysterically so she nuzzled herself into his neck to muffle her screams.

They had gain a perfect rhythm, Naruto drove himself deep into her with every thrust as she bucked her hips, bring them off the bed to force him as deep into her as possible. Her legs constricted him from pulling himself out of her and she would tighten her hold to enforce her movements.

Naruto had broken free from the grip of Anko's legs and repositioned himself, He grabbed her thighs and placed her legs on his shoulder giving him more leverage. He used his new position to his advantage and he pounded himself into her soaking wet hole.

Naruto steeled himself as he tried to withhold his release, he pulled himself out of Anko and slammed his throbbing cock back into her. She screamed and he could feel her tightening around his member. He groaned as her inner walls tensed up around his stiff erection and he began to pump into her with an increased speed.

He was nearing his release when he heard her breathing escalate to the point where she sounded like she was hyper-ventilating, she moved her arms from around his neck to his back where she dug her nails into his flesh.

He ignored the pain as he continued to pound her wet pussy with all this strength, "F-F-Fuckkkkk , Im Cumming !" She screamed. He closed his eyes as he felt her pussy constrict nearly crushing his cock with the pressure, he lost his strength and blew his load into her with a loud groan, letting his head roll back as he pumped his fluids into her.

They remained in that position for several minutes just trying to regain their breath, Naruto finally moved out of her and crumpled on the bed completely drained. She rolled over and placed her chin on his chest as she looked into his eyes.

She looked liked she was going to say something but decided against it and leaned closer to get comfortable, " Don't get to use to staying over here all the time, if I wasn't so damn tired right now I would just kick you out myself."

Naruto smiled as he felt her snuggle closer to him after she made that comment, he looked up at her to see her struggling to keep her eyes open and as he watched her they slowly closed.

He watched her for a few minutes, wondering why she had to be so difficult all the time. He closed his eyes after a while, _for once I agree with Shikamaru, women are just troublesome. _

* * *

Naruto woke up to a burning headache that he assumed must be a hang-over,_ yay my first hang-over, _ he thought sarcastically as he tried to get up. He was stopped and heard a feminine groan at his movement.

He tried to focus his eyes as he was till half-asleep and looked around the bed that he was sleeping in. Anko's head was resting peacefully on his chest and her arm was wrapped rather tightly around him while her leg draped over him with her thigh resting on his lower stomach.

" Don't leave me Naruto-kun" she mumbled in her sleep as she tightened her grip around him. He stared at her, completely surprised at her attachment towards him. He relaxed with a smile and placed his arm around her truly enjoying the moment.

She moved up now readjusting herself, she nuzzled her face lovingly into his neck and mumbled something in a soft voice. "What did you say Anko-chan?" he asked trying to figure out if she was asleep or not.

"I love you" she said into his neck as she laid there peacefully, still half asleep. Naruto felt tears swell in his eyes, _ does she really mean that, could she really be the first person to care for me in that way. _

Naruto had been convinced that he would never find love in his whole lifetime, he knew eventually he would gain respect but love was a different thing. He had been in constant isolation for his entire life and just the idea of having someone that wanted to spend their life with him was incomprehensible to him.

He just watched her sleep trying not to break down in front of her, afraid that me might wake her up if he did. He smiled, _To think she might actually love me, _he couldn't remember being so happy in his entire life.

He knew it was something she mumbled in her sleep but those feelings had to come from somewhere, and he was determined to stay with her until she was ready to tell him herself.

He knew she was having a hard time letting him into her life but he could tell she was trying, and he was very happy for that. He heard her begin to move, she raised her head and looked at him.

" Good morning Anko-chan"

" Hey Brat" she mumbled as she nuzzled into his neck again. He chuckled at her response. He continued to lay there feeling her hot breath as she fell back asleep, he didn't bother to move all morning. He loved the warm feeling of her body against his, it was something he didn't get to experience often.

They enjoyed a light breakfast that morning before heading out to train, Anko didn't seem to be very interested in training but did so for Naruto's sake.

* * *

They headed deep into the forest were they had their original session that marked Naruto's final ritual into the Black Ops program. Naruto looked around the area, it was just like they had left it.

He entered a fighting stance and closed his eyes so that he could talk to the demon fox,_I'm going to need to suppress the amount of power I'm using today, I don't want to hurt Anko-chan. _

**Your mate should be able to handle most of your power, do not go easy on her. You need to ensure that your mate is as formidable as you are.**

_I don't want to hurt her and that's all that matters to me, I know she is strong already so nothing needs to be proven. _

**I sense some sort of seal on her. Raise your hand up towards her neck, I shall release it. Then all your worries should be put to rest. **

Naruto walked over to Anko listening to the Kyuubi and raised his hand, " Naruto-kun what are you doing ?" Anko said looking very confused.

**Ahh yes, some sort of transformation/seal jutsu. Very primitive but rather effective, this one seems to be dormant and weakened. I will repair the damage and give it strength anew. **

With that Anko's coat fell off her shoulders and her body went stiff, she slowly raised off the ground floating above by mere inches.

Red vapors leaked from Naruto's Finger tips and seeped to a spot where Anko's neck met her shoulders. Naruto heard a sizzling sound and smoke arose as Anko began to scream in pain and twist desperately trying to release herself .

_What the Hell is happening ! It's hurting her damnit stop it right NOW !! _

**Settle Down, the process is almost over. **

Anko finally stopped screaming as her body dropped to the ground. Naruto scooped her up delicately, and began to apologize frantically to her explaining that it was the Fox's fault.

" It's Ok, that didn't even hurt. It was nothing but a little pinch" she lied giving him a cocky smile. He smiled back, _She really is a strong woman. _

Anko winced in pain suddenly and started grinding her teeth in an attempt not to scream, Naruto just stood staring at her in fright and confusion.

Just then he noticed strange marks were spreading from her neck all over her body, within seconds she was completely covered in them. Naruto gasped when he finally realized where he had seen those same marking from.

"You have a--"

"--a cursed seal, yeah I know I never told anyone about it but that was because I couldn't use it. I don't even know why it activated, I haven't used it since I was a genin." She said sounding ashamed that Naruto had saw her dirty secret.

She got out of his arms and looked at the markings that were now all over her hands, " I really don't want you to see me like this" She said as she looked over towards the lake they were near.

" You know It doesn't matter to me Anko-chan, lets just finish training. After all the seal will recede after you get tired right ?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood.

She turned around and nodded. Naruto smiled and got into a taijutsu stance that he learned from Lee. " Ok then lets go" he said now focused on the task at hand.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before charging at him at full speed.

* * *

Naruto stood in the clearing scanning the area with immense concentration, _She's over there,_ he thought as he glanced to his right.

Naruto ducked as a large snake that flew over his head, he reached for his blade and brought it up through the snake's body ripping it in two. He immediately turned around to dodge a punch and back flipped away from Anko as she continued to charge.

He dropped his sword and put his arms up in an X over his chest as she slammed her leg into him with a devastation kick. The impact threw him backwards into a tree smashing it completely, he slowly got up and awaited her next move.

Anko watched him for a few moments before her hands erupted in a quick series of hand signs.**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **

Fire seem to suddenly surround Naruto and he was engulfed in flames, " Naruto-Kun !!" Anko screamed out as she ran up to him, his body collapsed as it was being scorched to the bone.

"Relax Anko-chan I'm fine"

She turned around to see Naruto standing calmly behind her, his eyes were glowing an intense red/orange and his pupil were now very small slits, there seem to be other markings but they were moving, fading and reappearing rapidly in a way that Anko could not follow them.

"Tha-that all was genjutsu ?" she asked sounding slightly frightened by the realization.

"You've been fighting nothing but air for the past 10 minutes" He said with a chuckle before his eyes faded back to their normal blue. Anko just stared at him in shock, " Since when can you even do genjutsu before you couldn't even perform the most basic of illusions ?"

"it's a little gift from the Fox, I've been working on controlling it better. My work seems to have paid off, but I can only use illusions like that and only for a very short period of time." he said proudly as he started packing his things.

Anko watched him as he did so, she could tell he was completely exhausted from the feat and was merely trying to impress her. _He really is an idiot,_ she thought with a slight smile. She started to gather her things her gear and she walked up behind him as they headed back.

She looked at the multiple cuts and burn marks in his clothes, he may be able to use genjutsu but vey sparingly and must have randomly done so throughout the fight to avoid damage. " C'mon lets go get you cleaned up" She said as she led him towards her apartment.

* * *

They sat in Anko's apartment, recently Naruto has been spending more time there then his own. He dropped himself on the couch as Anko went to go put her stuff up in her room.

Naruto sat back thinking about the things to come, he thought back to the last time he had seen Kabuto. It was strange but he could remember exactly what he said to him, word for word.

"_After I become Able to completely control Orochimaru-sama's power… I'll return to fight you, Naruto-kun. But you'll be my second target…First I'll exact revenge on Orochimaru-sama's murderer, Sasuke-kun" _

Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke in years, he remembers the whole fiasco with Sai but that confrontation with the Uchiha had been his last.

_So not only do I have to deal with Orochimaru but I might have to fight Sasuke-kun again, and this time I'm not going to lose. Last time I wasn't prepared but now I'm ready for anything he throws at me._

"Hey I got you something !" Naruto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Anko coming out of her room with a medium sized box. It was thin but wide, and she carried it with great care.

Naruto sat up now very intrigue at what Anko of all people would have gotten for him, " What is it ?" He asked.

" Well open it" She said handing it to him as she sat down to the right of him.

He looked at the box and started to take the lid off when he noticed how close she was to him, she was sitting next to him looking over his shoulder clearly very anxious for him to see it.

" Well what are you waiting for ?" she said very impatiently as she noticed he was looking at her.

He smiled, " I'm just so surprised you got me something I guess… I don't even know what to say, Thank You".

"Enough talk Open it !" she commanded apparently not interested in his thanks.

He frowned, _Why does she have to be so bossy. _

He took the lid off the box and stared at its contents, he was looking at some neatly folded black fabric.

He pulled it out revealing what it was, A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head._I should have expected something like this from Anko-chan, _He thought.

He spread it out to take a better look at it, it was a jet black trench coat made from some kind of special material that Naruto had never seen before.

On the back was a red/orange swirl symbol that Naruto had come to know was from his clan, but that had been just about all he knew about his clan. There were several designs on the coat most of them being stitched in with a lighter material, because of the color being to dark the designs were only visible from relatively close range.

_Wow this is actually cooler than I thought,_ Naruto decided as he took a closer look at the intricate patterns and Clan Symbol on the coat.

" Well, do you like it ?" Anko said not even attempting to hide the excitement in her voice.

" Yeah this looks great" Naruto said as he put it on and admired himself for a moment. It fit just right, the lengths were just right in all the areas.

The coat ended at his middle of his shins not restricting his movements and the sleeves allowed him to hide his hands if needed but weren't at all too long. The high collar covered his neck from the back giving him a slightly mysterious look which he liked and there seemed to be pockets and pouches all over the inside for hidden weapons.

" Oh you look so cute" Anko said as she teased Naruto and pinched his cheek.

" Hey, cut that out" He said starting to get annoyed at her teasing, she just ignored him and continued, " Anko-chan !!!" He said in a dry voice obviously not amused by her teasing.

"Fine brat", she said with a satisfied smile as she sat back down.

"There's something I want to ask you" Naruto said suddenly in a very serious tone. The smile on Anko's face disappeared as she heard how serious he was. He was now standing in front of her and reached out gently grabbing her hands and brought her up to him.

He was staring at her with an intense gaze before he spoke, " I've been thinking lately about a lot of things and I realized how much everything has changed over the past month and a half--."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "-but most of all I realize how special you are to me and how I want to be with you no matter what happens, I know you aren't use to being close to people but I hope you could let me in"

"So….Anko-chan….. will you be my girlfriend ?" He asked, as he tried to hide his nervousness.

Anko just stared up at him, she was completely speechless at his sudden actions. For the first time in over 10 years she blushed, and not just slightly she turned completely red.

She opened her mouth but still couldn't figure out what to say, she lowered her head and looked away from him. She couldn't response while looking into his eyes, it was too hard.

" Don't think about it, just do what you feel is right" Naruto said to her. She looked back into his eyes, trying to calm herself but she felt like she was drowning in her own emotions right now.

She finally opened her mouth again but her response was so soft that even she didn't seem to be aware of it, she cleared her throat and inhaled as she seemed to have been holding her breath this entire time.

Naruto looked deep into her eyes, he could tell she was scared but he was going to be patient with her. She opened her mouth again and with a little more confidence she continued so that he could actually hear her, " Yes…. I…will be your girlfriend" she said as if she was trying to convince herself it was actually happening.

She finally continued to breathe normally and put her head in Naruto's chest, she felt his hand touch her chin and as she looked up he brought his face down kissing her gently. She was feeling vulnerable again but she tried to ignore it, she put her arm around Narutos neck and pulled him closer to her.

They were making out again, Anko had forgotten her fright as she was hungrily nibbling on his lips and sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth. She stopped and pulled away looking into his eyes again.

Her next words surprised Naruto just as much as herself, " I want you to move in with me".

Naruto's first expression was pure astonishment but then it quickly turned into joy and excitement. He smiled and said yes, not really thinking ahead but deciding to enjoy the spur-of-the-moment changes to his love life.

" I'm sorry I can't stay but I have some stuff I really need to do with Kakashi-sensei, but I'll see you tomorrow" He whispered to her since they were still so close.

" Ok" was all she said, Naruto could tell she was still a little overwhelmed by the development of their relationship. He slowly parted from her and she walked with him to the window on the other side of the room.

He looked back at her, He found her shyness completely odd but he couldn't help think she looked cute that way. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her passionately before climbing into the window and leaving.

Anko watched him go, she was still in disbelief at what had just happened, she walked to her bedroom and let herself fall onto the soft mattress.

She was so happy she thought she was going to explode, she smiled happily as she stared at the ceiling trying to maintain her emotions. She picked up a kunai that was lying on her nightstand and twirled it between her finger, I nervous habit she developed over the years.

_I can't believe any of that actually happened, to think Naruto-kun actually wants to be with me. I hope I don't drive him away, I really don't think I can handle losing him. This is the first time in my life that I have ever been so close to someone, I wish things work out. _

* * *

Naruto woke up in his room for the first time that week, it was a strange feeling to basically have two homes but he didn't mind. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't so pleased, the copy ninja had been sulking all week because of his roommate's constant absence.

It had been a week since he asked Anko out and he couldn't have been happier, they had spent almost the entire week at the training grounds. Today was the day that they would be leaving.

He finished his morning routine and donned his ANBU gear, he finished adjusting his gauntlets and put on his new trench coat over it all. He reached in the back of his closet and grabbed an iron black box.

He looked back into the mirror as he put on his fox mask, " Perfect" he said, as he entered the room to tell Kakashi he was leaving again.

Kakashi just looked over at him from the kitchen, " You're leaving again ?" Kakashi said, sounding very depressed. " I have to go this time sensei, I have an important mission remember ?" Naruto said trying to not feel guilty but it wasn't working.

" I guess I'll just stay here by myself then, although someone did promise they were going to see the new Icha Icha movie with me this weekend" Kakashi said in a depressed tone as he continued to mope.

_I hate when he does this, always trying to make me feel guilty I can't stand it, _Naruto thought as he tried to find another excuse. " Hey aren't you involved in this mission too, you shouldn't be just hanging around you have work to do too" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger towards Kakashi.

"My teams leaving tonight, there's no need to rush. Besides the only reason I could think of for someone to leave so early is if they wanted to spend time with a certain hot-headed woman instead of their best friend" he continued as he faked a pensive look.

Naruto just glared at Kakashi through his mask, _He's not tricking me into staying with him again, oh no not this time. Those tricks only work once on me. _

"Well anyway I'll catch you later" Naruto said as he dashed towards the window, "Wait !" was all Kakashi got in before he flew out and vanished over the rooftops.

Kakashi sat back down on his stool within the kitchen as he continued to sulk, " What ever happened to bros before hoes".

* * *

Naruto raced over the city, he had to report to Tsuande and get the last of the mission information before they departed. Anko was to meet him there packed and ready to go, and from there they'd leave through the west gate.

Naruto glided gracefully as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop effortless maintaining his momentum , he looked up as he saw Hokage Tower in his line of sight. He smiled, _hopefully Baa-chan is sleeping like she always does. _

Everything was perfectly quiet in Hokage tower as Tsuande lay on her desk, her head buried in paperwork and her mouth slightly partied as she drooled on her most recent document.

She was having another odd dream, for some reason she was in her personal chambers laughing happily and drinking with Naruto. " Naruto-kun stop stalling , cards down" Tsuande said confidently as she waited to see his response.

" Aww c'mon baa-chan, do I have to ? I don't feel like losing" He whined. She grinned at him triumphantly, "Show Em" She commanded.

He hesitantly put his cards down, she just gawked at them in disbelief. " Ohhh, you don't look too happy, does that mean I win again Baa-chan ?" he asked in a sarcastic voice grinning at her.

"Damnit Brat you tricked me that's not fair" She complained, as he just grinned at her.

"You know what you have to do " He said his grin only growing wider, she sighed and took a sip from her bottle of sake.

She slowly took off her top and threw it carelessly behind her, she had already taken off her green jacket that she was so fond of. She wasn't wearing a bra and her enormous bare firm breast bounced lightly as she moved.

"Happy now ?" She said blushing slightly but trying to hide her embarrassment, she reached over to take another sip of her sake and her breast bounced faintly at the slightest movement.

Naruto's foxy grin reached an all time record as it seemed to connect from ear to ear. She reshuffled and dealt the cards out again hoping she would have better luck this time.

She smiled as she looked down at her hand. _There's no way I could lose now !_ She slammed her cards down on the table, waiting to wipe the smug look off his face.

" Read em and weep" she said as her confident grin returned. Naruto looked down at her cards with a blank expression, " Awww Baa-chan that's a really good hand, with cards like that you basically can't lose" he said looking slightly disappointed.

She smiled brightly, "well Naruto you can't wi-" she started but was cut off.

" But you still did somehow" He spat out laughing uncontrollably as he showed Tsuande his cards. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes trying to withhold her anger as she felt a vein in her forehead pop from her frustration.

"Drop em" Naruto proclaim as he point towards her pants. She reluctantly stood up and turned around. She seductively pulled her pants down bending over and giving him a good look at her ass.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Naruto who was still fully clothed, she on the other hand was reduced to nothing more than a black thong. Naruto who had been watching quietly motioned for her to come closer.

She did only to have him pull her down onto his lap, she blushed as he was now very close to her face.

"Hey Blondie you're making a mess !" Naruto said, but for some reason it wasn't his voice. Tsunade who was in the act of leaning in to kiss him stopped and looked at him completely confused.

"What did you say" She asked not sure where that voice came from.

"Whadda mean, aint it obvious ? You're leakin' like a broken faucet and I been trying to stay dry here" the voice continued.

That's when she noticed she felt an odd pressure on her head that seemed to appear as soon as the voice came.

Tsunade woke up in a dazed confusion and looked down at her desk, she had been drooling all over some papers that she was in the process of signing for the council.

_That was really weird, I was drooling this whole time I guess that's what that voice meant, wait a minute who said that. _

She brought her head up and looked around the room when she noticed the weight on her head was still there. She looked up to see something orange resting on her head, " Hiya Blondie, finally up huh !"

Tsunade felt a blood vessel pop in her neck and her eyes grew wider than doorknobs as she screamed alerting all the ANBU in the surrounding area.

She stood up now shaking her head violently trying to get the intruder off, " Ahhhh hold up there sleeping beauty, no need to get violent".

She stopped now clenching her fist more than ready to pound the first thing she saw into dust, " NARUTO !"

Naruto watched from the window as saw a ferocious Tsuande punch through her desk still in a violent fury, Gamakichi was resting on her head screaming for dear life as he tried not to get thrown off.

Naruto barely found the strength to stop his own laughing fit as he climbed back into the room.

"Get off my head you stupid frog !!!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs, still violently clawing at Gamakichi and viscously shaking her head.

"Hey Baa-chan, how's it going"

Tsunade spun around to see Naruto calmly sitting in her window with his mask hiding his face. " Alright you listen up brat you have 2 seconds to get this damn frog off my head before I beat the snot out of you" She screamed.

"Hmm oh where did he come from ?" Naruto said faking a shocked tone. "Gamakichi lets leave Hokage-sama to her work" he continued casually.

Gamakichi jumped off landing on Narutos shoulder, "Geez I don't where ya get all these crazies broads from but ya need to find some normal women" he said sounding relieved to get off of Tsunade.

" Don't pretend like you're innocent brat I know you're the only one in this entire village that summons frogs besides that damn pervert sensei of yours" Tsunade scream still not calming down in the slightest.

" Baa-chan I really don't know what you're talking about" Naruto tried to continue but she could tell from the way his mask was moving that he was laughing hysterically at her from underneath it.

There was a knock on the door, Tsunade tried to calm herself as she returned to what was left off her desk. 'Come in" she barked.

Another person clad in standard ANBU attire walked in with a serpent mask with luscious purple hair flowing from behind it. She walked with a seductive manner swaying her hips as she approached Naruto's side.

" What the hell happened here ?" Anko asked as he examined the remains of the office.

"Baa-chan fell asleep on the job and she woke up to Gamakichi on her head" He said snickering to himself. The said frog on his shoulder just smiled as Anko eyed him suspiciously.

Anko sighed, _I can see he's in a better mood. _She turned around to Tsuande, "Hokage-Sama, we're ready to head out. All we need is the final mission details and the maps marked with the routes and rendezvous points."

"We have some additional equipment for you as well" Tsuande said as she looked for something hidden behind her. " This is an experimental scroll that we have just cleared for field use, it allows instant transport of small parcels through these specially marked cylinders"

She handed the objects to Anko and returned to her desk as she searched through the mountain of disorganized folders and documents. She finally found the one she was looking for and handed it to Anko.

"Here's all you need for the mission, if anything comes up use the scroll and send us a message before continuing" She said looking very serious at them both.

"There are a lot of things we don't know so keep me posted on any future developments"

They nodded and Anko headed towards the door, " Don't worry Baa-chan I promise I'm going to make those bastards pay for what they did." Naruto said now very serious and clam.

She nodded at him with a smile, she knew he would take himself to the grave to keep a promise. She couldn't tell his facial expression because of his mask but she could swear he was smiling. He turned around and followed Anko out.

She smiled as she got out of her chair and looked at the sunny sky from her window, _you're the only one who can defeat him Naruto-kun, I believe in you. _

* * *

Two figures appeared out of nowhere landing so quietly that it seemed like they were just an illusion. The two guards that were on watch at the gate jumped out of their seats at the sudden appearance of two bodies but relaxed when they noticed the mask.

Naruto walked calmly with his hands in his pockets as his coat rustled in the wind, he was more than ready to get this mission over with. Anko walked next to him as they exited the city, " Are you sure you're ready Naruto-kun ?"

He cocked his head to the side as he spoke to her, " I've never been more ready in my entire life. This is more than just a mission for me, I have a promise to fulfill and better yet I have a special someone to protect and I will stop at nothing until this mission is complete"

As he spoke he picked up his speed with every word until he was in an all out sprint as he finished. His coat was blowing wildly as he ran at amazing speed down the path, he was now a merely a black and yellow blur with Anko right behind him.

He was in his own world now, completely focused on the task at hand, " I'm not going to let anyone hurt Anko-chan, no matter what. I hope you're ready because I'm coming Orochimaru !".

A/N: This was my longest Chapter yet ! I'm pretty happy with the way things are turning out, the next chapter will have the action heat up and you'll get to see how Naruto's training has benefitted him.

I don't plan on turning him into a super powerful killing machine, the powers he's gained are only for balancing things latter in the story, he will defiantly have his limitations. Although there will be a slightly darker side to him if you haven't noticed, mainly because of his link with the Kyuubi.

I tried to leave subtle hints but I don't want anyone to miss anything, it's important to me that everything is explained, so if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Also the thing with Tsunade was just something I randomly came up with and I thought it was pretty funny, there will be no Naruto x Tsunade romance in this story that part was only in there for kicks so don't worry. I was thinking about some Naruto X Tayuya romance but I decided against it so it will be strictly Naruto x Anko just to set the record straight.


	5. Hard Body

**A/N**: Welcome to Chapter 5,Thanks to Everyone that read and reviewed the last chapters and all those that honored me by adding this to their favorites. This story has only gotten this far because of the encouragement from everyone (You All Know Who You Are), so truly thank you to all of you who have offered your support, it is greatly appreciated.

I would have updated sooner but the Super Bowl kinda distracted me this weekend because I usually have the most time to write on Sundays, Yay Giants by the way. Since it took me so long to Update I thought I could at least give you guys a long chapter, somehow the chapters have all been progressively getting longer and longer, so don't be surprise if the longer ones like this one take me over a week to write and read over before releasing.

**Important Note**: I will be slightly altering the past a bit, so just assume that everyone from Otogakure is still alive until given further notice. If I will be making any other changes to the past like this I will alert you before hand. I would have made a background story for this but I came to this decision late, and I don't enjoy going over previously established events just to change trivial details. Basically they were stopped just like before but none of them died, that's all you need to know.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

**Kyuubi **

**Jutsu **

Chapter 5: Hard Body

Anko laid down on her sleeping mat and stared at the stars in the clear blue sky above her releasing a sigh. She was exhausted, her and Naruto had made incredible progress but that's only because the Jinchuriki didn't believe in breaks or even slowing down.

They only reason they had even stopped was because Naruto noticed Anko was on the verge of collapsing and decided he was being too hard on her, after all she didn't have superhuman stamina fueled by a certain nine tailed demon fox.

She got up and rested her weight on her elbows as she saw Naruto coming back towards the fire with some fresh fish and a large grin on his face.

" I got us something to eat Anko-chan" He pronounce as he held up several large fish he had in a small net. Without saying anything else he sat down and began preparing them. She sat up all the way now and crawled over to him so that she could help too.

" How far do you think we are from the first base ?" She asked calmly as she pulled out a Kunai to gut the fish with.

"Well at the speed were currently at we could make it to Base 14 by tomorrow night maybe even the afternoon if we leave early enough tomorrow morning" he said in a serious voice.

Anko looked at him, she could tell he was deep in thought about something, she turned her attention back to the fish.

" Are you nervous ?" She said without looking at him.

" A little bit, this is serious stuff. There's no telling what we're going to find and not only that but I have a feeling we aren't going to be the only ones after Orochimaru"

"Promise me you'll show him no mercy when you find him" Anko said suddenly looking very angry.

"He killed the closest thing I ever had to a father, the ungrateful piece of shit deserves to rot in hell for what he did to Sarutobi-San" she continued as she clenched her fist in anger.

Naruto didn't say anything, he understood what it was like to be alone and he could tell the Sandaime was the only person Anko had formed meaningful bonds with when she returned to Konoha.

" He'll finally pay for his crimes" Naruto said trying to calm her down.

She stood up now, " let's continue after we finish eating".

Naruto smiled as he looked at the fire in her eyes, _That's my Anko-chan. _

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her new desk and was reading through more files, Kakashi's team had already made some progress but not much. Thanks to the new transport scrolls she was receiving more info just about every day.

She looked at a document with a frown, they hadn't found any real clues but they did find out about the Rock Nin. A good amount of them were just working as mercenaries in the invasion.

She leaned back in her chair as she read through more reports, _ It makes sense after all, but to think they still have a grudge against us for what happened during the Ninja Wars. _

_Minato pretty much wiped out thousands of them single handedly, that kind of humiliation is not something you forget. That still doesn't explain everything though, there were Missing Nin from just about every hidden village. _

She put down the files feeling a little bit frustrated, she had been analyzing random files all morning and she was yet to make any real breakthrough. In the mean time she had the remaining Jonin keep their eyes opens when they went out on missions with their teams.

But that was just the good news, unfortunately there was some rather unnerving information that turned up as well. Itachi was still alive, which was even more of a shock than Orochimaru.

His death had been confirmed for just over a year but he had somehow faked his own death apparently, this would only complicate things if he was either involved with Orochimaru or after Naruto.

_Without Akatsuki around there should be no reason for him to go out of his way to attack Naruto-kun but no one has ever understood that damn Uchiha in the first place_, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", she said being rather irritated that someone had interrupted her thoughts.

An ANBU Captain entered and stood before the Hokage, " I'm afraid I have more bad news for you Hokage-Sama. I have received multiple reports that Kisame is yet again active, he was seen last heading in the direction of one of our squads.

" Is he with Itachi still or have they split up?" Tsunade asked not liking where this was going.

"We have no idea yet, but when we spotted him he was alone" He replied.

_Well that only leaves one question left, Which squad ? _

* * *

Naruto walked over to Anko and gently shook her shoulder; she opened her eyes and nodded as she got up. They took a three hour nap since they had opted to only eat the night before.

They took off slowly gaining speed as they went, Anko yawned as they flew through the forest. " How much longer ?"

"4 Hours" Naruto replied. " Things could get tough up ahead, are you sure you aren't tired ?"

"I'm fine I don't need that much sleep. We shouldn't be running into much resistance either way, The bases marked with the highest threat risk are 17 and 4." She said calmly with another small yawn.

Naruto wasn't tired at all, but he couldn't sleep even if he was tried. His adrenaline was pumping like crazy through his body, he swore Orochimaru's scent was so strong in that area that it was palpable.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated and used his potent sense of smell to see what other scents were nearby. An odd looked grazed his face, _Blood! _

"There's something up ahead" He said slightly turning off to the left of the path they were taking.

"What is it ? How can you tell ?" Anko ask confused, the forest had been completely silent for the entire trip.

" I can smell blood up ahead, a lot of blood" he said as they rushed through the forest in their new direction.

Anko just continued behind him wondering what kind of things they would run into. She took note to slow down as he began to move more cautiously and stealthily took position in a tree.

She looked around to see why they had stopped. There was a short man in a grey and white robe in front of them, he was ranting to himself while smoking a cigarette. There was blood all over his hands and sprayed over his chest.

The man had mid-length reddish brown hair that reached his shoulder and a thin layer of facial hair over his face. He continued to pace around as he spoke to himself just so softly so they couldn't hear.

He finished his cigarette and flicked the bud before turning around and walking towards a large boulder near a hill.

Naruto moved in to trail him and Anko followed, the hooded figure stopped in front of the boulder and looked around to ensure there was no one watching.

He slowly took a step then jumped through the boulder completely disappearing. What the Fuck ! Where the hell did he go ?" Anko said out loud in shock.

" He definitely walked through the rock, I can still pick up his scent" Naruto said as he stood up and analyzed the large moldy rock.

" Some sort of Genjutsu, probably being maintained through a series of seals" Anko said half telling him, half guessing.

"Then lets go, I'm picking up more scents. We can't let him get too far ahead of us, he might be able to lead us to something important" Naruto told her as he leapt from the tree branch he was on and landed in front of the rock.

He reached out hesitantly and tried to touch the rock only to have his hand cut through air, " C'mon Anko-chan lets move"

She walked up behind him still not sure of what they were doing but definitely not willing to be left behind. She watched as he walked forward and disappeared, she took a deep breath and followed hoping there wouldn't be any nasty surprises on the other end.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust to the light, but once they did she found herself in a narrow dark and damp hallway. There were torches scattered along the walls but from what she could see the hallways were long and poorly kept, the dark stone walls seem to be crumpling down in old age.

" This is definitely part of a hidden base, the only question is why this part is hidden and what they are hiding here" Naruto said finally breaking the silence as he began to walk down the hallway.

" He's not that far lets hurry up and find him, he seemed to have stopped but now there are multiple targets. Kill at your discretion, spare anyone that looks like they would have connections with Orochimaru's inner circle."

They moved swiftly through the corridors without making the slightest of sounds, taking several turns and twist without coming into contact of another person. Finally they reached a rather large fork in the path where Naruto instantly stopped and cocked his head back to speak to Anko.

"I'm going to tail the original target you take this other path so we can cover this place completely. There are several targets ahead so be careful", He turned around completely and looked directly at her as if to emphasize his words. ".. and Anko-chan, if anything happens just scream and I'll be there in a second I promise"

Anko looked at Naruto a little shocked at how professional he sounded but it was no surprise, he could be incredible focused when he wanted to be.

She nodded, " I'll be fine Naruto-kun, I'm a big girl after all." She could swear she felt his warm smiled through his mask as he stood there watching her.

"let's move" He said and turned around as Anko started to head down her path, everything up until now was just a game, this is where the party began.

* * *

Anko dashed down another infinitely long dark hallway before entering a large room, she quickly dashed into the shadows as she heard movement.

There were 6 men walking around and working causally throughout the room, which was divided into two parts. On one part the men were working on a person tied down to a table. In the other half the remaining enemies were looking over shelves and picking up large jars and tubes of different liquids and solutions.

Anko positioned herself at an optimal angle for her approach, she watched the three men at the table like a cobra preparing to strike.

Three Kunai shot through the dark and hit their targets. Three bodies hit the ground at once with a kunai in each of their heads. Anko jumped through and moved towards the other half of the room before the other targets noticed.

She was running full speed as she wiped two more kunai striking down another two men as the walked from one of the shelves. They screamed as the daggers struck them in the chest and the third spun around.

Before the third could react Anko pounced on him ramming a kunai directly into his neck, blood sprayed out the wound misting around her.

She stood up now and decided to take a better look at the room. The jars and tubes the men were moving all had strange glowing liquids in them that she didn't recognize. _They could be poisons but the smell is too strong and they don't look like anything I've ever seen before. _

She picked up one of them to inspect the jar for any kind of label but they were in some code that she didn't understand. Anko walked back over to the table to see what was so special about the body on it.

Looking down at the gruesomely hacked up body she noticed two things that didn't seem right. The body had many strange seals over it to the point were it covered the entire thing, and secondly there seem to be a third eyelid on the forehead.

She indecisively pushed up the extra eyelid to reveal that It did in fact sheath a third eye which was yellow in color.

_What kind of experiments could have been done to this person, and this extra eye, It doesn't seem to be part of a clan trait, it's almost like it was added to the body. _

She inspected the other two eyes as she thought about possible explanations, _that third eye is without a doubt a modification, it's not even the same color as the other ones. _

Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed something flying at her from behind, she instinctively ducked and spun around as she readied another kunai.

There was the sound of heavy impact as the object struck the wall and fell to the floor, she tilted her head to see that it was the dead body of one of the guys she killed just a few minutes ago.

"You shouldn't have came" A cold voice said before laughing fanatically in a tone that signaled his lack of sanity.

"Who are you ?" Anko said ignoring his fits of laughter.

" I'm in charge of security around here and I've alerted the whole facility of your presents, it should only be a matter of seconds before you're outnumbered. Do you have any final words ?" A hooded figured asked as he tilted his head forward awaiting her response.

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**was all that was heard before the room ignited in flames.

* * *

Naruto ran after his target, he could sense that he stopped but only found that as another reason to hurry. He entered a large room that was filled with tubes, each one having a body in them floating lifelessly.

The robed figure was standing in the center of the room by a large console littered with buttons. " So you've finally arrived ?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, _how could he have found me already ! Is this a trap ?_ "Where's Orochimaru ?" Naruto spat out, completely ignoring the idea of any threat approaching.

" That's none of your concern. Unfortunately for you ,we've found your accomplice already and everyone in this facility has been alerted. Your chances of survival are zero, just give up now".

Naruto just chuckled at his threats, after all he's been through he had no intention of giving up now.

"How long before you're reinforcements arrive ?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

" No more than two minutes tops" The mysterious figure said with a laugh.

"That's more than I'm going to need to defeat you" Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and leaped through the air.

Before the man could react Naruto was already standing in front of him with his hand on his shoulder and his sword poised to impale the man through his stomach. " You lose".

" H-how could you be so fast, I didn't even see you draw your sword " he stuttered as he tried to regain his confidence.

" You truly are a strong shinobi, too bad you under-estimated me" he said with a laugh.

Naruto drove the sword through his body and pulled it upwards ripping his face in two, his body slip and melted away in a large puddle of mud under his feet.

"Again with the Bunshins, you sound shinobi are all just a bunch of cowards"

Naruto spun around as he felt a presence approaching him, he brought up his sword to block a blow from a large katana.

" Listen closely Shinobi, I am Dareungi of the sound, proprietor of this facility so if you plan on living I suggest you bow down and maybe, just maybe, I will spare your life"

Naruto pushed forward with all his strength knocking Dareungi back 3 meters and giving him some room to consider his next move. Obviously his opponent wasn't a complete pushover but he clearly thought way too highly of himself.

"Don't get so cocky I have some tricks up my sleeve too" Naruto said starting forming handsigns.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** Three Naruto appeared and they all charged at Dareungi one after another throwing well placed kicks and powerful punches at his body and face. The first clone seemed to be equal with him in Taijutsu skills until Dareungi landed a lucky blow dispelling the clone.

The second clone tried to tackle him and tie him down but quickly was defeated because of his speed.

Naruto was watching the battle in front of him with an amused look on his face, he only had one clone left but he had figured out what he needed to know about his opponent already.

The last clone jumped up in the air just as the second clone was dispelled and brought his leg down in an attempt to connect a crushing blow to Dareungi's head.

Naruto watched as the clone was about to strike, " katsu" he said with a smile.

The clone erupted into smoke and flames as it exploded no more than half a foot away from Dareungi, not only knocking him back but severely damaging him.

He flew back into a wall slamming into it with incredible force causing him to bounce off slightly and land on the floor in a scorched heap. Naruto walked up to him, he knew the opponent was strong but the battle was over.

Naruto had pumped enough chakra into that clone to rival Deidara's C-2, the blast wasn't large but it was intense and was meant to burn the opponent to the point were they couldn't move anymore instead of killing them.

He heard several grunts as Dareungi tried to move and screams as his charred skin pealed and cracked at his movements.

"You should be happy, only two thirds of your body was hit, I could have been a lot worse. Now don't try anything stupid otherwise I'll finish roasting you" Naruto said as he pulled out some wire and tied Dareungi up.

"Haha haha hahaaa, Do you think I'm going to be your only opponent ? Perhaps your partner dealt with the reinforcements but HE is still here, and HE will crush you to dust. If you want to find Orochimaru go to the main chamber and ask him" Dareungi spat out as Naruto finished tying him.

"Who is 'he'?" Naruto asked as he finished and stood up now wondering how Anko was doing.

"You'll see" Dareungi said as he continued to laugh menacingly.

Naruto frown, this wasn't going anywhere at all and he was getting impatient, " Where is the main chamber ?"

"Down that hallway to the left" Dareungi spat out with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and one more things", Naruto said as he reach into his pouch and placed something on Dareungi's forehead.

"If you move or if someone tires to untie you that explosive tag will go off and kill you both instantly" He said as he walked away.

Dareungi sat there in complete rage as he watched the figure that had effortlessly defeated him disappear into the darkness.

" You're just going to your grave kid, and I hope he takes his time while he breaks every bone in your body" He laughed again. He might not survive this but at least he was sending his killer to the grave with him.

* * *

Naruto had been running down a seemingly endless passageway looking for the mysterious man that Dareungi was so confident in.

He finally entered a large room that was dimly lit with torches that surrounded a large table. There was strange markings all over the room and they were leading towards the center were the table was.

On the table was a very pale severed hand which had a small ring on one of the fingers. Naruto walked in slowly drinking in his surroundings before he heard a calm voice speak out to him.

" Why are you here ?"

"Where's Orochimaru ?" Naruto barked out as he tried to locate the origin of the voice.

"What is your business with Orochimaru-sama ?" The voice replied.

" I'm going to kill that snake bastard, that's what my business is !" Naruto yelled getting irritated with all the ambiguous leads he was getting.

"Well then if you wish to kill Orochimaru-sama then you must kill me first"

As Naruto continued to look around frantically for the person he was talking to he noticed something was moving directly ahead of him.

A fairly tall man with white hair stepped forward from a hidden chair he had been sitting in. He was of average build, and had pale green eyes that showed no emotion or interest in the intruder.

He was wearing the white formal kimono that Naruto had seen Sasuke wearing before but it seemed to be lighter. He had a thin black cloak over it which didn't make it far past his waist.

He didn't carry a sword which struck Naruto as odd, considering most Sound Shinobi had weapons on them all the time, especially ones of his status.

Naruto looked back at the face as he continued to walk closer to him and the light exposed his features. He had two red dots on his forehead and red markers in his long white hair which matched the dots on his head.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered a shinobi with the same strange markings, " Kimimaro ?!"

" So you know my name, I however don't recall who you are. Perhaps we should remove that mask of yours". And with that his hand shot up from his side and a small sharp fragment of a bone blasted from his hand.

Naruto was not expecting such quick movements as the bone struck him directly in the forehead and he heard a disturbing crack.

He felt a blinding pain as blood trickled down his face from his forehead, he raised his hand and pulled the bone out which caused the mask to crack even more before it complete broke in two large pieces.

Pain pulsed through Naruto's head as he tried to regain his focus, the bone kunai had pierced the mask and went into his head only to be stopped by his skull. Lucky for him he braced himself for the impact and the Kyuubi started healing him as soon as the bone broke the skin.

" Ahh you do look familiar, you are one of the leaf genin that I fought all those years ago. Tell me, how is Sasuke-kun doing after all this time ? I was going to kill him myself when I heard about his defection towards Orochimaru-sama but I should have known he was too weak to finish him off"

"I've been looking for him this whole time, I'm beginning to think he ran back to the leaf. Although I suppose your village might want him dead as well" Kimimaro continued.

" We don't know where he is either, we're still looking for him too", Naruto said as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "but enough about Sasuke, I'm looking for Orochimaru and I guess that means I'm going to have to kill you"

For once Kimimaro's face showed some emotion as he smile, " Alright since you are so anxious to die, I won't dare deny you". He entered a taijutsu stance and glared at Naruto from across the room.

" As the challenger you are required to make the first move"

"Fine by me" Naruto said as he charged at Kimimaro with his sword already out.

* * *

Naruto jumped and brought his sword down over Kimimaro's head attempting to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Kimimaro side stepped and lean over to avoid the blow as he snapped his wrist forcing another razor sharp bone to shoot out.

He grabbed it as soon as it shot out and brought it towards Naruto's neck. Naruto leaned back trying to evade the blow and jumped at an angle to flip over Kimimaro but was too slow as the bone sliced at his chest, ripping through his armor.

He landed and jumped back, Naruto remembered that Kimimaro could manipulate his bones like that but he didn't think he would have become so fast.

He took of his coat and threw it to the side, this fight was going to take all Naruto's got and he didn't want to ruin his most prized possession. Naruto decided he would try again, he wasn't one to get shown up so easily.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Six more Narutos appeared and they all drew their weapons," Ok guys, lets cut him up, show no mercy!" ,He said to his clones as the charged from all directions.

Kimimaro pulled another bone from his other arm and effortlessly spun around as he sliced and stabbed each shadow clone with both of his bone-swords with such grace that made it look like he was doing so unconsciously.

_Kimimaro already has the advantage at close range so it would be best to stay as far away from him as possible._

Naruto just watched as all his clones were dispelled without Kimimaro breaking a sweat. " Alright mister show off, lets see how you do against this many clones" Naruto said in anger as he readied the hand sign.

"Enough games" Kimimaro said as he raised both his hands towards Naruto, cutting him off before he could make more clones.

Small shards of bone burst through his fingertips creating a cloud that surrounded Naruto, he ducked down and put his arms up to protect himself as he felt hundreds of cuts sink in to his flesh.

_Alright I need to finish this quickly otherwise I might not be ending this fight in one piece, I don't really want to use so much chakra in one attack but it might be necessary. _

He stood up ignoring the pain as he was cut from almost every possible angle and stabbed in a few places, he was just lucky Kimimaro didn't aim to kill in that attack. He steeled himself as he pulled out the shards that had hit him directly, luckily they didn't pierce him deeply.

" Fine then, now I'm serious !" Naruto yelled as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra seeping into his body.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** . Fifteen very pissed of Narutos appeared and instantly took position around the room completely encircling Kimimaro.

" Do you really think you can win just by adding more clones"

"Don't get so cocky you haven't won yet" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Get Him !" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Kimimaro, all 15 clones jumped into the air and descended on him.

" This attack is just as foolish as your last" Kimimaro said as he readied his bone blades.

" KATSU !" Naruto screamed, before Kimimaro even had to the chance to strike a single one of his clones down.

Naruto threw his hands up over his chest and face in an x as the explosion pushed him back and everything in his sight went up in flames. The shockwave flung him backwards into a wall and he saw a pillar crumbled over him.

The sounds of the explosion echoed through the whole base as the destruction ripped down everything in the room to pieces. Several seconds passed before Naruto made any attempt to move.

He pushed some of the rumble off him as he stood up, the smoke has yet to clear but he could tell he overdid it a little bit.

The room was completely gone, apparently they weren't too far underground because he had blasted a hole large enough to reach the surface.

Naruto had tried to concentrate the explosion completely over Kimimaro so it wouldn't take out everything including himself but it was easier said than done. The force and flames shot straight up and expanded destroying nearly everything.

The smoke cleared and Naruto searched the rumble for a sign of Kimimaro, he stopped when he noticed something white poking up from behind some chucks of the ceiling.

There was a dome made of what looked like bones in front of him. The bones were scorned and were charred for the most part as well as severely dented. They retracted into the ground and Kimimaro stood up from his bone bomb shelter.

" That was rather impressive, I clearly underestimated you" he said as he removed his now tore up kimono. He looked above him at the massive hole in the ceiling and jumped up.

_Where the hell is he going, _Naruto thought as he ran in a panic to keep up with him. He didn't want to lose the only lead they had. He jumped up off the wall and through to the surface.

* * *

He landed on the soft grass and looked around to see Kimimaro standing a couple meters away from him, waiting patiently.

He readied his blade again and attacked, Kimimaro was already expecting his attack and blocked the swing before sending a bone shattering kick to Naruto's rib cage.

Naruto ignored the pain and pulled back and attacked again focusing hard on his movements so his attacks weren't easily avoided. Naruto swung and stabbed at Kimimaro for what seemed like an eternity as he effortlessly blocked and countered every move.

He took a second to back off and rethink his strategy, nothing seemed to work and he was just slowly getting beaten to a pulp. He closed and eyes and called upon the Fox's power, slowly focusing its demonic chakra to his eyes.

Without warning he leaped at Kimimaro stabbing him through his ribs. Kimimaro's facial expression showed the shock that he was caught off guard for once. Naruto smiled in satisfaction, his speed with the fox's power would be enough to at least even the playing field.

His moment of glory was cut short as a bone protruded through the cut and pushed the sword out. Before Naruto could react bones ripped through Kimimaro's fore arms and he abandoned his swords and swung at Naruto.

On instinct Naruto forced his wind chakra through the sword preparing for the worst. Kimimaro swung with amazing speed and control as he bombarded Naruto with blow after blow, Naruto used his swords newly found sharpness to cut through the bones but they only regenerated.

They were now in an endless cycle of Naruto cutting down his bones only for Kimimaro to regenerate them instantly.

Naruto called forth more chakra from the nine tails and felt his pain relieved and his stamina returned. _He's a lot faster than I am, the only way I can win is if I wear him down. He may be stronger and faster than me but my stamina is greater. _

Naruto waited for an opening in Kimimaro's rampage to strike back, it was the only way he could possible gain a foothold in this fight.

Kimimaro charged at him swinging low with his right arm, Naruto jumped over the blade just as he brought his blade in his left hand up to cut through Naruto's throat. Naruto sliced the bone in half as he came towards him and he landed on the ground.

He threw his left foot up towards Kimimaro's ribs and connected with a strong kick, as he did so Kimimaro grabbed his leg and tossed him up slamming his own fist into Naruto's stomach before he pulled another bone out of his arm and threw it up attempting to impale Naruto while he had the chance.

Naruto recomposed himself in mid-air and spun around wildly narrowly avoiding the blow. He slammed into the ground and immediately got to his feet and jumped back at Kimimaro.

He swung his blade with amazing speed at Kimimaro but right before he would cut him a bone would come through his body stopping the attack. Naruto pulled out a Kunai in his other hand and charged again, he swung his sword over Kimimaro's head and brought it down at his neck at an angle that would allow him to decapitate him easily.

Right on cue a large blunt bone exposed itself just to time to stop the sword and Kimimaro sliced Naruto across the chest, he didn't aim to kill him just yet he was having too much fun to have the fight end early.

What he didn't notice was that Naruto had a Kunai in his other hand and that hand was now in between his ribs right now. His eyes widen as he felt the pain wash over him, Kimimaro looked down at the dagger lodged in his side.

Anger filled his eyes and he groaned as bones ripped through every part of his body causing Naruto to jumped back to avoid getting impaled.

Kimimaro dropped both of his bone swords and ran at Naruto full speed catching him off guard with his sudden change of style. With blazing speed he struck Naruto 17 times with blows so hard that each one could have broken a bone if placed correctly.

Naruto fell back in pain, Kimimaro had purposely only broken bones that wouldn't incapacitate him. He stood back up as he coughed up blood, He saw a quizzical look on the Sound Nin's face.

_Does he know about the Kyuubi, is that why he's only severely injuring me. He can probably tell that my minor wounds have been healing he's not an idiot, I should take advantage of this while he is still gauging my healing skills. _

Naruto gathered his hand Chakra in his hands, He had been working on another original technique and this was more than a good time to try it out. Kimimaro charged at him again but Naruto took off to meet him half way.

Kimimaro threw a sweeping kick at Naruto's ankles but Naruto jumped and brought his foot down towards his head. Naruto's foot connected with a blow so strong it would have snapped a normal persons neck completely, but it only resulted in knocking Kimimaro back a few feet. Naruto landed on the ground and ran at him again readying his hands or his new attack.

Kimimaro just stood there wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and nose, He readied himself from Naruto's attack.

Naruto looked at him as he slammed his foot into the side of his face, _Alright this could do some serious damage, He's already starting to slow down because of fatigue, its now or never. _

Kimimaro barely moved but instead brought his foot up and drove it into Naruto's back sending him flying to the right, Naruto ignored the pain as he fell in front of Kimimaro. He looked up and instantly jumped to his feet slamming his fist into his stomach.

Kimimaro disregarded the blow but he suddenly felt a spreading pain in his body, he looked at Naruto's fist as he punched him again but this time in the chest.

The chakra in his hands was dispersing upon impact not only amplifying the force of the blow but leaving deep cuts in Kimimaro that affected his Chakra control. Kimimaro upon realizing he was in trouble tried to counter but it was too late.

Naruto smashed his fist into him over and over again at blazing speeds that would put Neji's Gentle Fist to shame. He was helpless as Naruto pounded his wind chakra filled fist into his abdomen.

Kimimaro's body shook as he received the savage beating, Naruto brought his fist back one last time and filled it with his remain chakra and brought it to Kimimaro's chest spending the Sound Nin flying backwards and skidding across the ground into a boulder, smashing it to bits upon impact..

_Now's my chance !_ Naruto thought as he looked at the small crater where Kimimaro was

Naruto back flipped landing on a tree but immediately kicked off spinning around in a complete circle as he threw kunai at every possible inch of the crater hoping he could slow Kimimaro down.

He landed and spun around looking for Kimimaro, who seem to have disappeared during the assault. He waited for several seconds but everything around him was perfectly still and calm.

_Where the hell did he go ? Could I have actually gotten him in that attack, _Naruto thought as he stood up straight, exiting his fighting stance.

Naruto was beginning to wonder what was going on when a large pale white spike ripped through the ground a few feet ahead of him at an angle flying directly at his heart.

Naruto was caught off guard but saw the spike at the last second giving him enough time to twist his body sharply as the bone slashed past his side resulting in a large gash.

"AAAAHHHhhhhg" Naruto screamed as he grabbed his side as the blood poured out, he didn't have enough time to regroup as several more spikes erupted from all sides. He jumped around frantically dodging the bones and using them as footholds as he jumped higher and higher.

The assault finally stopped and it was quiet yet again, Naruto ran through the forest and found a secluded section so he could try to catch his breath. He sat down on a large branch as he looked at his injury.

He would bleed out if he didn't take care of it quickly, he closed his eyes and tried to call upon more chakra from the nine tails but he had already used too much. There wasn't enough left to heal it completely but it slowed down the bleeding somewhat.

There was a loud tearing sound and Naruto heard bark snap, he quickly got up as the tree began to fall. He jumped as it reached a near parallel level with the ground avoiding the full force of the impact but fell to his knees in the process.

He slowly stood up and regained his footing, still holding his bleeding side. Kimimaro was standing in front of him 40 meters away but Naruto could still make out his grey skin fade away revealing an odd pattern he was covered with, Naruto knew was the first level of a cursed mark.

" You actually survived, impressive. Not many opponents force me to activate the second level of my cursed seal, if I weren't so drained I would have destroyed you with it but unfortunately I couldn't maintain it long enough. I admit I underestimated you, I should have conserved my chakra earlier"

He began to walk forward and noticed the deep wound Naruto was holding, " That wound is very deep and you're just about at your limit aren't you? It was a good fight but now you die".

Kimimaro broke out in a sprint and raised his right arm, exposing his open palm to Naruto. A Bone ripped through his skin and flew with amazing speed at Naruto covering meters by the second.

Naruto just watched as his newly acquired chakra powered eyes caught ever movement of the attack. The bone was going to impale him any second now and he didn't have the strength to dodge another series of attacks.

He snapped, " Alright I've had enough this ENDS NOW", he screamed as and charged straight towards the oncoming bone.

_Is he crazy ? He must want to die, there is no way he can dodge it now and even if he did I would just forced the bone to split and strike him regardless_, Kimimaro thought as he watched Naruto charge his bone spear head on.

He smiled for the first time since the battle began, his opponent was either a complete idiot or a genius and this next move was going to prove which one.

The razor shape bone closed in on Naruto at a level where it would spear his heart with ease, Kimimaro watch attentively waiting to see what the Leaf Nin would do.

**RASENGAN **. Kimimaro's eyes widen in shock as Naruto slammed the pulsing ball of Chakra into the incoming bone crushing it and forcing it back until it turned to dust.

Kimimaro steadied his right arm with his left, holding his fore arm and using his remaining energy to push the bone further. He watched in horror as Naruto kept running, his Rasengan still crushing the long bone spear meter by meter.

Naruto had blood lust in his eyes, he was sprinting with all of his remaining energy he was going to end this fight right now or he was going to die trying. He kept pumping more Chakra into his right hand as he felt resistance from the bone.

It took everything he had to not slow down as the bone was growing more and more as he moved closer, he had to destroy it faster than Kimimaro could regenerate it. He was closing in on Kimimaro who seemed determined to finish his final attack. Kimimaro was trying to regenerate the bone as Naruto continued to run his Rasengan into it crushing it into dust.

There was no more than 10 meters separating them, Kimimaro knew he was going to close in on him but he had another idea. He watched as Naruto ran faster yet, closing the distance down to 2 meters.

_This is it, _Naruto thought as he looked into Kimimaro eyes, _I won't fail. _ His Rasengan almost touched Kimimaro's palm but as this happened Kimimaro jumped back and moved his left arm back and shot a bone out hoping to finish Naruto off.

He didn't have enough time to aim properly as he heard Naruto scream, **RASENGAN . **

The ball of chakra lit up into an intense bright shade of blue and his hand began to shake as it made impact with Kimimaro's chest.

* * *

Two bodies collapsed in a quiet grassy knoll, the sun was low to the horizon appearing red in the evening sky. Naruto lay on his back trying to gain the strength to move, he rolled over and looked at Kimimaro.

He was on his knees wincing in pain, he was covered in bruises and scars along with some minor cuts.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his chest and stomach which were covered in severe chakra burns, the Rasengan connected but Naruto didn't have the energy to keep spinning the chakra. The result was the ball exploding violently instead of going through Kimimaro.

Lucky for Naruto the force of the explosion blew the incoming bone off its course, sparing him another lethal wound. However it also knocked both of them back causing them to hit the ground with great impact.

Kimimaro finally got up but started to hold his stomach and coughed violently before spitting up blood. Naruto forced himself to his feet determined to finish the fight, Kimimaro watched him struggle with a smirk.

For once Naruto noticed admiration on the face of the Sound Nin, " You are the strongest opponent I have faced in a very long time. Tell me, what is your name?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion at his sudden change of persona but he smiled and answer confidently, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf, and future Hokage !"

"NARUTO-KUN !", the both spun around as someone continued to scream his name from close by. The voice was getting closer and closer, " NARUTO-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Anko-chan", Naruto said to himself as he realized she must have heard the explosion. He had gotten so into the fight that he had completely forgotten she was even here.

"We'll finish this another time, if you truly seek Orochimaru-sama then search in Iwagakure but be warned, I will protect him with my life". Kimimaro then made a hand sign and he slowly began to dissolve into smoke.

"Until next time Naruto-kun", he said with a smile as the last of his face dissolved and blew away in the wind.

"NARUTO-KUN ?", he heard Anko scream again. "ANKO-CHAN , IM OVER HERE", Naruto screamed back.

He heard someone storming through the forest as Anko appeared, she was beaten up but she seemed to be in better condition then Naruto.

"Naruto-kun", she gasped as she sprinted towards him, "I'm fin-". He dropped before he could finish his sentence, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you ?" Anko said as she scooped up Naruto and held his head up so she could talk to him.

" Haha what, this ? Don't worry I'm fine, we have to go to Iwagakure, Orochimaru is there" He said with a weak smile as he tried to reassure Anko but he could tell it wasn't working.

"Shut up, we're going back to Konoha you need medical help right away. We aren't that far since we didn't end up going to base 14, I'm going to signal for back up to get the prisoner. Now stop trying to act tough and rest, you better not die on me" Anko said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I can't be Hokage if I'm dead" he said with a chuckle.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she lifted him up, " You're such an idiot" she said smiling warmly at him. He tried to give her his famous fox grin but his sides burned again causing him to wince in pain.

"Don't even try to move, Mama's gonna take care of you" She said in half sultry half caring tone as she tried to hold back her tears.

Naruto looked back into her eyes which were filled with concern and sorrow, " I'm glad" he managed to get out before he passed out.

* * *

**The time for my release is near. **

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself laying face up in water, he sat up as the water splashed around him and looked at his surroundings. He frowned when he saw the large cage in front of him.

"_Why am I here ?"_ He said as he stood up and stretched out.

**You Fool ! Have you forgotten what the deal was ? You are to release me soon, you must prepare for such. **

"_What kind of preparing ? I don't think I'm ready yet, can I have more time ?_

**NO ! You've had enough time. Now you must initiate the mating ritual and then you must forcefully absorb half of my chakra before returning here and tearing the seal completely. **

Naruto shuddered as he heard the anger and impatience in his voice, He hadn't heard the Kyuubi speak to him like that in years. Naruto stared at the cage suspiciously for a few minutes.

" _Wait what is this ritual I have to do?" _Naruto asked suddenly very interested.

Naruto watched as he saw a very large grin appear from behind the cage, **You must leave your mark on her so that she may one day bear your kits. Since you will be absorbing half of my chakra you will permanently gain some of my attributes. **

**This mating ritual ensures your kits also gain these benefits as well as your mate, it is the official way to bring her into your clan by fox law, since part of me will be embedded in you, you must also do this. **

The smile of the Fox grew even wider at this. "_But I don't have a mate yet, and I don't think I'm ready to get married" _Naruto said sounding a little nervous as well as embarrassed.

The Fox just laughed at his, he moved closer to the cage as he spoke,** You can't lie to me, I've seen you with the violent lavender haired women. She craves your seed and will bear you strong kits, you would be wise to impregnate her soon. **

**Out of all the foolish human females you were infatuated with she is the only one I approve of. She is one of the few that is strong enough to survive childbirth after you mark her as your own. Either way she will be your mate, she is in heat after all. **

Naruto just stared at the cage speechless, he was too embarrassed to speak and he wasn't even sure what to say after hearing something like that.

He knew the Kyuubi could see anything he saw but he tend to forget that he watched every single thing that he does.

"_How do you know?"_Naruto spat back out defensively, hoping that he could think of something more meaningful to say next.

**I can sense her pheromones, she is standing over you as we speak. **

Then it hit him, he remembered passing out in her arms after the fight with Kimimaro, "_Fox let me go back I want to see if she is alright". _

**Focus ! I will let you return but you must train your body to absorb my chakra. If you don't train yourself properly and try to absorb my chakra anyway you will die. Now run to your mate, she needs to bear your mark. **

Before Naruto could get another word in everything began to spin, his vision became hazy and he felt himself fall endlessly. He felt an intolerable pain in his side and he slowly opened up his eyes.

He was greeted with a blinding light and the sound of someone talking quietly around him, Naruto sat up as he eyes finally readjusted to the light.

"He's Up !" a cheery voice yelped .

"Naruto-kun are you Okay, you should lay back down you had very serious injuries" a concerned voice said as Naruto felt a soft hand rest on his shoulders.

Naruto looked over to see the face of a very worried Sakura, " I'm fine really, its not as bad as it looks. Where's Anko-chan?"

Sakura gave him a very confused look, "Anko-chan ? Naruto-kun you shouldn't be worried about her she was barely hurt, you should lay back down though I need to get Tsunade-sama she was worried sick about you".

Naruto nodded and did as she said, he noticed a hurt look on Sakura's face at the mention of Anko but he didn't understand why so he tucked that thought in the back of his mind labeling it as something he must have made up.

" I'll be right back don't move a muscle" She instructed as she quickly ran out of the small room.

Naruto sighed as he sat back up as soon as soon as Sakura left the room, it felt like he spent half his life in that damn hospital and he was sick of it.

No more than a minute later the door ripped open with such force that the hinges bent, Tsunade ran up to Naruto and grabbing him and hugged him furiously. Since he was sitting his head ended up in her cleavage as she basically suffocated him in it.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your so stupid stop going off and coming back unconscious or else I'm going to stop sending you out on missions" Her voice was a little shaky but she refrained from crying.

Naruto tried to say something but his face was still buried between her enormous breast, she noticed his muffled protest and released him.

He sat there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath, "Baa-chan you almost killed me" he said with a laugh.

" Naruto its not funny you were pretty beaten up, anyway you are on bed rest for 2 days and I'm not releasing you for any more missions for at least two weeks" She said backing up and crossing her arms.

"Naruto you had lost a lot of blood and had a large amount of broken bones, you shouldn't be doing much of anything soon." Sakura added knowing Naruto would soon start complaining.

He just crossed his arms and pouted, there was no way he could fight with both Tsunade and Sakura at the same time.

" What happened to Anko-chan ?" Naruto asked Tsunade, he could swear he heard Sakura scoff something under her breath.

"She's fine, she's been in and out of here just about every other hour but she's been training mostly, she just left 15 minutes ago. After you collapsed she signaled me to send someone for the prisoner and brought you all the way here herself."

"She really cares for you Brat" Tsunade said with a proud smile, "I'm very happy for you. I'll be back later to talk to you about the mission as of right now just relax. We have everything taken care off and there's nothing you can do now but wait so don't be impatient"

She walked towards the door so she was behind Sakura and gave him a little wink, Naruto blushed, _She must know about me and Anko-chan. _

As Tsunade left Sakura let him have it, "What were you even doing ! You always do stupid stuff like this, do you have any idea what you put everyone through ? I know Tsunade-sama is hiding something what is it ?" She stopped and gave him a scornful look.

" Sakura-chan calm down its nothing really, I'm sorry I had you worried. Thank you for taking care of me".

" You're welcome Naruto-kun, of course I would take care of you" She leaned in close and cupped his cheek.

" After all the time we've spent together over the past years I can't help but care for you. I'm really glad you're in my life" She spoke the last words very softly and smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back at her, they hadn't spent much time together for a long time and he missed her company. " Me too Sakura-chan".

" So I'm guessing you're on a top secret mission, Tsunade-Sama changes the subject every time I ask about what you were doing."

"Yeah its kind of a big deal, I'd tell you if I could but I'm not suppose to be releasing any information. It's an S level secret and Baa-Chan would be furious If I told anyone", Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes.

" You know you use to tell me everything, whether you'd get in trouble or not" She said pouting.

"Well it's not-", he was interrupted but what sounded like a riot mob storming the hospital hallway. He looked at the door just as it flew completely off the hinges this time and came at his head.

He ducked last minute as he heard something crash into the ground and felt something land on his bed, before he could even look up someone moved on top of him sitting in his lap and grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown.

" You idiot, don't you ever get yourself hurt like that again, do you know how hard it was for me to stay calm when you practically bled to death in my arms" Anko shouted as she began to shake him violently.

"I-m-m Sor-r-r-r-y" Naruto managed to squeak out as his head whipped back and forth from the savage shaking Anko was giving him.

"You better be, and you're going to make it up to me, understand ?" She said in a stern voice giving him a harsh look.

" Yes ma'am" Naruto said as he tried to mend the damage to his neck by rubbing it with his hand.

"Damn right, we have things we need to talk about. I talked to Tsunade-sama before I came here and she said you can leave tomorrow morning"

Just then Naruto heard some grunting noise and someone cursing profusely under their breath, he looked over his bed to see Sakura slowly clawing her way up by using the bed.

Apparently anything that got in between Anko and Naruto would be trampled without discrimination and definitely without mercy.

" Oh Hi Sakura, what are you doing on the floor" Anko asked honestly just noticing her right at that moment.

Naruto could tell Sakura was desperately trying to hold her tongue as he saw her bite down on her bottom lip hard. " Nothing Anko-san, I was hoping to talking to Naruto-kun but you kind of interrupted us" She said glaring daggers at the plum haired Jonin.

" We'll I'm sure he's dying to talk to you too but we have official business to discuss so if you would excuse us." She said in a condescending tone.

That only seem to make things worse as Sakura looked like she was going to explode in anger but she looked at Naruto and saw his innocent expression on his face. She took a deep breath and her pleasant demeanor returned.

" Alright I'll give you two a moment" She looked back at Naruto now, " I have some busy work to do for Tsunade-Sama but I'll be back so we can talk in a few hours okay"

" Alright Sakura-chan I'll be waiting for you" He said with a calming smile.

She returned the smiled and walked towards the doorway carefully stepping over the broken door that bounced off the wall and landed in front of the bed.

Anko watched her like a hawk until she left, she then got up and picked up the dented door and brought it back to the doorframe.

She made several seals and placed it in the frame as she placed her hand over the center and chakra came out melting the door to the frame completely sealing it so that the door wouldn't even open as it was now part of the wall.

She walked back over to the bed and jumped into Naruto's lap, as she straddled him again and looked into his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about ?" Naruto asked as he looked back into her eyes.

"Nothing I just wanted to get rid of that prissy bitch"

Naruto frowned, " Sakura-chan is a really nice person and she's one of my closest friends, why don't you like her?"

"The feeling is mutual plus she kicked me out of here today because according to her 'I was getting in the way of the nurses'.

"But to tell you the truth I didn't like her from the start. I don't know, I guess it's a competitive thing. She likes you ya know" Anko said looking very uncomfortable at the statement.

" Well of course she does we've been on the same team for such a long time and we're good friends after all, why wouldn't she like me" Naruto asked looking very confused.

Anko just sighed, she didn't know how he could be so oblivious but she didn't care and she wanted Sakura as far away from him as possible so leaving him in the dark would only make her feel better.

"Never mind that, we should be using this time together better"

Naruto felt Anko's hand slip under his hospital gown and grip his manhood tightly. " Hey Anko-chan do we really have to do this here ? There's people all over this place and it's not the best circumstances" Naruto whined as he felt himself getting hard.

" But Naruto-kun.." She whined pouting cutely for him as she moved closer towards him.

".. I haven't been with you in a whole week, I need you right now. I don't know why but I've been so unbelievably horny today, I've masturbated to the thought of you 6 times already today and its only getting worse. Please Naruto-kun, I really need this right now."

He looked at her taken aback at her confession, she was pouting even more now.

" Well I just don't want anyone to catch us so please keep it down, and could you try not to be too rough I'm still in bandages".

She smiled triumphantly, She knew he would gave in and there was no point forcing him to comply when she could just make him change his mind.

" Well I'll do my best but I'm not making any promises" she said as she ripped off the only layer of clothing he had.

She mashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue into his mouth before he could even make a move. The kiss was wild and brutal leaving Anko's saliva all over his mouth and chin.

They sat there on the bed their tongues locked in a fierce battle, Anko moaned into Naruto's mouth as she felt him grab her breast through her mesh shirt.

Anko broke the kiss and got up on her knees as she reached up her skirt and pulled down her soaking wet panties. Now Naruto was just as aroused as her, he didn't know what it was but he felt something running through his body.

A burning desire unlike anything he had every felt before pulsing through him and engulfing him making him react on his feral instincts.

The second Anko took off her panties Naruto tackled her laying her out flat on her back, he grabbed her calves and dragged her closer to him. Naruto lowered his hands to her thighs and pulled her up closer yet as he buried his face in between them.

Anko gasped as she felt his tongue trail up and down her saturated pink lips, unconsciously she started to tighten her thighs around his head which he kept in place with his hands.

After what seemed like hours of teasing her, he pushed his tongue into her plunging deep inside her wet hole. She arched her back and screamed as she grabbed his head and pulled his hair desperately trying to get him in deeper.

She gasped for breath as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of her rapidly, flicking it playfully at her entrance each time before penetrating her again with it. He inched closer to her and placed his mouth over her pussy.

He began to suck on her soft sopping wet lips as he ran his tongue over them. He pushed his tongue inside her again this time he lashed out wildly in all directions brushing against her most sensitive spot sending her over the edge, " Ohhh Naruto-Kun, more ! MORE !" She screamed as she came making her bittersweet sticky juices pour out all over his tongue and mouth.

He pulled his tongue out as he lapped the remaining juices that trailed down her thighs and ass. She was now in a completely frenzy, she got up and shoved Naruto on his back and climbed over him.

She pushed herself up and sat down on his face, grabbing his hair again as she grinded herself into him. She slowly started to moan as she felt his tongue rub against her clit.

He nibbled on the soft nub of skin playfully as he brought his tongue around it in circles and then began to pay more attention to her lips again.

Anko was struggling to breathe as she kept screaming Naruto's name out uncontrollably. Naruto's tongue was wiggling inside of her touching all the right places and making her only want him more.

He brought his hands up to her thighs and one slowly moved to her ass, he continued to run his tongue around her clit as he unexpected pushed his middle finger into her tight asshole.

She moaned at the sudden pleasure and pushed herself harder onto his face, she was rocking her hips making his roaming tongue move up and down inside of her. " Oh Naruto-kun, you know what I like", she moaned out just as he pushed another finger inside her ass.

He pumped his fingers forcefully in and out of her making her scream even louder at every thrust. Naruto was having the time of his life, the thought to do half the stuff that was going on now had never even occurred to him.

He pumped his finger even harder as he tried to force another one inside of her, she scream as she felt him trying but allowed him to do so. He was nibbling on her clit still as he forced the third finger inside her tight asshole.

Anko was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain and she absolutely love it, which only turned on Naruto more.

His actions now were all so natural to him and he loved it, and more importantly to him, Anko was enjoying herself. He continued to lap at her wet pussy with his tongue as he heard her scream, " I'm-m-m Cum-m-m-ing".

Her juices squirted out and covering his entire mouth and some of his chin, he didn't know why but he had suddenly longed for her taste. It was almost like he needed to know what she tasted like but now that he had a rather large sample he was satisfied.

He pulled his fingers out of her ass and just laid there for a moment enjoying her semi sour juices that he loved so much. Naruto licked his lips as he contemplated what she tasted like, her juices were slightly sour but there was definitively a very sweet aftertaste to it.

Without warning Naruto sat up completely throwing her onto her back again, he got up and got on top of her while he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs.

Her eyes went wide as she felt Naruto thrust into her with so much force that she bounced further away from him in the process. He reached out and grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't move, he leaned forward as he adjusted himself and began to pound her sopping wet pussy viciously.

Anko arched her back so much that it barely was touching the bed anymore, her mouth was open but she had finally lost her voice. She dropped back on the bed gripping the edges so tight that she lost feeling in her hands

Anko's breast would bounce from the impact with every thrust, it felt like she couldn't breath anymore and she knew she was close to another orgasm.

Naruto was driving himself into her with such force that he seemed to reach so deep into her that he was in her stomach. His eyes were full of lust and now he was barely aware of what he was even doing.

He looked down at Anko, her mouth was open and her eyes were gazed over as if she wasn't even conscious anymore. He reached out and pinched her nipples as hard as he could to see if she was ok.

She yelped in pain at his actions but didn't do anything to stop him from continuing. Naruto smiled and ripped her mesh shirt open with his claws, that he was unaware existed at the moment.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back up bringing her on top of him without even pulling out of her. He leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth without even slowing down his pumping into her. He started to suck as if he truly expected milk to come out, he continued with a fierce determination when his needs weren't met.

Anko who had been whimpering softly was now moaning as loud as humanly possible while Naruto punished her nipples with his mouth. Anko had been slowly grinding herself into him but began to gently bounce on his throbbing cock.

Naruto released her nipple and kissed her before letting his tongue trail down her neck before he instinctively moved to her cursed seal. He covered it in his saliva and without warning brought down his sharp canines into the center of it.

Anko screamed again but her voice was almost completely gone so Naruto didn't even notice. He tasted her blood and it filled him with delight, he slowly retracted from her shoulder and watch as the cursed seal seem to become animated.

The symbols swirled around as if they were in a cyclone but suddenly they stopped and slowly morphed forming a new seal of some sort. It was a circle composed of loosely connected crescent moons with three diagonal parallel lines marked with two large dots between them where Narutos teeth pierced her skin

He stared at the odd marking which seemed to be pulsing and vibrating as if it wasn't stable and could change back at any second. Naruto was snapped out of his gaze as Anko leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked at her as she bounced harder and harder on his erection, a thin layer of sweat was blanketing her brow and her lips were slightly parted as she panted heavily.

A smile crept on his face as he looked at her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder as if she was about to pass out. " I Love you", she said in a tired but warm voice.

There were no words that could accurately describe how Naruto felt as he heard that confession of love come from the woman he had fallen for. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him so she had to raise her head from his shoulder.

She looked up at him and into his eyes as he continued to buck up into her and she pushed herself down in perfect rhythm. " I love you too Anko-chan".

She looked like all the problems in the world were dissolved by his words, her face illuminated in a warm smile and she opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but only a moan escaped her mouth.

She moved her arms around to Naruto's back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin to the point where they drew blood. She winced and bit down on her lower lip trying to muffle her oncoming screams as her eyes close and all the muscles in her stomach contracted.

The sheer power of her orgasm made her completely collapse in Narutos arms as she began to tremble and scream. Naruto groaned as he felt her juices literally shot out of her and the wave of pressure of her inner walls tightening with the feel of her warm juices sent him overboard.

He pushed her back on her back as he shoved himself as deep as he could when his hot seed began to shoot out of his pulsing member filling Anko up with cum. Naruto groaned as he felt wave after wave blast from his cock and he twitch in pleasure until he finished.

He pulled out of Anko and dropped himself down on his back, that had to have been the most intense sexual experience he ever had. The strangest part was that he bit Anko, he only realized what he had done after the seal began shifting.

It was a natural occurrence for biting to happen during sex with Anko but she was always the one doing the biting.

He sat back up and noticed something was glowing, he looked closer to see the seal was glowing but the light seem to diminish and the final form of the seal settled in, it was exactly like before but the lines seemed more pronounced yet wavy. Anko hadn't noticed it and was staring at Naruto in an amused confusion.

"What's wrong ?"

"It's nothing, you're just so beautiful" He said, smiling because for once he came up with something good to say right away.

She smiled and pushed herself off the bed pulling down her skirt which was pulled up so high that it looked more like a wrinkly belt. "Here you keep these to remind you of me for the night", she said as she handed him her panties which had only gone from soaking wet to damp.

She frowned as she looked at the remains of her mesh shirt and sighed, she walked over to her coat and put it on, actually buttoned it up for once. She walked over to Naruto's bed and climbed back on it.

"I have a surprise for you" She said cheerfully.

"What is it ? Did you get me more clothes" Naruto said chuckling at his own comment.

" I started moving your things into my apartment"

" Really what did Kakashi-sensei say ? I haven't mentioned it to him yet I'm actually afraid of how he's gonna take it" Naruto said as he sat up now very interested in what she was going to say next.

" Hmm well I don't know, I haven't told him. I've been sneaking in and grabbing as much stuff as I can. I'm almost finished so just come to my place tomorrow", She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

" Get better for me, I'm going to let you sleep while I go get the last of your stuff ok".

" Alright Bye Anko-chan" Naruto said as he watched her walk away and unseal the door which fell back down on the floor again.

" I love you" he spat out as she was in the doorway, she turned around and gave him a smile, " I love you more" and she turned around and left.

Naruto couldn't help be feel like he was on top of the world, he didn't think he could be so happy in his entire life and now he felt like everything horrible that had ever happened in his life was worth it just for the hour of pure bliss he just experienced.

He relaxed in his bed, he could very well use a nap and he had an hour before Sakura would get off work, besides he figured he wouldn't be sleeping much once he actually moved in with Anko.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his apartment bored to death, Naruto had been in the hospital yet again and he had just gotten back from his mission with Yamato. He had been trying to read but he was distracted.

He had been seeing less and less of Naruto the past couple of weeks and now it seemed like his stuff was slowly disappearing. The thing that got Kakashi was that it seemed to be happening daily which just seemed even more odd to him.

A loud noise distracted him from his thoughts and he jumped up suddenly as he heard someone swearing in the other room. He looked at Naruto's room in confusion, _Naruto-kun is in the hospital who else could possible be here_.

He creep towards the door with a kunai out and poised to attack as he walked up to the slightly opened door and kicked it open. He looked in shock as he saw Anko with a large box standing in the middle of Naruto's room looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

" Anko ? What are you doing here and aren't those Naruto's things ?"

She looked like she was thinking carefully about her response but just gave up, " I'm bringing Naruto's stuff to OUR apartment". Kakashi just looked at her in confusion for a few moments before speaking again.

"What do you mean by 'OUR' apartment ?"

"He's moving in with me, what's there not to understand Hatake" she said as she walked past him with the box in her hands.

"Wait Naruto didn't tell me anything about you two moving in together, when did this happen ?"

" We talked about it but I decided we needed to do it now, and don't worry you'll still get to see him so I don't want to hear any complaining from you" She warned as she left with the box.

Kakashi just stood there in shock, _I'm all alone. _ He looked to see how much stuff Anko had actually taken and it seemed like the only thing she hadn't packed up was the bed itself.

He sighed, "Well I should probably go check up on Naruto-kun and see how he's doing, plus he can at least tell me what's going on". He left through an open window and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Sakura had just finishing the last of her work, her day had been pretty stressful so far and it only got worse with Anko's intrusion. She had been visiting Naruto just about every other hour of the day and on top of that she was rude to almost everyone.

Although she tried to remain calm Sakura had no choice but to kick her out on more than one occasion as she was clearly causing trouble and bossing around some of the nurse who were suppose to be watching Naruto.

She sighed as she thought about how unfair it was that Anko could sit and talk with Naruto while she had to fill out forms and read over files. The last document was just about finish, all she had left to do was write down the date, time and cause of injury for this last patient.

She handed the paperwork she had just finished to one of the secretaries and decided to go check up on Naruto again.

She headed down the stairs and walked through the quiet hallways until she saw his room approaching. It was the easiest one to find considering it was the only room without a door.

_Alright, now you have to get to the bottom of this. Naruto-kun has been acting strange lately and spending a lot of time with Anko and I have a feeling something isn't right. _She took herself away from her thoughts as she reached the doorframe.

She peeped inside to see Naruto fast asleep with the covers up to his chin, _He looks so cute sleeping like that._ She quietly walked in and nudged him gently on the shoulder.

He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, " Ahh Sakura-Chan ! What are you doing here?". She looked at him in confusion, _Why is he so jumpy, I thought he would be happy to see me. _

She frowned, " What do you mean, you don't want to see me?"

" No No, it's not like that I uhh just wasn't ready that's all.." He continued to smile but it was clearly a nervous smile.

"Well I think we should go get you something to eat its getting late, I know you're hurt but I'm going to give you the OK to walk around a little tonight. I'll make sure Tsunade-Sama doesn't find out, we can go eat anything you want even ramen."

His nervousness seemed to skyrocket at her words and he continued and try to mutter out an excuse, "Well I'd love to Sakura-chan but I'm not really hungry and I don't think I should be moving".

She gave him a suspicious look, _Naruto-kun doesn't turn down ramen first of all, and he sure as hell doesn't let a chance to leave this hospital go by either. I thought he would be happy for us to go on a little date together, why is he being so distant to me now. _

"Naruto-kun what are you hiding ?" She said sternly, clearly not willing to let this go.

"Uhhm nothing Sakura-chan I don't know what you are talking about ?" He said as he continued to laugh nervously and hold down his covers tighter.

"We're leaving right now !" She said as she grabbed his blanket, " I don't know what you're hiding but I'm tired of being left out".

Naruto struggled to keep himself bathed in the warmth of the blanket but Sakura pulled and in anger used her super strength yanking the blanket right from his hands.

There was complete silence as Naruto stood there paralyzed in fear, while Sakura's eyes widen as she stood absolutely stunned. Unconsciously she brought her left hand to her face and rested her chin in her palm and she tilted her head slightly as if examining a piece of art, her right arm lifted and held her opposite arm in place.

"It's sooo big" She said to herself as if she was mesmerized, " SAKURA-CHAN !".

She snapped out of her trance nearly jumping out of her skin, she had somehow completely forgotten Naruto was in the room. She quickly spun around and felt her face warm up to an unbearable temperature as the blood rushed to her face.

" Where the hell are your clothes" She said once she had finally gotten over the initial shock. _I can't believe I just did that, that has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. _

" I.. Uh…. They were itchy ?!" Naruto somewhat asked hoping to see if his excuse would satisfy her. She was still blushing terribly, but she had managed to muster enough strength to move towards the ripped blanket on the floor and tossed it back to him.

" I .. um… am going to go find where your clothes are" She said as she practically ran out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief as the incredible awkward moment ended, his moment of relief was cut short as he heard the window in his room open.

He looked over to see Kakashi enter his room with his usual bored look on his face, " Yo".

"Hey Kakashi-sensei ! Boy am I glad to see you", Kakashi walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed, "Well we have to talk Naruto-kun, there are some things I heard that I just needed to hear from you in person"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, " Does this have anything to do with Anko-chan ?"

" Promise me it's not true !" Kakashi said as he reached out towards Naruto and fell to his knees as if he was going to die from the grief. Naruto scratched the back of his head, he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

" Yeah its true, but we're still going to hang out and everything, almost nothing is going to change"

" I see, so its come to this huh ? Well I guess you've already made your choice, I won't bother you anymore" He got up and started to walk towards the window.

"Wait, C'mon its not that serious, things aren't going to change at all I promise"

Kakashi turned around, " You sure" he said skeptically.

" Of course, I wouldn't go back on a promise, you know me better than anyone else right ?" Naruto said giving him his usual grin.

Kakashi smiled from under his mask, "definitely, I'll be sure to come visit you all the time, But I don't think Anko is too fond of me right now. I think she sees me as competition for your attention, it's cute though when you think about it" he said as he returned back towards the bed.

" How have things been going between you two, well I hope".

"GREAT ! They couldn't be any better, It's so weird I never would have thought things would be so perfect between us but its amazing" Naruto said with a brilliant smile as he thought about his lover.

Just then Sakura came back in with Naruto's clothes neatly folded but stopped when she saw Kakashi, " Kakashi-sensei ?! What are you doing here ?".

"I just decided to stop by and check up on Naruto-kun" he said giving Naruto a look that Naruto understood meant, "Does Sakura know ?".

Naruto shook his head and Kakashi gave him a slight nod, Sakura just eyed the two of them not really knowing what was going on. " Well I have to go, I'll see you two later", and with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that all about" Sakura said as she handed Naruto his uniform. " Nothing, he's just weird sometimes" Naruto lied.

"So do you want to go get some ramen or not" Sakura said sounding a little bit irritated, Naruto smiled at her.

"Sure, that would be great Sakura-chan".

She smiled and turned around so he could get dressed, she couldn't help but let her mind wander knowing that he was naked right behind her. Sakura worked at a hospital and she had seen patients naked all the time but she never saw anyone quite as large at Naruto before.

"Ok lets go" he said as he adjusted his vest, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his, He blushed slightly but shook if off. Sakura smiled warmly to herself as they left for Ichiraku.

* * *

Anko was in a cheerful mood today as she walked over to the hospital, it was still early but she was too excited to sleep and had spent the majority of the night rearranging their new bedroom.

She had basically changed everything around to make room for Naruto's things and had taken the liberty of unpacking everything for him. She couldn't remember being so excited for anything in her life.

She was so far into her own world that she didn't notice all the looks she was getting because most people weren't use to seeing Anko so giddy, she looked like she would just start skipping any moment now.

She burst through the hospital doors completely ignoring the nurses who were talking to her and yelling at her to watch were she was going. She made it to Naruto's floor and practically ran to the room.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his bed," Aww he's so cute", she said as she walked up towards the bed. She looked at him for a few moments with a smile just soaking in the sight of him peacefully sleeping.

" Well, nap times over sleepyhead" she said with a mischievous smile as she raised her foot and slammed it into the bed. The whole bed flew at the wall and collided into the wall with a large thud before falling down into the floor on top of Naruto.

Naruto crawled from the wreckage with fake tears running down his face, "What was that for ? You could have just waken me up like a normal person." He said as he tried to free himself from the bed that was still on top of him.

" I could have but it wouldn't have been so much fun, but enough whining c'mon lets go home I'm cooking breakfast this morning !".

Naruto had gotten out from under the bed but was now sitting down in front of Anko giving her a cynical look, " Since when do you cook ?"

" Since always, now quite stalling and lets go already" She said as she grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room. She didn't bother to let go as she dragged him out of the hospital and all the way to their apartment.

* * *

"Okay are you ready" she said as she turned around to look at Naruto who was still on the ground.

" I think my arm is dislocated" He said as he faked fainting.

" Quite playing around" Anko said as she pulled him to his feet and handed him something.

"What's this" He said as he looked at the shiny object in his hand.

"It's your key silly, how are you suppose to get inside our apartment without a key" She said shaking her head at how dense he was sometimes.

" Well open the door already" she barked getting very impatient.

Naruto grinned at her and did as he was told, he opened the door slowly almost expecting something to jump out from behind it and attack him. He walked in and noticed that everything looked the same but observed that everything looked cleaner and polished.

"C'mon I'll show you our bedroom" Anko said clearly over excited about the job she did, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the room with him. Naruto stopped in his tracks at the doorway.

She had completely changed everything, she not only brought a new bed but new dressers and a nightstand for each of them. There was a large chest at the foot of the bed which was open, it had all of Naruto's weapons, tools and scrolls in it.

Over towards the left of the bed was a large dresser which Naruto assumed was filled with his clothes and other small items. The closet was open showing that she separated it down the middle and hung up all his nicer clothes in it, not to mention that there seem to be a good half of his closet space that had clothes he had never seen before.

" I went out and brought you some more clothes and some equipment" she said as she ushered him towards the closet. She had basically tripled his meager wardrobe for him, he looked around at her purchases, surprisingly he liked them all.

"Wow Anko-chan this is all so great, you really didn't have to do all this for me"

" But I wanted to" she said as she turned towards him and grabbed his hands intertwining her fingers with his. He looked into her eyes and brought his face closer to her, she leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

When the parted they just stared into each others eyes, " C'mon Naruto-kun, I'm going to go make us breakfast". He smiled and followed her out to the kitchen, " Close your eyes Naruto-kun" She said with a mischievous smirk.

He never liked giving Anko the element of surprise but he obeyed, he heard her move around and then heard an odd noise.

"Ok you can open them now"

He looked to see a full breakfast buffet on the table complete with orange juice and coffee. "Well lets eat !" she said taking a seat.

"Wow this looks great", Naruto said jumping into one of the chairs and grabbing a plate already filled with pancakes, waffles, an omelet, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. He practically inhaled everything without even looking up. He finished everything within minutes and looked at Anko who seemed to be very satisfied that he had enjoyed himself.

"So where did all this food come from" he asked as he patted his now full stomach.

"What are you talking about, I made all this Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto sipped on his orange juice, " Well although I really appreciate the effort I know you didn't make all of this, plus I saw the summoning scroll you tried to hide under the table" he said.

A sweatdrop appeared on Anko's head, "Haha Ok you caught me, but I'm trying to learn Naruto-kun. I'm going to make you a nice home-cooked meal eventually I promise".

" You don't have to, It really doesn't matter to me I'm just happy we're together. All I could ever expect from you is your love"

She was speechless, he always knew what to say to her to make her feel so appreciated. She had desperately been trying to cook because subconsciously she wanted to prove to him that she could be a good wife.

Although she knew Naruto didn't expect anything from her she still felt the need to prove to him that He would have a great future with her and most of all she wanted him to be happy.

She was going to say something to him but there was a loud knock on the door. She got up now very irritated and walked over to the door ready to kill however ruined such a romantic breakfast.

She practically ripped the door open in her furry and glared with the intent to kill at the figure standing before her, " What the hell do you want Hatake?"

" Hey Anko, I don't mean to intrude but there was recently an accident at my apartment. Pakkun has some rare kind of flees and now my apartment is on quarantine so I need a place to stay for a while, I would have gone to a hotel but there weren't any rooms available right now"

"Do you think you and Naruto-kun could do me a huge favor and let me stay here for a while, just until I can go back to my place" He asked trying to give Anko a pleading look.

She stood there for a second as if thinking about it, "Nope" she said as she attempted to slam the door shut. Kakashi stopped it before it closed all the way with his hand.

"C'mon , it wont be for long and I really need a place to stay"

" Go bother someone else, I'm sure Yamato would love to have a freeloader mooch off him for a few weeks" Anko said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" He has a really small place and I remember that Naruto-kun has mentioned that you have a guest room that neither of you use"

" Hey who is it ?" Naruto yelled from back in the kitchen.

"Oh it's nobody sweetie, I'll be there in a minute don't worry" She lied as she faked a very convincing and sweet voice.

" I thought I heard Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled back as he got up and decided to see who it was anyway.

Anko frowned as he walked over to her, " Hey it is Kakashi-sensei, what's going on ?" Naruto asked now very excited.

" Well I needed a place to stay since my apartment is on quarantine, so I was wondering if you guys would be so kind" he said smiling at Anko.

" C'mon Anko-chan, Kakashi-sensei needs our help" Naruto said giving her the puppy dog eyes with Kakashi joining in with his one visible eye.

Anko really didn't want to deal with Kakashi of all people but she already knew she wasn't going to be able to get rid of him now that Naruto knew about it.

She let out a loud sigh, " Fine One-Eye can use the guest room but he better not be here for more than a week tops".

"Don't worry it shouldn't be long" he said as he stepped aside revealing a large pile of boxes that looked like a small mountain range.

" Naruto-kun could you help me with my stuff" He said as he grabbed one of the smaller boxes and walked in. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the huge stacks of boxes in front of him.

" Did you really have to bring all this stuff for a short visit" Anko yelled now very upset that she had just been tricked.

"What do you mean this is only light packing, I left most of my stuff at the apartment" He said as he came back to grab more boxes. Naruto had already created 10 shadow clones to help them and was happily carrying the boxes into the guest room.

Anko just stood there, now extremely pissed off. _Stupid Kakashi couldn't stand being away from his boyfriend so he plans a stunt like this. Well he better not think I'm going to let him cut into my time with MY Naruto-kun._

The last of the boxes were gone and Kakashi and Naruto were now sitting in the living room talking like they were long lost brothers. Anko sighed in defeat,_Well this is going to be interesting. _

* * *

**A/N** : Okay I switched gears slightly with this chapter, but don't be fooled I haven't lost focus and this wasn't me losing track of where the story is going. There really isn't a good way to develop the relationship between the characters while they are out fighting, and there are a lot of important developments that will appear in the next chapter because of how this one ended.

On a side note, the whole clone explosion thing was something Itachi did but I couldn't remember how he did it exactly. I think his clones just exploded and he didn't have to say anything ( if anything I think he used a hand sign) but I put the whole 'Katsu' thing in just for fun, even if he didn't say it, I still plan on leaving it there. Consider it as a sign of tribute towards Deidara, and my personal Hero Itachi for stealing his move to begin with.

Also In case you haven't figured it out, Next chapter will deal more with what the Kyuubi said to Naruto and you will learn what happened to the guy Naruto captured from the hidden sound base. There will be more stuff but I don't want to spoil everything now plus I have a habit of coming up with new things as I'm writing so there's no telling what might make it in there. I did a lot of reading while I was writing this and I just want to say that If I read another story that talks about "Arashi Kazama" , I'm probably going to end up throwing my laptop out the window which would make writing this story rather difficult, I don't know why but its driving me absolutely insane, especially when these stories are only a month old. I thought it would be common damn knowledge what the fourth's name is by now but I guess that's just expecting too much form some people.

In other news both my stories have passed 10,000 hits (Yay me), Although this story is taking up most of my time I still think I want to start another story soon. Since I want to do so many different pairings I'm thinking of just writing a Harem, and when I mean Harem I mean massive Harem, so far I'm thinking Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tayuya, Kurenai, Tsunade, Hana, and maybe Karin and Konan. Odd pairings but very interesting ones and it would definitely make an interesting story.

But I digress; give me about a week and a half for the next chapter. I'll do what I can but I don't want to rush things. Most importantly Thanks for reading and leave a review to let me know what you think. PEACE


	6. Something You Forgot

**A/N**: Welcome back everyone ! So in case you didn't know I actually started that harem I talked about earlier. Go check it out and let me know what you think, I decided to continue it since I got a lot of positive feedback considering how many hits it had.

This Chapter is going to fill in some of the gaps from the previous chapter and possibly give you an idea of what I'm thinking about doing with the ending. I'm not going to give anything away and I still have some surprises up my sleeve but I believe all stories should have some foreshadowing.

Good news is this story is probably going to end up being longer then 10 chapters like I original guessed. So be prepared for a long stretch to the finish because there's still a lot more stuff I want to have happen before things get even close to the end. I also thought about adding a prologue to this dealing with Naruto meeting Anko for the first time since he's return to Konoha and what happened before they decided to bring him into the ANBU.

I'm not sure I'll get to doing that and it might not help the story any so I'm just leaving it as a consideration at this point. I still have to focus on finishing this story and working on the harem at the same time. I just don't have enough time to do everything I want to at once so I'm going to focus on this and switch between my Naru X Sakura an Naru x Tayuya. As for other projects, I'll do which ever one people would like more first, I know the Tsunade and Femm Kyuubi would be two of the more popular ones.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 6: Something you Forgot

It had been two days since Kakashi had moved in with Naruto and Anko and needless to say things could be better. The first day was fairly monotonous, Kakashi was out training while Anko and Naruto stayed and home. He was suppose to be on bed rest for two full days after leaving the hospital but Kakashi had decided that he should bait Naruto into training before that.

This wouldn't have been a problem but Anko had too much fun the previous day to let Naruto leave the apartment so easily, especially since it was just the two of them all day long while Kakashi was out. Kakashi and Anko had fought almost the entire day, well Anko fought and Kakashi basically only got a few words in but Naruto had his mind made up either way.

They left but She definitely paid him back when they returned that night. Anko sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. He was fast asleep with his mouth open and he was drooling on his pillow. Anko laughed to herself, _Maybe I worked him too hard last night he looks like he's in a coma. _

She quietly got out of bed and went to go take a shower. It was still somewhat early as she walked through the hallway and entered the bathroom. She turned on the water and gave it a few seconds to get to a temperature she liked.

She stood under the hot water and just thought about the events of the past week. _I wonder who Naruto-kun was fighting when I found him in the forest ? I thought I had it bad but they only sent those pussies my way. _

_Either way that was a close call, if Naruto-kun hadn't taught me all those techniques I would have been killed. And having that damn curse seal sometimes pays off too. I just wish I didn't have to use it so much, there's no telling what could happen to me later. _

_At least we got a lead, I'm sure Ibiki has that asshole begging for mercy by now, _ She turned off the water and took a step out. She walked over towards the mirror and looked at herself carefully inspecting her figure.

She turned around slightly to check her backside, her eyes went wide as she looked at herself. " What the hell is this ?!".

She walked closer to take a better look, she was in complete disbelief. " What happened to my curse seal ? Oh shit this can't be good" She panicked as she eyed the odd mark that was just over her shoulder.

She tried to calm herself down as she grabbed a towel, _Okay Anko, just settle down it might not be serious. Just wait and see if anything strange happens before you tell anyone. There's no need to get Naruto-kun all scared for nothing. _

She tip toed back into her bedroom and quickly got dressed before heading back into the kitchen. Naruto would be waking up soon and she wanted to have a surprise ready for him this time. _Hmph this time I'm going to make Naruto-kun the breakfast he deserves !_ She began to rummage through the cabinets for something to cook.

"Well, Hello Anko"

The sudden voice made her jump and she hit her head, " God damnit Kakashi ! What are you doing up so early !"

" I'm usually up around this time every day. What are you doing up this early ?"

" I'm making Naruto-kun breakfast, what's it to you ?!" She spat out as she moved over the stove and started to boil water.

" Do you even know what you're doing ?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the kitchen to her.

" Of course I know what I'm doing"

He walked back into the living room, " So are you going to make a huge fuss about Naruto training today"

" Don't start with me Hatake, I'm not in the mood"

" You know that's part of why I came here. If I wasn't here to push him to train he would just sit here with you all day"

" So you admit you faked that bullshit story about your apartment ?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" No, I wouldn't go that far. My place is really under quarantine, if you don't believe me go check!" He said as he started to read one of his books.

" Either way it's a good thing I'm here, we made some good progress yesterday. I believe Jiraiya-sama is in town so it would be a good time for them to spar".

" Whatever" she spat out as she brought some plates to the table.

" Good morning guys !" Naruto said as he limped out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Naruto-kun ! Hurry up and shower breakfast is almost ready " Anko said cheerfully.

He smiled and walked to the bathroom. Kakashi got up and walked towards the table.

" Hey how come there's only two plates on the table ?"

" I don't know maybe because only two people are eating" Anko said sarcastically.

"What I am suppose to eat " Kakashi whined

" I don't really care" Anko said as she walked over to the table and put some food in the plates.

Naruto came back out and went into his room, within a few minutes he came out fully dressed. " What's for breakfast ?" Naruto said as he stretched his arms and entered the room

" Come look" Anko said as she sat down at the table and waited for him. Kakashi just stood leaning against a wall next to the table with a smug look on his face.

Naruto came and sat down but his face paled when he looked down at his plate.

Before him was toast which was charred beyond recognition, undercooked scramble eggs that were leaking over the side of the plate, and bacon that looked wet and uncooked.

Naruto picked up a piece of bacon with two fingers as if it would burn him and eyed it suspiciously, " Did you boil the bacon ?"

" Was I not suppose to" Anko asked confused.

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped, " Uhhm you're kinda suppose to fry bacon" Naruto informed her.

" Well I don't have any frying pans so what was I suppose to do" She asked as she drank her coffee.

" Well umm I'm not that hungry this morning, me and Kakashi-sensei have to do some training" Naruto said as he got up and tried to slyly get away from the disastrous meal.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and gave him several looks without even moving his head, Kakashi immediately understand and gave him some signals.

Anko just sat there watching the two of them who were just looking intently at each other like they were in a staring contest. Then Naruto nodded with a smile and they both headed to their rooms and started packing.

_What the hell just happened, _Anko thought as she watched them return with their gear packed up.

"Well we're heading to train and go get Jiraiya-sama…." Kakashi started

"…. And Ero-sennin is going to show me some new jutsu hopefully." Naruto Continued.

"We'll be back tonight…." Kakashi said

"….. so don't worry about us, I'll come home around dinner time ok Anko-chan" Naruto said cheerfully.

" okay" was all she managed to say as she watched the two of them leave through the window. _That's kinda creepy that they can actual finish each others sentences, I better get rid of Kakashi now or he'll never leave. _

She looked at the plate in front of her and sighed,_ Looks like my cooking needs a bit of work. But at least I have all day to come up with something else. _ She got up and went back into the kitchen and looked to see what she had available.

She decided she was going to cook Naruto's favorite food so she headed off to the grocery story to grab some ingredients.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi headed towards Hokage tower, Kakashi said he was positive that Jiraiya would be there of all places because he was suppose to be deliver news to Tsunade.

" Do you really think Ero-Senin is really here ? I haven't seen him in months he's been so busy lately"

" Don't worry I got my news this morning from Tsunade-sama herself, either way we need to prepare to head out again. We can't afford to have another problem like last time."

They landed on the roof with a soft thud, Naruto peered into the window and sure enough there was Tsunade and Jiraiya talking, but most importantly he had a large lump on his head meaning Tsunade must have hit him with something.

" Good Ol' Ero-Senin" Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards the window.

"Don't you think you should knock or at least wait for them to finish" Kakashi offered as he watched Naruto.

" No its no big deal, besides Baa-chan loves me, I'm practically her favorite person in the whole village" He exclaimed as he opened the window and jumped in.

" Hey Baa-chan , Hey Ero-Senin, what's going on ?" He said with a smile.

"Brat why don't you ever knock" Tsunade barked at him with rage clear in her eyes.

" Jeez what's with her" Naruto said as he inched himself closer to Jiraiya hoping to hide behind him if things went south.

" Don't worry about it kid, she's hormonal today" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"What was that you pervert ?!" Tsunade said with a visible twitch.

" Ahh nothing Ero-Senin just wants to know what happened to the prisoner we captured ?" Naruto lied.

" Hmph, well Ibiki got him to talk but we haven't got much of anything useful. He keeps rambling on about a temple in Iwagakure . No one has any clue what that means but I have people researching it as we speak" She said as she picked up some files form her desk.

"There's something you need to know Naruto" Jiraiya said in a dreadful tone.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, Jiraiya was only that serious when something awful was about to happen.

" Itachi is going after Sasuke, or should I say he's going to bait Sasuke into coming after him. Itachi has set up some sort of following and his minions have been moving around secretively over the past couple of months".

" I believe Kisame is part of his group but I have yet to confirm it. Either way something else is going on and its definitely going to complicate things" Jiraiya finished.

He turned to Naruto and gave him a stern look, " You need to be prepared to kill Sasuke on sight, letting him live will only put this village in danger and possible lead to your own death. We still don't know if Sasuke has any involvement with the Sound", He turned to Tsunade.

" I think we should disband the specialty squads and regroup them as a single task force adding other Leaf nin as seen necessary. We already know where to concentrate our search we should go all out and try to finish this as soon as possible. I believe Itachi is as great a threat as Orochimaru as this point."

" I'm not sure I can agree with you Jiraiya, we might need to keep a low profile still. Besides an all out raid could get complicated since we won't have reinforcements when we get deep into the action" Tsunade said as she took out a bottle of sake.

" We could always send out the Konoha 11, with the combine forces we could squash this before it gets out of control. We can't afford to get pushed back if things really go wrong we could have another Great Ninja War on our hands" Jiraiya said with more emotion in his voice.

"Its still too early to make a decision of that caliber, if anything I would like to keep the specialty squads and then deploy the rest of the rookie 9 as backup" Tsunade took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

" What is your opinion ?"

He almost had to do a double take, no one was every really interested in his opinion. Especially when it came to important matters and this was definitely important. He cleared his throat before speaking.

" I think we should combine the specialty teams and save the Konoha 11 to protect the village in case Orochimaru retaliates before we find him"

They both looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces, " That's actually a really good idea." Jiraiya said finally breaking the silence.

"How many teams made it back ?" He asked Tsunade

" Not many, we have Kakashi's team and half of Naruto's team" She said with sorrow in her voice.

" Wait what happened to the rest of our team ? Why didn't someone tell me they didn't make it back ?!" He said in a panic.

He hadn't seen either Tennyo or Achika since he's been back but he only assumed that they were busy elsewhere. It didn't strict him as odd at first because they both kept to themselves and he had been too preoccupied with Anko to really think about it.

Now he was cursing himself for being so careless and not realizing something was going on earlier. But most of all he was confused why no one had even bothered to mention it to him. It didn't matter now, he was ready to leave Konoha right now and go find them if it came down to it.

Tsunade saw the look in his eyes and tried to calm him down before he got too riled up, " Naruto-kun just try to stay calm--"

"How do you expect me to be calm when my teammates are in danger" He cut her off, the rage clear in his voice.

Tsunade gave Naruto a sympathetic look, " Listen, we didn't tell you because I already took care of it. There are 3 teams searching for them as we speaking, there was no need to have you worry when you were still beaten so badly".

" Look kid, if anyone is going to find them it's going to be the search parties. Their tracking skills will prove to be much more useful than even yours or even Kakashi's ninja hounds" Jiraiya said.

Naruto took a deep breath, he was still mad but he knew he had to let it go.

" Just take this time to rest and train, if you want to help your teammates then get stronger and go stop Orochimaru" He continued in an authoritative tone.

Naruto looked at him, in a sense he understood the point he was trying to get across but there was still a part of him that wanted to head off and search for them himself. Then he remembered why he came there in the first place.

"Ero-Senin can you train me ?"

Jiraiya took a moment to think about it, " I can't today but If you are interested I have a few new jutsus that I think will be useful to you".

The gloomy look on Naruto's face instantly disappeared at the mention of New Jutsus, " Really what kinda of new jutus? Elemental Kinds ? Attack or Defense ?"

" Hah ha Calm down, I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow. But I can assure you they are techniques of the highest level" Jiraiya said in his usual cocky manner.

" For now you should do some other kind of training so you will be prepared to learn them" He said as he walked towards the door.

" Hey where are you going" Naruto asked as Jiraiya opened the door.

" I have some things to take care off, I'll see you two later" He said as he left.

Naruto just turned to Tsunade to ask her what Jiraiya was up to when someone interrupted them, " Well that's somewhat depressing"

Naruto spun around to see Kakashi sitting in the open window sill. " How long have you been sitting there ?" Naruto asked.

" Long enough" ,Kakashi said as he stepped into the room and turned to Tsunade.

" I would like to volunteer myself and Yamato to aid Naruto and Anko in this mission. I believe we have the best combination for this kind of approach and it would help speed up the infiltration process".

" I will have to consider that. I know you guys have good teamwork but there are other factors that I have to take into account. Just focus on getting ready because I don't want you guys to get caught off guard again" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto.

" Don't worry Baa-Chan last time was just a fluke. I'll come back after Orochimaru's dead without a scratch on me" Naruto said giving her his biggest grin.

A smile crept up on her face, " you better" she said looking a little emotional.

The Kyuubi's words came back to Naruto right then. " I need to go train, I'll talk to you later Baa-chan" He said heading before the window.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at him completely confused at the sudden change in focus. " Where are you going ?" Kakashi asked as he made it on the roof which was level with the window.

" I need to reflect on something first if I want my training to be meaningful" He said as he took off into the city.

Tsunade was confused beyond words, " Since when does Naruto reflect on anything ?"

" What has been going on with him Kakashi ? He seems to be focused on something but It's strange for him to be hiding his feelings. Usual he just blurts everything out the first chance he gets."

" I don't really know but there's something going on that we aren't aware about"

"Do you think it has something to do with Anko ?" Tsunade asked.

" I might, he's change a lot since they became an item. It's almost like he's become more mature for her sake. He's definitely grown up that's for sure." His face became very serious.

"How bad is the situation with the rest of Naruto's team ?"

A grim expression came on Tsunade's face, " We think they were attacked by Kisame before they made it to the rendezvous point. He was spotted near their last known position before we lost communication with them."

"In all honesty we have no real evidence that they collided with Kisame but that's the only logical conclusion we could come to. They both disappeared around the same time and we've been searching for them frantically ever since".

" I see, what connection do you think this has to do with anything else we know ?" Kakashi asked.

" I have no clue yet, We're just hoping Ibiki gets more useful information from the prisoner".

" Does Naruto know about Kisame yet ?"

" No but I see no harm in telling him. Like you said he can be surprisingly mature so we should stop leaving him in the dark about these kinds of things. He's an adult now after all I guess" She said sounding a little bit depressed at the statement.

Kakashi smiled, " Not ready to let him grow up are you ?"

" It's all happening so fast, my little Naruto-kun is finally an adult" She said with a bittersweet smile.

" I guess I'm just not ready to believe that, although I know its true……..". She stood up and walked towards the window as she continued talking.

"..He's so amazing sometimes, I'm still in awe at how far he's come. He has such a bright future and he's accomplished so much at such a young age. Their generation has produced some of the finest Shinobi's I've ever seen. I would have never dreamed of doing some of the things they've done when I was their age".

" Naruto is a special one after all, I really do think he will surpass Minato one day. It might even be sooner then later. He is Konoha's most unpredictable ninja after all" He added with a smile.

" He really is, I wonder what goes through his head sometimes" she said as she walked back over to her desk and picked up an SS level Top Secret File.

* * *

Naruto went to go find a spot where he could think, he had a lot on his mind and he needed to straighten things out. He went to the one place where he always went when he needed to think.

He sat down on the 4ths head and gazed at the horizon, he needed to figure out what to do about releasing the Kyuubi otherwise he would end up dead. _ I need to train my body for this. _

_I'm not sure what the fox is up to but I have a feeling I can't get out of this now. If I don't absorb his chakra soon I might not be strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, I barely defeated Kimimaro. _

He sighed in frustration, _ I Need to get stronger NOW ! Sasuke is still out there too, there's too much to loose if I can't defeat them both._ He leaned back and laid down so he could look at the clouds.

If anything scared him it was the thought of not being strong enough to defeat Sasuke. It was hard enough coming back to Konoha with his tail between his legs once but to do it again was not even an option.

No matter how much progress he made it never felt like he was strong enough, he always felt insignificant and weak. He clenched his fist as the face of Sasuke came into his mind.

_I wasn't joking Sasuke, what kind of Hokage would I be if I can't even save my own friend? I'm not willing to let this go and I'm not letting you get away again. This time its not for Sakura-chan its going to be for me! _

He sat back up and ran his hands through his hair, he needed to do something to keep his mind off the oncoming problems. He stood up now and his thoughts when back to his training. _There is only one way to save Konoha and my comrades and that is through training and becoming the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever seen_.

_There's only one person In Konoha that trains harder than me, _ A smile came on his face as he jumped off the Hokage Monument and bounced from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Naruto walked quietly down the dirt road. He was near the outskirts of the city but he knew this was the only place he could find the person he was looking for. Before him stood a wide somewhat dilapidated building," Looks like he rebuilt the place" he said as he walked inside.

The building consisted of one large room almost completely desolate besides a large banner on the far wall. The wooden floor made an irritating creaking noise as Naruto walked into the center of it.

" Ahhh Naruto-kun have you come to challenge the Dojo ?"

" I need to train my body and improve my taijutsu so I can defeat a new rival of mine, can you help me ?" Naruto said as he stretched out because he already knew the answer.

" It would be an honor to help you train ! We can start with a friendly sparring match right now"

" Fine by me" Naruto said as he entered a fighting stance

Without another word Lee jumped into a spinning kick which Naruto barely avoided. _ Woah I never remember bushy brow being so quick, at the speeds he's moving at he probably would have been an equal match for Kimimaro's taijutsu although without Ninjutsu he still wouldn't have lasted long. _

Naruto threw a punch that was instantly dodged as Lee brought his foot into Naruto's rib cage. He flew across the dojo and slammed into the wooden floor ripping out several planks.

He jumped to his feet and charged gaining momentum and jumping into the air as he attempted to kick Lee in the chest. Lee twisted his body just enough to miss the blow and brought his fist into Naruto's chest sending him flying back again.

He hit the ground and skid into the wall severely denting it. Pain was now radiating through his body, _Damn Bushy brow hits hard. _ He pulled himself up and allowed himself to focus.

The demonic chakra forced itself through his body and into his skull and he felt the familiar burning sensation in his eyes. Two glowing red eyes glared at Lee, the menacing slits following his every move.

" Alright lets see if this evens the playing field"

He watched as Lee charged in an all out sprint , Naruto did a front flip going clear over his head. As soon as he his feet touched the ground his right leg shot out and smashed into Lee's back sending him through the wall that Naruto had previously dented.

Several seconds past in silence before Lee jumped through the hole in the wall and took a second to regain his composure. " Very impressive your speed has greatly increased Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have expected less from my greatest rival after all."

He took a deep breath and let his body relax, " However I too have an ace in the hole, against all odds I have mastered my ultimate move"

With that he clenched his fist and grinding his teeth as a large vein appeared on his forehead. Naruto was taken back as he suddenly felt the chakra in Lee's body pulse through the room.

Lee's eyes had bulged out and his skin had a menacing red tint to it, the look in his eyes was frightening. Naruto gulped when he realized what he was looking at, _ Did Lee really master the 8 gates ? I thought Tsunade said such a move could possible kill him? _

Before he could think of how that feat was even possible Lee exploded off the ground and struck Naruto in the chest with a kick so forcefully that he felt his sternum crack as he went through another wall.

Naruto had no clue what happened, all he knew was that he was now on his back and it was incredible hard to breathe. He forced himself to sit and as he coughed up blood for several moments.

He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up, he could clearly see Lee waiting for him through the hole in the Dojo. Naruto gathered his chakra into his legs and sprung like a frog basically soaring back into the dojo like superman with his right arm extended and his claws aimed at Lee's neck.

Lee remained perfectly still until Naruto was no more than a meter away, he jumped straight up crushing Naruto's chin with his knee. Naruto felt his neck nearly snap as he lost track of his target.

Before he could recover Lee spun in mid air and brought his opposite foot into Narutos other side, sending him flying away from him. Naruto went straight down into the floor ripping through more of the poorly constructed wooden floor before losing momentum.

He was just laying in a heap on the floor trying to find a way to win this fight, _Damnit fighting is a lot harder when I can't use jutsu. My Taijutsu skills are no where near Lee's how am I going to avoid getting completely destroyed. _

_I could try using Genjutsu but that eats up too much of my chakra, I need to find a way to copy Lee's advance Taijutsu or at least learn how to counter it._His face lit up a great idea came to him.

He got back and readied himself for his new approach. He wanted to avoid using jutsu because for the most part it wouldn't help his Taijutsu skills or help strengthen his body but he was willing to make one exception. _Using one jutsu couldn't hurt_, he thought with a laugh. **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **

The entire room was covered in a thick white smoke which slowly drained out of the two large holes in the building. When the smoke cleared Lee found himself completely surrounded with Narutos.

There wasn't even enough room for most of them to move, Naruto just made as many clones as possible and sat back against one of the walls still trying to recover from the hard blows to the chest Lee gave him.

" Alright guys, I want all of you to try to master at least one stance and one blow. Now Get him!" He ordered from his corner on the floor.

Before any of them moved Lee blasted off into the crowd throwing a flawless series of attacks in every direction. Naruto shakily stood up, his bones were already healed but he wanted to watch Lee. He had less then two weeks to learn all he could about Taijutsu and he wasn't going to waste a second of that time.

Lee had already dispelled half of his clones and was flying from corner to corner of the room like a typhoon. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt hours of knowledge rush back to him so fast that his head began to hurt.

He looked back at the fight, there were only 20 clones left. _ Well lets see if that actually worked. _He took off into the crowded jumping into the air and spinning into the sweeping kick.

Lee didn't expect him to get back into the fight so soon and was caught off guard, before he hit the ground Naruto twisted his body sharply and brought his fist into his chest sending him flying across the room.

He smiled, _Looks like I might learn something after all._

* * *

Tsunade leaned against the wall as she watched the gruesome display in front of her, she didn't come down to this part of Hokage tower often but when she did she truly hated it. Her ears were filled with a blood curling scream and there was the sound of flames crackling softly.

She sighed, " How much longer do you think this is going to take ?"

" Haha why so desperate to leave Hokage-Sama, you are experiencing a flawless day of work first hand" a deep voice joked.

She frowned, " This place is disgusting and creepy, I just want you to know that I'm going to avoid coming down here at all cost from now on".

The voice chuckled as more screams were heard. Then there was silence before a loud plunging sound was made. Tsunade walked further into the room despite the vibe she was getting to leave immediately.

Ibiki was standing in front of a large clear water tank with his hands folded behind his back as he watched its contents carefully. Tsunade walked up right next to him, " Do you really think we can get anything more at this point ?"

" Probably not but its not my job to give up, after the mental torture he cracked but I have a feeling there is more he's hiding" He said without his gaze leaving the tank.

"No offense but I really think you're a very disturbed person Ibiki" she said as she shook her head in disapproval.

He smiled, " None taken, I admit I enjoy this job a little too much.", He turned towards a hooded Anbu soldier in the room.

" Let him out" He ordered.

The figure nodded and began to pull on the rope the pulled Dareungi's burnt body out of the water. As soon as he reached the surface he coughed up some water and began to desperately gasp for breath.

He was sobbing to himself quietly and hyperventilating. " How much did you actually do to him ?" Tsunade asked, being surprised to see a ninja actually crying like a small child.

" He hasn't eaten since he's been here, and not only that but we feed him pills that forced him to throw up uncontrollable. So for 3 days he's been forced to throw up stomach acid while we forced him to drink salt water. He's badly dehydrated and we've basically crippled him."

Ibiki couldn't help but smile as he continued, " Also we've removed all his fingers and one of his feet. Every hour we scorch his body until it peels off and then cover him in oil before my special electric therapy."

" to break his will I made sure he hasn't slept a minute since he's been here, his cell is filled with snakes. The venom is weak so we always have enough time to neutralize it after the bites, over the past three days he's been bitten over 146 times."

Tsuande was staring at Ibiki like he was insane, "How hasn't he died from shock, you've been removing body parts with too much other stress on the body?"

" He's almost died several times but the medical nin you allowed me to borrow have revived him when things got bad. Currently we're going to go have him submerged in a weak acid so we will need more medics. The acid will finally burn the last layer of his skin off but the bleeding will be extreme so he will eventual die, we just need him alive long enough to talk " He said as he walked towards a large console.

" Won't the acid melt his eyes and cause infections that could kill him before you interrogate him again" She asked as she followed.

" We removed both his eyes yesterday and stitched the eyelids shut" Ibiki answer as he pressed several buttons.

" What else have you learned beside the temple In Iwagakure ?"

" There was something about the Sharingan. At this point we can't figure out what he was trying to say but he keeps talking about it."

" Do you think it has to do with Itachi or Sasuke ?" She asked.

" We're not sure it could be both, but what we don't understand is what do the Uchiha have to do with anything"

" Do we have any informants in Iwagakure that could shine any light on this ?" She continued as she followed him.

" None that I know of, at this point we might try to establish some now just so we can get enough information to prepare our shinobi" Ibiki said as he started to walk to the other side of a room where an electric chair was.

" Well we know that Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan for himself so maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe he's still trying to steal Sasuke's body" She suggested as she followed him.

Just then three Anbu dragged a body over that was covered in a large black cloak but the head was still visible. The head was completely hairless and the skin was badly brunt off making his face look like a red mauled heap of flesh.

Much to Tsunade's discomfort the eyelids were stitched shut and she could see several teeth were missing through the open mouth because from the look of things the jaw was dislocated. They strapped him in the chair roughly making sure to slap him around before finishing.

"Alright this is you're last chance to talk before he deiced to amputate the rest of your limbs and feed them to you" Ibiki started.

The body began to stir in a dire panic and mumbled fiercely trying to spit something out but his dislocated jaw was stopping him. Ibiki just watched him for a few minutes as he pitifully attempted to plead for his life.

He turned towards one of the Anbu guards, " Let him talk". The guard took a step forward from behind the chair and grabbed his jaw before sharply twisting it with a loud crack which causing him to scream in pain.

" Talk !" Ibiki ordered.

" teh sahrrengunn, eh fonts teh sahrrengun tompleatedd" He forced himself to say.

Ibiki stared at him with indifference, it was obvious he couldn't speak normally after all they done to him but he still wasn't being too useful. " What does Orochimaru want with the Sharingan ? And What do you mean by 'completed?"

" Ah vont nowz , eh font vew sahreengun" He stuttered out with much difficulty.

Ibiki just turned to Tsunade, " What do you think ?"

" He could be referring to the Mangekyou Sharingan, I just don't know what the importance of that is. I'm not even sure anyone has unlocked it, I think we should talk to Kakashi. He knows more about it than I do and he's fought with Itachi before so he should know his limitations. As far as Sasuke goes, we might just have to assume he has it." She said.

Ibiki nodded and looked towards one of the guards, " Kill him".

Dareungi began to scream in a frantic panic as both Ibiki and Tsunade walked away and up the stairs that led to the 1st level of the hidden basement. " What should be our next move Hokage-Sama ?"

" As for now your work is finished, I'll have my men take care of the research. I have to worry about dealing with this without the council finding out about this little fiasco." She said as they walked through a hidden corridor inside the wall to the lobby.

" Do you want us to rely that information to anyone for you" He asked.

" No that's fine I can handle it, I'm going to have Jiraiya deal with this search from now on. He has a way of getting information and putting things together, as of right now that Information is an SS level secret, understood ?"

" Yes Hokage-Sama" Ibiki said with a slight bow.

"You're dismissed, go enjoy the rest of your day" She said as the entered the hallway that led to her office.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade sighed, _This just keeps getting worse and worse, those damn Uchihas don't do anything but make my life more complicated._ She walked past Shizune at her small desk, " I'm going to be busy for the next hour so make sure no one bothers me" she managed to get out before she slammed the doors shut.

The large office always had a way of calming her down and she definitely needed to relax. She plopped her body down in her chair and went for a hidden bottle of sake that was under a fake draw.

She practically chugged the entire thing, the only thing that stopped her was the presence of someone in the room with her. She slammed the bottle on the desk spilling some of it on her chin and looked around now very aggravated.

" Damnit Jiraiya this better be good !" she practically yelled.

The toad sage took a step from the window and walked over to the desk, " Is that any way to treat an old friend, Huh Tsunade ?" He said with a smile on his face.

" I'm not in the mood Jiraiya so make it quick".

" I'm telling him tomorrow just so you know" He said as he sat down.

" Telling him what ?" She asked.

" You know what I'm talking about Tsunade don't act dumb" He said seriously.

It took her a minute to process what he could possible be getting at but then it hit her. " Oh Jiraiya you let it go on for this long ? You were suppose to tell him when you two left Konoha for those 3 years, what the hell happened to that ?!"

" Things got complicated but now it can't be avoided because there are things I need to show him, he's definitely of age now" He took a deep breath before continuing.

" Plus I don't know how much longer I am going to be around so If I don't teach him now I don't know when I will ever get another chance"

" Jiraiya don't talk like that, you aren't going anywhere" She said sounding a little worried.

" Still you know it must be done, it was his wish after all" Jiraiya continued.

" Of course, I just wish it could be at a better time." She said looked down at her desk.

" Don't worry, the time has come and I wouldn't do this if I didn't think he was ready" He said.

She looked up from her desk and into his eyes, " For his sake, I hope you're right Jiraiya"

She couldn't help but feel angry at Jiraiya for procrastinating, this was important to her too and she wasn't trying to push Naruto away from them by doing something like this. So much was happening at once, she just hoped it wasn't too much for him to handle.

* * *

Naruto landed softly on the ground and looked up just in time to get a glimpse of Lee before he drop kicked him. He didn't even remember falling but now he was tumbling wildly before he ran into a tree which promptly snapped on impact.

He quickly darted out from under it before it fell and rolled over to take cover behind another tree as Lee continued to attack. They were both completely drenched in sweat and were out of breath.

Lee was running on determination alone and Naruto was forcing his body to continue by the lingering thought of defeat by Sasuke still floating around in his head. They had been fighting for hours and it was a miracle neither of them had collapsed in exhaustion yet.

Naruto had luckily picked up on a lot of techniques and drastically improved his stances and forms but that alone was going to help him win. The most surprising part of the battle for Naruto was that he kept digging deeper and deeper into his chakra reserves.

He had been in a lot of circumstances were he forced him to push the limits but this was definitely much greater than he had gone before. It was like suddenly like he had greatly lengthened his capacity overnight.

He wanted to end the training now so he decided to do things like he always did, put all his energy in one final attack. Lee was already struggling for balance as he wobbled back and force because of how long he forced himself to use the forbidden gates.

It was a shock his body had somehow gotten use to its strenuous toil so naturally. Naruto focus and looked Lee dead in the eyes, Lee took off with the last of his energy and jumped into the air.

**Konoha Daisenpū **

He swirled around in a vicious spinning kick as the chakra build up in his feet to amplify the power of the blow. Naruto watched him in fear as his feet connected with him and sent him soaring off his feet.

**Omote Renge**

A second kick Knocked Naruto straight up into the air, Lee appeared behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug preparing to smash his skull into the ground. As his hands reached around Naruto he noticed something odd.

His hands went right through his body as if he wasn't anything but air, before he completely disappeared. His eyes widen in panic but he didn't have a chance to do anything else.

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**

Before he knew where to look he was kicked sending him in the other direction, he had no time to think as he flew through the air being kicked repeatedly around in rapid succession as he was suffering from disorientation.

As he spun around in confusion he caught a glimpse of Naruto just as he landed the final blow sending him crashing into the ground like a falling star. Naruto landed on the ground with his legs wobbling unsteadily before falling to his knees with a weak smile on his face.

Lee managed to roll over from the small crater and looked up at Naruto, " genjutsu ?"

Naruto nodded as he dropped on the ground laying on his stomach, but he kept his head up so he could look at Lee.

" Impressive" Lee said happily in a weak voice before he drop back down laying flat on his back. Naruto smiled before passing out as well.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned when he realized where he was. " Is this necessary ?" He asked sarcastically.

**This isn't a time for games. I see that you've increased your capacity greatly but that is not enough you need to increase it twice as much as you've done already. **

Naruto frowned as he looked at the cage, "How much chakra are you actually going to give me ? I thought you said its only 50 ?".

**Its demonic chakra, therefore is twice as potent as your worthless human chakra so don't get the two confused. But there are some other important matters that we must discuss. **

" What now" Naruto said as he sat down in the water that flooded the room.

The fox ignored his irritation, **You need to engulf your soul in the chakra and fight against its demonic taint so it doesn't destroy you. Your human body is strong enough to handle it but your mind needs to be also.**

Naruto stood up ready as ask him what he meant but then everything began to spin, he tried to fight it so he could continue the conversation but the water in the room rose drowning him.

He woke up coughing out water and tried to move, his whole head and chest was soaked. Naruto rolled over and looked up to see Sakura giving him an angry look, "What the hell are you doing Naruto-kun, you're suppose to be resting and recovering ?".

He just gave he a smile, " Uhh I don't know, me and bushy brow were just--"

"Can it" She interrupted him as she sat down and started healing him some more. He sat up now and looked over to see Ino kneeling over Lee.

"You two idiots are just lucky we were heading out near this gate when we heard the crash. Do either of you have any sense ?" She asked angrily.

Naruto wasn't really listening he was watching Ino and Lee who was trying to stand with the assistance of Ino. They slowly made it over to them, " Hey forehead Lee's up" Ino informed Sakura who was still too busy with Naruto to notice them.

She spun around, " Oh good here help me with Naruto-kun" she said as she moved her hand over to his arm.

" Hey Sakura-chan I'm almost fine so I think you should help Lee more" Naruto suggested knowing that the Kyuubi would mend most of the damage rather quickly.

She just gave him a look and reluctantly moved over to Lee without saying a word, Ino watch Sakura move over to lee and decided to move to Naruto.

" I did all I can for Lee since I don't know as much as Sakura-chan but is there anything I can do for you?" She asked genuinely concerned.

" No I think I'm just about fine" He said scratching the back of his head.

She didn't really believe him so she started checking him out anyway desperately looking for something to do so she didn't appear useless compared to Sakura. Without really thinking she took off his bloody shirt and started healing some of the minor cuts Sakura didn't get around to yet.

Naruto just complained to himself because he was anxious to go train some more, he still wasn't convinced he was strong enough to handle the Chakra and he felt like he was running out of time.

He looked at Ino who for some reason that escaped him was blushing as she looked at his chest while she healed him. Her gaze shot up to his face curious if he noticed she was blushing or not only to have their eyes meet which caused her to blush even more.

Sakura was just about finished doing all she could for Lee and turned around to see how Naruto was doing when she saw the look on Ino's face.

" INO !" She practically yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear.

" What forehead, and stop screaming I like being able to hear things" She spat out.

" Move" Sakura ordered as she came back to Naruto's side.

" I'm healing Naruto-kun you can go home now" Sakura said as she let the chakra flow from her hands.

" No way I'm already healing him plus I'm tired of you showing off he's my patient now" Ino said giving Sakura a menacing look.

" This isn't a time to have someone as inexperienced as you deal with such major injuries" Sakura said returning the death glare.

" Hey ladies look, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine" Naruto said trying to save himself from the inevitable headache they were going to give him.

" Shut up!" they both turned around and yelled in his face.

" Don't talk to Naruto-kun that way Ino pig"

" You practically made him go deaf forehead so I wouldn't be talking if I were you"

" Hey I could use some help" Lee said from behind them.

" No one cares about you" they both barked out in unison.

Lee just whined to himself as they continued to fight over which one of them was going to get to heal Naruto.

" Listen forehead, I think its time you stop letting your feelings for Naruto-kun get in the way of your judgment and let me heal him"

Sakura instantly turned bright red, " What?! I don't like Naruto-kun ! I don't even know where you would get that kind of idea from" She said in desperation trying as hard as she could to sound convincing.

" Oh yeah well what about those daydreams you told me about, Huh ? Where they just a coincidence ?" Ino teased.

" Well what's your excuse huh ? All of a sudden you get his shirt off and you suddenly don't want to leave his side, I saw the way you were looking at him don't even try to hide it" Sakura said clearly very pissed at Ino for mentioning those dreams which she had sworn secrecy to.

" Naruto-kun I--" Ino stopped as she looked over with a blank look on her face.

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, she forgot Naruto was even there and Ino had revealed her feelings for him. She reluctantly turned around afraid to meet his gaze because she knew now she was going to have to confess.

She closed her eyes and turned around slowly opening them hoping to have him handle the news well. Her eyes widen as she looked down at him, " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ?!!" She screamed again even louder than before.

Under them was a large Naruto plushy with a goof expression drawn on the face, " That idiot, we go out of our way to heal him and this is how he repays us" Sakura said completely forgetting her embarrassment and embracing her rage.

"The nerve of him, I don't even know why we bother to be nice to him" Ino joined in.

" What about me" Lee moaned from behind them still waiting for them to help him out some more.

"SHUT UP LEE !" The both yelled at him.

Fake tears filled his face, " Why doesn't Sakura-chan love me" He ask himself with that same goof look on his face as Ino and Sakura continued to argue.

* * *

Anko was in a slightly better mood because she finally found a 'use' for Kakashi. The Copy Ninja was forcefully strapped to a chair next to the table as Anko looked down at the clipboard she was holding.

" Hmmm, ok how about number 17 ?" she asked him as she went through the list again.

He gave her a look of pure dread but she ignored it and decided to answer for him, " alright number 17 it is. Oh and don't worry I think we're making great progress today !" She chirped merrily as she placed a bowl in front of him.

" Why is it purple ?" he ask fearing the answer he was going to get.

" What do you mean, just eat it!"

" Ramen's not suppose to be purple Anko, I don't think this one is right either" he pleaded.

" Nonsense we'll never know until you try, and stop being a baby I'm never going to perfect my cooking unless I get to test it" She said as she scooped up a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. ( his facemask was actually removed against his will).

She let out a wary sigh and punched him in the gut because she knew it was the only way to make him swallow. He gulped loudly as the stuff went down his throat.

Anko leaned in anxiously to see his response, for a few seconds it looked like everything was fine.

" YES ! Recipe number 17 was a success !!!" She cheered but her glory was soon cut short by a disturbing noise from Kakashi.

She stopped her cheering and looked at him. His face instantly turned green and he looked like he was going to vomit. " Are you alright Kakashi ?" She asked giving him a perplexed look.

Just then he jumped out of the chair ripping it apart and ran full speed into the bathroom while holding his ass the entire way. The door slammed so hard it shook the apartment, Anko just sweatdropped.

She sighed as picked back up the clipboard and wrote another X on the list, " Recipe number 17 is another failure".

" Hey Hatake, we still have another 6 more to go so hurry up" She yelled at the bathroom door impatiently.

She was walking back into the kitchen to grab another one of the recipes she experimented with when she caught a scent. For some reason her entire sense of smell was going crazy all day.

Every little thing hit her with such a potent scent that she couldn't tolerate it, and the worse part was that she could smell things that she couldn't identify. It was like her body was completely different now and it was really pissing her off.

She decided to take a second to try to recognize this scent because it kept arousing her interest. _What is that, it smells so familiar even though I can't ever remember experiencing it before. It's like I know that smell of instinct or something. _

She walked over to the living room as she smelled around furiously, _ Its getting closer, whatever it is it makes me feel funny. Its like a warm secure feeling I'm getting right now, is that even normal ?_

She inhaled sharply filling her nostrils with the scent that had enthralled her so completely, _ Whatever it is makes me feel happy. I keep getting the feeling like I know what this is. _

The frustration was becoming too much for her, she sat down in the middle of the living room and focused as hard as she could. Her memories were littered with his scent now that she thought about it and her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Her eyes shot open when she thought she came to a conclusion, _Naruto-kun ?! _

" What are you doing ?" came a groggy voice from behind her. She turned around to see Kakashi had stepped out of the bathroom, but was leaning against the wall with one hand while the other was holding his stomach.

Anko couldn't help but burst out laughing when she saw a piece of toilet paper sticking to his foot.

" That's not funny, I pretty sure there was enough laxatives in that to kill a normal person. And I only had one spoon of that stuff, what do you think would have happened if someone ate all of that ? " He said as he inched his way towards the couch.

"Hey don't think we're finished Hatake, Naruto-kun's almost here and we still haven't perfected my ramen recipe yet" She said as Kakashi keeled over onto the couch.

Kakashi just gave her a puzzled look, "How do you know he's almost here ?"

She stopped and thought about it for a few seconds," I just do, now stop asking stupid questions and get back to work!" She dictated

He just groaned and rolled over. Anko stood up and grabbed his leg as she dragged him back towards the table.

_I really don't know how but I'm positive that scent is Naruto-kun's. Maybe I should tell him about the seal, I've been having difficulties with minor things today. My training didn't go so well and I nearly fainted when I tried to activate the first level of the seal. _

She let go of Kakashi just as the scent abruptly became tangible, " Naruto-Kun" She exclaimed as he landed next to the window and crawled inside.

He stopped as he noticed Anko who was giving him an over-excited look while Kakashi was on the floor incapacitated. " Uhh Hey" he said not really knowing if he should ask what happened.

The air was forced out of his lungs as Anko tackled him in a hug, " Hey Naru-Kun, I missed you" she confessed.

" I missed you too" he managed to squeak out. He didn't know what was going on but she was acting weird. From the way she was acting you would assume she hadn't seen him in months.

" What's with Kakashi-sensei ?" He asked worried as Kakashi had yet to move since he arrived.

"Oh him ?" She said finally releasing him and looking at Kakashi as if it was the first time she had ever seen him. She put her hand to her chin as if she was trying to diagnose him for some fatal disease.

" Nothing, he's fine. Don't even worry about it" She said with a smile as she hugged him again. She moved her head to kiss him and they shared a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes for several seconds while they stood there in total silence.

The warmth in Anko's eyes diminished slowly and her eyelids descended so that her eyes were only half way open. She appeared to be in a sleepy haze as she slowly removed her coat and raised both her hands to one of her shoulders.

Naruto looked at her with concern, " Anko-chan are you Okay, you don't look well". She ignored him as he heard a ripping sound. She leaned in closer to him and tilted her head to the side revealing the mark he placed on her.

Instinct took over him again as he lowered his head and bite down into her flesh. She moaned as he broke the skin and he closed his eyes in pain as he felt burning hot chakra seep through his teeth and into her.

Her breathing became heavy as she began to tremble but he held her in place. Finally it stopped and he lifted his head looking at the mark. It was shaky _**i**_mpetuously but stopped as it flashed bright red. Naruto looked at Anko hoping she was ok but he wasn't sure. Her head was tilted back as if she was trying to scream in pain but no sound was coming from her mouth. Something caught his eye right away though.

Her canines were long and sharp like his were when he allowed the fox's chakra to influence him. Horror washed over him as the thought of the demonic chakra controlling her came to him. His worries were put to rest as they slowly dwindled back into a normal size.She instantly lost her balance and he caught her.

Her eyes trailed to his face, " What happened ?" she inquired still somewhat dazed from the whole experience

_" _I'm not completely sure but we have to talk" He told her as he set her down on the couch.

" Don't worry I'm fine", She told him as she sat back up.

"I don't really know why I did that, it was weird for some reason I just really wanted you to bite me". She had a pensive look on her face as she tried to figure out what they had just done__

"I'm sorry", Naruto quickly apologized not really knowing what else to say.

" Don't apologize, I actually liked it and I wanted you to do it really badly. I just don't know why, maybe I'm thinking about it too much."

"We should go talk right now" Naruto warned her in a tone that only made her worry.

" About what ?" She said in dismay.

" Don't worry I don't think it's a bad thing, just hear me out okay?" He said trying to comfort her but she still looked disheartened.

"Let's go somewhere private, c'mon". He grabbed her hand and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving an unconscious Kakashi alone in the apartment.

They reappeared on top of the Hokage monument on Naruto's favorite thinking spot. Naruto sat down and motioned for Anko to sit next to him, she choose to sit in his lap instead.

" There's something I need to tell you and I need you to let me finish before you say anything okay ?"

She just nodded and looked at him attentively.

He exhaled deeply before he started, he was extremely nervous about how she was going to take the news.

"You know about the Kyuubi right ?". She only nodded again as some of the dread returned.

" Well I made a deal to absorb a large part of its chakra in exchange for releasing him, but by absorbing the chakra I gain some of the fox's traits".

He cleared his throat before continuing, " and now the Kyuubi says that these benefits will carry on to my children for generations but I have to take a mate by fox law, which means I have to mark a woman as my official mate."

He stopped to give Anko a guilty look, "so that's what happened when I bit you, I was releasing a small amount of its chakra into you. The chakra makes minor changes to your body so you gain some of the traits too and you now can bare my children"

During his confession his head slowly dropped, he didn't want to look her in the eyes. They had just moved in together and now he just told her that she was permanently marked as his mate.

It was definitely a lot to handle and he knew things were moving fast between them. Although she had told him she loved him he wasn't very confident in himself and still questioned why she liked him so much.

He brought his gaze back into her eyes. " Do you mean it Naru-Kun ?" She said .

The look on her face surprised him more than anything else, the pure exuberance was beyond apparent. " Yes it's all true" He said still taken back by her enthusiasm. She was on the verge of tears before she tackled him.

" Oh Naru-kun we're going to be so happy together , I promise I'll be a good wife to you" She sobbed into his neck as she embraced him even tighter. He was choked up himself, all his fears were dissolved at the moment as Anko practically crushed the air out of his lungs for the second time in one night.

After several minutes of struggling she finally released him and they shared a passionate kiss as the sun set into the night's sky. She buried her head into the crock of his neck purring softly as she nuzzled herself into him.

" We should head back home" He said breaking the silence, she growled at him but reluctantly got to her feet. He smiled, _I guess there's going to be some side affects of the mark. _

He grabbed her hand and brought them back to their apartment. " I think we should take Kakashi to the hospital" Naruto suggested as he watched Kakashi sympathetically.

"Do we have to ?" She whined into his ear as she leaned closer to him. She was playfully nibbling on his ear which was how she told him she wanted to have sex. Naruto sighed as he realized what she was doing, he knew the routine by now but unlike the usual routine he didn't know how to get out of it.

If he gave in every time Anko wanted to have sex they wouldn't get anything done. At first it was great but her sex drive was just ridiculous. One day he just let her have her way with him and they were at it 8 times before midnight.

And that's saying something when you add in the time he had to spend with his other daily activities. Without Kakashi around he wasn't going to be able to come up with a good excuse.

"Naru-kun ?" She moaned as she bit down on his earlobe harder. " Since when do you call me Naru-kun ?" He said with a smirk hoping to buy some time.

She ignored him and continued nibbling anxiously. " I'm giving you 5 secs Naru-kun" she answered sweetly.

He made a quick hand sign as a bunshin appeared and picked up Kakashi to carry him to the hospital. " Good boy" she cooed, " Now lose the clothes" She ordered. _I thought I was suppose to the one in charge, I'm the one that put the mark on her not the other way around ! _

"5…4…3…2.." She counted, "Ahhg Wait hold on" He panicked.

" 1" She said all too happily. Naruto closed his eyes and steeled himself for the worse, _Why are all the women in my life so violent and scary. _ He didn't have time to think of an answer as Anko grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the bedroom like a lioness bringing her fresh kill back to the den.

* * *

Kakashi was making his way back to the apartment warily. He had to spend the night at the hospital thanks to Anko, they said he suffered from severe food poisoning and they pumped his stomach at least 4 times.

It was still very early but he couldn't sleep at that place and he was desperate for food, and to see what Naruto was doing. Jiraiya would be training him today and he wanted to sneak a peek at his newest jutsus.

He walked over to the window and crawled inside the quiet apartment before sitting down on the couch and breaking out one of his books. He heard the floor creak and he spun around to see Naruto walk out of the bedroom.

He grabbed a glass of water and then noticed Kakashi sitting there inspecting him, " Oh hey Kakashi-sensei. I didn't know you were back, how have you been ?".

" I could have been better, luckily it wasn't that serious", he took a minute to look Naruto up and down again, " I'm guessing you had a long night ?" he pried.

Naruto laughed and took a seat in the chair across from him, " Yeah you could say that , I didn't get much sleep and I was so excited about today that even when Anko passed out I couldn't get any rest".

He was only in his boxers but his entire body was covered in bite marks and other tiny cuts and bruises. The most notable was the bite on his shoulder and the huge hicky on his neck.

" I think I'm going to get dressed and find Ero-Senin right now actually" he confessed as he got up and headed towards the bathroom, " Will you be ok here with Anko-chan by yourself" he questioned.

" Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll probably be stopping by late today anyway" Kakashi told him.

He nodded as he went to go wash the sweat, saliva and juices off his body. Kakashi smiled as he turned another page, _ He just keeps getting stronger, he'll be greater than the sannin himself soon enough. _

He leaned back and relaxed, _ Hopefully Anko is in a better mood this morning, she usual is after her and Naruto have their fun or at least Anko has her fun I should say. _

Naruto walked out dressed in black Ninja pants and a sleeveless white shirt with a black headband, his usual training outfit. " I'll be back, tell Anko-chan I went to train" He said as he reached the door which he rarely used.

" Will do" Kakashi said with his face still buried in his book as the door closed. He sat there reading for a few hours before Anko blasted through the door, " Where's Naruto-kun ?" She demanded as if his life was at stake.

" He went to go train with Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi informed her still not allowing his eyes to leave the pages of the latest Icha Icha book. Anko marched over to him and stood in front of his impatiently tapping her foot.

Figuring that she wouldn't stop until he complied he put down his book and looked up at her, she was clothed only in her bed sheet which was loosely held up to her body with her left hand.

She had an accusing look on her face, " You better not be hiding anything from me Hatake" She warned him.

" Why would I be hiding something ?" He asked perplexed.

" Do you know what this means ?" She asked him leaning forward and pointing to the mark on her shoulder.

" Uhhm not really" he said not sounding very interested in the oncoming explanation he knew he was going to have to endure.

" I'm Naruto-kun's mate now and as such I need to know where he's at all times, do I make myself clear ?"

The look on his only told her he was utterly confused, " What ?!".

A victorious grin came on her face, " Well I guess I'll have to tell you all about it" she proclaimed as she sat down and starting talking at a million miles per hour.

Naruto had just left Tsunade's office where he found Jiraiya and they were now heading towards the training ground secluded in the forest. He was beaming with excitement because Jiraiya had told him that these jutsus were all S level.

They flew through the city with the wind blowing gently in their hair. Everything was going great until Naruto heard a dark voice inside his head.

**Child our time together is nearing its end. After you are finished with the sage's training go deep into the forest and I will teach you how to finish your preparations. **

_Hold on a minute what happened to Anko-chan yesterday ? The mark was acting strange and I was forced to bite her again ?_

**It was fighting to purify the cursed seal that was placed on her, the curse seal usually leaves the subject with only a 10 chance of survival so that is why I told you she was part of the few that would survive. **

**Her body and mind are strong and since she already survived something that puts that much stress and harm to the body it only made sense she would survive you marking her.**

**The cursed seal was fighting to gain dominance over her body and I had to eradicate it completely which put her life at risk but as I told you kit, she's a fighter. **

_She almost died ?!! Why didn't you tell me earlier? What if she got seriously injured ?! _He rambled in a fury as the thought of Anko getting hurt drove him crazy.

**Calm down, she's alive isn't she ? More importantly you must watch over her for the next couple of days. **

_Why, what's going to happen to her ?_ He panicked.

**As your mate she will enter a period of possessiveness where it will be difficult to make her leave your side. During this whole period she will need to mate with you constantly otherwise she will become enraged. **

**The desire for your seed shall consume her over the next week or so. Just like it is done with my kind, this ensures the species thrives as the female maximizes her litter. **

_What ??!! We're humans not stupid foxes how is this going to work out ? She can't have babies right now this isn't a good time !_

**Hahahahaha it's a little too late for that now isn't it Kit. These matters are now far out of your hands. It would be wise to keep a close eye on your mate, protect her at all cost. She can not afford to be injured at this point. **

Before he could continue he noticed Jiraiya stopped. He landed next to him and noticed the look on his face which meant he was serious.

They stood in silence 5 meters from each other gazing intensively at each other until Jiraiya broke the silence, " Are you ready because once he begin there will be no stopping?'

" I'm always ready Ero-Senin, there's hasn't been a Jutsu yet that I couldn't master" Naruto declared as he readied himself for anything Jiraiya would throw at him.

" Ok then since you are so sure, lets begin"

* * *

**A/N**: Aha ha the cliffhangers just keep coming! Don't forget to Review, I have low self esteem I need the encouragement. Well not really but review anyway ! This chapter was a little slower paced but 7 is going to be off the hook. I thought I'd be nice to save the fun stuff for lucky number 7, it will be one of the more exciting ones, and maybe 9 if things pan out as planned.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I actual finished writing this like a week ago but instead of checking it over and submitting it I just started on other stories. I'll be updating everything regularly just not all at once. Thanks for reading. Peace.


	7. I Can't Feel My Face

**A/N**: Ladies and Gentlemen I bring you… Chapter 7. I'm actually very happy that I've gotten this much done. This story has progressed so much since I started it and it's definitely turning out the way I wanted it to. I'd like to thank the gathering this story has gotten and those who have been here since the beginning. It's you guys that challenged me to turn this story into what it is now.

This chapter took a little longer then I wanted it too but I wanted to make sure it included everything I wanted it to. It was a bit of a wait but hopefully you guys will think it was worth it. This will probably be the longest chapter in this story because I want to avoid writing this much at once again. Just topped 20,000 words, if I did that every chapter this would be a long ass story, not to mention the original chapter was only 6000.

I'd also like to address some questions from the latest reviews I've gotten : )

**Gadoury** :The Harem story I was talking about is "The life and Times and N. Uzumaki". It's a High School AU which will involve a list of females but end up being a Naruto x Tayuya fic. Tsunade is in it but I will be writing a separate story for her anyway, at this point the Tsunade story won't be a oneshotI don't know how long it's going to be before I release it but I'm taking my time because I want it to turn out well.

**TheDon1023 & Epicweaver **: Things may look shifty but this is strictly Naruto x Anko in the end. I simply have Sakura and Ino in the story to cause Chaos and perform minor duties but they aren't very important. Both Ino's Saukra's roles have a point in the end but right now it's more for fun. As for those who like Sakura, I've started a Naruto X Sakura story which is a bit risqué but has gotten good reviews.

**Ronin Kenshin** : Yep, she's completely free and now doesn't have to worry about the complications of the CS later. It would have given Orochimaru a huge hold on her if they did came face to face.

**Badboywest** : You'll find out soon enough : )

**CynicKitsune **: Glad you like the story but I really don't know actually. This story has a little over 28k hits with less than 100 reviews. I guess some people just don't want to log in or something.

**TVO **: Regarding the question about Naruto being smart enough to keep Anko from the other girls. Hmm we'll see about that but I don't want to ruin anything : )

**Vellor The Ancient **: Thanks for explaining that to me because It was driving me absolutely crazy that everyone kept using that name and I couldn't figure out how everyone came to the conclusion that it was the Yondaime. It still pisses me off but I'll try to let it go….maybe. I let trivial things irritate me, it's just my way.

**With that out of the way, On to the story! **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 7: I Can't Feel My Face

**RASENGAN **

Two blue orbs collided into each other forming a lethal deadlock as two powerful shinobi struggled for dominance. Over the past twenty minutes Jiraiya had told Naruto about his parents, his family inheritance, and Minato's last wishes.

Needless to say it was a lot for someone to handle and Naruto had gone from shock, to sorrow, to rage in all of two minutes. With Naruto already in an emotional frenzy Jiraiya thought it would be wise to get the training started.

He looked Naruto right in the eyes and told him to attack him with the Rasengan and to give it all he had. Now looking back on his poor choice of words he saw the mistake in his reasoning.

Jiraiya grabbed his forearm with his left hand hoping on steadying it long enough to finish his attack. Both Rasengans were being pushed into each other with amazing force. They would eventual reach their limit and explode sending both Naruto and Jiraiya flying.

This was more work than Jiraiya had originally intended on doing and he was getting tired of it. He pushed harder hoping to send the explosion away from him but his efforts were in vain.

The bright blue light flashed warning him that the chakra has merged and the jutsu has become unstable. BOOM ! The shockwave of energy sent them both soaring in opposite directs but not without some damage.

Both of their hands were slightly damaged in several different layers of chakra burns. Jiraiya quickly got up and dusted himself off as he saw Naruto already in a blind charge and closing in on him fast.

_Alright, its time to show this kid the point of this exercise. _He readied himself for the attack and sprang into the air as soon as Naruto was in arms length.

**Chō Ōdama Rasengan**

An enormous sphere of chakra about the size of Jiraiya himself appeared and practically absorbed Naruto's own attack. Naruto jumped back in fear as the sphere almost engulfed him as well.

Jiraiya landed with a smug look on his face as he took in the shocked expression of Naruto.

" What the hell is that ?" Naruto asked

" Oh you like that huh ? That's my original version of the Rasengan and its quite possible the most formidable original jutsu I can teach you. The key to this is balancing the harmony of force and movement within the ball."

"If you don't keep everything in equilibrium the results will be disastrous. With that much chakra and that much raw force having that Jutsu backfire would probably send you to the hospital. It's not just the size that increases, you see the more room you have for spatial movement the more focused and intense the Rasengan will become."

"When you utilize that much energy it requires a much higher level of control and effort but the payoff is well worth it. The Ultimate Rasengan can basically absorb smaller chakra based attacks because of how the spatial movement overcomes that of the opposing attack and draws it into the sphere"

"When used correctly it's the perfect attack and defense tactic that could easily turn the tide in any battle. Now that your hands have gotten a taste for the level of strain this technique will put on them I think you should give it a try"

" First try to create a normal Rasengan but from the begin give the chakra a greater spin, spin it as hard as you can. That will prevent it from forming and allow you to force your chakra into it but you must do so in a way that compliments the flow of the force otherwise your hand will likely erupt instantly".

The look on Naruto's face at his last word of advice made Jiraiya laugh, " Don't worry the worse that can happen is severe chakra burns and maybe some coil damage if repeated for a very long period of time" He gave Naruto a wide grin.

" I know you can do It kid so don't sweat it". Naruto nodded and began his approach to this new jutsu. At first he couldn't keep the energy from getting too wild and he had to release the jutsu but after 15 minutes he was getting the hang of it.

Now he had formed a sphere about half the size of Jiraiya's, _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

There was a loud thud breaking his concentration and causing him to lose focus on the Rasengan. He closed his eyes and leaned away from it as it exploded and sent him a few feet back.

He sighed as he got up and brushed the dirt of himself, _What the hell is it now and why is Jiraiya making all that noise, he knows I have to concentrate. _

" HEY NARUTO-KUN !"

He looked over to see an overly excited Anko waving frantically to him with her right hand while she held Kakashi by the collar with her left. Naruto sighed as he waved back, _Hopefully the Kyuubi was exaggerating when he said Anko-chan is going to follow me around obsessively._

He looked over to Jiraiya who appeared to be baffled at Anko's behavior, " Why is she so happy to see you? What a minute … you didn't Oh but you did , didn't you ?" .

He was instantly by Naruto's shoulder, " So … did you seal the deal with you know who, if you know what I mean" he said as his lecherous smile returned and he started making humping motions with his hips.

Naruto just closed his eyes and thought of a response.

**Chō Ōdama Rasengan**

Jiraiya nearly pissed himself as a bright blue light eclipsed his body completely. He barely dodged the expanding ball of Chakra as Naruto slammed it into the ground in front of him making a large hole.

Jiraiya was on the ground trying to shake off the fear of nearly getting killed with his own jutsu, " Woah now was that really necessary ?" He said slightly pissed off but his smile never left. He got up and pressed out the wrinkles in his clothing.

" Ok since you obviously got the hang of that jutsu its time you learned a few more elemental ones. These are techniques that I haven't completely mastered since I don't have those specific kinds of elemental chakra but they should be right up your ally".

He bite on his thumb and quickly preformed the necessary hand seals, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

* * *

" Do you think he's ready yet ?" a stoic voice asked.

" Soon, I've already preformed the seals and everything is in place ?" a raspy voice responded.

" There isn't time to waste, release him within the hour. I want to gauge his abilities before we continue any further" The first voice demanded.

" Don't be so impatient, the consequences for rushing these procedures can do more harm than good. In any case I can have him ready soon but the others aren't ready"

" That's fine just make sure it gets done". And with that one of the hooded figures left the room.

" Hma ha ha ha , Okay little one lets put you to the test. Hopefully there was some usefulness in wasting all this time with you. I have a little game in mind that would be rather interesting" the hoarse voice continued.

The figure walked over to the body spread out on the operating table and preformed a long series of hand seals. His finger tips ignited in dark green flames, he let them intensify before he slammed them into the body's forehead.

" You know your mission, don't fail" He whispered into its ear.

The body became animated and rose from the table standing in front of the hooded figure. Its head slowly turned to face him, his lifeless eyes taking in the image of his master.

"I won't fail"

" Good, now go !" The figured ordered as he turned around and walked away.

The zombie of a man disappeared from the room and was soon running full speed into the forest towards his objective. He had one thought on his mind and he wasn't going to falter in his duties.

* * *

Naruto stood completely exhausted as he panted for breath. He was crouched over with his hands over his knees to keep himself upright as he tried to recover from his strenuous training.

" C'mon Naruto you've been resting for long enough we don't have all day you know" Jiraiya said impatiently trying to rush him along so he could go about his daily research.

" Well it wouldn't have been so bad it Gambunta wasn't such a slave driver " Naruto retorted as he stood up still trying to catch his breath.

" Jiraiya I've taught the brat all I could, he's caught on surprisingly fast as it is so I think my work here is done". With that he turned around and dissolved into a thick large cloud of white smoke.

Jiraiya grunted, " One last thing kid, here " He threw a scroll at Naruto which he caught and unraveled.

" What's this and where's the rest of it ?" Naruto asked as he skimmed through the contents of the scroll.

" It's the only known document that contains any information on your father's Jutsu. He only had the time to write down half of it before he passed away and I was never able to complete it"

" But before you start complaining like always just know that it is possible for you to discover the rest although it is highly unlikely. I got close over the years but it was a full time job and cut into my research time so I abandoned it decades ago but I have faith in you" He smiled brightly at Naruto.

" That's all I can really teach you, hopefully you make good use of those combined Jutsus I taught you with Gambunta they really are a lifesaver".

" And before you go.." Jiraiya warned him.

Naruto sighed, he was tired of surprises and none of them had been too great. He was happy to learn about his parents since everyone always changed the subject when he asked but he had enough for one day.

" What is it ?", He asked warily not sure he wanted to hear what it was.

" Minato chose me to be your God Father all those years ago, and I just want you to know that I am very proud of you. You're more like a son to me since I never married myself and I want you to succeed me as the New Toad Sanin one day"

Everything was quiet as Naruto took in everything he had just heard. He wasn't expecting something like that coming from Jiraiya of all people.

" What about you ? What are you going to do if I'm the new Toad Sanin ?"

" Relax it won't be right away, whenever you're ready. I just want to relax and work on my books. This old man has seen enough action for one lifetime I just want a peaceful life from now on". Jiraiya took a step forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

" Just think about it, I know its a lot to deal with right now but if you do decide to take me up on that offer let me know"

Naruto simply nodded, he was getting pretty choked up by the whole experience but he kept his cool.

" Hey now don't get all emotional on me, anyway I have some things to do so I'll catch you later. You take care of that woman of yours and don't do anything I wouldn't", his perverted smile returned and with that he disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

Naruto turned over towards Anko and Kakahi who were still in the same positions as the last time he glanced at them. Before He could take a step towards them Anko had already made it to his side.

" Well what did he say ?" She asked as she leaned in anxiously awaiting his answer.

" He wants me to be the new Toad Sanin" Naruto answered as if he was still trying to convince himself that it was true.

" Well that's wonderful when do they official bring you to your new position ?"

" I don't know if I am ready to accept that yet, I have no clue what my duties will be or what that position even means" Naruto said wryly.

She just gave him a worried look, " Why are you so hesitant ?"

" I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready for Ero-Senin to step down that's all" He answered her.

" Well we don't have to think about that right now, we have plenty of other things to take care of " She told him.

" Yeah you're right, I think-"

" So when are you proposing to me ?" She asked him while giving him an angry look.

" Uhhh….well…eventually bu-"

" But nothing, I want a ring at least. We can skip the formal wedding for now since it's not a good time but we both need rings. I want these bitches to know you're all mine" She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her, " First chance I get I'll find you the best ring money can buy but for now I have to finish my training".

" Fine" She huffed as she slowly backed away from him. " What are you going to do now ? Lets go get breakfast !" She suggested.

" There's one more thing I have to do but we'll go get something to eat when I'm done okay"

She didn't appear pleased with his answer but eventually let it go. " Can I come with you ?".

" It's kinda something I have to do by myself sorry Anko-chan. Don't worry hopefully it won't take long. I'll come get you as soon as I'm done though" He assured her.

She was giving him a suspicious look but chose to hug him instead. " Don't leave me alone too long Naru-kun, I need you right now"

" It wont be long don't worry. You always have Kakashi-sensei if you need someone to talk to " He offered.

She tilted her head to look over at the silver haired jonin who she dragged with her during her quest to track down Naruto.

" Hatake's okay and everything but he's too monotone to have deep conversations with. Plus I just want to cuddle with you for a little bit, I promise it won't cut into your training"

Naruto gently separated them and grabbed her hands. " I'm sorry but I have to do this", was all he said as he jumped into the forest. She just huffed in frustration as she watched him leave.

" Well if he needs to do something who are we to force ourselves on him" Kakashi said as he walked over to her.

" Like hell I can't force myself onto him !" She turned around and gave Kakashi a fierce look.

" I don't know about you but I'm going to follow him and if you stand in my way I won't hesitate to remove you from my path with force" She warned him.

He just backed up getting clear out of arms reach. He knew Anko wasn't joking and she was definitely fond of violent not to mention obsessive at the moment. She smiled at him before she took off after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto ran until he found an open clearing. He sat down in the tall grass and tried to reach the Kyuubi. _Ok what am I suppose to do Fox ? _There was no response at first but then Naruto cold feel the cold presence of the nine tails inside of his mind

**Maintain your calm and remain still, that is all, **The dark voice informed him.

_What ? That's it, how is that going to help ?_ He never really understood the fox but now of all times he seemed completely ridiculous. This wasn't the time for riddles and his patience was running out.

**Haha You'll see Kit.**

Naruto was about to start complaining when he felt a burning chakra pulse from his stomach and rise slowly up his spine. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the urge to scream in pain.

The chakra consumed his body and soon there was one tail swirling around his body. Now he understood what was going on. The Kyuubi was forcing the tailed transformation and he had to keep control in that state.

A second tail erupted and he felt his mind become clouded. His thoughts were mixed with random desires for carnage and chaos. He let out a feral growl as a third tail materialized and everything changed.

He could sense things miles away and now his bloodlust was starting to get to him. A blinding pain took hold of his entire body as a fourth tail joined the rest. This pain was unlike anything he has every experienced.

The Kyuubi didn't gain control of his body this time, no that would have been a blessing. Unfortunately he had to deal with the constant pain of his own chakra burning and healing his skin perpetually as the desire to kill blanketed every other thought.

His head flew back and he let out a loud roar in pain and frustration as he fought for control in his own body.

**Stay strong kit, I wouldn't have made you go this far if I didn't believe you could overcome this last obstacle. Keep your mate in mind, if you lose control she might die.**

Naruto wanted to ask him what he was talking about but then it hit him, he could smell Anko's scent close by. Very close, she must have been watching him from above in one of the trees.

He wouldn't let himself hurt her, even if it meant that he would have to pull his own heart out from his chest. Nothing was going to make him hurt the love of his life, he would gladly kill himself if it would ensure her safety.

**Relax Kit , don't alarm your mate. I can sense her concern from here, she is almost in tears. Show her how strong you really are ! **

Naruto kept replaying the Kyuubi's words inside his head gaining more and more determination each time. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice was deep and filled with malice and despair from the chakra.

" _**Anko-Chan, Don't worry about me. I shall be fine just keep your distance" **_He warned her.

She jumped down from her hiding spot against his wished and cautiously took small steps towards him.

" Naru-kun are you sure you're going to be okay, I can go get help right now if you need it" She asked with worry written all over her face.

He just shook his head with the little strength he could summon and closed his eyes trying to fight back the demonic urges that tried to devour him. He sat there enduring his brutal right of passage hoping he could turn up victorious.

More tails slowly formed until there were nine of them and they all waved violently in the wind casting a dark aura around him. Naruto didn't even believe it was possible to transcend the fourth tail transformation but apparently he was wrong.

Decades seem to go by before he heard the Fox calling to him. At first he couldn't make out what it was saying but it gradually became more and more clear. It was some sort of odd chant that was in a language Naruto had never heard before.

Then suddenly he felt the pain ease away from his body and he opened his eyes only to find himself back in the dark damp corridors of his subconscious. He walked through them to the same old cage he has grown used to.

Two blood red eyes greeted him when he entered the room.

**Our time together is done kit, this is where we part ways. You have endured the sharpest end of the demonic chakra and remained pure therefore I am convinced you will do great things with this gift. **

**Tear the seal Naruto, release me and complete our deal ! You have already gained a fair amount of my chakra through that last ordeal but you won't be able to make it your own without the rest of it.**

Naruto stood in front of the cage petrified. He did make the deal but he wasn't thinking about the consequences when he agreed. He was emotional when h agreed and now he was having second thoughts.

He trusted the Kyuubi but he was frightened about what would happen when he left. He steeled his reserve and reached for the seal on the cage.

**DO IT ! **

The pressure got to him and in one shift motion he tore the seal and the cage sprung open so abruptly that it struck Naruto and threw him across the room. He hit the opposite wall with such force that his eyes shut on impact and he fell into the water that flooded the floor.

He slowly got back up and opened his eyes to nearly shit himself at the sight in front of him. Before him stood the Kyuubi in all its glory with his huge razor sharp teeth exposed, it was no more than a few inches away from him and its many tails swayed rapidly causing the water in the room to rise and splash violently.

It took him a second to gain his courage back, he wasn't scared of the Kyuubi, he just caught him off guard. It wasn't everyday you come face to face with the greatest of all Bijuu.

Naruto stood up and looked the Kyuubi right in the eyes, it had its head lowered so its fangs were in the perfect position to devour Naruto if it so chose to. It was chuckling lightly to itself but to Naruto its voice echoed insidiously throughout the room.

"Alright I completed my half of the deal, now its time to hand it over" He demanded as he extended his hand to the fox as if it was going to physically hand him something.

This just sent it into a booming laugh before it brought its head back down to Naruto.

**Courageous as Always kit, I will give you that. I have not forgotten my part do not worry. I have one last thing to say before I depart. I am leaving you a few things, use them when the time comes. **

Before Naruto could ask what these things were he felt himself start to choke. The shallow water that blanketed the floor had become boiling red chakra and now it was engulfing him.

He desperately reached up for the sky as if hit him like a tsunami and soon enough he was drowning in it. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but the boiling chakra and now he was floating in it. He swam around for a few minutes struggling to reach the surface but the chakra was pulling him down.

Then he reached his limit, he couldn't hold his breath anymore and there was no way he could make it out of the chakra. He opened his mouth in defeat and just as he did the water like chakra rushed into his mouth until he felt like he was going to bust.

He floated helplessly drinking in the chakra which had become very painful but he had no choice. The pain soon became too much and he passed out. Although he was unconscious he could still feel the pain eating away at his body but now there was a burning tingling sensation all over.

He could make out a voice screaming in pain around him but he didn't know who it was. He listening to the shrieks of pain for hours until he recognized the voice was none other than his very own.

**In front of you are some things to aid you in your quest, I have sworn to make the Uchiha pay and I won't allow them to get to you either. Take what I have left you and use it wisely. **

Naruto 's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly screaming as if awakening from a terrifying nightmare. He sat there panting heavily trying to calm himself down. He was so horribly shaken up that he didn't notice Anko was holding him trying to help ease his stress.

She had been crying when he passed out and she couldn't find a pulse but now she was just happy he was alive. He had finally caught his breath but his body was cold almost lifeless and he was completely numb.

" What happened ?" he asked in a weak voice.

The area around him which was once a beautiful forest was now completely ravished and no more than a large carter with small fires blanketing the landscape.

" After you passed out this fire shot out of your mouth and struck the ground over there" She said pointing towards the heart of the crater.

" And then the fire grew larger and larger until the fox appeared and it left something here before it took off into the distance" She continued as she tried to stop sobbing.

" What happened to you, your heart stopped and I thought you had died" She managed to get out between sobs.

" I had a deal to finish with the Kyuubi, I apologize if it scared you. I had no intention of letting you see me like this, please don't be mad at me" He said with a little more life in his voice.

" How can I stay mad at you, you mean the world to me. Without you I am nothing." She told him as she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled at Anko, her love for him still left him speechless.

She stood up and made a Kage Bunshin and then picked him up. He looked at her in confusion, " What was the Bunshin for ?" .

She just pointed near the crater to a small stone box that was lying in the middle of a circle of flames.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed resting his back against the headboard. Anko had insisted he relax for the rest of the day but he was feeling a lot better now. He had regained feeling in his body and his energy had returned.

Either way he knew it was hopeless to get Anko to calm down once she got riled up like that so he just went along with it. She had gone out to get him ramen and now that he was done he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't really into the idea of sitting around and wasting another day just because he fainted but he didn't know what other action to take. He looked at the stone box that was in his lap.

_I still don't understand what the Kyuubi wants me to do with this stuff. _He opened it and looked at the contents again. There were nine black and red daggers that looked like ancient kunai but they were slightly larger and made from some odd medal.

Naruto asked Kakashi about them and he was stumped on what they were. They had intricate designs on them and the red parts glowed with an eerie pulse when held. After further inspection Naruto came to the conclusion that they were Chakra sensitive but that didn't mean much.

He got up and placed the daggers into his coat along with the other objects from the box. Naruto wasn't sure what the objects did but he knew they would come in handy later. Just then Anko walked into the room to check up on Naruto.

" What the hell do you think you're doing" She said as she walked over to him and dragged him back towards the bed.

" I don't want you to hurt yourself, you need sleep" She told him as she forced him to lay down and brought the covers up to his chin.

He only groaned at her but she looked at him and gave him a deep menacing growl shutting him up before he could start complaining. She crawled into bed with him and began to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. She was purring lightly and drawing small circles in his chest with her finger while her palm rest over his heart.

" If you really need a way to get rid of all that energy you have, I can think of something" She said in a seductive tone.

Before he could give her an answer Kakashi burst through the door.

" Damnit Hatake can't you see we're busy. Its getting really hard to find time for sex when your following Naruto around all the time !"

Kakashi paled, " I'm the one always following him around" He said sarcastically.

" I'm his mate, its my duty to keep Naruto-kun pleased" She answered shifting her attention back to Naruto as she licked his cheek.

" Well I thought this is something Naruto would want to hear" He said looking at Naruto.

" The search parties found Tennyo"

Naruto was already on his feet and was putting on a clean shirt. Anko just sighed as she got up too and waited for Kakashi to fill them in on what happened.

" Where is he now ?" Anko asked.

" He's at the hospital, I already talked to Tsunade-Sama about it. He seems to have received several blows to the head and is fairly disorientated but he's stable. There are some major cuts from fighting Kisame but she said he managed to escape in decent condition" Kakashi informed him.

"What happened to Achika ?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Kakashi more than ready to leave.

" We don't know yet, Tennyo get separated from her during the fight but the teams are still looking for her"

" C'mon Anko-chan let's go" Naruto said as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Kakashi and Anko had a hard time keeping up with Naruto as usual as he soared over to the hospital with them trailing behind him. Naruto stormed through the building only stopping to ask a nurse were to find his fallen comrade.

He ran through the hallway and up the flights of stairs to his room. Anko and Kakashi had finally caught up with him by the time he was halfway down the hallway.

" Hold on Naruto-kun, you're going too fast" Anko pleaded as she approached his side.

" I'm going to go see what Tsunade-Sama knows about the ambush" Kakashi told them as he continued down the hall to look for Tsunade.

Anko and Naruto nodded before walking into the room. There was a nurse writing frantically on a clipboard in front of the bed while she talked casually to the man on the bed.

" Hey how are you doing ?" Naruto said making their presence known

Tennyo turned around slowly and looked at them before saying anything, " I've been better. Kisame is the only one to best me in a duel but we weren't expecting him to attack us in the dead of night"

" My only regret is that Achika and I got separated soon after the fight began and I barely escaped" He informed them in his deep emotionless voice.

" Don't worry about her right now, I'm sure we'll find her soon enough. Plus I'll be ready to search for her myself as soon as I fully recover from my training" Naruto told him.

He nodded. " Anko-sempai can I talk to Naruto alone for a minute ?"

Anko gave him a quizzical look but grudgingly obeyed. She walked towards the door, " I'm going to see what Kakashi and Tsunade-Sama know about Achika, I'll be back soon".

She left closing the door behind her. Naruto looked at Tennyo curious to see what was so private that Anko couldn't hear it.

" Naruto I have something to ask you. It was my fault Achika got captured and I feel terrible returning without her. I barely managed to get away from Kisame before I passed out for a while. I don't know how much time passed but his men didn't find me"

" With the last of my strength I managed to hide in a cave before I passed out but I have a feeling they weren't after me. I don't know why but I'm positive they are planning something with her"

Naruto just stood there soaking in all that he was hearing. " Was Kisame alone ?" he asked after a small silence.

" No, he was with some lower ranked missing nin. He sent them in first and while we got cocky and took care of them Kisame came from behind and tore us apart." Tennyo said with some sorrow in his voice.

" I want you to go find her, I know Hokage-Sama sent more search parties but I know only you can do it. Please, do it for me. I've failed her and now there's little hope I'll ever see her again. If she dies it would be on my hands."

He moved over so that his feet were hanging off the side of the bed touching the ground. He was still in his ninja pants but his shirt was removed and he had bandages wrapped around his neck and his arm while he had even more scars and stitches across his stomach. His enormous sword was leaning against the wall next to the bed.

Naruto didn't know what to tell him, Tennyo was clearly dying with guilt over the situation but it wasn't his fault. It could have happened to anyone and Kisame is a powerful shinobi, one that most would have died fighting but hopefully they both survived.

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped forward, " Listen Tennyo its wasn't you--".

He was cut off as a large foot slammed into his chin nearly snapping his neck. He felt his feet leave the ground and for a second he was suspended into the air. Things seem to be moving in slow motion as he brought his head down to find where the attack came from but he wasn't given the opportunity.

A fist struck him in the stomach sending him rocketing towards the wall before he had the chance to fall back on the cold tile floor of the hospital. The sound of glass and drywall breaking was heard as Naruto flew through the wall shattering the glass of the window and taking most of the wall with him.

He plunged lifelessly down from the 8th story of the hospital and landed hard on the roof of a neighboring building with the wreckage following him. He felt his arm break on impact as he landed and he rolled down the roof before clawing at the shingles with his good arm finally stopping at the expense of his bloody fingers.

A large groan escaped his mouth as he rolled over to his back and looked up to see a figure dive out of the whole in the wall of the hospital. _What the hell !_ He rolled over barely avoiding the body that slammed into the roof making a large crater where it landed that almost sent them both through the roof.

Before Naruto could react the enemy ran towards him and kicked Naruto in the ribs as hard as he could, sending Naruto into the air before landing on another building. He landed on his shoulder hard and spun around wildly before stopping. Naruto quickly got up grabbing his broken arm and tried to find his attacker.

_What the Hell?!? Tennyo ? _Across from him the green haired Jonin was standing his eyes lifeless and his large sword tied to his bare back. A cold breeze came gently blowing his spiky hair back. He was perfectly still standing tall as if he was merely a statue.

" Why are you doing this ?" Naruto screamed confused beyond words. One moment he was talking to his teammate and the next he was being thrown out of a window.

Without saying a word Tennyo jumped over with incredible speed landing right in front of Naruto before slamming his knee into his stomach and bringing his elbow down on his head. Naruto felt the blow to the gut and tried to remain straight but he keeled over on instinct.

He tried to get up but an elbow crashed down on his skull sending him into the roof shingles. Naruto was already exhausted from absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra, he didn't have the energy for another fight like this.

He quickly rolled over to avoid Tennyo's knee crushing his skull to dust as he dropped down tearing up more of the roof in the process. Naruto jumped to his feet as he dug into his new found powers and healed his arm.

He had yet to test his new abilities and it looked like he was going to be forced into using them sooner than later.

" Tennyo stop this, It's me Naruto ! We're teammates you don't want to fight me !" Naruto screamed from across the roof.

Naruto didn't want to fight Tennyo and now he was worried about what would make Tennyo do something like this. He looked into Tennyo's eyes they were still gazed over and lifeless. He stood there peacefully as dark patterns sprung from behind his neck and covered his entire body.

_A cursed seal, How can he possible have a cursed seal unless..._ His thoughts were interrupted as Tennyo leaped through the air and kicked Naruto in the chest while reaching behind his back and pulling his sword lose.

As soon as Naruto was air borne Tennyo swung attempting to decapitate Naruto as quickly as possible. Naruto leaned back and twisted his body in an odd angle narrowly avoiding the swing that was so close it almost took off his nose.

He landed on his hands and flipped over charging his feet with chakra sending himself into the air as he stomped Tennyo in the face sending him back several meters. Tennyo's neck twisted on impact and he spun over landing in the streets beneath them.

Naruto looked down at his teammate in shocked, he had no clue what was going on but things kept getting weirder and weirder. _Looks like I definitely overdid it with that last kick, I guess I don't know my own strength after all. _

He wanted to jump down to check on him but he felt a sudden surge in chakra. Tennyo jumped back up swinging his gigantic sword wildly at Naruto with full intent to kill. Naruto spun around jumped dived and rolled in rapid succession to avoid the series of attacks coming his way.

Tennyo took a wide horizontal swing which Naruto rolled under while bringing a chakra filled fist into Tennyo's stomach. Tennyo nearly keeled over as he dropped his weapon and held his now scarred stomach.

Naruto jumped back and looked at his hand, _My wind chakra is much more intense now than I thought. _The chakra within his own hand was forcing his whole arm to tremble uncontrollably.

Tennyo stood back up straight with his sword back in his hand. He reached back far and hurled the blade. It spun like a helicopter blade as it cut through the air and came towards Naruto's legs.

Naruto jumped over the spinning blade before it reached his knees but felt a wave of panic hit him when he remembered where he saw this move before. He leaned back and forced his body to spin allowing him to maintain his position for a few seconds.

The spinning blade was yanked back just as fast as it past him by a single chakra string which was attacked to the handle and went to Tennyo's finger. If he hadn't seen this move done before he probably would have fell for it.

He hit the ground and rolled over to his feet as Tennyo tried to cut him down before he could recover. Naruto was yet again running for his life as the huge blade rapidly swung at every angle while he darted across the rooftop with Tennyo right at his heels.

_I can't hurt him, Tennyo is not himself something must be doing this to him. _A sudden sharp pain in his chest caused Naruto to lose his footing and trip. It was hard to breathe and his body went numb again.

He felt his chakra levels pulse going from normal to incredible high uncontrollably. Tennyo was standing over him with his sword over his head about to bring it down on Naruto's helpless body.

Naruto was petrified, he couldn't control his chakra at all. He still hadn't gotten use to his new power and he was having problems molding his chakra right now. Either he couldn't feel his chakra at all or there was so much he felt like it would explode from his pores.

Things were moving in slow motion again as the blade was brought down upon Naruto. The veins in Tennyo's arms were bulging out and his muscles looked as hard as steel as he put his full force into the blow.

Naruto's hand was raised up to protect himself but he didn't know what to do and he only had a fraction of a second to react. He still couldn't feel his body but he had to something whether his body was working or not.

**Chō Ōdama Rasengan**

Blue chakra exploded from his palm into a sphere the size of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand repelling the blade and sending both of them in opposite directions. Naruto grunted in pain as the force sent him skidding across the roof having the tiles scrap at his back with great force as he clear the entire building before crashing into another one.

Tennyo's body was lifelessly flung into the sky from the sheer power of the blast before plummeting back on the building next to the hospital. The Rasengan was no more than an explosion since Naruto had such little control of his chakra. He sent an enormous amount at first but lost control and the jutsu failed resulting in a huge spike of energy but it was enough to save his life.

Naruto unfortunately went through someone's roof and was now in the middle of a shop while everyone inside watched in shock. He grudgingly got to his feet but he still was numb every with the exception of his tore up back. He was standing in the middle of the crowd with his knees bent and his arms hanging forward.

He was panting for breath and his head was tilted down so no one could see the blood red tint of his irises. Everything was perfectly quiet around him, although several people were trying to talk to him. He was in his own world now, he couldn't afford to take it easy his body was still to fragile.

With a whirlpool of wind he jumped through the hole in the ceiling he had just fallen through and took off at full speed. Tennyo was back up and although the whole front of his body was badly burnt and slightly disfigured he carried himself like he was unaffected.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Four Narutos jumped over to Tennyo surrounding him. He instantly began to thrash violently throwing his blade in every direction as the Bunshins jumped and flipped expertly avoiding all the blows.

Naruto jumped while Tennyo was distracted and launched into a scissor kick.

**Chidori Nagashi **

A current of electricity exploded from Tennyo's body catching all of the Narutos at once . The clones instantly dispelled and Naruto fell to the ground as the electricity surged through his body.

He collapsed as it stopped and tried to get back on his feet as a large boot slammed into his back forcing him back down. He growled in anger as he forced himself up overpowering Tennyo's foot and jumped into a kick sending him back.

Naruto was overflowing with rage, Tennyo was a power opponent but Naruto wasn't fighting to his full capacity and Naruto knew he would wear himself out soon giving Tennyo the advantage. The feeling in his body was just now returning but he didn't know if he was in store for any other surprises.

Tennyo was growling to himself across from the roof in pain. His teeth bared and his hands were on his head with such a tight grip that it looked like he would crush it. He pulled his head back and let out a deafening roar as a small patch of his skin on his face turned gray.

Naruto watched in horror as it soon consumed his body and a large twisted horn ripped through his forehead. The horn was at least 2 feet long and it was jagged and looked incredibly sharp. His pupils and sclera both turned black and there were large veins covering his entire face.

He grew slightly larger if that was even possible and his shoulders now had dense rock-like spikes on them. There were blades of some hard material exposed from his forearms, from the looks of it the material was the same as the horn.

_A level two cursed seal, I have to end this quickly I have no clue what he could do in this state. _Tennyo roared as he forced electricity to current through the blade appendages coming from his forearms and charged like an enraged rhino at Naruto.

He jumped from his building with lightning speed and dived with his horn aimed at Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed the horn but Tennyo slammed his shoulder into Naruto sending him back with many holes in him from the small spikes.

Naruto ignored the pain and concentrated his wind chakra into his fist as Tennyo charged again. He felt his chakra levels spike again and he flew at Tennyo with his fist aimed right at the horn. Naruto brought his fist up and punched down at an angle right into the incoming horn. The air was filled with the sound of colliding steel as Tennyo bucked under the force and was sent face first into the roof.

A grin came on Naruto's face, " Don't think this is going to be easy, injured or not I DON'T GIVE UP !". He launched across the gap between them and decided to finish the fight. He was hovering over Tennyo still air bound with one jutsu plaguing his mind, _Alright Ero-Senin lets see how this works in combat. _

A sharp pain broke him from his musing as he felt Tennyo jump up into him stabbing him with his shoulder again. Naruto fell down and rolled away from Tennyo as he landed hard on the roof.

His stomach was badly cut up but the wounds weren't incredibly deep, he just had to worry about further injury. The bleeding was mild now but another blow like that would definitely put him in critical condition.

Naruto felt his energy drain from his body and the numbing feeling returned. He growled in frustration as he lost all feeling soon after. Tennyo was eyeing him with indifference. He walked over to Naruto and lifted him with one hand.

He was gripping Naruto's neck tightly barely refraining from crushing his windpipe as he readied his other arm. Tennyo let a current of the Chidori run through his arm further incapacitating Naruto.

Naruto struggled to free himself but all his strength had left him and now all he could feel was pain. Tennyo brought his forearm up to slice Naruto's throat open, he pulled back so that he could cleave his jugular with ease.

Naruto's hands were up to his throat as he tried to remove the large hand that was around the base of his neck. He was panicking because he still didn't have control of his chakra and he only made mere seconds before Tennyo ended his life.

He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to gain the power he needed to escape Tennyo's grasp.

**Rasengan**

A dark blue ball of chakra hit Tennyo on the side of his head causing him to release his grip and fall over to the side stumbling in pain as he grabbed the dented and burnt side of his face. Naruto landed on the ground and desperately gasped for breath. A chilling realization hit him, _where did that come from ?_

Naruto had been too engaged with his struggle to breathe that he didn't notice the shadow that was now over him. He looked up to see a brown trench coat waving in the wind. His ears were filled with a low feral growl and he could feel the killing intent that surrounded the area.

_Anko-chan ?! Where did she come from and I never taught her the Rasengan ? _She turned her head over to Naruto and he could see her large fangs as she bared her teeth.

" Stay Down" she ordered, her voice had a demonic echo to it that scared even Naruto.

Naruto just nodded, he could feel her chakra levels and they were easily three times higher than he's felt her ever reach before. She shot out like a rocket across the roof towards Tennyo ripping up the tiles of the building as she went.

Tennyo had just gotten to his feet, half his face had caved in around his temple. The damaged had made one of his eyes unusable and it was clear that his vision would slow down his attacks. He was wobbling slightly trying to keep his remaining eye on Anko but she was moving too fast for him.

Anko shot across the roof at blinding speed zig-zagging to avoid Tennyo's gaze. Unfortunately with his face so badly damaged he couldn't keep up with her movements at all.

He barely noticed the brown and purple blur that reached him until he felt a foot plunge deep into his gut. He bent over in pain as Anko firmly planted her foot as deep into his stomach as possible and used it as a foothold to backflip kicking him in the face with her other foot.

Tennyo struggled to gain his footing as he stumbled backwards as Anko dived back at him.

**Rasengan **

Another orb hit him in the chest sending him spinning wildly back into the wall of the hospital going through the wall. She stopped and quickly formed a series of hand seals. Tennyo exploded back out with his horn aimed at Anko before she could finish.

He flew like a kunai through the air with his body perfectly straight. She crouched down low before jumping high into the air as he crashed down. She reached in her coat and pulled out more kunai then she could handle.

Before Tennyo had the chance to move she launched them in rapid succession

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **

The cloud of Kunai multiplied until there were hundreds falling down upon Tennyo. Naruto watched from his position on the roof in awe, _That's not going to work, his skin is too thick its like an armored shell. _Naruto's doubts were put to rest as he noticed the small pieces of paper attached to each and every kunai.

The sky was filled with light as hundreds of small explosions filled the rooftops littering the city with echoing booms. Naruto had to throw up his hands to protect his face from the flying debris that flew everywhere.

The explosions stopped and the smoke cleared slowly. Tennyo was crouched down with his enormous arms shielding his body. He slowly stood up his body badly damaged but he seemed determined to not back down.

His eyes locked with Naruto, he had not forgotten about his original opponent. He jumped up and charged at Naruto in desperation. There was still one chance to finish him off and that was all that was important to him.

Without warning Anko's fist pounded into the undamaged side of his face making him lose sight of his target yet again.

He spun around and threw a sloppy punch which Anko easily dodged before spinning into a sweeping kick that connected with his lower leg breaking his tibia. He screamed in pain as he felt himself falling but his fall was broken by Anko's knee as she grinding it into his spine.

Tennyo rolled of her knee in pain and tried to cut one of her legs off in the process but only managed to leave a gash over her calve. She ignored the pain and jumped back before he could make another move.

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **

3 more Ankos appeared and took position around Tennyo who was trying to crawl towards her. The fury had never left her eyes and now her ferocious rage seemed to reach its limit. She started making several hand seals again still baring her menacing fangs towards Tennyo who was trying to get back on his feet despite the broken bone.

Naruto just continued watched everything from his position on the roof, he felt better now but to be honest he didn't want to be too close to Anko right now. Her killing frenzy along with her fangs and the apparent bloodlust in her eyes only made her a truly terrifying sight to see.

She continued to snarl at Tennyo, the small slits that were her pupils locked on her target.

**Katon: Karyū Endan **

Everything in sight turned orange as intense flames erupted from Anko's mouth like a flamethrower and shot towards Tennyo. All Four of them preformed the Jutsu in unison and before you knew it Tennyo was getting scorched from all sides.

Naruto's eyes widen as he watched such a perfect execution. The sky darkened as the bright orange flames lit up the sky for over three minutes as Anko held the jutsu for as long as she could. Naruto was beginning to think he was going to have to stop her from completely incinerating him but she finally stopped for air.

Her face was blue from lack of oxygen but she didn't seem to be too concern, it was obvious she stopped against her will.

In the center of Anko and her clones was a flaming body. It twitched a few times and rolled over as the flames finally died down. Tennyo released the cursed seal and slowly returned back to his normal state.

_It's over , _Naruto thought in relief as he looked at the body of his teammate. The fear only returned when he saw Tennyo start doing hand signs with much difficulty that he did not recognize.

He mumbled something under his breath and then his body was engulfed in a bright light._What kind of Jutsu is this ? How can he even fight after all that ? _Naruto's question was answered as a large explosion filled the city. He instinctively covered his face as he bright light hurt his eyes.

He moved his hand down slowly only to be greeted by a large pair of light brown eyes. " AHhgg" He jumped back in shock.

" Naru-kun are you Okay ?" Anko asked ignoring his antics.

" Yeah I'm fine, what happened to Tennyo" He asked as she crawled over to him and wrapped him in her arms.

" That was a forbidden jutsu, it's the kind spies use to perform when they were captured. Its suicide but the intention is to stop the spy from getting interrogated later and possibly killing his capturers" She informed him as she hugged him tighter.

Naruto felt his spirits drop, He still didn't know what happened to Tennyo and know he was dead. He raised his head to look at Anko, she looked like she wanted to cry but was holding it in.

" It's okay Anko-chan you didn't kill him, it wasn't your fault" He told her. They both felt guilty but there was truly nothing they could have done. They both just remain still in each others embrace before Kakashi brought them back to reality.

" Are you two alright ?"

" Yeah" Naruto said answering for the both of them.

" I saw everything, it truly was a tragedy. I'm just glad we got here in time to save you." He told Naruto as he watched the Anbu secure the area.

" What do you mean we, Hatake !" Anko spit out as she helped Naruto to his feet.

" Well Anko did most of the work, we mostly helped the citizens" Kakashi said with a chuckle. He would start to worry if Anko still didn't get in his face over every little thing.

" What happened to the citizens ?" Naruto asked confused as he leaned on Anko so he could walk.

While he was fighting Tennyo the noise had attracted most of Konoha to the streets where everyone was watching the fight and a few shameless individuals were taking bets. Naruto looked down into the streets to see a huge crowd that started to cheer when they saw him.

Naruto waved shyly at the crowd of cheering citizens as they continued to make their support for him known.

" What the hell did you think you were doing fighting him in the condition your in" Anko yelled breaking Naruto from his fans. He didn't really have an excuse so he just gave her a guilty smile.

" you should have called me, I barely made if here in time. When something like that happens you should get help" She complained choosing to feel anger instead of sorrow over the death of their teammate.

"Thank you Anko-chan you saved my life again, I really owe you" Naruto said while wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

" I love you" She whispered to him

" I love you too Anko-chan" He whispered back.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly to remind them he was still right next to them before they let things go any further. Anko gave him a menacing glance but offered him a warm smile.

" Anko-chan, since when did you know how to do the Rasengan ? I didn't think I even showed it to you before this morning." Naruto asked.

" I don't know. I saw you do it a lot this morning and I tried it earlier but I couldn't get it to work. Something just clicked in my head when I saw you in trouble. Somehow I knew you were in danger and I followed your scent out here with Kakashi but then something just clicked and before I knew it Tennyo killed himself" She admitted.

" You're lucky Anko knew you were in trouble, we were all with Tsunade-Sama in a soundproof room so we didn't hear the explosions. If Anko didn't drag me out of the room we wouldn't have known at all" Kakashi told him as Anko helped Naruto walk back towards the hospital.

" You both need some medical care so I'll get Tsunade-Sama and Sakura" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Anko and Naruto walked back through the building and to Tennyo's room since they knew it was vacant. They sat down on the bed next to the large hole exposed in the wall. The ANBU outside were trying to take care of the damage and clean out the crowds still.

Tsunade came running inside the room before Naruto and Anko had the chance to say anything to each other.

" God Damnit brat its been less than a week and we're right back were we started" She complain as she grabbed him and hugged him again.

" I know Baa-chan but it wasn't my fault this time" He told her trying to escape the lecture he knew she was going to give him.

" Save it ! Now tell me what happened starting from the beginning. I have no clue why Tennyo would do something like this and we have so many people giving different accounts of what happened". She took a chair and sat down right in front of Naruto.

" Well, we were talking about Achika and he told me he felt guilty for not saving her because they were separated when Kisame attacked. He said they got over-powered and he ran for cover before passing out and he felt like he abandoned her" Naruto explained.

Tsuande was filled with grief, there was no good explanation for this and now she had to somehow calm everyone down after an episode like that. She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair.

" Did he say anything else that might give us a clue to why he turned rouge ?" She asked.

" No but there were some odd things I noticed when we fought. He had a cursed seal and he used a variant of the Chidori." Naruto informed her.

" Hmm, well he was always a lightening type so that may not be weird but what do you mean by a cursed seal?"

" Just like the kind Sasuke and the Sound Four had, he even had a second level transformation" Naruto said looking away from her.

Did that mean what he thought it did. The thought infuriated him to no end. " What did Orochimaru do to him" He asked, the rage clear in his voice.

" Calm down Naruto-kun, we aren't sure Orochimaru is responsible for this yet. There is no way Tennyo could have made it into Iwakagure and back within this time frame. It's still very possible he has something to do with this but we shouldn't jump to conclusion" She told him

" So he just attacked you at random ? Was there anything even to trigger his attack ?" She asked.

" No, one minute he was fine and we were talking and the next he was trying to kill me"

" Hmmm Well don't worry about it right now, That's all I need from you. I'm going to go alert the rest of my men, I'm sending in Sakura to heal you.". She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, " Try not to get into any more trouble brat".

He just chuckled to himself as she left. Naruto let out a sigh and looked at Anko, " How's your leg".

" Oh I completely forgot about it, I was so worried about you I guess I tuned out the pain" She said leaning over and looking at the back of her calve.

" Huh ?"

The large gash on her leg was reduced to a medium size cut and the bleeding had stopped. Naruto leaned over to inspect the wound but was pleasantly surprised at how fast it healed.

_It looks like she received my healing abilities as well. _

" Naruto-kun are you Okay I heard what happened from Tsunade-Sama"

Naruto looked up to see a worried Sakura entering the room. She had a nurse with her and they both looked sympathetically at Naruto.

" Yeah I'm not banged up too badly, I was just Lucky Anko-chan came to save me" He said turning to Anko and giving her a loving smile.

Sakura stopped and eyed the two suspiciously, they were both giving each other loving looks and Anko was slowly leaning closer to Naruto. _ Why does he keep calling her Anko-chan ,_ Sakura thought in frustration.

The nurse walked forward and asked Naruto if he could stand up for her. He complied and she checked him for anything major but found nothing too serious. She then moved over to Anko and Anko told her she was only scratched.

The nurse didn't fight with her and wrote a few thing down on a clipboard. She walked over to the cabinets in the room but couldn't find what she was looking for.

" We're low on gauze and bandages so I'm going to go get some more" She informed Sakura before she left the room.

Sakura too a deep breath, she really didn't want to deal with Anko right now but she looked pretty set on not leaving Naruto's side.

" Naruto-kun you should lay down for a while, I have to check for internal bleeding and any pulled ligaments"

He complied but stopped to take off his shirt, he knew the drill by now but he was still sick of it. Sakura walked up to him and raised her hand to his chest gently releasing chakra over the cuts in his stomach.

She could tell the cuts had already started to heal but there was a weak poison in his system from them and she could remove it more efficiently then he could. She stopped as she felt an icy gaze and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Anko giving her a very dirty look.

She brought her eyes back to her work and tried to ignore the life-threatening feeling she was getting form Anko.

" What have you been doing today, all your muscles had been over stressed. I don't even think it's possible to put this kind of strain on your body without the help of some extremely dangerous jutsu"

" Well … the thing is Sakura-chan…." He stopped and just grinned at her as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

" We were training this morning and I was showing him one of the forbidden Jutsus I know." Anko said smugly as if to rub it in Sakura's face.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, _That was close I'm glad Anko-chan saved me on that one._

" Ohh well do you really think you should be teaching Naruto-kun forbidden Jutsus like that because judging from his body he could have died" Sakura said giving Anko an accusing look.

The look of relief on Naruto's face vanished. _Oh No, please don't get pissed off Anko-chan, _Naruto pleaded to himself.

" If I were you I wouldn't worry about what me and Naruto-kun do in our spare time" Anko said with a devious grin.

_Oh God No ! Anko-chan please don't do it !_

The look on Sakura's face was priceless, it was a mix of worry and shock. She didn't really know what Anko meant by that but she wasn't an idiot. She stopped to think what she was implying.

Then something hit her,_Did Anko have her way with Naruto-kun ?_.She just played it off because the Idea of Anko and Naruto getting together was simply ridiculous. In fact it was laughable at best. Sakura had to stop herself from laughing at herself out loud for thinking of something so absurd.

In her mind the probability of her, Naruto, and Ino having a threesome was higher than Anko and Naruto hooking up. If anything Anko was just trying to bait her into a trap to make her look stupid.

" Well next time when you decide it's a good idea to put Naruto-kun's life at stake you should take the time to ask yourself if it's worth it" Sakura spat out now really pissed off.

" Don't worry Princess, unlike you I know what Naruto-kun is capable of and I don't take that for granted" Anko retorted all too loudly.

Naruto had already covered his face with his hands and was just hoping Anko had the common sense to not let things get physical. He was a little bit shocked at how angry she was getting but it really shouldn't have surprised him.

He knew Kakashi told her about Sakura and just about every other aspect of his life when she agreed to help train him but Naruto didn't know Anko held a grudge against Sakura for it. Of course he should have known Anko would take the way she treated him personally but it just didn't occur to him before.

Especially with the way Sakura treated him now, she definitely changed a lot but Naruto hadn't forgotten the years of abuse. He forgave her for it and he was now ready to start over again but it was obvious Anko was not.

" What the hell is that suppose to mean ? I've known Naruto-kun much longer than you so don't pretend like you're the only person in his life" Sakura said as she stood up to match Anko who had already risen from her seat in anger.

" You don't know shit, you're just a spoiled little bitch that parades around like you're the MOTHER FUCKING princess of Konoha but I got news for you. If you ever and I mean EVER try to tell me what I can and can't do with Naruto-kun I will show you what I'm capable of !"

She was right in Sakura's face and as she said this Sakura flinched. But it wasn't her words that scared her as much as her appearance. Anko's pupils were small slits and Sakura could have sworn that she saw a fang.

Sakura tried to hide her fear because she didn't want to back down from Anko yet again.

" I don't care what you think it's not your place to determine what's safe for Naruto-kun. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going to say what I WANT to whoever I want to. You can make threats all you want but I don't have time to fight with a stupid snake whore" She told her boldly

Now it was Anko's turn to be shocked. She didn't think Sakura had it in her to actually insult her to her face but today was full of surprises after all. Anko's face flared with anger for a second but she calmed herself down.

" You wouldn't be so quick to run that pretty little mouth of yours if you knew how easily I could put you in a coma now would you ? " Anko replied with a sadistic grin on her face.

Naruto sat up now ready to jump in between them to stop the inevitable cat fight about to take place. Anko was still in Sakura's face but Sakura was starting to look afraid and Anko was just feeding off her fear.

" Hello Everyone"

Kakashi walked into the room and looked around at the scene in front of him. Sakura was slowly being backed into a corner by a furious Anko and Naruto was in his bed praying frantically.

Kakashi sighed, he was hoping something like this wouldn't happen but he should have known better. He stepped between Anko and Sakura breaking the death glare Anko was giving her.

" Uumm Tsuande-Sama is looking for you Sakura, you should go find her right now", Kakashi lied trying to prevent any further damaged from being done to the building.

" Thank you Kakashi-Sensei " Sakura said as she left stomping her feet the whole way. Anko watched her leave but she was staring at her like she was going to strike her with Amaterasu ( the Black Flames Itachi used with his Mangekyou Sharingan).

"Soooo…" Kakashi began, trying to break the silence that plagued the room.

" Hatake you keep that little bitch away from me or else I won't be held responsible for my actions" Anko huffed as she sat down in a chair and crossed her arms over he chest.

Her eyes had returned to normal but Naruto could still feel the fuming anger and rage from her. Kakashi just shook his head at Anko and walked over to Naruto's bed.

" How bad was it ?" Kakashi asked.

" She told Sakura she was going to put her in a coma"

Kakashi turned to Anko," Anko you shouldn't be saying things to her becau-"

" Because what Kakashi ? Because the little bitch is Tsuande-Sama's personally errand girl ! I don't care I'm tired of her and her damn attitude just because she thinks she's better than everyone else!" She huffed out still extremely pissed off.

" You shouldn't threat other Leaf Nin its not proper and someone of your rank should know that better than anyone else. You're just lucky It was a stupid argument otherwise you could get in a lot of trouble for that" He warned her.

"Hmph" was the only reply he got from her as she defiantly turned around and stuck her nose in the air. Kakashi just watched her and released another sigh, he turned back to Naruto.

" Tsunade-Sama wants to see you later, IN PRIVATE" He added loudly as he gave Anko a look knowing she would decide she was going too even though she wasn't invited.

" Why can't I come" She asked sounding insulted that she wasn't summoned along with Naruto.

" It's personal matters, I'm not sure what it is but I'm not invited either" Kakashi told her as he eyed the hole in the wall.

" But Naru-kunnnnnn ", She whined looking over to Naruto while pouting as hard as she could.

" I'm sorry Anko-chan I can't invite you if Baa-chan wants it to be a private meeting"

She scrunched up her nose in defeat but then turned to Kakashi, " What is the news on Tennyo ?"

" They're holding the Funeral soon, as of right now they are saying he died in battle and are burying him with honors".

Naruto Smiled, it's the least they could do. He was just happy Tennyo was getting the funeral he deserves but the sorrow of being partially responsible for his downfall came back.

Naruto got up and stretched out, he was feeling a lot better and now he was anxious to see what Tsunade wanted with him. He also wanted to talk about Tennyo, he wasn't ready to let this go so easily. A Leaf Nin died that day and they had no clue why, Naruto wouldn't stand for that.

" I'm going to see Baa-Chan" He told them as he grabbed his shirt and headed out of the room.

Anko just sighed as she watched him leave. She looked over to see Kakashi staring at her.

" What do you want one-eye ? "

" I just had an interesting talk with Tsuande-Sama involving Naruto, do you want to hear it ?" He said causally knowing she'd jump just at the mention of Naruto.

She was already out of her seat and standing next to Kakashi, waiting to hear what kind of plans were going on behind their back.

" Alright Hatake, Spill it !"

* * *

Naruto went looking for Tsunade since he knew whatever it was couldn't be good news. Today hasn't been the best day for him considering all he's gone through before dinner time. There just never seemed to be a quiet moment in Konoha these days and he was beginning to think he was going to need a vacation when all this was over.

Of course she was back in her office again so after running around the hospital for a little bit he headed to Hokage tower. He walked past the ANBU guards who offered a friendly salute which seemed odd to Naruto but he brushed it off.

He said hi to Shizune as he walked past her and blew the doors open like he owned the place like he always did.

" Alright Baa-chan, what's going on ?" He demanded as he stood in the middle of the room.

Tsunade was just staring at him trying to bury her annoyance with his actions considering the circumstances.

" I assume you had a talk with Jiraiya this morning ?" She asked resting her chin on the bridge she made with her hands.

" Yeah, what's going on now ?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

" There's some things we have to take care of now that you know"

She reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a small booklet which she tossed towards Naruto. He looked at it but didn't open it, Tsuande had a wide smile on her face as she watched him.

" I'm very proud of you Naruto-kun, the first thing you should do is get some land. I know I good spot where the Uchiha compound use to be before the council demolished the old manors" She said happily as she stood up and started pulling out forms and maps.

" Wait What ?! Why would I need land for I already have an apartment"

Tsunade laid out the maps of the plots she picked along with a few blueprints to what looked liked mansions. The smile never left her face as she did but she stopped when she noticed Naruto had yet to catch on.

"Open it" She said pointing to the book in his lap.

Naruto eyed her for a few more seconds before opening it to see it was a new bank account, one that had more zero's then he's seen consecutively in his entire life.

Tsunade's smiled widen as she took in the shocked look on Naruto's face.

" That's all yours, considering you are the last confirmed Uzumaki. Your mother was nothing short of a Princess of the whirlpool country and when it was dissolved the Sandaime liquidated all their assets and treasures which he put into an account for you."

Naruto's eyes only widen as he continued to study the book in his hands. Jiraiya didn't tell him all that earlier. All Jiraiya did was tell him who his parents were but he didn't go into much detail about Kushina though.

" I think the first thing you should do is build a compound for yourself and your… fiancé" Tsunade couldn't be happier when she said the last word, her little Naruto was finally a man after all.

Naruto went into a coughing fit at this not being sure how she knew but he had a feeling Anko wasn't being very secretive about their whole situation.

" Uhh I don't know what you're talking about Baa-chan" He said clearly embarrassed hoping he could avoid any stern lectures ahead of him.

" Save it, I already know all about you and Anko and I just want to say that although I don't approve of you involved with an older woman I do believe she would be good to you so I can look past that. You definitely surprised me with that one, I didn't think you could handle Anko but apparently I'm wrong"

Naruto just grinned at her while he rubbed the back of his neck, this was definitely an awkward conversation. He didn't know just how much Tsunade knew about his relationship but he wasn't ready to find out.

" Can you tell me about the whirlpool country and my mother ?" He asked anxious to change the subject.

Tsuande leaned back against her desk and took a minute to think about it. " Hmmm, well she was from the whirlpool country but moved to Konoha when she was 13. She came here for the chunin exams but while she was here there was a conflict back at her home".

" Her father, Your grandfather, was in the middle of a civil war between the royal family and one of the branch families but the conflict grew out of control when Kumogakure was involved. Your grandfather was overthrown but the country was unstable in his absent and the fighting continued with neighboring villages"

" The new leader who was your great uncle was a warlord and wanted to expand but it ended up being his downfall. Kushina stayed here in Konoha for her safety since she was the next in line and would be at risk if she returned."

Naruto was listening attentively to Tsuande, Jiraiya had definitely dropped the ball when it came to telling him all this. Minato had come from an ordinary family but was raised by his father since his mother died during a mission while he was still young.

His father was direly ill and eventually succumbed to his illness right before Minato had reached Jonin status. In his grief Minato joined ANBU were he remained for several years before overcoming his emotions and becoming a Jonin teacher.

He met Kushina when she first came to Konoha a week before the chunin exams. Minato had a crush on her since then but it took a while considering how much of a tomboy Kushina was and wanted nothing to do with boys. She was more focused on becoming strong so she could eventual take over for her father.

She finally took interest in Minato after two years of spending time together as friends and started to date a few months after. They stayed together until her untimely death during childbirth. It was a sad story but real life stories were rarely filled with happy endings.

Tsunade had a sad look on her face as she continued, " The Whirlpool country fell into a time of darkness and with the whole royal family being hunted down the people began to flee for their lives. Eventually everyone died out because of the wars as the allies from Kumogakure turned on your great uncle and then the great ninja was happened".

" There has been no word of a survivor since then and you are the last in line of the Uzumaki clan. They were renown for their chakra affinities just like the Uchiha were with their own. The Uchiha are masters of fire jutsus whereas the Uzumaki are masters of water and wind."

"It's rare when a clan has natural affinities to two chakra types which is why they became so prominent and stayed to themselves rather then joining Kirigakure or Amegakure".

Naruto was surprised at how different his life had become in the past 24 hours. Now he was the son of the Yondaime and the last Uzumaki all in one. He leaned back in his chair as he took a deep breath, this was too much information to handle at once.

Tsuande saw the look on his face, it was only natural for him to be overwhelmed after all that had just happened today.

" Relax, I think you should go home and rest you look like you could use a nap. Tennyo's funeral is tomorrow, I'm still having my people look into it. I have the team that found him being interrogated and we're thinking about re-searching the area where we found him".

" He had a curse seal, you know what that means" Naruto said solemnly

" I'm know, trust me we'll get to the bottom of this soon just be patient" She assured him as she saw his expression grow dark.

He nodded and stood up to leave, he was utterly exhausted and he needed to rest and take in everything that happened today. Tsunade gave him a hugged and he made his way towards the door.

" Oh and one more thing Naruto-kun, I'm promoting you. Congratulations captain !"

Naruto stopped and looked back at her, was she really promoting him already. She walked back to her desk and sat down.

" We'll talk about the details of your promotion later for now go get some rest, I have a lot of work to do so go enjoy the rest of your day", She told him.

Naruto smiled and left,_a nice quiet day with Anko-chan wouldn't be so bad and maybe she knows what Baa-chan is up to_.

He walked down the hallway towards the exit when he noticed something. Anko was leaning against the wall with her hands in the pockets of her large coat in front of him pretending to be casually waiting there for no real reason. She was looking out the window across the hallway as if she zoned out.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself at how poorly she tried to hide the meaning behind her actions. He thought he'd play along and pretend not to see her. Naruto tried to fight the smile that kept creeping onto his face and walked down the hallway past Anko.

"Hey, Naru-kun where are you going ? So you're just going to ignore me now, is that it ? Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" She barked out in annoyance as she chased after him.

"Oh hey Anko-chan, Sorry I didn't see you there. What's up?" He said innocently telling her a lie with as much conviction as Kakashi.

Her look of irritation faded as she looked into his eyes. " We're going home !", she dictated.

" Alright no need to get mad about it, I was just looking for you anyway" He said trying to give her a convincing smile.

" I'm sure you were" She spat back out sarcastically as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the building.

" We have to go shopping tomorrow and I don't want to hear any excuses." She warned him randomly as they made their way through the streets.

" Why do I have to come ? I hate going shopping, don't I have enough clothes already. Do we really need to go get more?" He whined hoping that he could get off the hook for once.

" I have nothing to wear to the funeral and I don't feel like asking Kurenai to borrow her clothes, plus I want to get you something cute to wear. You don't have anything for the occasion and it would be disrespectful not to dress appropriately" She told him.

Naruto sighed in defeat, Anko won this time in fact she won just about every time but one of these days he would get his way.

" Why don't we just go buy the clothes now ?" He asked suspiciously.

" You need to rest right now and besides, its not often we get to ditch Kakashi so easily" She said as a devious smirk came onto her face.

Naruto groaned, he was too tired for sex. It's not like he didn't like it but with Anko it was more of a battle then anything and if he didn't have the strength to fight her off he would end up unconscious when she was done with him.

" Shut up, you know you like it" She said letting her mischievous smirk widen at the thought of what she could do to him.

Naruto chuckled to himself, although Anko sometimes scared the shit out of him he did like their little sex games he just wished she wasn't so rough sometimes. He had to remind her on many occasions that she shouldn't be so rough with his equipment otherwise they'd both be very unhappy.

" So are you going to play nice or am I going to have to make you play" She asked him as the reached the door.

" I'll play nice" Naruto said reluctantly wondering what kind of surprises he was in store for this time.

" Good, now take off your clothes" She ordered as she slammed the door shut.

" Can we at least wait until we're in the bedroom" Naruto whined as he kicked off his sandals.

" Fine, hurry I'm too horny to wait right now" She told him anxiously as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to their room.

She threw him on the bed and immediately began taking off her clothes. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and watched her undress with an amused smirk on his face. He still couldn't believe she was all his after all.

" Well what are you waiting for ?" She barked out as she pulled off her mesh shirt. Now she was only in her fishnet stockings and matching arm socks with the necklace Naruto gave her nestled between her perfect breast.

" I changed my mind, I'm not feeling up to it tonight" Naruto said with a smile as he rolled over and closed his eyes pretending to go to sleep.

Naruto had to use all his strength not to bust out laughing because after having that interesting talk with the Kyuubi he knew Anko would be furious. His curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see just exactly what would happen if he refused her.

Naruto wasn't the idiot he use to be but then again he still had a habit of occasionally taking things too far for a laugh and boy was he not laughing when Anko reacted on his refusal.

He sat there still smiling to himself waiting for her to start yelling at him but there was no sound for a few seconds. He was beginning to think she just accepted it when he felt a hand grip his throat with incredible force.

His eyes bulged open and he groaned and moaned in a desperate attempt to speak but she was practically crushing his esophagus. Anko yanked his neck hard forcing him to roll over slightly so he was facing her.

All he saw was a purple blur as he felt a pair of lips smash violently into his. She nipped at his lips and traced them with her tongue slowly. Naruto was turning blue in the face and was struggling to pry Anko's hand from his neck.

He felt a blinding pain as she slammed her right knee into his ribcage causing him to open his mouth wide in an attempt to scream. Her tongued darted into his mouth and down his throat as she covered his mouth with her own.

At this point Naruto was praying that could take back his words because they had barely started and he was already in pain. He closed his eyes and decided that the only way he was going to make it out alive was to comply.

Her tongue was rolling in and out off her mouth brushing against his softly then forcefully wrapping around it as if she wanted to suffocate it. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it contently for several seconds just enjoying his taste.

Naruto re-opened his eyes and looked at Anko's face. She looked content but her expression would change from a peaceful satisfaction to a vicious hunger. She parted slowly from him, no more than an inch and her eyes opened.

Naruto gulped in fear as he stared into the warm brown slits that were Anko's eyes. There was a peaceful look on her face gain but it instantly changed to one reeking of primal lust and desire.

Her head darted towards Naruto's neck and he could feel her sucking on the skin over his throat. He leaned his head back to let her have what she wanted. She sucked harder and harder until she was finally content and began to lick up and down his neck dragging her long tongue gently against his skin.

A sharp pain struck Naruto as she began to bite up and down the length of his neck just below the point were her sharp teeth would break the skin. There was a loud ripping sound as she hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt and ripped it off in one smooth movement.

Naruto groaned in frustration, he had lost more clothes with Anko then he ever did fighting enemy ninja in his entire life.

He cringed as he felt her sharp nails claw gently down his chest, mildly scrapping the skin without causing real cuts. Her hands made it to his waist band were he heard more violent ripping and a felt the cool air touch his semi-erect member.

She looked back into his eyes and brought her head down to bite down hard on his shoulder. She let her teeth pierce the skin this time but stopped when blood started to leak out. She placed her mouth over the wound and sucked on it drawing the blood into her mouth.

Anko raised her head and eyed Naruto like he was merely prey in a deadly game they were playing. She preformed a few rapid hand seals and then they were covered in white smoke.

When the smoked cleared Naruto found himself tied down to the bed with this arms and legs spread out. He tried to protest but only muffled screams escaped his mouth. Then he realized there was a gag restraining him from crying for help.

Anko had already moved her attention to his member which she had snuggled into her warm mouth. She sucked on his head while letting her tongue rolled around it in her mouth.

Naruto just relaxed because now there was no way out of this, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him. Anko continued to let her tongue roll around his head but now she opened her mouth wide and pushed down letting his rock hard member slide down her throat but she kept her tongue positioned on the underside of his shaft and brushed it against him.

She pushed all the way down filling her throat with his thick cock and slowly raised her head letting him slide out gradually as she sucked on him until she reached his head again.

She increased the pressure and pulled back making a popping noise as it sprung from between her full lips. Satisfied that he was hard enough she crawled back up and positioned herself over him.

She grabbed his cock and lowered herself onto him moaning the whole time louder and louder as he filled her up. Naruto kept pulling and tugging on his restraints desperately trying to free himself.

He groaned as Anko started to slam down into him with more force than he would have liked her too. Naruto bucked back with as much strength as he could muster but his restraints kept him fairly secure in his position.

Anko ignored his attempts as she rose to the point were just the cusp of his head was inside of her then she would hammer herself down upon him with all the strength she had slightly bruising him in the process.

She continued to impale herself with his huge cock but stopped to lean forward and grabbed his shoulders for support as she repositioned herself before she started to grind herself into him. Her sharp nails clawed into his skin and he grunted in pain as blood tickled its way down from his wounds.

Naruto inhaled sharply as he tried to ignore the pressure building up in his shaft as Anko grinded her hips into him so hard that she bruised the skin. The room seemed unbearably hot now and they were both covered in sweat.

Anko was screaming now so loud that Naruto could not hear himself think. He looked at her face, hoping her eyes would signify the return of her normal persona. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up as she tried to handle the pleasure Naruto was giving her.

She continued to grind herself into him but she was refusing to cum until Naruto was closer to his own release. Naruto took a deep breath and focused his chakra into his arms. With violent force he ripped the restraints from their anchors breaking the headboard to the bed in the process.

Anko jumped in surprise as Naruto wrapped one of his arms around her while the other lay firmly on her hip forcing her to rise and fall back sharply. He stopped for a minute to removed the gag from his mouth so he could finally speak again. A smile crept on Naruto's face as he watched Anko.

His hands took their position on Anko's hips and he forced her to ride him again but this time she wasn't in control.

Her face was still contorted and she was grinding her teeth together so hard that he could hear it over the creaking of the bed springs. They were so close that her breast were pressed against his chest and her nipples were roughly rubbing against him as she bounced on him.

Anko was twitching as she tried to focus but the waves of pleasure echoed throughout her body with such intensity that it was all she could think about.

" Anko-chan…. Are you okay ?"

She ignored Naruto because she honestly couldn't hear him, she was too submerged in her thoughts. Naruto watched her as they continued in perfect rhythm with her riding him while be bucked his hips into her.

The pressure in his shaft built up to unfathomably levels as he felt Anko's inner walls tighten around him. This was unlike anything he had every felt. The sheer power of her inner muscles made it feel air tight.

If her pussy wasn't so sopping wet he wouldn't be able to move inside her. He groaned, it felt like he was going to overflow and he wasn't ready to lose this challenge.

He moved his hands to her chest and rapidly started kneeing her breast together and squeezing them hard. If Naruto knew anything about Anko it was that her nipples were very sensitive.

He pinched and rolled both her erect pink nubs as hard as he could knowing that Anko wouldn't mind a little pain.

" Ahhhhh GOD IT FEELS SO FUCKING Good !"

Naruto continued to pinch and pull at her nipples with his thumb and index finger as he massaged and squeezed her breast harder. He was now enjoying this very much and wanted to force Anko to cum.

" Relax Anko-chan, go ahead cum" He whispered in her.

She had slowed down her pace but was still forcing herself to ride him with what little strength she had. Her whole body was on fire but she was determined to satisfy her mate before herself.

" No…. I ..won't" She moaned as she started to slam herself into him again.

Naruto nearly lost his control instantly but barely managed to stop himself. He knew he probably leaked a few drops into her but as long as she didn't know it didn't matter. The leaking would only get worse now that it started so he had to end things quickly he couldn't hold it any longer.

He leaned forward and started to suck on the crook of her neck. His teeth gazed her skin lightly before biting her sensually avoiding breaking the skin. Anko's body instantly tensed up and her arms shot up under his clawing at his back as if her life depended on it.

'Ahhhhh FUCKKKK !"

Anko trembled in pleasure as every muscle in her body contracted. She arched her back and hunched over falling against him with her face buried into his neck. Her whole body was shaking now and she was screaming into his ear.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back while he released and he felt the pressure fade away as torrents of his seed shot into Anko. He zoned out for a minute only to be brought back by the sound of Anko's harsh breathing.

Her body relaxed and she was lying against him in the same position as before. He could feel her breast moving up and down against his chest as she breathed.

" Anko-chan ?"

There was no answer. He nudged her shoulder but she still didn't stir. He slowly leaned back and rested his head on a pillow. He gently gripped her shoulders and moved her off him and onto her side of the bed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, she looked like an angel the way she was sleeping. It was hard to tell that this was the same woman that would stab you in the hand in you got in the way of her dango.

He reached out and let his hand brush against her cheek. It was ironic that after all that happened today she would be the one to collapse but that's just the way the world works. Naruto closed his eyes and decided to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Naruto's face contorted as he slept. He was still half asleep but he was slowly waking up because he could feel a great warmth just below his waist. He was still tired and tried to ignore it so he could sleep but then he became aware of tongue twirling around the head of his member.

He let a gasp escape his mouth as he noticed the soft hands massaging his balls as the intense suction continued. He sleepily opened his eyes and raised his head to see something purple hovering above his crouch.

His hazy vision focused to see Anko absorbed in her task. Naruto watched her for a few minutes but she didn't seem to notice he was up. She let her head rise slowly releasing his member from her mouth.

She grabbed it tightly and began to stroke his shaft furiously as she lowered her head and sucked on his balls. Naruto let his head drop back down against his pillow as she sucked harder.

Naruto's member was covered in her warm saliva which acted as lube as her hand tugged vigorously at his erection. She release one of his balls from the powerful vacuum of her mouth and let her tongue lap at them.

She brought her head back up while she let her tongue slide up the side of his member and she pushed his cock as far back into her throat as possible. She gagged slightly and brought her head back up but tried again this time taking it down with ease. Anko slowly brought her head up increasing the pressure around the shaft as she did.

Anko stopped when she had his head still in her mouth and let her tongue play with it. Her tongue brushed against it flicking and wrapping around his tip sending waves of pleasure to his very core.

Her tongue then began to tickle the underside of his head sending him over the edge. Waves of hot cum shot out in thick glob-like ropes into her mouth in a never ending stream as his member pulsed and twitched.

Anko began to let his cum slide down her throat as she felt her mouth start to fill up. She drank his semen in delight taking long loud gulps until there was nothing left.

Naruto was propped up on his elbows now watching Anko as she gave his head a few more hard sucks to ensure she didn't miss a drop.

" Good morning Anko-chan " He said breaking her from her work.

She looked up while releasing him from her mouth and smiled warmly at him.

" Good morning Naru-kun" She chirped happily.

" What was that for ?" He asked with a smile, not really being use to such a great wake up call.

She gave him a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. " I was a little rough with you last night and I wanted to make it up to you".

She crawled up to him and caressed his side where she had kneed him earlier. There was still a large bruise but it wasn't serious, especially for a person like Naruto. For the most part it had healed but considering all the adjustments to his body bruises were the last thing to focus on.

" It's okay you weren't that bad" He lied trying hoping she wouldn't feel guilty.

Truth be told he was still sore and his lips were somewhat swollen from how hard Anko kissed him. Besides that he was bruised all over mostly around his hips and pelvis with minor cuts along his shoulders and back.

Anko having razor sharp nails was the last thing Naruto liked about her becoming his mate but there was nothing he could do about it now.

" Alright stud, c'mon lets go. We have to get ready for the funeral today"

They both got out of bed and took a shower, where Anko surprisingly behaved herself before the got dressed and hit the shops. It was a slow and tedious process but they managed to find outfits for both of them to wear and somewhere along the line Anko ended up with some more lingerie.

They were now walking towards the field where the funeral was taking place. There was an eerie silence as ANBU of all ranks gathered to pay respect to their fallen compatriot. Everyone was in plain black shirts and matching paints, they all had their mask on.

As Naruto and Anko approached they saw Kakashi standing next to who he assumed was Yamato closest to the front of the crowd. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out the replacement mask he had to pick up this morning.

Naruto was wearing a lose fitting pair of black pants with a matching long sleeve shirt. The shirt was made of an expensive silk-like material that Anko insisted he buy. They walked over towards Kakashi and turned their attention to Ibiki who was giving the eulogy.

Ibiki's deep voice filled the area as no one made a sound in the small clearing were the ceremony took place. Naruto let himself daze out as he looked at the large Metallic Tombstone before them. In a way he still felt responsible for Tennyo's death but he felt like they owed it to him to find his real killer.

The speech was finished and several soldiers stepped forward and took position around the tombstone. A captain stood in front of them and spun around facing the sun.

" Take position……Fire" He yelled.

**Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu **

Six large fireballs were shot into the sky in salute to signify the honorable death of the leaf Nin.

They fired 3 times in unison into the sky in perfect form. Afterward each man bowed towards the tombstone and took position back into the crowd. Now people started to disperse, some went to pay their respects quietly and some just went home.

Naruto just stared at the tombstone while his mind raced with all kinds of questions. How could something like this happen ? What was to protect this from happing to everyone else that left the village.

Could he even deal with fighting another one of his friends to the death. Then it hit him, what if this happen to Anko ? He would be able to lay a finger on her, if anything he would just let her kill him if it came down to it.

He could feel his fist clench just at the thought of someone using Anko against him. His anger was raising now and he wanted nothing more than to pound someone into the ground.

A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.

" Are you okay, I know you probably feel somewhat responsible but trust me it's not your fault"

Naruto looked around to see Kakashi trying to comfort him. Naruto nodded and took off his mask as he started to walk away. Anko was right at his heals and grabbed his hand to ensure he would get to far from her.

" Naru-kun we should go get something to eat, you need to take your mind off these things. We can all have ramen on me" She suggested hoping to be able to improve his mood.

" No, we have to finish this now." He stopped walking and stood staring back into the city.

They were on a tall grassy hill just outside the east gates facing the city. The wind blew gently causing his shirt to ripple softly against his skin tickling him lightly. " Get Kakashi and Yamato we're going to see Baa-chan".

Anko looked at him confused but the tone of his voice told her to obey without asking questions. It was clear there was no room for discussion and he wasn't going to explain himself.

The commanding tone along with the look of determination on his face gave his words so much more meaning. There was power in his voice now and it even scared Anko a little bit. She let go of his hand to go get them but she stopped and looked at Naruto.

He was still facing the city with a very serious look on his face while the wind blew his already disorderly golden hair astray. Anko couldn't help but feel turned on but she knew this wasn't the time. Still just the fact that he could actually intimidate her like that with his power, the idea of danger and submission to his will was very appealing.

If he wanted he could make her do anything he said and she wanted him to take advantage of that, she was use to being dominate and she craved change. Anko sighed and forced the dirty thoughts out of her head as she walked over to Kakashi and Yamato.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they returned.

" We still have work to do, we're going to see Baa-chan" He said as he took off towards hogake Tower. They all followed him without hesitation but they couldn't help but feel nervous of what he was planning.

Naruto had stormed Hogake Tower like usual but this time people moved out of his way because they could hear him coming from down the hall. It was an odd sight but no one dared question his actions.

He was tired of all these games and secrets and he wanted to get this over with. Naruto kicked open the doors to Tsuandes office and walked inside. Tsunade looked at him completely shocked that anyone had the nerve to barge into her office like that even for Naruto.

She was in the middle of a conversation with someone else but they both stopped when Naruto came in. The man was a tall older man in formal kimono, he had short black hair and bandages cover the majority of his face.

" We need to talk" Naruto said firmly, his voice as commanding as before.

" I'm in the middle of an important meeting--"

" It can wait !" Naruto barked out before Tsuande had the chance to finish her sentence.

Tsunade was speechless, Naruto was always rude but for the most part it was harmless. Right now he wasn't asking her he was ordering her and for some reason she didn't have the guts to refuse him.

She looked at Danzo as he too was staring at Naruto but more out of an amused irritation then anything else. Naruto walked up to her desk and slammed his hands down into it causing it to shake.

He turned his head to Danzo, " LEAVE !" He growled.

Danzo took a step back in fear as his eyes widen in surprise. Naruto's naturally blue eyes were a blood red. Danzo tried to restore the illusion that he wasn't fazed but even he knew it was in vain.

" This debate was over anyway" He said back to Tsuande as he turned around and left walking past Anko, Kakashi, and Yamato who were standing in the doorway.

Tsuande was still staring at Naruto in shock but she had enough of this. " I don't know what's gotten into you Naruto but don't think you're going to get away with it" She warned him trying to gain here authority back.

" We need to leave for Iwagakure now !"

" You can't just come in here making demands" She barked back.

" You have no clue how this whole incident complicates things. Now Danzo and the council are sure Konoha is in immediate danger and have ruled to disband the teams that were going to look for Orochimaru." She stood up now leaving her own hands down the desk.

" Now because of that old senile bastard I don't have the manpower to send out teams and we'd need ever team we could get if we wanted to search all of Iwagakure and the surrounding villages." She told him.

" I don't care", was all she got back.

Tsuande didn't know what to say to something like that. Naruto had never been so stubborn or so demanding about anything.

" You don't understand, right now I can't send anyone under my power out of Konoha. Too much has happened I still have to sway the council and work something out, right now Danzo has everyone on his side".

" So that's it Tsuande, you're going to let a bunch of old geezers tell you how to be Hokage !" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade looked hurt at this, she backed down and sat back in her chair. She was ashamed to say she couldn't do anything more, not legally at least.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can't, at least not so soon" She said feeling truly helpless.

" Don't apologize Baa-chan, if you can't then that leaves it up to me"

Tsuande shot a curious look at Naruto, " What could you possible do ?"

Naruto ripped his headband from his forehead and let it fall onto her desk. Without warning he pulled out a kunai and stabbed his head protector causing the metal insignia to crack leaving a long horizontal fracture down the middle.

" If a Leaf Nin can't go stop Orochimaru then I won't be a Leaf Nin"

Now he had gone too far, " Naruto-kun you can't mean that. You can't just leave the village over this, give it some time and I can settle this okay ?"

" I'm going to trust you on this one Baa-chan, If it takes a Missing Nin to save Konoha then I'm going to have to be a Missing Nin. I'll trust you to take care of things by the time I get back", He stopped and gave her a cocky smile.

" We're going deep undercover, just the four of us and you need to cover it up until we return. We're leaving tonight and I have no clue how long it's going to take. We have a large area to cover and only 4 of us to do it so don't expect us back soon. Since I'm a captain now I'll be leading the team unless they have any objections" Naruto turned back towards the door.

Anko was already at his side, she took the liberty to break her headband.

" I'd follow you to hell and back" Anko said as she grabbed his hand.

Naruto smiled at her and looked towards the other two.

He knew no one was going to be able to stop Anko from going with him but he wasn't sure about the other two. He made these plans fairly abruptly and he was just crossing his fingers that Kakashi and Yamato would support him as well.

" I'm not quite sure how this will work but you've saved us on more than one occasion and this is bigger than all of us, the future of Konoha at stake", Kakashi said with his usual enthusiasm and Yamato nodded in approval as they walked over as well.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he stood next to him, " Plus what kind of friend would I be if I let you do something like this by yourself", he added with a smile.

Tsunade sigh in defeat, " I guess I can't stop you but it sounds extremely risky especially going in as Missing Nins. You'll have to be careful not to get into any confrontations with guards of other villages or bounty hunters."

"Luckily none of you are in the bingo book so no one should give you too much trouble but still. I have to admit your plan is ingenious but I'm not sure it's the best way, you have a lot to lose if it backfires"

" Baa-chan it's the only one that will work, wasn't that why you promoted me ? Because you wanted me to lead a team to hunt him down" He asked.

" Yes I wanted to give you your own team eventually but I didn't expect this all to happen. I can get away with saying I issued this mission before the incident with Tennyo and then state that you went against orders when I tried to revoke it. That will buy you some time for me to change the councils mind and bypass this whole Missing Nin business"

She looked deep into his eyes with a newfound seriousness, " But if things don't go as planned you all could face prosecution for abandoning the village and disobeying official orders".

Naruto looked at her and spoke with full confidence, " I have faith in you Baa-chan, you won't fail us".

He turned around and walked towards the door with Anko still around his arms. " Thank you for understanding. I have lot of work to do if we're going to leave tonight, I have to pick up some supplies and some disguises".

" Wait ?" Tsuande said getting up from her desk and running over towards Naruto stopping him just shy of the door.

" Don't go parading around as Missing Nin from Konoha" She said as she pressed her hand to his headband.

There was a low green glow as she changed the symbol from Konoha to Amegakure. He looked at the symbol and smiled at Tsunade.

" Thanks we'll be sure to change all of ours" He said before leaving a very shaken Tsuande in her office as Kakashi and Yamato left after them.

She just had one hell of a day and it just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully this chapter lived up to expectations, personally it's my favorite second only to chapter 4. I tried to stay away from being too cliché with the whole parent thing because I've seen it done the exact same way a million times over. The Super Rasengan actually exist for those who may not remember, Jiraiya used it against Pein but it was only used that one time. For the most part I try to stay away from creating jutsus so if its in bold just assume it exist. Chapter 8 is on the way but I still have a lot of work to do in the mean time, your patience is appreciated. Thanks for reading and review away. 


	8. No Other

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm ready to get back to the story here. I took a break to update some of my newer stories but I haven't forgotten about this one. More or less expect some time between updates considering that I'm writing for updates of my three ongoing stories plus a few more starting soon.

I haven't been a complete bum during this time, I'll be releasing three new stories soon, probably within this week. I've got Naru X Tsu , Naru X Kyuubi , and another harem, dark Naru x Ino x Saku x Hina x Tayuya, I just love harems so I had to write another. Thanks for being so patient and reading the story this far, It's been far too long between this and my last chapter being released so I apologize for that.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 8: No Other

Kakashi tilted his head back as he allowed the contents of the small shot glass to flow down his throat. He was rewarded with the familiar burn as he swallowed the bitter liquid and slammed the small cup down on the wooden counter of the bar.

" So like I was saying erhh umm..", the burly man next to Kakashi started.

"Teroshimaru", Kakashi reminded him.

" Yeah Teroshimaru, I ain't seen nothing that out of the ordinary 'round these parts. A couple of weeks ago we had some missin' shinobi but that ain't that strange", he reported with a hiccup.

" Do shinobi go missing around here often ?", Kakashi inquired suspiciously.

" Eh…. past few months its been like this, but I'm not worrying about it none. They say it's only the strongest that go missin' but I think they're leaving. There's something out there that we don't know bout and they're off trying to get it", He said in a drunken slur as he continued to throw back shots.

" I see, why hasn't anyone done anything about it yet ?", Kakashi asked as he turned his attention back to his empty cup.

" This ain't a big shinobi village, most people think they left for the heart of Tsuchino Kuni or even Iwakagure", he mumbled as his eyes started to get heavy.

" Bartender, another round of drinks", Kakashi called out to the man behind the counter.

The Bartender came back with more shots for Kakashi and the stranger he was stealthily interrogating.

" Aye Thanks Teroshimaru, you ain't half bad", The man said merrily as he grabbed his drink.

" Thanks", Kakashi said in his perpetually bored voice.

_It's been almost four months and we're still picking up small bits and pieces. There has to be something big that we're missing ! Either way today hasn't been very fruitful, I wonder what Naruto has got, _Kakashi thought as he decided he wasn't getting anywhere with his new drunken friend.

Kakashi stood up and left the man at the front of the bar to himself so he could go find his partner in crime. His attention was drawn to the man sitting at one of the tables surrounded by a small crowd.

" What have you gotten yourself into this time Naruto ?", Kakashi mumbled to himself in discontent.

Across the bar was Naruto doing his share of 'information gathering', the only problem was that Naruto had yet again attracted too much attention.

_Hmm ever since he gained the Kyuubi's chakra he's been different. It's like the chakra has affected his personality directly. Naruto's been much more assertive and commanding now and he definitely has become somewhat of a showoff. _

Kakashi walked towards the table slowly trying to figure out what exactly the blonde shinobi was doing. Naruto was talking merrily to the crowd with a cocky smirk on his face, he was hardly recognizable as the same boy that roamed the streets of Konoha alone a decade ago.

He had let his hair grow out, making it about an inch and a half longer than Minato's was just barely covering up the headband he wore. Naruto refused to let Anko touch his hair after what happened when she first gave him a hair cut so when it all grew back he decided he would just let it be.

He was wearing a red and gold poncho-like cape and covered his chest and his right arm, which had been a gift from Gaara during their brief stop in Suna. His right arm itself was completely wrapped in bandages because Naruto thought it would be cool to tell people it was broken beyond use, which wasn't entirely untrue.

During a particularly intense battle Naruto used the shuriken rasengan which put his arm out of commission for a few weeks since they were no where near proper medical care.

It eventually healed but Naruto got so use to having it covered that he decided to keep it that way.

But that was only part of it, Naruto decided that he wanted to become ambidextrous for a variant of the Rasengan and to help his taijutsu skills so now he was sticking to only using his left arm in battle. Besides that he claims he's been working on a way of using of jutsu without such horrible results so he need to keep his right arm under special terms for the trick to work.

He wore slightly baggy black ninja pants with a large white and orange belt and a dark grey sleeveless shirt. He had closed toe ninja sandals and shin guards similar to the ones he wore with his ANBU gear.

Naruto was surrounded by a small crowd of mostly women as he boasted about his 'Adventures' as a vigilante. Kakashi leaned against the wall as he listened in on his former student.

".. So that's how I defeated Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist himself, but that's just what I do", Naruto said coolly as a cocky grin came on his face.

" Wow Uzumaki-kun, you must be the strongest Ninja ever !", A Brunette chirped.

Kakashi groaned, even after all this time Naruto still hadn't come up with an alias. Even when he did he would forget it after a while and just started making things up. He even forgot everyone else's so he'd randomly come up with new ones on the fly.

" So ladies, do you think any of you could help me out ?", Naruto asked with a big smile.

" Of course Uzumaki-kun! I've heard some rumors about a powerful Ninja that's not far from here!", A girl with long blue hair said loudly as she pushed herself through the crowd and closer to Naruto.

" A Powerful ninja ? Do you know what he looks like ?", Naruto asked suddenly getting very serious.

" Not really, all I heard was that he was alone and he looked very suspicious", She informed him as she took the opportunity to sit in his lap when she got close enough.

" Uhh thanks, well what else do you know ?", Naruto asked trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

" Well I'd be happy to tell you more but I'd feel more comfortable doing so in private", She said with a smirk as she leaned closer towards Naruto while she shifted around in his lap.

" Uhhhh well the funny thing about that is..", Naruto started as he tried to back away from her.

" Uzumaki-San", Kakashi said saving Naruto from struggling to make up an excuse.

" Ahh yes this is Takashi, my loyal sidekick", Naruto beamed now very gladly that he could get off the hook thanks to Kakashi's perfect interruption.

All the girls and unfortunately a few guys turned to Kakashi taking the time to study him carefully.

Kakashi had on a formal kimono similar to the one Danzou wore but slightly more intricate and battle ready such as the Hyuuga ones. At his side he had a katana tied to his belt and instead of his headband covering his eyes he had his face in bandages which only really covered his sharingan.

" Ohh he's really cute too", one of the girls said out loud.

Kakashi sighed as he tried to ignore the stares he was getting from Naruto's group of rabid fan girls, " We should get going now, we have a lot of ground to travel after all".

" You're right, Uh what was your name again ?", Naruto asked sheepishly to the girl sitting in his lap.

" Joceichi !", She said with a smile.

" Well Joceichi as much as I would love to take you out tonight, I can't so do you think you could tell me what you know before I leave ?", Naruto asked giving her his best smile.

" Well I guess so, they said the stranger could possibly be a missing nin and I heard has an attack so powerful that it doesn't even require handseals !", Joceichi told Naruto.

" Hmm well thanks for the help, but I must go now", Naruto said with a sinful grin as he awaited their pleas for him to stay.

" Awww please don't go so soon Uzumaki-kun, I promise I could make it worth your while if you stay !", A girl with short green hair called out.

" No you won't ! Uzumaki-kun already promised me diner !", Joceichi turned around and yelled into the crowd.

" No he didn't you whore, you tried to force him into taking you out and its clear he doesn't want to be bothered with you !", Another random girl screamed out.

" Both of you shut up, Uzumaki-kun only deserves the most beautiful one amongst us and that's definitely me!", The green hair girls said as she pushed through the crowd to knock Joceichi off Naruto.

_Great, just great, _Kakashi thought as he watched the fight begin. In less than two seconds half the women in the crowd were yelling and clawing at each other. He sighed and walked towards the door just as he felt a familiar chakra signal appear next to him.

" Thanks Kakashi, you really saved me on that one !", Naruto said as he opened the door for the silver haired jonin.

" Well you always seem to find more trouble than you need", Kakashi said with a chuckle as they left the bar and walked through the streets.

" Yeah well I wasn't trying to attract all those girls, I just started asking people questions and making small talk and they kinda just showed up.", Naruto said as they headed towards the city gates.

" So did you find out anything useful ?", Kakashi asked him.

" Apparently there was a notable Ninja that went through here recently, possibly a missing nin. They didn't know much else", Naruto said remorsefully.

" It's better than nothing. There has been more accounts of missing shinobi here as well, either abandoning their town or being abducted.", Kakashi informed him.

" So we're getting closer, hopefully Yamoto and Anko found out something", Naruto said with a yawn.

" HEY WAIT !!"

Naruto and Kakashi turned around to see both Joceichi and the green haired girl running down the street at full speed after them.

" Wow they actually found out that I only left a Kage Bunshin", Naruto said sounding vey impressed.

Kakashi sighed loudly, " Do you wanna let them down easy or should we just run ?".

" I'll just talk to them for a minute, we're leaving anyway and I doubt they'll follow us out of town.", Naruto said.

" I wouldn't be so sure they wouldn't", Kakashi retorted.

" Uzumaki-kun, why are you leaving so soon ? What about us ?", They cried as they made it to them.

" I'm sorry but I told you guys I have a promise to keep to my mother, I promised on her deathbed that I would find her murderer and defeat him so he could never hurt anyone else again", Naruto said as he faked a hurt look.

" Aww that's so noble of you, you should let us help you !", Joceichi suggested.

" I can't, it's way too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with himself if I let either of you get hurt. Don't worry though, I'll be back one day and I'll come find the both of you", Naruto told them.

"Well okay, if you promise", Joceichi said in disappointment.

" It's a promise", Naruto assured them as him and Kakashi started to walk away.

" Don't forget you promised !", Joceichi yelled as they waved goodbye.

" Well you handled that nicely", Kakashi told him once they two girls were out of ears length.

" Ha thanks ! They were really nice girls, I'll stop by to say hi when I get a chance. This place has definitely grown on me", Naruto confessed as they walked through the gates.

" Well don't let Anko catch you saying that, she's still very possessive when it comes to you and she's not above fighting anyone that looks at you the wrong way", Kakashi said with an amused laugh.

" Yeah but she's getting better, last time some girl tried flirting with me she didn't even punch her or anything", Naruto said as he tried to defend his fiancé.

" If you say so, but what do you think about this mystery nin ?", Kakashi said getting back to business.

" I don't know, in truth it could be anyone. Possibly Kisame or even Itachi, Orochimaru is easily identifiable so it could have even been Kabuto. I'm just not sure who could use a powerful Jutsu without handseals", Naruto thought out loud.

" It could be Itachi, the shinobi in this village are all of lower ranks and considering Itachi's speed in forming seals it's possible that they were preformed too fast for them to follow", Kakashi suggested as they took off at top speed through the forest.

" Possibly, I don't know how reliable the information I received is but its all we got right now", Naruto said as they increased their speed.

"We're getting closer though, this cult that we've been running into must have something to do with Orochimaru", Kakashi told Naruto.

" Most likely but we still know very little about them at this point, no one seems to be aware of them besides us or if they do they're keeping quiet about it", Naruto said in irritation.

In the past two months they had been running into small outpost-like villages consisting of mostly Missin Nins and rouges. These stations were hidden and were extremely hostile to outsiders.

When they stumbled into them, they were attacked on sight by ruthless shinobi all of which used mostly forbidden techniques along with fire and earth jutsus. They wore some odd kind of uniform which was dependant on rank and they had an unknown symbol burnt on their foreheads instead of headbands.

These cultist have been their only real lead lately but it appeared to be a point in the right direction. The farther the travelled towards the center of Tsuchi no Kuni the more hidden cult bases they'd find.

" Does Tsuande-Sama have any new information ?", Kakashi asked suddenly.

Naruto frowned, " Baa-chan has been having more problems than I would have hoped, I haven't talked to her this week but we probably should try to contact her soon".

" Don't worry about her, she can handle anything the council tries to throw at her", Kakashi informed him.

" I still don't like it", Naruto said bitterly.

" Has Gaara found out anything useful ?", Kakashi asked.

" No he hasn't, they just recently got information scrolls in Suna like the one's Baa-chan gave us. Gaara sent out two teams to help us but they can't afford to sent out a full squad like us", Naruto said.

" That's understandable, Suna may be our allies but Konoha technically isn't at war yet so they have no real reason to help us invade.", Kakashi said.

" Still, its obvious Orochimaru is up to something. The council is blind and if it were up to them we'd all just wait for another attack before we did anything. There's no point stationing all our shinobi around the village if Orochimaru can just keep attacking us endlessly, its best to eliminate the problem altogether.", Naruto mumbled bitterly.

" You have to forgive the council, they just don't see things the same way we do", Kakashi said as he noticed Naruto's angry expression.

" Hm, I just want to finish this already we've wasted too much time as it is.", Naruto said impatiently as he was reminded of the length of their journey.

" It couldn't have worked out any other way considering how much ground we have to cover, we haven't left a single rock unturned this entire time. I think Orochimaru might know we're on to him considering how things have been going.", Kakashi proposed.

" You're probably right, I think this next lead will be the one we've been waiting for though. I think we should rest in this next town for the night and then head out in the morning", Naruto suggested.

" That sounds good, we haven't rested for a single night in over two weeks. The pace looks like it's getting too much for Anko", Kakashi said relieved that they could relax for once and even sleep indoors.

" That reminds me, there's something I wanted to talk to you about", Naruto said as he gave Kakashi a cryptic look.

" What is it ? Something about Anko ?", Kakashi said surprised.

" Yeah, I don't think she should come any further than she already has. As much as I don't want to say it I don't think we can trust her right now. She would be too much of a liability when we get close to Orochimaru", Naruto said remorsefully.

Kakashi continued to look at Naruto completely stunned at his words, " What makes you think that ?".

"She has been acting strange lately and even though I've tried to ignore it there have been subtle changes in her behavior. It's been like that for at least a month and a half, its obvious she's hiding something.", Naruto informed him.

" I see, so you think there's a possibility that it's the situation we discussed earlier ?", Kakashi asked.

" I'm positive now but we shouldn't say anything to her though, I'm praying that she makes the right choice so I don't have to take action.", Naruto said.

" And if she doesn't ?", Kakashi inquired.

" I talked to Yamoto already, I want him to take care of her if things go too far. Even if this problem revolves itself soon I still want him to bring her back to Konoha, his abilities would make restraining her a lot easier if it comes down to it.", Naruto said as they approached a neighboring town.

"I know that was a hard choice for you but I'm proud that you were able to do the right thing", Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto let out a deep sight, " I know it was the right choice to make, hopefully things pan out well after this".

Naruto and Kakashi landed in front of the gate and entered the town after making up a new set of aliases which Naruto forgot after the left the front guards as usual. They were suppose to meet up with Anko and Yamoto in the village marketplace soon before heading out again.

" So.. what do you wanna do tonight since we're taking a break ?", Naruto asked as they walked through the streets passing vendors and small food stands.

" I don't know, we could go to a bar and actually relax for once or maybe the hotsprings but I have a feeling that Anko is going to claim you for tonight before we get a chance to do anything", Kakashi said with a hint of jealously.

" Ha Ha well if Anko makes plans for us again you're welcomed to come too", Naruto offered.

" Ahh No thanks, it's not worth it considering all the dirty looks I get from Anko. I probably will end up sleeping anyway, I'm pretty tired." Kakashi said as they stopped in front of a small fish stand.

" Meh, I'm sure Anko is too tired to go out tonight anyway. Hey Kakashi, try not to act differently around her.", Naruto added as he scanned the crowds for their teammates.

"Understood", Kakashi said in a bored voice as he thought about Naruto's delicate predicament.

They stood there for about twenty minutes in which Kakashi bought a small fish and Naruto decided to sit down and lean against the stand to take a nap. Time went by slowly as Kakashi devoured his fish and looked around them at the people going about their business.

_Naruto has a lot to deal with right now, I'm surprised he managed to keep a level head considering all the sacrifices we've had to make this whole time. This trip has been pretty hard on all of us but for Naruto this has to be both physically and mentally exhausting. _

_The worse is this Anko situation, I guess I should have seen something like this coming but there was nothing I could do about it. I don't know if taking her was a complete mistake but it certainly will have it's repercussions if we don't take care of this problem soon. _

Kakashi sighed as he brought his attention back to the sea of people around him, suddenly something caught his eye.

" NARUTO-KUN !"

Naruto cracked open his eyes at the mention of his name but he didn't have time to find the origin of the scream before he was tackled. His head banged against the wall of the wooden stand which he was leaning against as he felt something heavy drop into his lap.

Anko kissed Naruto passionately before he had the chance to figure out who tackled him. She broke the kiss after a few minutes and took the time to brush her hair out of her eyes. Just like Naruto and Kakashi she changed her look greatly for the sake of the mission.

She wore high black leather boots with the short skin-tight black shorts she stole from the hospital and a low cut tank top. She wore a short dark green long sleeve jacket that only was long enough to cover her cleavage but she always had it open anyway.

Anko had a green bandana tied around her thigh that matched her jacket and she kept her headband wrapped tightly on her right bicep. Over the months she grew out her hair because Naruto mentioned that he liked girls with longer hair so she took it upon herself to grow hers out immediately.

Her slightly untidy lavender hair now cascaded exotically down to her shoulders. She had a small pouched attached to the thick silver belt she wore that held all her kunai along with some holsters on her thigh.

" I missed you", Anko whispered sweetly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled happily as he looked at the woman in his lap, " I missed you too!".

" Me and you should split up next time instead of you and Kakashi", she suggested as she glared at the silver haired jonin.

Naruto just frowned, " You know it's better if I stick with Kakashi, we'd wouldn't get anything done together if it were just us".

" Hmm maybe you're right but you have to make it up to me for forcing us to be apart for so long", Anko said in a alluring voice as she nibbled and purred in Naruto's ear.

" Well we'll work on that later, right now we have to find somewhere to stay for the night", Naruto whispered back into her ear.

"You mean we're resting tonight ?", Anko said sounding pretty excited.

" Yeah we need to get ready for our trip tomorrow", Naruto informed her.

" Naruto, I know a good Inn around here ", Yamoto suggested as he joined the group breaking Anko and Naruto out of their own conversation.

" Alright let's go", Naruto said happily as he stood up carrying Anko who thought it was cute to demand a piggyback ride all the way there.

Kakashi just shook his head as he watched Naruto carry Anko on his back ahead of them while she laughed merrily, _The lovebirds are at it again I see._

" Faster, FASTER !", Anko said cheerfully as she pinched Naruto in the side.

" Ouch, Anko-chan stop pinching me I'm going as fast as I can", Naruto pleaded as he ran through the streets with his fiancé on his back.

"Your queen demands you to move faster", Anko teased as she pinched Naruto again.

Naruto groaned but let out a sigh of relief as he saw the inn coming up. Kakashi and Yamoto followed not too far behind but at a reasonable pace. They made it inside and Kakashi got them their rooms since Anko still refused to leave her 'horsey' until he brought her to a bed.

" Naruto which room do you want ?", Kakashi asked as the headed into the back hallway where their lodgings were waiting for them.

" Naruto and I will take the second room", Anko said before Naruto had the chance to open his mouth.

" Then I'm going to ride Naruto-kun some more! ", Anko mumbled to herself ecstatically with a mischievous smirk but saying it loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

" Uhhm well we're going to our room, you two…have fun", Kakashi said as he put the key in the lock and opened his door with Yamoto right behind him.

Kakashi walked in and took a seat on his side of the room and let himself get comfortable as Yamoto unpacked his gear and pulled out a small folder.

" So what did you find ?", Kakashi asked after a few moments of silence.

" Nothing of interest, possibly another cultist camp not far from here but closer to a big city. Anko and I split up so I'm sure she might have picked up something I didn't", Yamoto said as he laid down on his bed.

" She only reports to Naruto anyway so I figured he'd put a new plan together but I don't think they're doing anything productive right now", Yamoto added as he stared up at the ceiling.

" Most likely not. It's getting late, what should we do ?", Kakashi asked.

" There isn't much we can do, we'll never be able to get much done this late.", Yamoto said as he took off his white long sleeve shirt and red vest that he now wore.

" I heard Naruto wants you to deal with Anko if things…get out of hand, do you think you can do it ?", Kakashi asked.

" I didn't really want to be involved in this but Naruto believes it's best if I take care of it, besides I can see why he is hesitant to do it himself. They've had some good times together and he probably doesn't want to be apart of this", Yamoto said as he rolled over on his bed and prepared to go to sleep.

" Still… I really didn't see this coming…even from Anko. I just hope Naruto is right about her, it's always sad to see a teammate go.", Kakashi commented as he pulled out a map and looked over the markers at points of interest.

Yamoto fell asleep leaving Kakashi to continue his work in silence as he plotted out their next course, him and Naruto decided to track this new Shinobi they have heard so much about.

They have been making progress but this search was a task for more than four people but despite their shorthanded-ness they were closer than they thought. It was only a matter of time before they found a solid clue that would lead them to Orochimaru.

Hours had passed and Kakashi was still hard at work, he was busy planning out Yamoto's path back to Konoha if he would indeed need to drag Anko back and put her under Tsunade's watch.

The door to their room silently creaked open but Kakashi was on guard and pulled out a kunai he was hiding in his sleeve. Someone tipped toed into the room and Kakashi spun around ready to place the kunai right between their eyes.

" Naruto ?", Kakashi said puzzled.

" Hey, I'm glad you're still up ! I wanted to work on the plans with you but Anko kept me longer than I thought she would.", Naruto said as he walked over to Kakashi.

He was in just his black ninja pants with his right arm still completely covered in bandages. He took a seat next to Kakashi and eyed the map carefully for a few seconds.

" Where's Anko now ?", Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

" Sleeping, she's been passing out right after sex lately and she has been really short on energy lately too", Naruto said as he pulled out a pen and marked a few locations.

" Gaara's team is off in this direction so we should keep more to the west, if we leave early tomorrow we can reach the next village by noon", Naruto continued as he looked over Kakashi's plans in satisfaction.

" Hmm that looks like our best bet, do you think we'll run into more hostiles ?", Kakashi asked as he examined Naruto's new route.

" Probably not, this is more of a merchant root so if anything maybe bandits but they wouldn't so much as slow us down", Naruto said as he got up and decided to raid Yamoto's pack for snacks.

" You should get some sleep, you're always the hardest to wake up in the morning", Kakashi said with a laugh.

" Ah you're probably right", Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" Do you want me to wake you guys up tomorrow ?", Kakashi asked.

"Yeah go ahead, I can't trust Anko to do it without her demanding a quickie before we leave", Naruto said with a laugh as he headed towards the door.

" See you tomorrow", He said over his shoulder as he exited the room quietly while nibbling on a granola bar that he snatched from Yamotos bag.

Kakashi decided to get back to work and looked at the map, _ Something's not right about this. All of the cultist bases are placed in a certain order, it's as if they are surrounding something important . Either the heart of __Tsuchi no Kuni__ or something else we don't know about, possible the temple we've been looking for all this time._

Kakashi yawned loudly before finally packing everything up and deciding to get some sleep since he only had a couple of hours left until they would have to leave again. _Hopefully we'll get down to the bottom of this soon, _He thought as he rolled over on his bed and closed his eye.

* * *

Anko woke up at the usual time, hours before anyone else, and looked around while being careful not to alert the man who her head was resting on. The sun must have risen not to long ago because it was still fairly dark outside.

Her eyes darted to Naruto's face, he was sound asleep and probably wouldn't wake up on his own for a while. She carefully maneuvered from her position being especially careful to unwrap the arm that he draped loosely around her waist.

She was still naked from the previous night but she didn't need to get dress because she wasn't going far. She tipped toed out of bed and across the room to where their equipment was.

Anko got down on one knee and started rummaging through both her's and Naruto's bags looking for something in particular. She pulled out some pills from her bag and then took some more from Naruto's.

She then replaced the pills she took from Naruto's bag with the ones from her own. Suddenly there was an intense pain in Anko's stomach, she almost lost her balance but she remained quiet.

A burning feeling resonated through her throat and she stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom that was in their small yet cozy room. She closed the door silently and ran to the toilet where she fell to her knees and threw up.

After a few moments of near painful regurgitation she managed to stop and panted for a few minutes completely exhausted by the task. Sudden the feeling returned and she grabbed her mouth again as her eyes went wide and she vomited some more.

Finally after several more grueling minutes of this she felt slightly better and walked over to the mirror and sink.

_God damnit I hate throwing up !, _ She complained as she turned on the faucet and cupped her hands together under the water so she could get some water to wash her mouth out with. She brought her hands to her mouth and gargled the water before spitting it out and deciding to go for some mouthwash as well.

_I've been feeling so shitty lately it's starting to get out of hand. That's the third time I've vomited this week and I've been eating healthy foods. It doesn't even seem to matter what I eat I just throw it up in the morning._

_FUCK ! I hate feeling like this, I'm nauseas and tired all the damn time and it's getting harder and harder to keep up with Naruto-kun. At this rate I'll be completely useless soon and I can't afford that right now._

She stopped to pop the pills she stole from Naruto and washed her face with the warm water hoping to not appear as sick as she felt.

_I guess I should have prepared myself for this sooner, without the cursed seal there really isn't anything to stop me from getting pregnant but still, I've been using birth control since we left Konoha so how is it possible?_

_I suppose I can't stay in denial forever, I have to face the fact that I'm pregnant. At first I was just hoping that this was food poisoning but this has lasted way too long. I should go see a doctor soon but I don't know how to tell Naruto-kun._

_I think he'll be happy but this really isn't the time to worry about babies, we're in the middle of an important mission and he doesn't need that kind of distraction. I wonder how far along I am anyway, I've made it this far without telling him maybe I still have more time before he finds out._

_My stomach hasn't really gotten that big but it's been months since I had my period so I have to be at least three months along. God I don't know why I've been denying it so long, it's so obvious yet I've pretended like nothing has been happening this whole time._

_I wonder if Naruto-kun is going to be pissed, I should have told him earlier but I was afraid. I don't even know what I'm afraid of I'm just so confused right now. Maybe it's the hormones, I haven't been thinking clearly._

_I guess part of me is afraid of disappointing Naruto-kun, I'm not sure if I'm mother material and now I don't even have time to get ready. Oh my god I'm going to be a terrible mother ! Why did I let this happen to me, I won't be able to handle the responsibility._

_How am I going to be able to take care of a baby when I've never taken care of anything in my entire life? I have trouble taking care of myself some times I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. I've never been good with kids and it's taken me this long to open up to just one person. _

_I spent months struggling to show my feelings to Naruto, what if I can't show love to my own baby. What if I'm one of those mothers that loathes their own child ? I'm really not ready for this! Naruto-kun will take the baby and leave me for sure when he sees what kind of mother I turn out to be._

Anko collapsed on the floor as tears streamed down her face, she wasn't even sure what exactly she was crying about but it didn't matter.

_FUCKING MOOD SWINGS !,_ she cursed herself yet again for her misfortune as she curled up and leaned against the bathroom door as she cried. She stayed like that for a full ten minutes before she stopped crying and regained her calm.

_I Hate being Pregnant !It's getting harder to stay calm when I'm around everybody, I feel like crying so much but I can't let Naruto-kun know yet. Ahhg I'm hungry again, these pills aren't even helping, they're suppose to help with motion sickness and give you energy but I still feel exhausted._

_I guess it takes a while for them to kick in, hopefully Naruto-kun didn't need them. The pills I put in his bag are empty capsules. He doesn't use them anyway, plus if I don't take these in the morning I'll throw up again during the day and that will look suspicious. _

_I don't think I've been eating too much but maybe I'm wrong, Kakashi was giving me a strange look last time we went to a dinner but no one said anything. Oh well, I should get back in bed before someone comes to wake us up._

Anko washed her face again and used some eye drops so no one could tell she had been crying. She opened the door slowly and crept back into bed with Naruto getting in the exact same position she was before she woke up.

She decided to force herself to go back to sleep even though she wasn't tired because she still had over an hour before they had to leave. She looked up at Naruto as she closed her eyes, _Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll make you proud._

* * *

Kakashi woke up early feeling well rested. He got out of bed and stretched as he walked over to bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his new outfit before waking up Yamoto and gathering their things.

The were suppose to leave soon but Naruto and Anko took very little time to get ready so it was fine to wake them up a little later. He walked around the small room as he waited for Yamoto to finish getting ready.

_Hopefully we won't have any troubles this morning, I doubt we're in any condition to take on anything serious. Although Naruto hasn't said anything I know he's still hoping that we find Achika soon. _

_It's been a grueling four months and it's hard to stay optimistic with such little results we've had when it comes to finding her. I can't imagine continuing like this without some serious leads soon. _

" Kakashi, we should go get them now", Yamoto suggested breaking Kakashi from his thoughts.

" Alright, I'll go get them. Bring our stuff downstairs so we're ready to check out", Kakashi said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

" Understood", Yamoto reported as he began collecting their bags.

Kakashi opened their door and walked into the dimly lit hallway as he crept towards Naruto's and Anko's room. He walked to their door and looked around to make sure there was no one was near him.

Kakashi pulled out a thin metal needle and slid it into the lock twisting and moving it expertly before the lock clicked and he slowly opened the door. His feet glided over the wooden floor as he looked around for his teammates.

The bed at the end of the room was empty with the sheets discarded loosely hanging from the sides of the bed. The room was deafly quiet but then there were voices from the small bathroom in the room.

The door opened and Naruto and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist with Anko right behind him in a towel of her own. He took a few steps before he turned around and noticed Kakahsi.

" Oh Hey Kakashi, we're both actually up so we'll be ready in like two minutes", Naruto said with a smile as he sat on the bed.

Anko walked over to him but stopped and gave Kakashi a skeptical stare before going back to her business.

" Okay well Yamoto and I will be downstairs waiting for you guys", Kakashi said as he turned around to leave.

He could hear Naruto and Anko discussing something amongst themselves but he could not make out what they were saying. Kakashi closed their door shut and walked down the desolate wooden hallway and down the spiraling staircase to the lobby.

Yamoto was talking casually to the girl at the front desk, he was leaning on the desk wearing a smirk while the girl giggled at whatever he was saying. Kakashi walked across the room to the bench against the wall and sat down as he watched Yamoto out of the corner of his eyes.

Judging from the way the girl was laughing they weren't doing much but flirting. Kakashi looked around the room for anything of interest to pass the time. The room was pretty vacant, there were some small plants and what looked like cheap paintings along the walls but that was it.

The floor was covered in a large red rug that had gold designs branching out from the center, Kakashi tilted his head to read the message scripted on the side.

" We're ready !", Naruto chirped as he walked up to Kakashi with the rest of the team behind him.

Kakashi brought his attention back up to Naruto, everyone looked ready to go but something caught his eye.

"Is something wrong ?', Naruto asked curiously, his eyes staring at Kakashi with a warning gaze showing that he noticed Kakashi's expression.

" No, nothing at all", Kakashi said with a fake smile which he knew would tell Naruto everything as he stood up to join the group.

" C'mon let's go already", Anko said impatiently as Naruto and Kakashi just exchanged looks.

" We're going" , Naruto assured her as he walked towards the door with everyone else following close by.

They moved through the small town and left quietly into the forest without saying a word to each other. Naruto took the lead with two shadow clones going a little bit farther ahead of him then Anko and Yamoto in the middle and Kakashi taking up the rear.

Kakashi kept a watchful eye as the travelled, it was still early in the morning but things were too quiet. The sun was shining bright through the canopy of the trees and the light made the luscious green of the flora glow.

_Something is not right, we will be reaching the next destination soon but there is probably something waiting for us. Someone has travelled this path recently and there was more than one of them. _

Kakashi continued to scan the area as they moved gracefully through the forest, _There are burn marks on some of these trees, whoever was here got into a fight. I wonder if Naruto noticed, he probably did because he's leading us directly were the burns are headed._

They continued down their new path silently, Kakashi kept his eyes open being careful not to miss anything that they passed. At the front of the line there was a small poof followed by the usual white smoke as Naruto made a Kage Bunshin.

The clone dropped back from Naruto's side in a cannon ball and kicked out eagle spread just in time to grab a branch and yank himself forward to Kakashi.

" You see it ?", The clone asked softly as he kept his attention ahead.

"Of Course, how recent do you think they are ?", Kakashi asked seriously.

" I don't know you're better at those kind of things than me. I'm guessing Yamoto and Anko must have noticed by now but I still want to split up soon, do you think we should move apart now or wait till he reach the gates ?", The clone poised.

" We're close we might as well wait, but why do you want to split up still ?", Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Well we already know there's a fight ahead and I'd rather not have Anko there when it happens, hopefully me and you can take care of it before they reach up but we're going to have to move really fast", the clone said.

" Just the way I like to do things", Kakashi said with a smile.

" We're at the gate, prepare to move out", the clone said before dissolving in another cloud of smoke.

They dropped from the tree tops landing in a line as they moved past the gate, there were two guards that seemed alarmed at their sudden presence.

" Hey where do you think your going, I need to see some identification !", One of the guards demanded as he walked in front of Naruto.

Naruto stared dumbly back at the guard for a few seconds.

**Rasengan **

Naruto tapped the man in the chest with a sphere of spinning chakra sending him flying into the air twirling violent as he soared out of control over the city gates and into the distance.

" Damnit, looks like I overdid it again", Naruto said with a sigh.

" Ahhhhg , hey don't come any closer or else !", the other guard yelled in a panic as he backed away from them.

" Want me to take care of this one ?", Anko asked with a sadistic grin.

" No that's alright, we don't want to hurt the poor guy", Naruto said sympathetically.

" Aww c'mon you never let me do it", Anko protested.

" You hurt people, we just him unconscious", Naruto said as he brought his hands up and started to form handseals.

**Suiton ****Doryūdan**

The guard's eyes went wide as he was hit with condensed spurts of water hundreds of times the force of a fire hose. He went flying back and hit his head on a tree knocking him out and leaving him a wet pile.

" We're splitting up, Kakashi and I are going to take the left, you guys go right", Naruto ordered as he took off at full speed with Kakashi already at his side.

" So where are we starting ?", Kakashi asked as they ran into the city and immediately took to the rooftops.

" Don't know, we're back to using the same old method of detective work", Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi rolled his eye, " So basically we're going to be sitting up here for a while".

" Yep, but look at it this way, at least we get results", Naruto said with a chuckle as he made a single hand sign.

**KAGE BUNSHIN No JutSu  
**

100 Narutos appeared and instantly took off in all different directions branching out from their vantage point on the rooftop.

" So where are they actually going ?", Kakashi inquired as he took a seat and prepared himself to wait patiently.

"Everywhere, they're asking every single person they run into about suspicious people and strong shinobi. This place isn't that big so they can definitely cover enough ground quickly", Naruto said as he stared off into the distance.

" What's the plan once we find him ?", Kakashi wondered.

" We take everyone around him down, corner him, and then force him to talk", Naruto said emotionlessly as he walked over to the edge of the roof.

" You don't sound very convinced", Kakashi commented.

" This doesn't seem right, Orochimaru doesn't leave clues like that. Konoha has been searching for him for decades and we still have nothing. It just doesn't seem likely that he would let one of his subordinates linger around.", Naruto said regretfully.

" I have the same feeling, do you think there's someone else involved in this whole thing that we don't know about ?", Kakashi asked.

" It might be Kisame, we still haven't figured out why they attacked Tennyo and Achika. Now that I think about it Tennyo mentioned something about Kisame attacking with a group of Missing Nin. Do you think there is some kind of connection ?", Naruto asked in shock as he tried to put the pieces together.

" It could be anything at this point, we don't really have any reason to put them together but we have seen a lot of strange activity around this area. Do you think they are linked to the cultist ?", Kakashi suggested.

Naruto sighed in frustration, " I don't know but we've spent so much time and found so little, we need to really start making headway".

Suddenly Naruto brought his hand to his head , his eyes showing intense focus.

" What's going on ?", Kakashi asked as he got up to his feet.

" My clones found something, I've got multiple leads from different people telling me to go towards this one area. I have all my clones now focusing on the business district.", Naruto said with a smile.

" Well what are we waiting for let's go ", Kakashi said as he jumped off the roof and started running.

" Which way", He shouted as he gained speed.

" Sharp left, stay low there are more guards ", Naruto yelled as he jumped after him.

Naruto pushed harder to catch up with Kakashi, " Looks like our target is in a casino, four of my clones have been kicked out already so we're going to have to use force. What do you suggest ?".

" Hmm how strong are the guards ?", Kakashi asked.

" At least jonnin level, a few are chunnin but the stronger guards are patrolling where we need to go", Naruto informed him.

" Do you think we need to use lethal force ?", Kakashi poised.

" No, but we definitely can't go easy on them, I'm going to plow anything in my way so it's up to you if you want to join in", Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, Naruto's newly found destructive side thanks to the Kyuubi wasn't really appreciated by the silver haired jonnin but he didn't complain.

" Well considering we're in a hurry I'll follow your lead.", Kakashi said reluctantly.

" Good", Naruto said with his fox-like grin.

Kakashi looked ahead at the large building that they were approaching rapidly. It was several stories tall and very elaborate looking, _There must be hundreds of guards in here so hopefully its not too much for just us to handle._

" Alright showtime !", Naruto said as he launched himself forward at the side of the building .

**Chō Ōdama****Rasengan**

With a large blue flash a rasengan the size of a car appeared and collided with the building evaporating half the wall and some of the floor but making an effective entrance none the less.

Naruto landed on the floor and Kakashi jumped through the enormous hole to meet him. They were already on the second floor by but they're entrance must have alerted everyone in the building.

" Which way ?", Kakashi asked as he peeled away the bandages covering up his Sharingan eye.

" Down here !", Naruto yelled as he charged down a long narrow hallway.

" Hey stop !", Someone yelled behind them.

Kakashi jumped and spun around launching five kunai behind them at the ninja that was on their tail. He landed on his feet and reached for some explosive tags that he placed on the side of the walls as they ran.

A few more guards came from a door in front of them and charged. They threw three shuriken at Naruto but he caught them all in the air and sent them back with a little wind chakra just for the fun of it.

They struck down the first guard in the chest but two more came at him. Naruto jumped and slammed his foot into the side of ones head sending him into the wall while Naruto rammed his other foot into the second's chin sending him flying back.

Naruto landed without losing any of his momentum and kicked off catching the second guard by the throat and slamming his skull into the floor. Naruto ran into the door that he guards left open and charged up the long stair case with Kakashi right behind him.

" The private room must be on this floor", Naruto informed Kakashi as he kicked open a door.

Kakashi stopped as he looked down the hallway, there were at least 50 guards waiting for them, all of which were armed with weapons. Suddenly there was a sharp tingling feeling in the air that Kakashi had become familiar with.

_Using the demonic chakra so early, Naruto really must be anxious. I wonder if Yamoto and Anko are even close to find this place anyway,_ Kakashi thought as he braced himself for the worse.

Naruto quickly formed a series of hand seals and opened his mouth wide.

**Suiton Bakusui Shōha**

Scorching hot water shot out in a violent stream so forcefully that it pushed Naruto back. Kakashi watched as the water quickly flooded the hallway and sent the ninjas flying back screaming in pain as the boiling water burnt them.

The force was so great that they slammed back against the wall with enough power to rip through the wall sending them all out form the fourth story of the building along with the steaming water.

After several moments of intense screaming and the sound of rushing water the geyser from Naruto's mouth ebbed.

" Why is the water so hot ?", Kakashi asked as he eyed the damaged done to the hallway floor.

" The demonic chakra heats it up for some reason, it's pretty useful though", Naruto said proudly as he tipped toed over the holes in the floor boards.

"It burned through the floor ! How hot is that water ?", Kakashi asked still not ready to believe the damage caused to the building was from a water jutsu.

" No clue, all I know is it's way too hot to make ramen with", Naruto said with a laugh as he made it to the large double doors that lead to the vip suite.

Kakashi just shook his head in disapproval, _Typical Naruto._

"Ready ?", Naruto asked as he brought his foot up.

" Go for it", Kakashi said as Naruto kicked open the door and charged inside.

" Alright, somebody better start talking now !", Naruto yelled as they entered the room.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the small table in front of him at the mysterious ninja that they had been searching for.

" WHAT !?", Naruto screamed in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

_After all this, this is who we've been searching for ?!, _ Kakashi thought in exasperation.

" Damnit Ero-Sennin what the hell are you doing here ?", Naruto yelled in anger at the white haired sage that seemed to be just as confused as them.

In the large room was the Toad Sage himself drinking with a few scandalous women by his side. He was wearing some odd looking black and gold outfit and didn't have his usual head band on.

" I'm here gathering information! What the hell are you two doing here ?", Jiraiya asked as he put down the bottle of sake he had in his hands.

" This is what you do when you leave the village to 'gather information' ?", Naruto yelled in outrage.

" Now hold on here, you two are going ruin everything so just calm down! And what the hell have you done to my suite ?!", Jiraiya yelled as he suddenly noticed the water leaking into the room.

" Why the hell do you have a suite ?! This isn't helping anyone , Baa-chan told us you were out here doing investigations and we catch you slacking off with easy women again ", Naruto continued in rage.

" Would you shut up for one minute and let me explain this to you", Jiraiya said as he got up and walked over to the small bar in the room.

" Ladies, could you please excuse us", Jiraiya said to the women still completely perplexed.

" Okay, we'll be waiting for you", one of them said as they all departed into one of the bed rooms.

Jiraiya waited until they all left before he said anything, " Alright, I have a few contacts around here so I've been travelling under the disguise as a mob boss, you guys probably destroyed my cover so it's best we part ways soon".

" Wait so did you actually find anything out ?", Naruto asked exuberantly.

" Yeah, there's something close to here that might be a base of some sort. I haven't seen it myself but my underlings have reported on it so it definitely exist.", Jiraiya said as he poured himself a drink.

" Wait you have underlings ?", Kakashi asked in shock.

" Of course, money buys everything in a place like this and I've invested quite an amount in my search. Over the past fifteen years I've spent time traveling and I've made some important friends if you know what I mean."

"So when I'm not in Konoha I run a small group that does business with casinos and we run sake across the country. It's mostly legal work, between that and taking down other gangs and bandit groups I do more good than harm but let's not worry about that now."

"The guys you two took care of belong to another mob boss in the area. I was going to take him down anyway so you guys actually did me a favor by disposing of them even though the timing was off but now it's going to be harder to get close to him.", Jiraiya said as he gulped down his drink.

" Why were they protecting you ?", Naruto asked.

" This is one of his suites, I'm suppose to meet him here for some business but now I guess his men alerted him so he's probably long gone.", Jiraiya said as he walked up to them.

" He owns this casino, we'll be completely outnumbered soon so I suggest we leave now", Jiraiya said as he walked out the room.

" Wait so where is this place you were going to investigate ?", Naruto asked as he went after Jiraiya.

" We'll worry about that later, first lets get out of here !", Jiraiya said as they walked down the remains of the hallway.

" Is there a side exit or some probably less guarded way to escape?", Kakashi asked.

" Way ahead of you, you think I'd come into a place like this without an escape plan ? Follow me it's this way !", Jiraiya said as they all ran through the building going through random doors towards the south side of the building. Jiraiya opened a hidden door and they went down the small staircase towards a door that led them to the bottom level.

They continued through a series of corridors until they were in one of the backrooms that led to the main floor.

" This door leads to the backroom which has all the hidden entrances", Jiraiya said as the made it to the end of the hallway.

The door in front of them suddenly glowed bright orange before flying clean off the hinges almost taking Jiraiya's torso off as it flew down the hallway in flames. Naruto and Kakashi dropped to the floor after watching Jiraiya narrowly duck under the door.

Kakashi peered into the room to see flames everywhere, he got to his feet as Naruto dived inside ready for action. Kakashi jumped in after him prepared for backup.

" Hey Naruto-kun !!"

_Why isn't anything working out today ?,_ Kakashi thought in dismay as Anko latched on to Naruto upon sight.

" Jiraiya-sama, can you lead us to this secret bunker right now", Kakashi asked.

" Yes, it's right outside the east gate. I was planning on checking it out today anyway", Jiraiya said as he eyed the carnage around them.

"Kakashi let's go !", Naruto yelled from a large window from across the room where Anko and Yamoto must have entered from.

Kakashi jumped after him as Yamoto and Jiraiya followed outside as they tried to put as much distance with the casino as possible.

" Naruto head towards the east gate !", Jiraiya yelled to Naruto and Anko who were in the lead.

" How did you guys find us ?", Kakashi asked Yamoto as they travelled.

" Anko decided to follow Naruto's scent after a while, we ended up at the casino and she just started torching everything in our way. That woman really is a handful", Yamoto said with a sigh.

Jiraiya sped up to catch up with Naruto and they talked amongst themselves as they led them over the city gate and into the forest. Kakashi looked around as they went through the dense foliage.

" Do you think now is the time Anko should be dealt with", Kakashi brought up randomly since everyone else was out of hearing distance.

" Possibly, there is too much on the line to let her stay with us. In the end, we really don't have a choice but it's Naruto's call.", Yamoto said remorsefully.

" Do you think you can handle her", Kakashi asked seriously.

" We've gotten along just fin up until now, hopefully she realizes it's strictly an order and doesn't take it personal", Yamoto said as they suddenly stopped.

" Alright this is it", Jiraiya said as they all stared at an odd triangular shaped stone building that almost resembled a stretched out pyramid.

_It's another one of those cultist temples, but this one is at least ten times larger than any other one we've seen, this could be bad._

Kakashi walked up to Naruto to get a better look at the building, it was halfway submerged into the ground so in reality they had no clue how large it was inside but there was something very different about this base as well.

" Do you feel that chakra ", Naruto said with an almost sorrowful tone.

" Yeah it's by far the largest we've encountered", Kakashi said as his Sharingan scanned the area.

" I have a bad feeling about this. Well I guess now is when our team has to break up", Naruto said as he turned around back to the group.

" Anko-chan…. I need you to leave", Naruto said in a stern voice.

" Wait ?! Why !?", She demanded as she instantly got defensive.

" You know why, it's for the best Anko-chan. Yamoto is going to escort you back to Konoha so you don't have to worry, he'll help you.", Naruto said as put his arm over her shoulder and brought her away from the group.

" Naruto-kun I'm not going back to Konoha ! Why the hell would I leave you to fight all by yourself ?!", Anko asked as her temper started to get the best of her.

" It's safer for you there, I can't have you get hurt and you know that !", Naruto yelled as he started to get emotional.

" I don't fucking care ! I'm not leaving you when you need me the most, why are you even saying this ?!", She demanded.

"This is why!", Naruto yelled as he placed his hand over her stomach.

Anko froze, she didn't even know how to react to him so she just stood there petrified.

" You think I wouldn't find out eventually", Naruto said as he calmed down while he rubbed her belly gently.

" I…I'don't know… I wasn't really showing so I thought you wouldn't suspect anything.", Anko admitted shamefully.

" How long have you known ?", Naruto asked softly.

" A little over three months", Anko confessed as she looked away from Naruto's eyes.

" Are you really that terrified of this baby ?", Naruto asked as he cupped her cheek and brought her eyes back locked with his own.

" I didn't know what to do…so I panicked… I'm sorry", Anko said as her eyes started to tear.

" You don't have to be sorry, just promise me you'll do what's best for the baby from now on", Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Of course I will, I just don't know If I'm ready for this….I don't want to ruin this child's life", Anko confessed in a depressed tone.

" You'll be a great mother Anko-chan, even if you don't know it yet", Naruto said as he squeezed her tightly.

" I'm so sorry I didn't tell you", Anko said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

" Don't worry about it, it's not important anymore but from now on we have to focus on our family", Naruto whispered in Anko's ear.

Anko's eyes suddenly shot open, as many times as she thought about her future she never once did realized that her and Naruto were already starting a family of their own. She stood their engulfed in his arms letting the words sink in.

" Are you going to be fine going back with Yamoto ?", Naruto asked her softly.

" Yeah", She said with a muffled sob.

" Alright well you guys should get going. Don't worry about me, Kakashi has my back if anything goes bad", Naruto assured her.

Naruto let go of her and walked back to the group giving Yamoto a nod before turning to Jiraiya, " Ero-Sennin can you do me a big favor ?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, " Sure, what is it ?"

" Can you go with Yamoto and Anko back to Konoha, she's pregnant and I'm really nervous about letting her travel so far.", Naruto asked sheepishly.

Jiraiya smiled proudly back at Naruto, " Of course kid, leave it to me. I'll have her back and safe by tonight".

" By tonight ?!" Yamoto asked in confusion.

Jiraiya just donned his usual cocky grin which meant he was going to start bragging again, " Of course, you probably wondering how I make it all around the country so fast, well they don't call me the toad sage for nothing".

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Trees bent and snapped as smoke engulfed the area and a large Frog appeared.

" You'd be surprised how high a three hundred foot toad can jump", Jiraiya beamed as he jumped up on the frogs leg and ran up to Gamabunta's head.

" Wait, I have to ride that thing ?! ", Anko shouted as she stared the gigantic toad.

" You really aren't in any position to be picky", Yamoto said with a sigh as he jumped up and ran up the side of the toad after Jiraiya.

" You actually expect me to ride a jumping frog all the way back to Konoha !? I'll get sick from all that bouncing, do you really want me throwing up all over the place ?", Anko asked as she eyed the toad angrily.

" Anko-chan, can you do it for me please ?", Naruto asked.

" Fine", She ran up to Naruto and kissed lovingly him before parting slowly and shooting a bitter look at her ride home.

"Come back home to me soon", She whispered into his ear.

" I'll be back before you know it, I promise!", Naruto pledge.

" You better, I don't want you to miss the baby being born", Anko said with a sorrowful chuckle.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world", Naruto said as he gave her another quick kiss, " Now Go !".

She nodded and whisper, " I love you", as she walked away and reluctantly boarded Gamabunta.

Without another word the toad launched into the sky so high that it disappeared in the clouds and must have clear the town they had just come from and ended up on the far end of the river. Naruto turned back to Kakashi.

" You ready ?", Naruto asked stoically.

" Are you okay ? I know you're upset about Anko leaving.", Kakashi asked ignoring his question.

" I'll get over it", Naruto said as he walked towards the building, " Now isn't the time to be emotional, we have work to do".

Kakashi followed Naruto cautiously out of the shadows as they approached the small entrance to the base. Kakashi looked in shock to see that the metal door to the entrance had been blasted from the hinges.

" This didn't happen long ago", Naruto said as he took off into the building now with a sudden sense of urgency.

Kakashi took off after him only to find the building void of life, but not entirely empty. Decorating the floors were dead bodies, Kakashi counted body after body as they follow the path of destruction.

They went through several rooms and down several corridors only to find more bodies but theses ones were missing limbs. Kakashi studied the carnage carefully with his Sharingan.

They were the same kind of cultist from before, they appeared to be random ninjas from varies locations but they all had the same symbol burnt onto their forehead. Most of them seemed like they didn't even have the chance to react before they were chopped down.

" Whoever did this is still here, we have to hurry and find out what's going on !", Naruto yelled as his blood started to boil.

Kakashi kept quiet, he could feel the demonic chakra surging through Naruto's body and that only meant that things would get out of hand soon. They turned around a corner and Naruto jumped down a spiraling staircase leaving Kakashi behind as he dashed down a long curved hallway.

_Damnit he needs to clam down otherwise we're going to run into a trap. There were too many bodies for this to be one person so we are probably outnumbered already, _Kakashi closed his eyes tightly as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, something told him he was going to need it.

He jumped down the hallway and sped up to meet Naruto. As he turned down the hallway he saw Naruto standing still completely dumbfounded in the middle of his path. Kakashi ran up to him and looked at see what was in front of them.

Through the large entrance way that ended the hallway and became an equally large room was someone neither of them wanted to see. Visible from the hallway was a lavish throne against the far wall of the room which looked like it was build into the wall itself. Sitting on the throne was a man clothed in a red robe with black trim and grey symbols decorating every inch of it.

He was talking to someone from the side of the room that they could not see yet but he stopped and looked them right in the eyes as a smirk almost graced his lips but he kept his usual cold expression.

" Well it looks like our final guest have arrived", He said without the slightest hint of emotion as he stood up and pulled a dagger out from his sleeve.

He brought it up to his neck and slit his own throat in one smooth movement, he fell to his knees as blood sprayed out but before he completely collapsed he looked back at Naruto, his red eyes laughing triumphantly as the tomoes spun rapidly.

" What the hell !?", Naruto yelled as he watched Itachi drop to a lifeless heap.

" Was that a genjutsu ?", Naruto said in a panic as he watched the body suspiciously.

" No, I mean….if it is I can't tell !", Kakashi said as he focused his own Sharingan on the corpse.

The body in front of them slowly morphed and the long jet black hair transformed to short orange-blonde hair.

_Wait a second, we've seen this before! This is that forbidden technique were you create a clone by using a dead body and manipulating it with some sort of seal, Itachi used this before when we were searching for Gaara all those years back when Akatsuki first made its move._

" Kakashi was this all a.."

" Yeah, it appears to be that life-like clone technique that Itachi has used before", Kakashi said bitterly as they slowly approached the room but Naruto went ahead of him.

_Who was he talking to ?, _Kakashi thought as he slowly crept towards the room while Naruto didn't seem to show any sign of being cautious.

Naruto stepped into the room but stopped as he saw what was waiting for him to the left, his eyes suddenly went cold and Kakashi could see him clutching his fist so tight that he was shaking.

" What are you doing here !!", He roared in a rage.

Kakashi could feel the demonic chakra surging through his body from where he was standing, he quickly ran to the room to see what was going on.

_What's going on now ?! We still haven't found Achika, we have no clue where Kisame is plus we still don't have any lead to Orochimaru and now we have to deal with Itachi as well. Could this get any worse ? _

Kakashi made it into the room and turned to the left to see what had thrown Naruto over the edge, he had already prepared himself for the worse but even then he still wasn't ready for the sight that awaited him.

" So I see you brought Kakashi with you this time. Where's Sakura ? Don't tell me she died from that little flesh wound I gave her last time we ran into each other?"

" Shut the fuck up !", Naruto snarled as his anger skyrocketed.

Kakashi was speechless for once, _So this is what Itachi meant, after all that searching this whole thing was a trap to begin with. Even so, I never thought I'd come face to face with you of all people._

" What's wrong Kakashi ? Don't tell me you have nothing to say to your favorite student", Sasuke mocked stoically as he reached for his sword.

* * *

Anko desperately gasped for air as she finished vomiting yet again, she was bent over with her arm pressed against the wall of the gate to Konoha. She was still in shock at how fast the toad moved when it had actually gained momentum.

" Geez do you think you're done yet", Jiraiya asked as he watched her finally stop.

" Fuck off", Anko barked as she moved away from them and headed towards through the gates still feeling very nauseas.

" You think she's gonna be alright", Jiraiya asked Yamoto.

" Yeah she's just in a really bad mood, typical mood swings", Yamoto informed him as he went after her.

" Well anyway I'll be in town for the next two days if you need me", Jiraiya said as he headed off in his own direction.

Yamoto just nodded as he chased after Anko who had already made it into the city and seemed determined to lose them both.

" Hold on Anko !", Yamoto yelled as he sprinted so he could finally catch up with her.

" Where are you going ?", He asked Anko.

" Home !", She spat out bitterly.

" Don't you think you should head to the hospital and get a check up or something, you are pregnant after all and it has been months since you've had any medical attention", Yamoto suggested.

" Fine, I'll go", She said clearly aggravated.

She made the next left which would lead her to the hospital but her mood did not improve at all. Anko looked out of the corner of her eye to see that Yamoto was still by her side and it only irritated her more.

" I'll go by myself !", Anko said barely hiding her anger.

" Are you sure ? I'll be happy to go with you.", Yamoto offered.

" I said I'll fucking go by myself", Anko yelled.

Yamoto slowly back off, " Okay, if you need me you know where to find me", and he disappeared a swirl of leafs.

Anko sighed as she continued by herself, _I'm fucking sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm suddenly handicapped, I can take care of myself damnit. _

Anko entered the hospital and stormed her way to the receptionist. The receptionist was a new girl, about in her mid twenties, with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She looked up from the papers she was reading over when she noticed Anko approaching her.

" Hi, may I help you ?", She asked cheerfully.

" Hey, I..a…I need to have a check up, I'm.. pregnant", Anko said as if it was painful.

" Oh congratulations !", the receptionist chirped happily.

" Uh Thanks", Anko said awkwardly.

" You're pregnant !?"

Anko turned around to see Shizune staring at her stunned from a few feet away with her arms filled with a large stack of papers. _Oh god, of all the people to find out , _Anko thought in dismay.

" Oh my gosh you are pregnant aren't you ! Well don't just stand there let's go get you checked out", Shizune said as she dropped all her papers on the receptionist's desk and grabbed Anko's hand dragging her through the hospital going on and on about how much she loved babies.

Anko just cursed her luck as she suddenly found herself in a small room while Shizune grabbing all kinds of things from a drawer.

" So are you excited ?", Shizune asked as she set up some supplies next to the Anko.

" Yeah", Anko said timidly.

" Do you know how far along you are ?", Shizune asked as she took out a tube of gel and applied it to Anko's stomach.

" Not really, at least three months though", Anko said as she continued to feel very uncomfortable.

" Wow you really aren't showing at all so you know what that means", Shizune said with a chuckle.

" No what the hell does that mean ?", Anko asked in a panic.

" You're going to get really really big soon, probably within the next month", Shizune said causally.

" Fuck !", Anko said in anger as she buried her head into her hands.

" You shouldn't worry, it really won't be that bad. You should be able to regain your figure fairly easily after the baby is born", Shizune tried to assure her.

" That's easy for you to say", Anko muttered under her breath.

Shizune brought her hands up to Anko's stomach and let her chakra seep through the jell layer.

" Oh here it is, I can feel the baby's chakra signal", Shizune said happily as she moved her hands around.

" Wait…Wait… Oh my god !", Shizune said as she moved her hands around towards the left side of Anko's stomach.

" What ? What the hell is going on ?", Anko demanded in fear as she looked at Shizune's shock face.

Shizune had her hands over her mouth in shock, her eyes showing a look of guilt and excitement.

" What is it Shizune fucking tell me ?", Anko yelled.

" TWINS !", Shizine beamed exuberantly.

" WHAT ?!", Anko shouted much louder than she meant to.

" You're going to have twins !", Shizune repeated with just as much excitement as before.

" Check again, that can't be right !", Anko panicked.

"No I'm positive, there is definitely two separate signals. Congratulations !", Shizune said with a bright smile.

" Oh My God", Anko growled as she slammed her back against the bed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get Tsuande-Sama, she'd be very happy to hear the news and I know she'd want to do your full check up personally." Shizune said as she opened the door and left Anko who was so overwhelmed that she didn't even notice she left.

Anko sat in the room so frustrated that she felt like pulling her hair out when someone walking through the hallway noticed her through the open doorway. There was a hard knock on the doorframe.

" What ?!", Anko barked out without looking to see who it was.

" Hey, I saw you sitting here so I thought you might want to talk"

Anko moved her fingers that were covering her eye to find Sakura standing timidly in the doorframe.

" Why the hell do you want to talk to me ?", Anko asked suspiciously.

" Well I know we don't really get along but I can tell you are important to Naruto so I thought we should at least try to be friends, so things don't get awkward later", Sakura suggested.

" Yeah, okay", Anko said as she covered up her face again.

"I've been looking for you actually, you're the only one that spends more time with Naruto than Kakashi and I haven't been able to find either of them. There is a rumor that they abandoned Konoha but I know Naruto would never do something like that.", Sakura said strongly.

" I looked everywhere but no one knows what happened to them and when I asked Tsunade-Sama she told me she couldn't tell me their whereabouts, can you tell me where Naruto is ?", Sakura asked desperately hoping the horrible rumors weren't true.

" I can't, it's classified", Anko mumbled through her fingers as she continued to cover her face in grief.

Sakura frowned as her only potential link to Naruto disappeared as quickly as it came but she didn't give up so soon. Sakura decided that she'd try to butter Anko up and hope that Anko would at least give her a little clue to where Naruto took off to.

" So I noticed you're in the maternity ward, are you excited ?", Sakura asked in a attempt to make small talk and get on Anko's good side.

Anko only grunted through her hands as she was still very uninterested in talking about it, especially to Sakura.

" Do you know the sex of the baby yet ?", Sakura asked hoping to sound very friendly and welcoming as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

" Don't know…….twins", Anko muttered.

" Wow, you haven't really put on any weight yet", Sakura said in shock.

" Don't remind me", Anko whined.

" So…if you don't mind me asking…. who is the father ?", Sakura asked as her curiosity got to her.

Anko just muttered something through her hands. Sakura got up and walked over to the counter to look at the supplies that Shizune had gathered. She picked up one of the glass beakers that would be used for a urine test.

" C'mon Anko, I promise I won't tell anyone. How are we ever going to be friends if you don't trust me ?", Sakura pleaded.

"Naruto", Anko muttered.

There was a sudden sound of shattering glass as Sakura dropped the beaker she was holding. Anko moved her hands from her face to see the glass shards that littered the floor in front of Sakura who was standing perfectly still across the room.

" I'm sorry, I must be hearing things. What did you say ?", Sakura said as she bend down to clean up the mess she had made.

" Naruto is the father", Anko said reluctantly as she looked at her stomach and felt a little better knowing she was caring the children of the man she loved.

Sakura stood in front of Anko just staring at her completely dumbfounded, her eyes showing a mix of anger, fear and sorrow. _Fuck, this is so awkward already and I don't even want to know how Tsunade is going to react, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her so soon. _

**A/N: **Next chapter will hopefully be better than this one. For some reason I just didn't really like this one, I ended up rewriting parts of it over and over again but even now I feel like it pales in comparison to the previous two. Either way I hope you guys like how things are shaping up storywise. I didn't want to split Naruto and Anko up at first but in the end it's better because now you can see what's happening with Konoha in Naruto's absence while Naruto and Kakashi continue by themselves but don't worry they'll be back together eventually. Also as a side note Anko returning home and Naruto finding Sasuke didn't happen simultaneously just to clear things up haha.

So anyway I skipped ahead because there was really nothing essential in the time passed, just more fights and I personally think I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so I try to stick to just the necessary ones. So really all that happened was the discovery of the ninja cult which wouldn't make for a very interesting chapter all by itself.

Also that water jutsu Naruto used on the guard was suppose to be water bullets but I couldn't find the exact wording for it so I improvised, what I was going for is a smaller version of the technique Gamabunta used when he fought Gaara's demon. Something like that or the Jutsu the Second Hokage used when he fought the Third Hokage during the chunnin exams. I know something like that exist I just can find the name : (

I'd thought I'd be interesting to have this chapter from Kakashi's point of view to show the changes in Naruto and Anko. Plus it shows more of his character's point in the story so tell me what you think about that. I have a lot of updates to do but I'll be getting back to this story once everything else has been released. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. PEACE.


	9. Playing With Fire

**A/N**: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, here's another long awaited update. Thanks for your patience as always. Hope you like the chapter and enjoy!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 9 : Playing with Fire

Anko sat in the hospital room enduring the awkward silence that followed her confession. She looked over at Sakura not sure what to expect from her right now. Suddenly the door to the room opened abruptly as Tsunade rushed inside.

"Anko what is all this news about you being pregnant !?" Tsunade said happily as she stormed the room with a bright sparkle of joy in her eyes.

Anko made eye contact with Tsunade and suddenly got very embarrassed. She really didn't want to talk to her either because Tsunade was not only her boss but like a mother figure to Naruto.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Tsunade asked once she realized how quiet her pupil was.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry I have to go" Sakura said as she immediately left the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm guessing she wasn't ready to hear the news then yet huh ?" Tsunade asked as she pulled up a stool next to Anko and sat down.

"So…where to begin?" Tsunade thought out loud.

Anko just looked around the room nervously, she knew Tsunade was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Hopefully whatever it was wouldn't be too bad but Anko doubted it.

"I don't know how this happened.." Anko started out trying to pick her words carefully.

"This is very irresponsible of you, especially considering the fact that you were in the middle of a crucial mission." Tsunade said cutting her off.

"I know, trust me I really didn't want any of this to happen and because of me the team had to split up at the worst time imaginable. I didn't want to leave but Naruto wouldn't let me stay" Anko explained.

"Of course he wouldn't let you stay, you're pregnant! Anko you need to settle down and think about the life changing events that are taking place right now. I know this is happening very fast but you have to realize you're in a completely different situation now" Tsunade tried to explain.

"I just don't understand how this happened" Anko said as she looked down at he floor in shame.

"You two were having sex several times a day it was bound to happen at the rate you were going. If you had some self control you could have avoided this mess but there's no point in regretting it now, what's done is done."

"At first when I heard about you two I was very angry because I didn't think Naruto should be involved with an older woman but I realized that you two love each other and that's all that matters so I'm willing to forgive you for stealing Naruto's innocence" Tsunade said in a motherly tone.

"How did you know we were having sex every day?" Anko asked suspiciously.

Tsunade brushed off her question and looked at the clipboard that she had brought with her into the room. She flipped some of the sheets of paper over and smiled as she saw something.

"So Shizune told me you're going to have twins, it's important that you start taking care of yourself and avoid strenuous activities. She said they both look healthy but if your health becomes an issue obviously your children will be in danger as well" Tsunade said as she continued to look over the report.

Anko didn't say anything back, she was still rattling her mind thinking about what Tsunade had been up to, "Wait a minute did you order Kakashi to spy on me ?!".

Tsunade suddenly got a guilty look on her face but didn't answer the question.

"Anyway we have a lot to discuss now that you're back but first I have something that you should see" Tsunade said as she stood up and walked over to the counter.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"I was working on a little surprise for you and Naruto but since you're back early I might as well show it to you now" Tsunade said as she walked back over to Anko.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me regarding your pregnancy? Have there been any possible complications I should know about?" Tsunade asked as she looked Anko over.

"No, there's nothing" Anko said after a moment of thought.

"Do you have any questions for me before we go?" Tsunade asked still in doctor mode.

" No, I'm fine. Where are we going?" Anko asked suspiciously.

"You'll see when we get there." Tsunade said with a very bright smile.

After a rather long walk Anko found herself standing next to Tsunade who had bombarded her with all kinds of tips about motherhood. Anko had been tuning her out the entire time but now it seemed like they had arrived because Tsunade stopped walking and was staring at her.

"What ?" Anko said in a half awake daze as she tried to pretend she was actually listening.

"I said what do you think?" Tsunade said pointing to the large building they were standing next to.

"What the hell is it?" Anko asked unimpressed.

"Isn't it obvious, it's a house!" Tsunade said slightly irritated.

"Great, so why are we here?" Anko asked feeling annoyed that she had to walk across town just to see some stupid mansion.

"Because it's yours" Tsunade said with a smile.

Anko cocked an eyebrow but continued to look dumbfounded. She glanced back at the large mansion then turned back towards Tsunade, "Are you fucking kidding me?".

"Does this look like a joke?" Tsunade asked as she started to walk towards the front doors.

Anko followed her but was still a little skeptical why she had suddenly become the recipient of a brand new mansion. She watched Tsunade pull out a pair of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door.

"Seriously whose house is this?" Anko asked as she stepped inside.

"It's Naruto's and since you two are soon to be parents it's yours as well. I had it built for him as a surprise for when he got back. You should probably move in A.S.A.P. so everything can be ready when he returns" Tsunade said as she flicked on the lights and led Anko through the house.

"You built him a mansion? Wow I didn't think you had money like that" Anko commented as she eyed the expensive looking dark wooden floors.

"Actually Naruto paid for this, I just hired the workers and picked out everything here. He had quite the inheritance, but that's a story for another time." Tsunade said.

"What ?! Inheritance ?! From who?" Anko asked suddenly very curious.

"I told you we'll discuss it later" Tsunade said firmly.

"So now what?" Anko asked.

"I'm going to have your things moved into here tonight and I'm going to give you access to one of Naruto's bank accounts. Since you're going to be living here I suppose you should go pick out the furniture" Tsunade said as she headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going ?" Anko asked as she watched Tsunade leave.

"To get Yamato here so he can help you, from now on I don't want you leaving his sight. I know you may not like it but you're carrying my grandchildren so you officially don't have a choice" Tsunade said as she left.

Anko stood there in the empty living room somewhat irate.

_Great! Now I have a self appointed mother in law to deal with already. I still can't believe she had this whole placed built for us and what is this about Naruto's inheritance? This place is enormous just how many kids does she expect us to have? _

Anko decided to take walk through the empty house trying to get use to her new home. It was dark still and the quietness was annoying her. She wandered around until she found the room which she assumed was the master bedroom.

She sat down on the cold hardwood floor and leaned against the wall so she could rest her head. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes so she could finally think.

_This is all really happening, my life has changed so much in the past six months. Soon I'll be together with Naruto for the rest of my life, this is so scary. From now on I'll be living here and soon I'll have two babies to take care of._

_Ahhg okay first of all I have to make sure everything is ready for Naruto to return. Hopefully he'll be back soon, I don't know how long I can last here by myself. I'm so use to being around him I don't know what I'm going to do._

_The quietness here is annoying, I feel so isolated from everyone else. I have to take control of things around here now. If Naruto and I are going to get married I should at least be able to take care of the house when he's gone._

_Just thinking about it freaks me out I can't even picture myself being someone's wife. Shit this isn't going to work I'm not good at those kind of things. I don't know maybe I will grow into the title, Fuck that's stupid I'm just gonna fuck things up. _

_I should talk to Tsunade about all this, I don't think we need a house this fucking big. _

"Anko?"

Anko broke from her thoughts as she heard someone call her name out. Yamato was standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"You looked liked you were falling asleep, are you feeling okay?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking.." Anko said as she pulled herself off the floor.

"You should probably get something to eat, I know you haven't had the chance to stop for food earlier but you can't skip meals. Is there anything I can get for you?" Yamato asked.

Anko thought about it for a few seconds "Get me some dango, in fact get as much as you can find" she said as she walked past him.

"Alright, I'll be back in fifteen minutes" he said before disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

Anko had been so deep into her thoughts that she had not heard all the noise from the suddenly full house. There were people everywhere bringing in boxes filled with hers and Naruto's personal belongings.

She walked past them ignoring what they were doing with her small apartment furniture because she spotted Tsunade.

"Don't you think you're getting too into this?" Anko asked as she watched them work.

"Isn't this important ? Don't you think this should be taken seriously?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess you're right but I still don't think all this needs to happen so fast" Anko said as she sat on one of the boxes left in the middle of the room.

"I know this is going to be a big change for you but it won't be any easier unless you decide to embrace it." Tsunade said as she ushered more movers in.

"Do you think Naruto will be back soon?" Anko asked randomly.

"I don't know you'd have to tell me. How were things going before you were brought back here. I had a brief chat with Jiraiya but I don't know the whole story." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"It's been hard to say either way, we didn't run into that many setbacks but at the same time we rarely ran into leads. Before I left Jiraiya was taking us to possibly a huge clue to what's going on." Anko explained.

"It's been several months you guys must have been closing in on something right?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I want to be hopeful about things but it could go either way. I'm praying that things go smoothly because I don't think I can handle another four months without Naruto." Anko admitted.

"Just try to stay optimistic. I know it must be hard for you with Naruto in enemy territory but he won't let us down. If you ever need someone to talk to just know I'm always available" Tsunade said as she placed a hand on Anko's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Anko said unsure of how true that statement was.

"I'm back!" Yamato said as he walked into the room holding a large platter of dango.

Anko grabbed the tray from him and started eating instantly. Yamato backed away as he watched Anko chomp viciously at her food.

"I have to get back to work but you know where I am if you need me" Tsunade said as she started to leave.

Yamato nodded at her then turned his attention to Anko "Is there anything else I can get you?".

"More dango!" Anko barked out between bites.

Yamato blinked hard at her "Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all of that?".

"More!" Anko yelled as she threw another wooden stick into an already formed pile.

"Fine, fine I'm going" Yamato said as he headed towards the nearest window.

"Oh my God I've been suppressing my appetite for so long I forgot how good food taste" Anko cheered as she put down the empty platter.

She sighed as waited for Yamato to return. The effects of relying on food supplement pills and repressors was finally taking it's toll but that wasn't what was bothering her. Anko let her mind drift as she thought about her current situation.

Out of everything that was going on she was still not over her fear for Naruto's safety. Her greatest fear was that something was going to happen to Naruto and she would be alone. What scared her even more was the possibility of her having to raise the children by herself.

She frowned as she watched the movers "Wherever you are Naruto, I hope you're alright".

* * *

Kakashi shifted his body in mid-air so that the three foot long shuriken didn't cleave him in half. He landed on one knee and reached for some shuriken of his own but he didn't have enough time to counter attack.

A bright flash of light directly ahead of him caused him to dive out of the way as flames spread through the air. He rolled to his feet and started performing hand seals before he was cut off again by a snake that lunged at his neck.

Kakashi threw his arm up just in time for the snake to sink it's fangs into his forearm. Kakashi screamed in agony as he felt the venom seeping into his bloodstream. He quickly pulled out a kunai and sunk it into the head of the snake killing it instantly.

He pried off the dead snake but the damage was done. Kakashi stumbled out of the way as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He could see Naruto and Sasuke darting around the small room exchanging attacks.

His vision started to become blurry but this wasn't the time to lose focus. He jumped out of the way as Sasuke unleashed another massive fireball which exploded all around him. The blazing heat scorched his clothes but he managed to get away relatively undamaged.

Kakashi rolled around the floor to put out the small flames burning his clothing. He sat there for a second panting as he watched Sasuke and Naruto continue to fight.

"Where is he?" Sasuke screamed over the sound of crackling flames.

" We don't know! And even if we did we would never tell you!" Naruto yelled back as he charged Sasuke again in an absolute rage.

"You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't know what Itachi is up to! I've been chasing that bastard down for months. If Konoha is involved than you must have some information. If anyone is going to kill Itachi it's going to be me!" Sasuke roared as his anger started to rise.

"Is that all you care about? Your stupid brother !!" Naruto yelled back as he threw a wide punch at Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist and twisted his arm sending him flying towards a wall. Kakashi got up and took an uneasy step and threw his kunai at Sasuke's back hopefully distracting him long enough for Naruto to get a hit in.

Sasuke ducked under the blade and launched a few of his own at Kakashi. Kakashi was now struggling to remain standing. He watched as Sasuke's kunais came closer and closer towards him.

He suddenly lost strength in his legs and fell to his knees with the incoming blades poised at his throat. Kakashi prepared himself for the worst just as a blur came into sight. Naruto's body dived in front of him just in time to take the full attack, but just as the blades collided a thick smoke engulfed the room.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he watched the smoke dissolve from the shadow clone. _This is already out of control, I can't be much use to Naruto in this condition. Not only that but these fighting conditions are not to our advantage. _

_Sasuke's snake summons have too much cover and they are clearly poisonous. I can already feel the effects of that bite from just now. There has to be around twenty mid level summons in this room and the spreading flames could become a hazard._

_This fight is going to have to be taken outside or else we'll both be backed into a corner. We don't seem to have a choice but to attack Sasuke with the intent to kill. He can't be reasoned with and Itachi had somehow purposely put us against each other._

_Whatever Itachi is up to seems to be much bigger than I originally thought. He saw through our every move and predicted our every possible reaction. Itachi set this whole thing up in the hopes of us killing each other but why go through so much trouble?_

_We must both be a threat if he went to such great lengths to trap us together under these circumstances. At this rate there is a pretty good chance no one will walk out of here alive. _

_Sasuke is too enraged to take his own wellbeing into effect and Naruto is just as bad. I unfortunately am not the best suited person for a fight like this because Sasuke not only uses a similar style to me but has a much stronger Sharingan which is essential capable of reversing a lot of my jutsus._

_This fight was designed to leave one party dead and the other nearly crippled, the perfect turn of events for Itachi to take care of the victor. Knowing him he's probably no where near here but there still could be Missing Nins working for him close by._

_I need to change the pace of this battle so Naruto can try to get the advantage, _Kakashi thought as he watched his two former students attempt to kill each other.

He reached for a small bottle of pills from his pouch and popped one as he leaned against the wall. Kakashi had some minor poison medicine that would slow down the spreading of the venom but he was still in great danger.

He had only managed to buy himself some time before his symptoms got worse. Kakashi took a deep breath as he continued to focus on coming up with a good plan. Their mission couldn't end like this, too much was on the line.

* * *

Naruto found himself running full force at Sasuke again. Sasuke was standing in a low fighting stance with this sword in one hand and a kunai in another. Naruto charged him unarmed without any concern of what was to happen to him.

He had spent years thinking about how he would finally defeat Sasuke, how he would bring him back to Konoha once and for all but now things were different. Naruto was tired of trying to save someone who doesn't want saving.

He was tired of sacrificing everything in the hopes of trying to make things like they use to be. His life had changed for the better and he was happy with the way things were. And yet again Sasuke was a threat to the people he carried about.

There was only one objective on Naruto's mind; defeat Sasuke at all cost.

This is what motivated him as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist at the last second preventing his arm from being sliced off. Naruto threw his fist as hard as he could into Sasuke's gut earning a loud groan but at the same time a kunai plunged in between Naruto's ribs.

Naruto growled in rage as head butted Sasuke in the face sending him stumbling backwards. Naruto stood limp in front of Sasuke simply grinning. He could feel the demonic chakra surging through his body and the sensation was intoxicating.

He could barely feel the deep stab wound he just received, in fact he could barely feel anything at all besides the almost burning tingling of the chakra. Naruto tried to keep himself calm as the evil chakra brought up murderous thoughts.

Naruto took a deep breath as he cleared his head ignoring what was going on around him. Sasuke was currently dropping down from above him with his blade aimed to cleave Naruto's head in half.

Naruto watched Sasuke's descent in slow motion, his senses were elevated to the point where he felt like he couldn't be touched. Naruto let his body fall backwards as he reached for the blade stuck in his side and ripped it out flicking it at Sasuke's face with enough force and chakra to send it through a boulder.

Sasuke tilted his sword so that it would block the incoming attack but he had to charge his sword with chakra to keep it form breaking in two. Naruto's back slammed against the floor and he slid backwards putting a good distance between him and Sasuke.

"Where is Itachi!" Sasuke demanded as he landed on his feet.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet and nearly glided over the floor at Sasuke with his fist aimed at his face.

Sasuke watched him with his Sharingan then at the last possible second tilted his head letting Naruto send his fist through a wall. Sasuke immediately slammed his foot into Narutos's side sending him falling towards the floor.

As Naruto fell Sasuke jumped into the air and started forming hand seals.

**Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke as he felt himself falling through the air. He felt strangely weightless as he let his body go limp. He was completely parallel with the floor nearly inches away from colliding as flames engulfed his field of view.

Naruto could feel the heat on his face, it felt like his eyebrows were seconds away from being scorched off when it happened. Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated, he had just a little bit over a second but that would be all he needed.

* * *

Kakashi found himself in a critical condition. He was struggling to remain conscious as he watched the fight in front of him. He had gathered all his remaining energy and was saving it for one final jutsu but he didn't know what to do.

Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting on a fairly even level up until now but Kakashi knew he needed to tilt the scale. He could tell Naruto's anger was drastically effecting his fighting because he was charging Sasuke with everything he had but at the same time he didn't seem to be all there either.

It was odd to watch because of the way Naruto was moving. It appeared more that he was throwing his body around rather than actually moving it. His movements were quick but wild and too powerful.

At the same time his overall manner and body language showed that he was barely paying attention to what he was doing. One moment he was fighting like a wild animal and the next he appeared to have forgotten what he was doing.

There was no balance in his fighting and it was obviously working against him so far. Kakashi frowned as he watched Naruto charge Sasuke and miss another over powered punch.

Sasuke kicked him in the ribs sending him flying and immediately jumped into the air. Naruto was flying back in an almost lifeless state as Sasuke finished his hand signs. Kakashi's eye's widen as he recognized some of the signs, _Oh Shit !_

Sasuke inhaled deeply until his lungs couldn't hold any more air than without delay started spewing out bright orange flames. _Naruto needs to pull himself together, from that distance he could be mortally wounded. _

_I can feel the demonic chakra from here but for some reason he isn't using it to it's fullest. It's like he's still trying to get use to controlling it but this isn't the first fight we've been in since we left._

_Maybe it's because this fight is already on a different level than anything else we've done so far. Naruto hasn't been in a life threatening situation for quite a long time. Not only that but this must be an emotional battle for him as well._

_It's hard to tell what is going through his head right now but he has to pull through._

**Bakusui Shōha**

Kakashi watched in relief as the enormous ball of fire that nearly swallowed up Naruto's body become nothing more than steam as water shot out of his mouth at an alarming rate. First the flames were immediately put out but the water struck Sasuke in the chest sending him back as an ocean seem to be released from Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi struggled to get to his feet as the water continued to spill out with ever more pressure flooding the room at a nearly impossible rate. Tidal waves of water soon came rushing free causing the underground arena to resemble a pool.

Sasuke was trying adjust to the sudden change in the battle field but was not faring too well. The water was rushing out so rapidly that waves were forming and causing even more commotion.

Kakashi panicked as he tired to keep his head above water but he was fighting a losing battle. Naruto was now standing on top of the water continuing his jutsu along with four shadow clones with no other intention than drowning Sasuke.

Kakashi swam around desperately thinking of a way to save himself while not interfering with Naruto's fight. He looked up at the approaching ceiling, _We're still underground so I can't blast my way up without having more of the building collapse form above us._

_At this rate Naruto is going to flood the basement and have the remaining water push it's way to through the top of the building. The only real way out is the way we came in but I doubt I'll make it to there in time._

Kakashi looked around the raging torrents of water to see that Sasuke had already came to the same conclusion and had submerged himself so he could work his way back up the staircase.

Kakashi took a deep breath and dived as well. He summoned his remaining energy and chased after Sasuke. He swam feverously after the Uchiha as he went through the narrow hallway that led up the spiral staircase.

The water continued to rise as Kakashi finally reached the surface of the water as he desperately gasped for air. The water was so forceful that it had pushed them all the way up the staircase and into the heavily flooded lobby.

Dozens of dead bodies were floating around in the rushing water, slowly being dragged towards the front door. Kakashi took a deep breath and dived in the water swimming as fast as he could towards the front door.

He could see Sasuke far in front of him already passing through it onto dry land. Kakashi pushed himself and managed to swim outside of the building onto the damp ground. The ground outside of the building was slowly turning into mud as the water from the base leaked out.

Kakashi pulled himself to his feet as he scanned the area for Sasuke. He spotted the missing nin trying to collect himself a few meters away. Suddenly the ground beneath Kakashi started to tremble.

He spun around and looked back at the base which appeared to be expanding somehow. Kakashi started to run towards the nearest tree and jumped up as high as he could. He landed on a tall branched and braced himself just as an enormous explosion nearly caused him to go deaf.

Kakashi watched in amazement as the base exploded in a violent outburst of water. The massive amount of uproaring water reached it's limit a few hundred feet in the air and came falling down with a crushing amount of force.

The water splashed into the small valley and spread out crushing down small trees and nearly taking everything apart. Kakashi squinted as the mist from the water clouded the air.

The ground in the small valley was flooded with about three feet of water. Kakashi spotted Sasuke standing in the middle of the pool appearing somewhat tired. Something large drifting in the water caught Kakashi's eye.

He focused to make out what appeared to be Naruto floating on his back towards Sasuke as he stared blankly at the sky. After a few moments he sat and adjusted his chakra so he could stand on the water.

Naruto was soaked as well but looked surprisingly calm considering what just happened. Kakashi jumped down from his tree and landed on the water with a small splash. He slowly walked towards Naruto who was now moving his wet hair from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he kept his eye on Sasuke.

"Never felt better" Naruto answered in a dry tone.

Kakashi could still feel his radiating chakra but it seemed to be more in balance now. It was pulsing from Naruto in steady beats in even amounts.

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked as he started to stretch himself out.

"I've been better" Kakashi said in his usual lazy voice.

"Can you manage to keep him distracted for a minute, I want to end this quickly" Naruto said in a determined voice.

"I'll see what I can do" Kakashi said as he started to walk away.

He gradually picked up speed and prepared a long series of hand seals. _Ahh now_ _I understand the point of the last jutsu now Naruto.You've put Sasuke out of his element, given yourself more fighting room, and eliminated the summones. It looks like you really have become quite the strategist._

**Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Kakashi jumped into the air just as the water beneath him suddenly started to bubble and formed into a large twisting dragon which lunged out at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped into the air easily dodging the attack but at the same time leaving him defenseless to Kakashi's air attack.

Kakashi kicked him hard across the face sending him back down towards the water. Sasuke splashed down across the surface soaking him yet again. He quickly recovered and reached for his sword "I'm through playing games with you two, if you won't tell me what you know about Itachi then there is no reason letting you live".

Sasuke charged straight at Kakashi taking a shift swing towards his chest. Kakashi leaned back but still had the blade slice him across the chest. Before he could find a way to protect himself Sasuke jumped up into a spinning kick and slammed his foot into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi dropped quickly into the water and was awarded with a hard knee to the side as he fell face first into the now four foot deep water. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Kakashi by the back of the head.

He pulled him out of the water only to slam his elbow against the back of his head sending him back under water. Kakashi floated there for a second rethinking his attack plan. _With the water Naruto had created there were tons of possibilities, I only need to keep him occupied for thirty more seconds_.

Kakashi pulled himself to his feet yet again only to see that that Sasuke had lost interest and was walking away. Kakashi dived towards him, _This is my chance._

**Suirō no Jutsu **

Sasuke suddenly panicked as the name of that jutsu brought back memories. Before he had time to react he was entrapped in a large sphere of water as Kakashi stood next to him keeping the jutsu going.

"Keep him in there for as long as you can!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the small lake.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke, he was using all the chakra he had left just keeping him suspended in the water prison.

"On the count of three release the jutsu" Naruto yelled as he charged at Sasuke.

Kakashi watched as Naruto ran at full speed towards him. Naruto was slowly charging his foot with more and more chakra as he got closer.

_This is up to you Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't be of much help this fight. This is you're battle after all. Only you can defeat Sasuke, it was your battle from the very beginning._

* * *

"One…Two….Three!" Naruto screamed as Kakashi released the jutsu just in time for Naruto's kick to send Sasuke flying

Naruto jumped after Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and hurled him towards the water.

**Suikōdan no Jutsu**

Giant sharks formed from the water dived out at Sasuke catching him in midair. Naruto landed on the water and charged the area where Sasuke fell. He jumped up from underneath the water appearing badly bruised and cut up but now the look of rage in his eyes was evident.

He swiftly came at Naruto kicking him off his feet and delivering a bone shattering punch to Naruto's jaw before he hit the water. Naruto charged his hand with chakra to handstand off the water.

He twisted his body and kicked Sasuke in the stomach as hard as he could sending the uchiha back. Naruto pushed himself off the water with his lone hand and landed on his feet. He held out his hand as he closed in on Sasuke.

Rasengan

The tightly wrapped bandages of Naruto's right arms suddenly started to unravel and swirled wildly around as an intense blue light erupted from his palm. Naruto prepared to give the final blow but Sasuke was already launching enormous shurikens his way.

Naruto throw his hand at the incoming shuriken deflecting it out of the way as the rasengan nearly bent it upon impact. Naruto released the jutsu as he re-judged the distance between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke placed his hand over his forearm and started to gather his chakra.

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to use the chidori considering you're still drenched in water?" Naruto said with an amused smile.

Sasuke immediately stopped and glared back at Naruto with an angry scowl. Naruto grinned victoriously as he waited for Sasuke to say something. Suddenly a crooked smirk grew on Sasuke's face.

He quickly started performing hand seals as he inhaled deeply. He shot three large fireballs into the sky directly above them and then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Let's end this!" Sasuke yelled as he dived out at Naruto and immediately twirled his body into a well powered kick at Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed his foot and began to throw his body to the ground when Sasuke managed to twist his body kicking him with the opposite leg.

Naruto took the blow to the chest and was sent into the air. Naruto stared into the air aimlessly as he soared through the air. He was once again struggling to find the perfect balance in his chakra but it was more difficult than he thought.

He had used spurts during his fight with Tennyo but this was a different case, the energy was flowing out of him and he was trying to funnel it properly. Naruto turned his attention back towards Sasuke who was taking to the air.

Naruto noticed the drastic change in Sasuke. He was now a winged gray monster with long flowing hair and sharp fangs. Sasuke formed some odd hand seal and suddenly the darkening sky turned black and there was loud booming thunder.

Naruto stared in terror as an enormous bright white bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. As Naruto's body touch the water the electricity combined with the water nearly fried his body.

He screamed and twitched violently as bolt after bolt hit him in rapid secession as Sasuke just hovered above him with his large bat wings flapping loudly. Naruto rolled around in agony as he felt his heart rate slowing down to almost nothing.

Sasuke hovered above Naruto steadily as he looked down at his badly beaten opponent. Naruto slowly stood up, now wheezing in agonizing pain. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's Sharingan with a deadly gaze.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Five shadow clones appeared and immediately went into formation. Three of the clones jumped into the air and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke moved back but still struggled to defend himself from the barrage of attacks.

Thanks to Sasuke's second level curse seal transformation his skin was now hard, thick, and dry. Sasuke was pinned down between the three clones receiving a savage beating as Naruto prepared his final attack.

**Chidori Nagashi **

The three clones instantly dissolved as Sasuke's body was engulfed in electricity. He soared over the water as the electricity slowly began to become more and more vicious.

Naruto stood his ground as the two clones next to him charged ahead to stop Sasuke. Both clones were taken down almost instantly as Sasuke increased the charge of the chidori that surrounded him.

Sasuke took off into the air flying high above Naruto again as he collected the remains of his chakra.

**Chidori **

His right arm erupted in a bright light as the electricity that covered his body started to gather in his palm. The intense bright light of the chidori caused the sky above him darkened.

The battlefield was filled with the loud nearly deafening chirp as Sasuke's chidori raged on. Naruto on the other had was standing around massive amounts of swirling water as he slowly formed a large rasengan in his right hand.

'DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he dived down towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped up into the air as he poured as his chakra into his right arm ignoring the obvious risk.

**Rasenshuriken **

Another blue orb of chakra formed insides his hand but this time volatile wind chakra was expertly combined in the spin. Four large curved spikes of wind chakra stood from the rasengan in Naruto's hand.

Both Shinobi's charged at each other at amazing speeds. The distance between the two quickly became non existent as Naruto and Sasuke prepared for collision. Naruto stared at the person he considered to be his brother for so many years.

So much had happened over the years and now there was no looking back, someone had to end this. They were now only inches apart, Naruto could feel the electric charge of Sasuke's chidori tingling his skin.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated deeply and prayed that everything would settle out well. He had never planned on using this attack but he couldn't think of another way to end this fight.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**

There was a bright flash of light just as Sasuke's hand touched Naruto and suddenly the Uchiha felt something strike his back. His eyes widen in terror as Naruto pushed the Rasenshuriken into his spine.

A brilliant light engulfed everything in sight as a dome of compressed wind chakra expanded over the valley. Everything was silent as the sound of the chakra cutting away at everything in sight grew louder and louder.

Naruto smiled as he felt himself floating towards the ground. He could make out the remains of Sasuke's body falling to the eye of the dome, _It's over…goodbye Sasuke.._

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the carnage in awe, he had managed to hide underground thanks to a useful earth jutsu but it was really cutting it close. He was watching the battle carefully when he saw Naruto preparing for the rasenshuriken.

It actually shocked him that Naruto would resort to such a devastating attack so soon. Kakashi limped towards the crater where two bodies laid in peace. He walked up to Naruto and picked up him throwing him over his shoulder.

Just a few feet away was Sasuke who's body appeared to barely be in once peace. His body was still twitching put he couldn't managed to move a muscle voluntarily. He let out a loud growl as he tilted his head towards Kakashi.

His sharingan was spinning as he growled in rage but even Kakashi could see the life slowly leaving him. The light in Sasuke's eyes slowly diminished as he struggled to remain alive.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke screamed in aguish as he finally passed away.

Kakashi looked back at him in pity, he dedicated his entire life to revenge only to die meaninglessly. Kakashi looked on ahead back towards the town from which they came. Naruto seemed to be in decent condition considering the attacks he survived but they needed to rest.

He walked away from the crater recalculating their plans. They must be much closer to discovering the truth than they originally thought. The only thing they could do is take some time to recover and focus their search.

This incident had proven several things, that they were not avoiding the watchful eye of their enemies. They were in danger of walking into more traps at every turn, and Itachi wanted them dead.

With all this in mind only a few choices were available to them. For one they had to go into hiding to recuperate but most importantly they had to report to Tsunade. The stakes had risen and the threat greatly elevated. They had to find Itachi, they were pawns in his game and it needed to stop before it was too late.

* * *

Anko sighed as she looked out the window at the falling rain. It had been six weeks since she had moved into her new house. Things had very slow since she had been back, mostly thanks to Tsunade banning her from doing any real work.

She had been staying home a lot and when she wasn't at home she was out arguing with Tsunade. Thanks to Tsunade keeping her away from anything exciting she had spent most of her time laying around and eating.

In the past couple of weeks Anko had put on a lot of weight and now just about everyone in Konoha knew she was pregnant. Not only that but Anko had been obsessing over Naruto for the past couple of days and Tsunade had refused to give her any new information on what was going on.

She knew Naruto had been reporting to Tsunade this whole time and she demanded to know what he was doing. It was worrying her that Tsunade refused to tell her and it only got worse as time went on.

Anko stood up from the small couch she was sitting on and walked across her living room. She paced around for a while but her nerves were getting to her. Anko got irritated and headed towards the front door slamming it behind her as she left.

Within two minutes she was storming through the hallways of the hokage tower. She walked up to Shizune's desk and slammed her hands on it as hard as she could ,getting Shizune's attention instantly.

"I need to speak to Tsunade!" Anko said angrily.

"Umm no problem she's in her office, she isn't expecting anyone this afternoon so you can probably go right in" Shizune said uneasily.

Anko immediately spun around and headed for her office making sure to open the doors as rudely as possibly.

"Alright Tsunade I'm done asking you nicely, I want to know where the hell Naruto is right fucking now!" Anko demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Tsunade just stared back at her thinking of how to handle the situation, "Anko how many times do I have to tell you, you'll know when the time is right".

"I'm tired of this shit, I have to sit home all day bored out of my mind while you refuse to tell me what my husband is out doing! I'm not going to be sane much longer if I don't have anything else to do besides worry and fucking eat!" Anko complained.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb, "There really hasn't been any word from Naruto at all recently, I received some news from him this morning but it has yet to be clarified."

"So what the hell does that mean?" Anko asked still very angry.

"Listen, I know things have been extremely tough for you but you have to give me some time. I know you need something to do so I looked into it and I found a solution. As for Naruto give me a few hours and I'll tell you everything you need to know" Tsunade explained.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Anko asked anxiously.

"I told you already, it hasn't been confirmed and I don't want to give you false information" Tsunade said.

"Fine, okay what is this so called solution you have for me? Are you going to lift this ridiculous restriction on training and missions?" Anko asked.

"Not entirely but close, since you are in no condition to be involved with official ANBU business I've decided to make you a Jonin teacher. From now on you'll have your own team to prepare and with the chunnin exams coming up you should have plenty to do" Tsunade said happily.

"What?! I don't want to baby sit any little brats. I purposely asked for a promotion from Chunin exam proctor so I didn't have to deal with those kids anymore. Can't I do something by myself?" Anko whined.

"It's either that or a desk job" Tsunade said with a grin.

"Fine, you win" Anko said as she sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Well aren't you going to ask about your new team?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Who are they?" Anko asked reluctantly.

"Well they recently lost their instructor a few months back so they are extremely behind. I chose them for you as a challenge. Hopefully with the exams on the way you can bring them from the back of the class to the top", Tsunade as she slid Anko a folder.

Anko looked at the three genin that she had to get to train and frowned "This one looks familiar" she said as she looked at one kid in particular.

Tsunade smiled, "Oh Konohamaru? He's the grandson of the third who I know was very close to you so I thought you might take a personal interest in him. He's also very found of Naruto so hopefully you two get along".

Anko's expression remained the same as she considered her new responsibility but then her focus shifted again.

"Can you just tell me what's going on with Naruto already, I don't care if it's real or not I just want to know something" she pleaded.

Tsunade sigh, "There's another reason I haven't said anything yet. What I am about to tell you must remain a secret otherwise we might have a war on our hands."

Suddenly Anko's interest piqued, "What are you getting at?".

"Naruto and Kakashi have been fine but they have reported some very frightening information. They have been in a few fights since you left but they said it's been nothing serious. The real problem is what might be happening next" Tsunade said in a very grim tone.

"What happened ?" Anko asked getting more and more impatient as Tsunade avoided telling her.

"You are not to tell a soul this information, even Yamato !! And just keep in mind that this hasn't been proven yet so it's just suspicion. I know Naruto wouldn't report it if he didn't believe it to be true but we can't react until we are completely positive" Tsunade said making herself perfectly clear.

"Just tell me already !" Anko said.

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked Anko in the eyes "The Tsuchikage has been assassinated. They say he's already been replaced, but at this point they don't know who, although they have a good guess".

"Don't tell me you mean.." Anko panicked.

"Yes..it could be Orochimaru again." Tsunade confirmed.

"That's impossible, if someone of that high importance was killed we'd already be at war" Anko said as she started to panic.

"If we haven't heard anything yet that means whoever assassinated the Tsuchikage already has control of the country. If not then they must already be in a state of battle" Tsunade explained.

"Then does that mean Naruto is stuck in the middle of a civil war?" Anko said as she seemed to hold her breath.

"Honestly I'm not sure, anything is possible at this point but it's best just to stay optimistic" Tsunade said with a pensive look on her face.

"Shit!! I can't just sit here and pretend everything is alright, I'm going to save Naruto" Anko declared as she stood up abruptly.

"Anko you're nearly six months pregnant, you aren't going anywhere. You need to calm down and think about what you are saying. I've been cutting you some slack because it's obvious the hormones are taking effect but you need to snap out of it. You're a shinobi for god sake, show some self control!" Tsunade yelled as Anko turned to leave.

Anko stood there for a few seconds in silent nearly shaking with pent up emotion. She turned back around and sat back in her chair looking very depressed.

"Have you calmed down now?" Tsunade asked.

"Can we send anyone to go help them?" Anko asked in a sad voice.

"Officially, no. They aren't on official Konoha business and are currently missing nins. The only reason you were allowed back was because I lied and told them you and Yamato were sent to take down Naruto and Kakashi. If we confirm that the Tsuchikage is dead then that changes everything though." Tsunade said.

"What? So how is Naruto supposed to come back if he is still a missing nin? You said you would have the details worked out by the time we got back!" Anko said upset.

"Things have proven more difficult than I had planned, but rest assured Naruto will be welcomed back with open arms. Once Naruto and Kakashi discover what's going on the council will fall behind them. Right now Danzo still has their ears but once they see what is really going on they will stop listening to him." Tsunade said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Anko asked even more upset than before.

"I'm going to get in touch with the Kazekage and ask if he's heard any news about this. If not then we're going to try to contact the Tsuchikage, hopefully we get a response" Tsunade said in a grim tone.

**A/N**: I'm going to get back to some of my newer stories and I should be back to updating this sometime in early-mid September if things go to plan. I know things are moving in a lot of different directions right now but it will all make sense in the end. I wouldn't be surprised if someone guessed part of the ending, I try to leave clues without making them too obvious and ruining the story. Anyway Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a Review. Peace.


	10. Note

Attention Everyone:

Sorry if you got your hopes high thinking this was an actual update, unfortunately it's going to be a little longer before that happens. I apologize, I forgot I made a date for September and I completely forgot about that in the midst of other things and now I've run into a few other problems.

I'm not abandoning this story, I was never going to, I just shifted my attention elsewhere and now I'm having some computer problems so it might be a little longer. I don't know what happened but there has been a lot of system failures and random inability to access certain programs and files. Looks like a lot of Trojans and Adware and all that garbage. I fixed some of the issues and was trying to resurrect the chapter I had already started and left unfinished for a few months but now it looks like I'm going to have to start all over again.

I'll try to throw something out soon but it probably won't be a full 10,000 word length chapter like I've been doing so far. I'm bouncing between my computer, my brother's computer, and the library right now which has been a pain but it looks like I can finally at least type on my own PC now. I started working on it already so depending on my schedule it should be ready in a few weeks. I don't want to make any specific dates because my computer can go under again but it looks pretty stable right now.

I've been working off of it for the past two weeks and it's been fine besides sometimes randomly restarting. I'm blocked from the Internet though for some reason so I have to find somewhere to upload it but that's not really much of an issue.

Anyway thanks for your time and hopefully I'll be back with a chapter soon!


	11. Fly Out

A/N: Hey everyone, as usual it took longer for me to get this finish then expected, but I finally got a new computers so hurray for that! This is more of a teaser chapter than anything else, or I guess I'll be releasing smaller sized chapters now, or at least for the time being.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 10: Fly Out

Kakashi sighed as he walked crouched down so he wouldn't hit his head against the small doorframe of the room he just entered. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just sleep right now, but that was out of the question.

He could hear what he only imagined were explosions outside, and he knew his safety was not guaranteed. There had been nothing but constant turmoil for the past twenty four hours as all hell broke loose around them.

Currently Kakashi was standing in a run down abandoned personal clinic in Iwa that he had found. Over the past couple of weeks he had made great progress with Naruto, but there was always a catch.

After the fight with Sasuke, Naruto's arm had been in pretty bad shape. It was still in functioning order, but the level of damage had been great. Overall Naruto was still recovering which was a problem considering their current situation.

Kakashi stopped to look out of the window as he noticed the noise was getting louder. The sky was an eerie tangerine color as the setting sun along with rampant flames lit the city.

They were on the outskirts of the village so they were less likely to be hit with the full force of the attack, but even now their luck was fading fast. Just over twenty four hours ago the peaceful village erupted in chaos as random terrorist attacks abruptly occurred all throughout the village.

Within less than an hour a full shinobi force had mobilized and made a devastating attack on the Kage of the village. There was some resistance, and the group seemed on the verge of losing when suddenly another legion of shinobi appeared and the Kage was killed in battle.

Now the whole city was in a widespread state of panic as the once quiet and rather peaceful village turned into a warzone. Kakashi and Naruto had helped all they could, but everyone had been caught completely off guard, and there was only so much they could do while trying to remain undercover.

They had managed to save a lot of people, but in the end they were forced to retreat, and pray the black ops would come and rescue the rest. Through this period of time they had been moving back and forth from location to location, trying to buy some more time and think up a strategy.

Whoever had organized the attack must be related to the incidents they were investigating, because the Shinobi they had encountered all had the same marking on their foreheads.

Although they were getting closer to discovering the truth Kakashi felt like their goal had just moved farther away as well. They were only two men, the chances that they could continue to win these proximity battles all across the city and push their way to the center was low.

Kakashi was hoping word of the chaos would spread fast enough to give them some support. All they really needed was someone to draw the attention while they attempted to sneak further into the city.

At this point they had only been retreating so they were as far away from the center as possible. There wasn't much choice though, Naruto had not been in great shape to begin with, and there was only so much Kakashi could do before his sharingan wore him out.

It had been looking grim, but Kakashi knew they would come up with something. They had made it too far to be defeated at this point. Surely they only had to push a little harder to make it out of this mission alive.

Kakashi walked away from the window as the sound of screams and more explosions grew louder. He walked up to a bed and roughly nudged the person sleeping in it.

"What is it?" Naruto groaned sleepily as he remained still.

"They're getting closer, we have to move quickly otherwise this area will be surrounded and we'll have to fight just to get out" Kakashi warned him as he walked back over to the window.

"We've been here less than 4 hours, at this rate they will control the entire city by tomorrow" Naruto complained as he sat up and scratched his head.

"We can always try to sneak through their lines, but I doubt we'll make it very far and when they catch us we'll be heavily outnumbered and surrounded. Still, it might be our best option" Kakashi said.

" Someone is going to intervene, it's impossible for this to continue without any interference from another village" Naruto suggested as he stood up and stretched.

" That's not the problem, the problem is who would try to help Iwa in a crisis like this? They have no real allies and are barely on peaceful terms with Kumo and Kiri." Kakashi stated.

"Some will come, trust me" Naruto said as he walked past Kakashi and started to gather their things.

"Do you think Itachi is here?" Kakashi asked after a second of silence.

"I don't know, but he's our only suspect right now" Naruto said as he suited up.

Kakashi remained silent as he went through everything that had happened to them. No matter how many times he thought about it, nothing made sense. One key thing was missing from the equation and until they figured it out they would never catch him.

As Kakashi stood there in thought the building rumbled violently and he grabbed the wall to avoid falling. Once the tremor stopped he looked over at Naruto who was ready to go.

"C'mon, we've waste enough time here" Kakashi said as he took off.

Naruto nodded and walked past Kakashi as he jumped through the open window and into the chaos. Kakashi sighed one more time as he reluctantly prepared himself for the worse before leaping after him.

He knew what was awaiting for him. Hours of running and getting into random battle just to end up hiding again. It had been a tiring process and neither of them had slept much since it started, but it was essential to make it out of there alive.

Kakashi hit the ground hard, but remained unaffected as he dashed after Naruto. Speed had become their best friend in this little mission and now they were relying upon it more than ever.

They could easily take down most enemies they ran into, but that would be an unwise move. Instead they had been trying to flee as much as possible so they could conserve energy and not draw too much attention to themselves.

Overall this strategy had been working fairly well and even to this point they only fought when it was unavoidable. With Naruto's speed and Kakashi's agility there really wasn't anyone who could keep up with them.

Right now they were going to start heading north from their current location and then try to make a dash into the heart of the city. Their only choice was to find the least guarded spot and hope they could penetrate the security, but even with their skills it wasn't guaranteed.

Really they were relying sorely on luck but even so, Kakashi didn't see any other options.

'This way!" Naruto called back as he turned sharply down an abandoned street.

Kakashi followed him and unmasked his sharingan to scan the area. There were several chakra signals approaching them from different directions, but if they were fast enough they could evade them all.

They ran down the desolate street passing buildings ravished from the battles. Small fires and craters littered the landscape and it was obvious who lost the fight. It was a sad sight to see and they could only hope to find the root of all of this soon.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and crouched down on one knee. Kakashi stopped as he made it to him, "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked around.

"I thought I heard something" Naruto said as he peered around desperately checking their surroundings.

Kakashi looked around once with his sharingan, fairly certain that there was nothing around them. Then suddenly the building they were standing near exploded and they dived back as the rubble flew wildly destroying everything around it and causing a few more structures to cave-in.

Kakashi barely managed to jump out of the way as the mayhem reached it's peak and finally settled down.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he looked around confused.

"I don't know but whatever it was it most likely belonged to the aggressors of this little war" Naruto said in irritation as he looked at the damaged.

"Could it be some kind of long distance jutsu?" Kakashi asked still intrigued with the damage.

"I'm not sure I really want to know" Naruto told him as he turned around and started moving again.

Kakashi gave it one last look before he turned around, " I hope we don't have to face a technique like that, I don't think we'd make it".

He turned around to see Naruto dashing through the smoke ahead into a small warzone.

The native shinobi were fighting against the intruders and it looked like they were on the verge of losing. Although they tried to avoid all the battles they could, Naruto would sometimes insist on fighting and this looked like one of those times.

Since they were so close it would be best to fight them and charge ahead rather than trying to sneak around them which would be time consuming. They had wasted enough time as it is, they really need to get deeper in the city before it was too late.

Kakashi sighed, "Here we go again"

* * *

Anko was pounding on the door to the Hokage office once again and as usual Tsunade was purposely ignoring her. It had almost become a daily routine, but it still pissed Anko off every time.

"Open UP! I know you can hear me you old hag, let me in!" She yelled as she hit the door harder and harder.

She finally gave up knocking as she found herself out of breath and it didn't seem to be working. It was only ten O clock in the morning and Tsunade was probably busy with other matters but Anko didn't care.

As of now Konoha had still not reacted to the incident in Iwa and it was driving Anko crazy. Tsunade had promised to do all she could, and was looking into some solutions now. but that wasn't good enough for Anko.

She wanted a full task force sent to aid Naruto and Kakashi, but Tsunade was against that idea. Right now she had come to check up on the Hokage's progress with the matter, but as usual her presence wasn't wanted.

"I'll burn down this door if you don't let me in!" Anko warned as she took a step back and raised her hands to prepare the handseals.

"You know I'll really do it!" Anko reminded her.

Just then the door creaked open, just an inch so Tsunade could peer outside.

"What do you want?" She said dryly from the other side of the door.

"Just let me in!" Anko said irately.

Tsunade sighed and opened the door reluctantly as Anko stormed inside.

"Geez, I've been waiting out there for almost an hour! Why do you keep ignoring me?" Anko demanded.

"Because you're a nuisance" Tsunade said with an exasperated sigh.

"So do you have any good news for me or not?" Anko said not really caring what Tsunade thought.

"You know you've gotten really full of yourself the second you got pregnant. I'm the Hokage damn it! At least show some respect and politeness when you barge into my office" Tsunade said still slightly irritated.

"Are you going to ensure me that I won't end up a single mother or not?" Anko demanded completely ignoring what Tsunade had just said.

Tsunade just remained silent as she pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled deeply, "I'm doing all I can right now. Konoha can not get involved because we are barely on peaceful terms with that village, our interference would cause later problems".

"Well what about everybody else?" Anko asked anxiously.

"The other villages don't want to get involved either, that's the problem! I've spoken to Gaara and he promised me he'd take immediate action, but I don't know what he's planning" Tsunade admitted.

"Have you heard from Naruto yet?" Anko asked nervously.

"No, I think we have permanently lost communications with them. In all honesty, if they were within the city when the fighting broke out it would be wise for them to avoid trying to contact us. It would bring unnecessary attention to them" Tsunade told her.

Anko seemed unsatisfied with that answer, " Is Jiraiya still here?"

"No, he went to Suna to speak with Gaara a few days ago and has not returned yet" Tsunade informed her as she walked back behind her desk.

"So now what?" Anko asked in irritation.

"We continue to work with Suna and hope that we can find a fast solution to this. I'm sure Jiraiya has some ideas of his own as well" She said hoping Anko would just leave it alone.

Anko just paced around the room still not sure what she wanted to hear from Tsunade, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"I want him back before the babies are born!" Anko said with a pained expression on her face.

Tsunade just looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry, it might take longer than that for him to return. You're getting closer and closer to your due date and right now we don't even know where he is"

"He's not dead!" Anko said defensively.

"I know he's not" Tsunade said uncomfortably, "I wasn't implying that he was. I just know that things don't look good right now, but I still have faith in those two"

Anko seemed irritated by this but didn't say anything, "I can feel him, I can't explain it but I can feel his chakra source so I know he's fine".

Tsunade looked at her confused for a second but just nodded in agreement, "If you know he's fine then try not to worry so much. You don't need all the stress when you're this far into your pregnancy. You should be trying to create a calm and peaceful environment for the babies to be born in".

Anko just mumbled something under her breath as she turned around to leave, "well I'll be back at three so make sure you have something good to tell me!" She warned as she left slamming the door behind her.

She walked out of the tower in a slightly worse mood than the one she woke up with. She had spent every waking moment worrying about the situation with Naruto and no one seemed to care about it but her.

She knew that Tsunade cared for Naruto, but she felt like the blonde was being nonchalant about the problem and just saying that Naruto would handle it. She didn't have too much faith in Jiraiya either, but she was willing to turn to him as a last resort, however he had already left.

Now it was all left to Gaara. Anko did not know him very well, but she knew he was a close friend of Naruto so hopefully he would take the first steps in aiding him. Anko wanted to do something about this herself, but she was helpless right now.

She never knew being pregnant could be such hell. Right now her stomach was enormous and it felt awkward when she walked so it drove her crazy. She had still remained fairly active so she had not put on much weight at all, but her stomach always gave her away.

At first she felt paranoid because it seemed like people had been staring at her, but now she knew for a fact that they were staring. She didn't think her stomach would get her that much attention, but she was wrong.

No one was wiling to believe that she got knocked up and then no one was wiling to believe that she actually had a fiancé. It only made matters worse that Naruto wasn't around because when she mentioned his name they would only laugh and accuse her of lying.

And because of her hormones she was twice as irritable as before so she got into a decent amount of fights which were always one sided since no one would hit a pregnant woman. But besides that she had been pretty lonely.

At first she called Yamato and Jiraiya for just about every little thing she could, but now Yamato was avoiding her and Jiraiya couldn't be found, but now Anko knew he left the village again.

She had decided to spend more time with Kurenai whenever she had the chance, but Kurenai was usually busy with her students. Anko sighed as she finally made it home and opened the front door.

In her spare time she had taken the liberty of decorating the entire house with furniture and just random junk but there was nothing left to do. She walked through the house and went back into the master bedroom.

She jumped on the king size bed and rolled over on her back staring at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"Naruto….come home"

**A/N**: Like I said there really wasn't much to this chapter. It's more along the lines of establishing a steady flow for what's to come. It's been a while so it's good to have some level of a recap considering how many months it's been. Anyway Thanks For Reading and Don't Forget to Review.


End file.
